


The Powers That Be

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Alone, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Empathy, Gen, Hurt, Mutant Powers, Parent Issues, Understanding, feeling depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 115,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is forced to stay on Midgard as penance for his crimes. Forced into remaining at Stark tower, he accidentally witnesses something peculiar about Pepper Pott's assistant. His interest piqued, he looks further into it, becoming an almost friend to the girl in the process, there  is just one issue, her father is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> A slight drift from my usual, and not an Imagine Loki prompt, which I suspect will mean that it will crasha nd burn, but I can only try.

Loki flicked the channel again, after barely a moment, another channel, and another, and another, before throwing the remote to the side of the couch in irritation. Midgardians were obsessed about the amount of television they were watching each day but rarely was there anything worth watching. How could any being care about what some vapid women stated about the everyday going-ons in their shallow meaningless lives, or how Midgardian tools were made, it was utterly uninteresting. 

He had been banished to Midgard for almost two years by this point, and his seidr remained contained within a special stone, similar to those used to case the infinity powers around Thor's neck for safe keeping, and could only be accessed in times of great need with the assistance of Mjolnir so to ensure that Loki did not attempt any harm to Thor. 

Needless to say, the Avengers were less than pleased when Thor arrived back from Asgard with Loki in tow. At first they readied to fight him, but the third member of the grouping to use the Bifrost startled them into doing nothing. Odin himself had descended to Midgard to discuss the matter with the Avengers, something even Tony Stark took seriously. The Allfather explained Loki’s lack of power yet still warned them all to beware his hand to hand combating skills, which apparently even outshone Thor's, which the older reluctantly grumbled inaudibly about Loki being better with short range combat. 

Since then the archer was a rarity at the tower, the assassin was there more frequently, but she ensured to remain away from him when she could, and when that was not possible, she maintained a very safe distance, with him in her line of sight at all times, to annoy her, he often just walked around the room so that she could never stand in a comfortable position. The soldier continued on as what Loki could only assume was his usual, he came, he discussed, he trained, and he left, nothing spectacular. He did not address Loki, nor did he outright ignore him. The duo that seemed to have become part of the Avenger’s because of him were similar. A man with a pair of mechanical wings to allow him take flight and a man with a metal arm that stood glaring at the world around him, the second one caught Loki’s interest, but the good captain insured they were never able to speak with one another. 

The Doctor remained as far from him as humanly possible, not wanting to cause the ‘other guy’ to come out, little did Dr. Banner know, that feeling was mutual. The only reason Loki was not more harmed the last time was his seidr, without it now, he would be laid up for a day or so with broken limbs. There were a set of twins now too, the boy, faster than anything Loki had ever seen, and the girl with a knack for getting in people’s heads, literally. They had been warned of him and his powers, so anything they required, the male retrieved if Loki was nearby. And the Man of Iron, he was just as cocksure, egotistical and sarcastic as he had been the last time Loki had seen him. He was the only one of the Avengers to actively engage Loki, though usually for nothing more than comments and antagonising. Then there were those that were associated with him, his partner, the authoritive Ms Potts, who, to Loki’s amusement, spent more of her time chastising Stark than anything else, and the Colonel that manned another one of the Iron Suits. 

So in all Loki spent most of his day being ignored or glared at, which was nothing to bothersome, just led to copious amounts of doing nothing. The only saving grace is for a primitive and often idiotic race, the Midgardians had some superb literature, reading their books became his pastime. On noting it, Thor went to Stark and asked for more books. In hopes of keeping Loki occupied, and by extension not hell-bent on world domination, Stark ordered a few Shakespearean pieces to begin with. On learning that earth languages were no issue to the highly educated Odinsons, he got everything in every language that passed for fine literature from all eras; from the Aeneid, to the Iliad, to Wilde, to Tolstoy, to Twain, and for some personal amusement, he added the Twilight Series and The Fifty Shades trilogy. Loki pondered the ability of the human race to continue were that to be defined as literature by modern standards. He feared that at their still primitive stage, the Midgardian’s had already reached their intellectual peek. 

Loki glared at the elevator on the far side of the room, hearing the whir of it ascending toward the top of the tower. It pinged as it reached the desired floor, which caused Loki to grimace, as he soon realised that was the one he was currently residing in, the general common area. He readied himself to verbally assault whichever Avenger exited the metal contraption, remaining silent until he could be sure it was not Dr. Banner. 

The door opened a small figure walked out. He recognised her. She was Ms. Potts assistant, apparently the only one to last more than a month dealing with Stark’s antics with the Avengers and his beloved company, juggling Media, PR and Ms Potts schedule, she was commended for her skills, though she lacked a finesse when it came to dressing like a female, in fact, she was peculiarly similar to Stark in her attire, torn jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel shirt open over it, it was highly unprofessional, but seeing as she was able to assist the ever pristine Pepper, no one took much note. 

Loki was about to make some reference to her being a form of skivvy when he realised she was muttering to herself. He silenced and listened, curious to hear what it was saying. 

“Just stay calm, it only gets worse when you think about it.” She muttered. Loki frowned, she had no contraption in her ear, so she was not speaking to anyone, and she clearly did not see him when she arrived in as she never once even looked his direction, meaning she could only be talking to herself. Midgardians were truly insane creatures. “Lexi, you need to calm, just calm.” 

Loki was about to saying something when the lights began to flicker. “No. No. No. Please, please.” The girl pleaded. He stared at her intently. “Just calm down.” Her voice told him the last thing she could ever be accused of being at that time was calm. She sounded as though she was on the verge of tears. Then the lights began to become very bright, brighter than they should get Loki thought. Looking to the assistant, he noted she seemed to be hugging herself, her hands grasping at the elbow of the other arm, her mutterings now inaudible as she stepped back towards the refrigerator. 

The room was silent, but Loki felt as though it was as loud as the rowdiest of parties held after battle on Asgard. He could only watch as the lights not only got brighter and brighter, but they heated to almost boiling point. A high pitch cry filled the room as the girl’s phone went off. It took her a few moments to hear the contraption but the lights immediately dimmed and cooled as she reached for the device, her attention off her previous episode. 

“Yes, Ms Potts. Right away Miss Potts.” She replied to whatever employer was asking of her. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths before she turned to leave the room. As she turned she froze, as though finally sensing the presence of another being. She looked around slowly, wincing slightly, as though terrified as to whom she would see. When finally her line of sight made its way to Loki, he had his face in a neutral manner and just looked at her blankly. She swallowed, the sound resonating off the hollow space before she darted for the elevator, which was still at the current floor, allowing her a quick escape without uttering a word. 

Loki watched as the doors pinged shut, and the whir of the machine told him that she was now heading down the building towards whatever it was she was to do. 

He looked at the light switch on the wall, indicating that the lights were not even supposed to be switched on, and then up at the light bulbs above him, which still had a slight glow about them after their previous surge. “Well now. How interesting.” He commented, unsure of what to make of what he had just witnessed.


	2. Going Up, or Down?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets the intriguing Alexia in an elevator, though nothing goes right, what happens as a result?

For the days that followed, Loki noticed that Stark Industries CEO’s assistant was not present in the tower very often. He had heard that she was awaiting Ms. Potts on a lower floor, but had not returned to the penthouse common area, the scene of her little ‘incident’ as Loki had come to call it. His curiosity was getting the better of him, but he knew better than to ask about her, that would only raise suspicion. 

It was another afternoon that he heard the elevator coming towards him that he stood back a slight bit, not knowing if there were any of the Avengers going to walk out of it. He had once tried to stand his ground against a friend of the Super Soldier than donned a metal arm, but neither man moved for nothing short of three hours, until Thor and the Captain dragged both away from each other. Since he was not in the mood for such antics he merely pretended to have been waiting a slight bit back to begin with. 

When the doors opened, he was unsurprised to see someone else inside it, though who it was surprised him slightly. He walked in and saw that the elevator was heading to the common area, so he was not required to press anything. Instead he stared at the other occupant of the elevator. 

Alexia, or “Lexi” he had heard her call herself, was staring intently at the electronic device in her hand. It was a crude and outdated thing by Asgardian standards, but to the precious mortals, it was the latest in technology, they really were to be pitied he thought to himself. 

As the elevator ascended the tower, it began to shake slightly Loki noticed, then the lights began to flicker. Looking to his side, he was unsurprised to see Alexia trying to take in deep breaths as though calming herself. “Try not to think about it.” He stated calmly. 

“If I tell you not to think of the colour red, and then ask you to name a colour, what are you most likely to say?” She growled back, her voice strained. 

“A fair argument, I will give you that.” Loki acknowledged, realising it was the first time they had ever shared words. 

Suddenly the elevator jolted, dropping a few feet, causing Alexia to shriek and cower, and the LED bulbs in the ceiling shattering above them. Instinctively, Loki covered her smaller body with his. 

“No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” Her voice muffled by being crouched so small. 

“Just concentrate on your breathing.” Loki instructed as the elevator jolted again. “In. Out. In. Out.” He felt her chest expand and retract as she did what he told her to. “That’s it, just think about your breathing.” The elevator was in darkness at this stage, every bulb blown, including the emergency ones. “You really need to work on controlling that.” He commented as the elevator finally ceased to jerk. 

“I don’t even know what that is.” She cried. 

“Well why not request to Ms Potts to get that S.H.I.E.L.D. to assist you? Rather than pretending to be normal and landing yourself, and also me seemingly, into such chaos.” He growled as he sat back against the wall of the elevator, glass falling from his jacket as he did so. “Why am I the one stuck dealing with this?” He asked no one in particular. 

“Can you imagine what S.H.I.E.L.D. does with people like me? I would bet they would lock me in small padded room and treat me like convicts and lab rat. I am not going to them.” 

“Well you have to do something, you could kill someone with whatever it is you are doing. Rein it in.” 

“I am trying.” She cried. 

“Oh, yes, because clearly you are in full control of your emotions.” He retorted sarcastically. “How foolish of me to think otherwise.” 

“Please, just leave me alone.” She whimpered pathetically. If Loki were to be able to see her, he would wager she was curled up with her arms around herself. “JARVIS?” she called out for the AI system, but there was no response. 

“Well now that is impressive it has to be said. The Man of Iron will be most intrigued to find his beloved computer broken.” Loki commented in a condescending tone. 

“Do you ever get tired of being such an ass?” Alexia snapped as she got to her feet. She felt around the wall until she found what she was feeling for. She felt the buttons for the different floors, then she felt the scanner for the ID cards, and finally, much to her relief, she found the emergency button. She pressed it and counted to five, and then a shrill bell sounded for a few moments. 

“Norn’s, what have you done now?” Loki sighed, rising to his feet again. 

“I just alerted the maintenance staff and hopefully JARVIS to our situation.” She replied angrily. 

Loki was about to retort when the intercom came on, the voice grainy. “Hello?” 

“Hello, yes, this is Ms. Potts’ assistant, elevator three is after malfunctioning, please send someone to fix it immediately.” She stated. 

“Are you stuck in the elevator at present?” The voice queried. 

“No, I pre-empted it, so I am calling in advance and still going to take the damn elevator…..of course I am stuck in it at present.” Loki could not contain his chuckle at the exasperated manner in which the mortal was forced to deal with her fellow beings. “You are not helping.” She glared at him.

“How can I help, I am forced to act as though I am like you and just…well not you in particular, what with the whole inhuman abilities, but still, I am being forced to live a menial exile, no seidr, so I am of little aid I’m afraid.” 

“What is seidr?”

“Magic, from the other realms, though in some respects, your little malfunctions are somewhat similar to seidr, I wonder if…” Loki began to ponder to himself. 

“You wonder what?” 

“I think I may have a way of assisting you.” 

“I am not sure if I should believe you.” 

“Many would think you a fool if you do, but I think I can help you control your little ‘episodes’ shall we say.” 

“How?”

“I am not sure yet, but I think it worth trying.” There was something in Loki’s voice that had Alexia hopeful. “When a child is good at seidr, it often is not easily controlled, if we can figure out exactly how strong your…whatever you possess is, we may be able to get it to remain contained until you wish to use it.” 

“I never wish to use it, I want it gone from me.” 

“Well unless you go to that beloved SH.I.E.L.D. and have them remove it, and perhaps your life also, I suggest you try it my way.” 

“Why in the world would you want to help me?”

“I do not want to, I feel I have to.” 

“Why?” 

“Well if you have not noticed, you seem to malfunction a lot in my presence, so it is becoming a concern for me.” 

“It only happened twice.” 

“Well that is twice too many times for my liking.” 

“So instead you wish to spend more time in my company?”

“Call me a masochist.” 

“I do not trust you.” 

“Considering your ability to cause things to explode or break, I can assure you, the feeling is mutual.” He heard her sigh deeply. “What have you to lose?”

“Everything.” She replied dejectedly.

Loki frowned. “I do not understand.” 

“I don’t expect you to.” 

“It will not work unless you will it to.” 

“You do not know if it will work at all.” 

“True but the chances of it doing so increase exponentially if you actually wish it to.” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Well then, I suggest you do what you do so well and arrange time for us to discuss your little training.”

“Please do not tell anyone.” 

“Do you think I would want to. At best they will accuse me of bewitching you and trying to train you up to use in a sinister manner, at worst, they will think I took pity on your sorry excuse of an existence and think me gone soft.” 

“Heaven forbid.” Loki could almost hear her roll her eyes. 

As he made to chastise her for not giving him the respect he so rightly deserved, the elevator hummed and began to ascend the tower once more. Finally the door opened and light filled the small space. Loki watched as Alexia lunged out the door and into the hallway, holding onto the wall for support. He walked out the door calmly, slowly making his way to her when the soldier came into the hall, looking between the dishevelled, pale, tear stained face of Alexia and the slowly descending Loki; he jumped in front of her, causing Loki to cease walking. 

“What have you done?” The soldier demanded. 

“I did nothing.” Loki snarled back. 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that?”

“I care not for what you believe.” Loki shrugged. 

“It wasn’t him.” Captain America turned to the pale faced assistant. “The elevator malfunctioned and dropped about two floors, I panicked. Loki did nothing to me, if anything, he tried to calm me.” 

Rogers looked disbelievingly at the god. “Only because she was crying and snivelling like a pup taken from its mother.” 

Seemingly satisfied by the evidentially damaged elevator and the fact that Alexia was becoming more settled now that she was away from the metal contraption, but still in close proximity to the God; the soldier checked once more if she was okay before walking off. 

“Thank you again.” She looked at the God. 

“Just remember, we are going to have to work on you harnessing that problem of yours.” 

“Harnessing implies me being able to use it.” 

Loki shrugged with a smug face. “It may very well save your life yet.” He commented as he walked away. 

“Or ruin it.” Alexia added quietly once he was out of hearing range. She looked at the tablet in her hand, the screen shattered from her meltdown, she sighed, wondering if the God could help her, and what exactly that help could entail.


	3. Think of the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia gets her first session with Loki, and they get to see what it is Midgard does to people like Alexia.

Chapter 3

Three days later, as the Avengers dealt with a situation in Central Africa, and Ms Potts was in London at a conference with regards to the shutting down of nuclear power plants. Loki found himself sitting in the common area, waiting for Alexia, who was due to arrive in ten minutes. Unsurprisingly, she arrived ahead of schedule, though slightly out of breath. 

“So you decided to forego the metal contraption I see.” Loki chuckled. 

“I never liked them before, I hate them all the more now.” She explained as she played with the bottom of her open plaid shirt. “Do you really think this will help?” Loki could hear the fear to hope that was emanating from her voice. 

“What has happened now?” He asked boredly. 

“It is getting worse.” Her eyes filled with tears. 

Part of him wanted to tell her to get a hold of herself, to try and at least act somewhat as though she was born in the last decade, but given the absolute mediocrity of the Midgardian race in general, he knew she probably had none of her own species she could even turn to for assistance. “Well, we can only try. It’s not like it can get worse.” 

“Excuse my interrupting ma’am, but Ms Potts has asked me to inform you of that there is a file she will need you to fax on to her this evening, she stated you would know which one it is.” 

“Yes, thank you JARVIS.” Alexia replied. 

Loki looked at the ceiling. “What of the AI?”

“I have asked JARVIS not to report anything to Pepper or Mr Stark unless he feels that there is some form of foul play afoot.” She explained. 

“Indeed, I am also playing blank footage of the room you are presently residing in and will not permit any form of recording of what occurs while you are within it.” 

“Thank you JARVIS.” Alexia smiled genuinely at the ceiling. 

“Anything to help Ms Alexia, and good luck.” 

“Computer.” Loki called out. 

“He has a name you know.” 

“Fine, JARVIS. Happy?” Alexia nodded. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Loki sighed. 

“Yes Mr Loki.” 

“Have the Midgardians recorded there being members of their species similar to this in the past?” 

“Yes sir, three were held by the SHIELD in the late 1960’s, collected from different areas of the planet.”

“And what was their analysis?” 

“All three specimens were contained, and eventually, all three…well I am sorry to say Ms Alexia, but all three were destroyed.” 

Loki was shocked to hear of the fates of the Midgardians of whom had shown similar traits. “I would have thought they would have tried to have harnessed them.” He commented, though to whom he was speaking, Alexia was unsure. She held her arms across her chest, she had read about them when she first noticed her accidents, and she knew the fate she was at risk of enduring. 

“Yes sir. Their deaths were notable also. The first, a Russian male, who could manipulate the elements; he died of exsanguination as a result of too many blood extractions while in custody for testing. The next, a Ghanaian male was able to force a person’s body to go against the will of their mind; he had to be shot by a sniper from seven hundred feet away. And the final one, an Australian male, committed suicide before what it was he was capable of doing exactly; they think it was something to do with being able to alter your perception of your appearance.” 

“And SHIELD were the group behind these attempted studies?” Loki asked curiously. 

“Yes sir, there has been no noted activity available since 1972. My guess is that they are still finding these cases, but they are not being documented in the same manner.”

Loki knew too that that was the most probable situation. He looked over to the girl, and could not help feeling somewhat sorry for her. As far as her fellow mortals were concerned, she was no longer equal to them, she no longer had the right to simply exist. To them she had to be captured and studied, with or without her consent, her well being be damned. No wonder she feared her abilities and letting them show. She said nothing, and the tears in her eyes remained unshed. “So, shall we begin?” she only glanced back at him sadly and nodded. “I said it before, if we have any hope of this working, you have to want it.” 

“I can assure you, I have never wanted something so desperately in all my life.” Her voice was small and broken, but there was no denying her conviction. 

“Then, let us begin. Breathe deeply.” Loki ordered. Alexia looked at him sceptically. “Just do it.” She did as he asked, then looked at him expectantly. “Continue to do it, doing so once will not achieve what you are hoping for and try to rid your mind of worry.” 

“Not going to happen.”

“Why not?” Loki could feel his anger rising. 

“Did you not hear the whole part about experimentation and death?” 

“Think of it as motivation.” Loki shrugged. 

“This is stupid.” 

“Fine, do not do it then. It is no skin off my nose. Let it get worse and worse. How long before it happens around Ms Pott’s or perhaps the director of none other than SHIELD itself or his minions are here, and then where are you, strapped to a table in a lab, people in white coats all around you, bleeding you to death with a machine strapped to your mind.”

The look of abject terror on Alexia’s face caused her to look like a small child. “I’m sorry, I will do whatever you ask.” 

“Deep breaths, relax, and close your eyes.” He calmed himself, knowing that she would listen now she realised what the reality of her future without his assistance would be. She obeyed, though he could see that she was not fully able to clear her mind, but it was a start. “Do this whenever you notice you are becoming anxious, whenever it feels like it is boiling over. I take it you can sense as it is beginning to overflow?” 

Alexia nodded. “Yes. Will it help?” 

“Since it seems to me that the times I have seen your little outbursts are times that you are stressed, I sense that that is its trigger, so yes; but that is not why we are doing what this little exercise. That is simply an added bonus.” 

“I don’t follow.” 

“We need to see if you can focus on the power itself, so we can see both its strength and ability.” He explained. “Then we can know what we are dealing with, and how to harness it.” 

“Okay.” Alexia took a deep breath and tried to focus again, but her phone rang, startling her, causing the sprinkler system to malfunction and soak them both. She looked over at Loki apologetically as the God glared back at her in annoyance. “Sorry.” 

“Just answer the damn gadget.” He scowled back as his hair began to stick to his face, walking away. 

“Ms Potts?” 

“Oh thank God, Alexia, I need you to get on a flight to LAX right away and go the company quarters there and get the project model and bring it straight here.” Pepper ordered. 

“Will I take the jet?”

“No, it is due a service soon so Tony wants it done before it actually requires it.” 

“But I just checked, all the direct commercial flights are fully booked for today.” She fibbed. “It will be at least the morning after tomorrow before I get to you otherwise.” 

“Yes, sure take the jet, just go, please.” 

Alexia hung up the phone, relieve to have been able to avoid a commercial flight, more passengers meant more potential casualties if she caused the plane to malfunction. 

“Whatever of having to endure you in a small box that would have dropped twenty floors, I can only imagine the pleasure of taking a craft flying at what is it you Midgardians fly those contraptions at, thirty thousand feet. I hope those pilots do not have any family awaiting them, considering a phone ringing caused you to flood the building.” Loki scoffed as he walked from the room. 

Alexia looked around, wondering how she could prevent the horrific scenario Loki had just put in her head.


	4. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia is forced to take a plane that suffers a bit more turbulence than is normal. When she returns, she has something to tell Loki.

Chapter 4

The flight from New York to LA went perfectly, there was some mild turbulence going over Colorado, but that was nothing of note. Alexia collected what Pepper had asked for and got back on board the plane not long after the pilots had refuelled. 

The trip to London would be a longer one, so Alexia got comfortable, not wanting to remain awake for the ten hour flight. Having checked in with Pepper, she soon fell asleep, not concerning herself with the flight too much. 

Alexia turned in her sleep replaying JARVIS’s words over in her mind. Killed, every recorded test subject had died once they came to attention. And that was all they were, and it was all she would ever be were she to be found out. She replayed Loki’s words over and over in her mind and the vision in her head became clear, her, leather straps tying to a cold metal table with only a paper sheet covering her torso, terrified and crying as SHIELD scientists used her as a lab rat. It was horrifying because it was every word the truth. 

The plane jolted violently and the lights flickered, waking her from her nightmare by tossing her to the floor. She woke to the sound of plane machines beeping and alarms ringing. “Breathe Alexia, in and out, in and out”. She repeated, focusing on what Loki had told her. She concentrated on trying to find the power, if she could find it; it would be easier to deal with surely. Keeping her eyes closed, she sensed it, just under her skin. It was pulsing with her elevated heart rate. She gave a little laugh, excited to have figure it out so quickly. Even with the sounds of the plans warnings and the swaying as the pilots attempted to steady the craft once more. 

As she continued to breathe slower, the pulses calmed also, until finally, the plane was level again and the siren noises had died down all together. Repeating Loki’s instructions again, the pulses ceased altogether. She could no longer sense it, but suspected that even being able to focus on that much was a good start. One of the pilots came in as she completed the breathing exercises, commending her for remaining calm, and explaining that they had no idea as to why the plane malfunctioned. Playing it off as a freak natural occurrence to the pilot, Alexia decided to remain awake for the rest of the trip, not wanting to accidentally cause anymore issues. 

The pilots insisted that since the plane acted dangerously on the way over, they would allow engineers at Heathrow to take a look at it before heading back to New York the following day, leaving Alexia a full thirty two hours in a new city. Excited, she immediately checked into the same hotel as Pepper and showered, before heading to different tourist spots around the city. Luckily with JARVIS able to access all her devices, she never worried about getting lost and had a pleasant, yet exhausting trip. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Pepper smiled when Alexia flopped down across the table from her in the hotel bar for some food that evening. 

“What gave it away?” 

“The silly grin on your face. Out of curiosity; you are working for me how long now?” 

“Eighteen months, two weeks and four days, but whose counting?” 

“Have you ever taken a holiday?” Alexia shook her head, still spread out dramatically on the chair. “Why?” 

“Holidays and I don’t really have a good bond. All my holidays are usually memories of me and my mother, my father never bothering to turn up, no matter how much he promised to because of work. You know how he is.” 

“Yeah, I do. So now you’ve turned into him.” 

Alexia shrugged. “Trust me when I say, I’m dangerous when I don’t have something to focus on.” 

“I sometimes get weirded out by how similar you both are.” Pepper looked at her and gave a small smile. 

“I wouldn’t really know, you know more of him than I do. So what’s good here?” 

“It’s England; everything tastes different.” 

“Well I had fish and chips earlier, ooh, an all day breakfast.”

“It’s nearly nine thirty at night.”

“And, my body clock is telling me it’s four thirty in the afternoon.” Alexia smiled as Pepper was forced to agree.

“How’s the jetlag?” 

“Ask me when I figure out where the bed is, how do you do this all the time?” 

“You get used to it.” 

“I rather not.” When the food arrived, the women both looked at the plate of food in front of Alexia. “Yikes, that is one hell of a breakfast.”

“Think of the calories.” Pepper grimaced in disgust. 

“Rather not thanks.” Alexia stabbed a sausage with her fork and ate it. “If Stark Industries ever sets up an office here, would you let me know?” She smiled, enjoying the food. 

The plane was deemed fit to fly the next morning, but as Pepper was due to finish her work at the conference by afternoon, she insisted the flight wait for her. After a good night’s sleep, Alexia was sure she could remain awake as the plane flew back, so she thought nothing of her, as Loki had called them, “issues.” 

Half way over the Atlantic however, Alexia was so relaxed she dozed slightly, the soft whirring of the engines causing her to be unable to keep her eyes open. Thankfully she had not dreamt of cold steel tables and needles prodding her skin, meaning the plane did not jolt through the sky as it had on the way to Europe. 

When they arrived at the small airfield outside New York, the bump of the wheels against the tarmac stirred Alexia from her sleep. She kept herself as calm as possible as she looked around, trying to assess if she had caused a problem with the electrics in her slumber. Much to her relief, the plane seemed fine and the pilots were talking calmly and making comment that whatever the glitch was, it seemed to have been fixed. What did concern her was Peppers concerned expression as she looked at her from across the cabin. “What did I do?” Alexia asked nervously. 

“Do you often sleep talk?” 

“Not that I know of, but then again, I am the one asleep. My ex boyfriend never said anything about it anyway.” 

“You’ve actually had a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, David, in college. Don’t tell my father, he will probably try and find out everything he can about him and give him a criminal record for ever going near me.” 

Pepper laughed for a moment before becoming serious again. “If there is something bothering you Alexia, you can tell me right. I mean I tell you pretty much everything, and to the best of my knowledge, you have never told a soul. I know you don’t trust easily, but I swear, no matter what, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Good to know if I ever need help hiding a body.” Alexia laughed dryly. “What was I saying?” 

“Has Loki done something to you? Because Thor would want to know, actually, the whole team would.” 

“Loki?” Alexia’s heart pounded in her chest. “No Loki and I don’t tend to even come in contact with one another.” 

“You were telling him to ‘stop saying that’ in your sleep.” Pepper stated factually, her voice neutral. 

“Oh that, there was an incident with a elevator we were the other day, he realised I was scared and decided I was doing to be his bit of entertainment for fifteen minutes, just saying how if it fell he would have to save me and I’d owe him. I was telling him to stop mentioning the falling bit.” 

“That makes sense.” Pepper laughed. “You really hate elevators. Of all the things to get caught in, and with who you got caught with, I don’t envy you.” 

“Well I was lucky to get out, and for all his taunting, Loki nearly had issues with Captain Rogers. He came upon us after the door finally opened; I think he thought Loki tried to murder me slowly.” She saw Pepper relax more at the mention of Rogers, using the virtuous Captain America was handy as it gave the story credence, now if Pepper were to check, Rogers could confirm what he saw. 

“Would serve him right, all he does is try to cause problems, I have yet to see him actually do anything to help anyone.” 

“Who knows, only time will tell, he might get better.” 

“You weren’t there for the whole New York thing; your dad would go insane if he heard that.” 

“I don’t like holding bad ideas of people I don’t actually know.” Alexia shrugged getting out of her seat to disembark the plane. “I prefer to form my own opinion.” 

“And what is that may I ask?” Pepper asked, terrified that Alexia was deluded in some manner.

“So far, I believe him to be an egotistical spoiled brat with a malicious streak, but I do not think him as bad as everyone says either.” `

“So what do you think about New York?” 

“Thor says he was after being tortured and forced into it, and let’s face it, Thor has the most reason to distrust him, so I believe him.” 

“I don’t know…” Pepper frowned. 

“Neither of us do really, and to be honest, I can’t really concern myself with it.”

“Why not?”

“I was in Ontario at the time, so literally, I wasn’t even in the country.” 

“Can’t argue that, still though he weirds me out a little staring angrily at everyone.” 

“Is it just me or does he remind you of a moody emo teenager?” 

“That’s what it is!” Pepper declared as she stepped out the plane. “I knew he reminded me of something.” 

“Poor Loki, if only he knew what we were saying.” 

Pepper went to her office on the eightieth floor while Alexia began to walk up the stairwell the rest of the twenty two floors, wondering to herself why the hell Stark Industries needed to be the tallest damn building in the city. 

She entered the common area and walked straight over to the coffee machine, thinking that those stairwells will probably give her a heart attack. Thor was standing by the fridge trying to decide on what to put in a sandwich while his brother glowered in a corner. 

“So, what happened on the way to Europe?” Alexia turned to look at Hawkeye, who was on the far side of the room from Loki, an arrow in hand as he seemed to be checking the nock for something. “Coulson reported to Fury that Starks jet malfunctioned somewhere over Atlantic?” 

“Just some glitch in the system apparently, sorted it at Heathrow.” She shrugged; she always had gotten on well with the archer, with her explaining to him what the hell his daughter was on about when she referred to different things when Natasha didn’t know. 

“Were you alright Lady Alex?” Thor asked as he finally decided to place every piece of ham in the fridge on top the bread. 

“Mmhmm, the pilots dealt with it. I got to see some of London as a result, so a little bonus.” 

“One would think you planned it.” Loki scoffed from the corner. 

“Oh look, he is not mute today, I owe Lord Stark a sub, whatever that is.” Thor commented back. 

“It’s a sort of sandwich, sub is short for subway sandwiches.” Thor looked at the food in his hand, stuffing it into his mouth quickly as though worried he would have to give it over to Tony.

“Never liked London.” Barton commented, pretending as though Loki had not spoken. “Food is weird and the accent annoys me.” 

“According to a local, American accents annoy him. I like the food.” Alexia smiled. 

“I enjoyed my time there also, odd city, so much different construction from so many times. And I agree with Lady Alex, the food was divine.” 

“You just like food.” Barton dismissed. 

“Guilty.” The god laughed, finishing the sandwich. “So, sparring?” 

Barton leapt to his feet immediately. “Thought you’d never ask.” He grinned. He went for the door after Thor when he stopped and eyed Loki, then looked concerned at Alexia. “You coming?” he asked her. 

“I have a tonne of paperwork to do for Pepper, as soon as this coffee pot is full, I am taking it and locking myself in my office until it is done.”

“I’ll wait for you.” He kept his glare on Loki, who rolled his eyes.

“There’s no need you know, JARVIS will keep you posted if there is anything to say.” Alexia smiled. 

Barton eyed Loki again for a second. “You sure?” She nodded, so he looked to the ceiling. “At the first sign of trouble JARVIS.” 

“Of course Mr Barton.” The AI replied. 

“Don’t think your father would be happy with this.” Barton commented going out the door. 

“He tends to get anal about anything I do. You should have seen him the day he saw my hair dyed at the tips, he hit the roof.” Barton nodded and left. 

Alexia did not even acknowledge Loki as she waited for the coffee pot to fill for feat anyone else was nearby. “So, you caused the plane to malfunction.” He chuckled. 

“Shut up will you.” She barked back. Loki looked at her indignantly. “I felt it, it pulses under my skin when I am stressed. And what you said, it helped.”

“Good, that means you can work towards stopping it.” His voice was genuinely proud. 

“When can we work on it again?” 

“Whenever those fools are not around to annoy us.” 

“Thank you Loki.” Alexia smiled at him. “Coffee?” She held up the filled pot. 

“Fine.” She smiled, though he would not admit it, Loki actually liked Midgardian food. She filled a cup and handed it to him. 

A beep of her phone told her she had a new email. “Oh great, my father is nearly here, he wants to bring me to lunch.” She did not sound as enthusiastic as her words would suggest. “Bye.” She waved at the fallen prince as she left the room. 

Frowning slightly, something caught Loki’s eye and he looked out the window. Stark had just landed on the platform outside with one of his suits. He strutted straight into the room without even giving Loki a glance. “So reindeer games, piss anyone off today?”

“It is only lunchtime.” 

“True. Tick tock, and speaking of lunch.” He said no more as he walked out the door.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia speaks more with Loki and even Thor regarding her predicament, but what happens when he father sees her speaking with Loki?

Chapter 5

 

Alexia found it difficult to get time with Loki to help her with her training. She also found it hard to describe how the power felt in her. It was almost a fortnight before the tower was empty enough for them to really practise again, but she had gotten better and the incidences were getting less frequent, but both she and Loki realised the more she tried to control it, the greater is seemed to grow. 

“I can feel it most of the time now, I feel like it is flooding me.” She stated as she tried to express herself to him as she paced the common area floor. 

“Sit, you are making me dizzy.” He ordered as he ceased looking at her. 

“What am I to do if it becomes stronger, I will have to hide, but there is no way to hide, Pepper would have SHIELD look for me. There is nothing I can do.” She was not speaking to Loki in particular as she paced faster, causing the light bulbs to flicker. 

“Stop!” Loki ordered getting to his feet suddenly. It gave the desired effect and Alexia got sidetracked enough for him to calm her. “There is nothing to be gained by worrying about that, you are only causing it to show more.” 

“I cannot hide this forever.” 

“I think if it is growing as you think it is, I fear you may be right, but you still need to try.” 

“What if I cannot?” 

“Then we get JARVIS to explain to Thor what your fate would be, he has a fondness for you, he will protect you.” 

“He cannot protect me. Not from them.” 

“We have fought against the most dangerous creatures in the Nine Realms, a few SHIELD mortals is nothing. He will take you to Asgard no doubt.” 

“I…” Alexia was about to say she did not want to go, but Loki seemed to realise what it was she was going to say and raised a brow, as though telling her to rethink her predicament. “I guess.” 

“Just keep on top of it and you will be fine for now. Remember, when you feel the pulses, excuse yourself and deal with getting it under control. Try and focus on crushing it in to ensure it does not grow.” Alexia nodded. 

“Forgive my interrupting the lesson, however one Doctor Selvig is on his way up now with Agent Coulson.” 

Alexia’s face paled. “I think we best be leaving.” Loki walked out the door and towards the stairwell. 

“They are aware of your presence Mr Loki, from what I have gathered it is you they wish to see regarding that sceptre from your previous time on Earth.” 

Loki swore. “Go down the stairs, the last thing we need is the Coulson interfering.” Loki instructed. 

“You have no idea.” Alexia added, going down the stairwell as fast as she could go. 

She rounded the corner when Loki heard the elevator door ping to state it was opening. He quickly stood in front of it, looking as though he was to go somewhere. When the doors opened, he looked boredly at the two men staring at him. “None of them are here.” He stated in an uninterested tone. “Excuse me.” His manner was not a polite one. 

“Actually it is you we are here to see.” Coulson stated nonchalantly, as though the man in front of him was not the same one that stabbed the sceptre through his chest, almost killing him. 

“I am not interested in anything you have to say.” 

“Considering neither of us could ever be accused of being fans of one another, how about I ask you what I am required to ask, you answer accordingly and hopefully we never see one another again?” The agent suggested. 

“I would not be so lucky.” Loki hissed back. 

“Nor I, but let’s try, just on the off chance.” 

“Dr Selvig, so good to see you again.” Loki smiled menacingly. 

The scientist looked anywhere but at the God. “I thought you dead.” 

“So many did, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I do not tend to die easily.” 

“We figured.” Coulson retorted. “Shall we?” he indicated to the common room again. When they entered, he noted a second mug and a scarf, but said nothing. 

X X X X X X 

Alexia was snowed under with work as Stark Industries began a buy out of another firm. She and Pepper were pulling all nighters for near a week, though that was nothing new to them. Exhausted, she was relieved when finally the takeover was completed and she was permitted an afternoon and night to catch up on some lost sleep. 

“You sure you can finish without me?” She smiled as she grabbed her jacket. 

“I think I will manage. I got two nights sleep in the last week, you got how many?” 

“What is this sleep you speak of?” She laughed as she walked out the door. “See you in the morning Pepper.” Pepper waved and got back to collecting her own things together so that she could join Tony for dinner. 

With her head stuck in her phone to see what to order for a quick dinner before crashing on her bed to sleep, Alexia collided with a wall of muscle. “Lady Alex, my apologies.” Thor smiled down at her. “I actually was in search of you.” 

“Really?” As tired as she was, Alexia was intrigued as to why Thor was looking for her.

“Yes, Loki stated I should speak with you with regards a matter he stated was quite urgent. I was not aware you and my brother were even on speaking terms.” He looked to Alexia for an explanation after clearly being told nothing by Loki.

“We have spoken less than a handful of times in the past month, I am not sure if I even know what this is supposed to be with regards to.” 

“He mentioned you having to hide something, and that it was imperative that I knew about it for your safety. Is everything alright? Lady Alex, you are beginning to look pale.” 

“I’m fine, I just…I need some rest. Business takeovers. I have not slept for the bones of a week.” She rambled dismissively. 

“So, what is the urgent matter with regards your safety?” Thor queried. 

Alexia’s eyes darted side to side in panic. “I…uh-Thor.” 

“It is of a sensitive nature; very well, we can go somewhere more private and discuss it.” 

“There is nothing to discuss.” Alexia stated bluntly. 

Thor frowned. “You reactions beg to differ. Lady Alex, please, if Loki stated that your life is at risk, I am very much insistent that you tell me. I want to help you.” Thor pleaded. 

Alexia turned to walk off, scared of anyone hearing their conversation. “I can’t.” 

Thor walked behind her and went to take hold of her arm. “Please…” 

Alexia was about to retort again when she felt something on her arm and became scared. She turned to face Thor, only for him to be shot across the hallway into the opposite wall with a loud thud. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

Thor stared up for a moment in shock at the force he hit the wall. “I can see what Loki was implying. Though I am confused as to how this is life threatening.” He stated as he rose to his feet once more. 

“Midgardians don’t tend to have such…let’s call them abilities.” She explained. Thor continued to look at her blankly, waiting for her to expand further. “From what Loki and I could find, any other Midgardians to have such abilities were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and experimented on, resulting in their deaths, or indeed killed as S.H.I.E.L.D. attempted to capture them.” She explained nervously. 

Thor took a moment to process what she was saying. “So how does Loki know of this?” 

“I may have been the reason for the elevator malfunctioning that time we were in it. He also noticed another time before that too.” 

“And he has been aiding you?” She nodded. “I wonder why? He is not one to care for Midgardian’s.” 

“I think the whole being tied to a metal table and used as a lab rat thing struck a chord with him.” 

“Well that is one for the books, Loki showing empathy. Who else knows?” 

“You and JARVIS.” 

“JARVIS?” He looked up to the ceiling. 

“He’s been doing research for us, keeping an eye out for people who may interrupt my training, deleting video evidence, everything.” 

“And S.H.I.E.L.D. do these things to people like you?” Alexia nodded. “Your father will not allow it.” 

“He may not have a choice.” 

“Do not fret Lady Alex; I will assist in protecting you.” 

“Thank you Thor.” She smiled weakly. “I better go; I am so tired I don’t know if I can control it fully. I need to rest.” 

“Then go rest. I shall arrange to speak with both you and Loki with regards the matter again when we are all in New York once more.” 

With a nod and a wave, Alexia walked off in search of a place to rest her head. 

X X X X X X X

“You told Thor!” Alexia snapped when she finally was able to speak with Loki alone again. 

“No, technically I only told him to speak with you.”

“You as good as told him.” 

“But I did not.” The trickster grinned. 

Alexia groaned in frustration. “Why am I even bothering?” 

“That is a common utterance for me I can assure you.” The prince stated. 

“Ms Alex, I’m so sorry.” JARVIS apologised. 

“JARVIS?”

“He overrode my system.” 

Alexia felt her stomach drop. “Who did JARVIS?” 

“I did.” A man stepped into the room from the outside lobby. 

“Dad, I…I…” Alex shook in fear. 

Loki stared between the two Midgardians. “Odd, I though with your fashion sense, you closeness to Ms Potts and other almost similarities that Stark was your father.” 

“How did you…?” She asked. 

“When I came with Selvig, you had left your scarf on the couch.” Coulson pulled out the evidentiary garment and let it dangle from a finger. “There is a car outside, get into it. You are being reassigned, I hear from Pepper that you like London.” 

“What, no, I don’t work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“You do now, effective immediately. Pepper has been notified and everything.” 

“No, it’s a trap.” Alexia shook her head frantically from side to side. 

“Lexi, don’t, you have to calm yourself.” Loki warned, keeping his eye on the confusion on Coulson’s face as he looked at his daughter. 

“Don’t you dare call her that.” Coulson began to become infuriated. “Alexia, you know what he did here in New York, what he did to Hawkeye, to me!” He shouted, losing his cool, something he was renowned for not doing, regardless of the situation. “And here you are acting like B.F.F.’s with an inter realm scumbag.” 

“Dad please.” Alexia begged, her hands wrapped tight around her torso as she slumped to the ground and curled up as small as she could make herself. 

“Is this some sort of revenge for not being there when you were a child, I apologised for that before.” 

“Please stop.” She pleaded. Her hands going to her ears to block them. 

“Listen to her.” Loki stated firmly, realising that Alexia was on the verge of losing control. 

“I should have you locked up for this, poisoning her.” Coulson pulled out a weapon that caused Loki to take a step back. 

“No, no, no, no, no, please.” Alexia implored as she did everything she could to try and control her now growing power. 

Her eyes were firmly shut as the lights around the room began to glow brightly. The water in the water cooler began to bubble and the glass in the large windows began to crack. 

“What are you doing? Thor stated you have no power.” Coulson focused on Loki. 

“Stop, please STOP!” Alexia screamed as the glass shattered, the electrics blew and both Coulson and Loki were blasted to opposite sides of the room. 

As Coulson rose from the ground to try and right himself, he stared at the shattered glass in the floor, Loki just as stunned on the far side of the room, and in the middle, Alexia looking at him with terror in her eyes. “Lexi, no.” 

“I’m sorry dad.”


	6. Avenger's Assembled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive at the tower common room to find it in disarray and only Loki standing in the middle of the chaos.

“What is going on here?” Stark looked around the common area of his building. The wind coming through the broken windows and was blowing sheets of paper around, sparks still hissing from time to time from the ceiling where the shattered bulbs had exploded, as well as upturned furniture. “JARVIS?” 

“Still fully functional sir.” The AI replied. 

“Well then.” Stark turned to Loki, who was standing across the room. “You had better start talking.”

“Where is Thor?” Loki asked, ignoring Starks request for an explanation. 

“He is not here, I think he mentioned trying to sort something to do with clothing.” Rogers answered. 

“So we will ask again, what happened?” Stark reiterated. 

“I need to speak with Thor immediately.” Loki refused to explain. 

Barton and Romanov walked into the room and surveyed the damage. “It was not like this when I left this morning I swear.” Barton stated, looking to the ceiling, then he realised Loki was across the room. “He did this?” He pointed to the God. “I knew he wasn’t to be trusted, get Thor to haul his ass back to…” The scarf on the floor and a blue jacket caught his eye. “Wait, Alexia was here. Where is she?” 

The rest of the Avengers came t noticed the strewn clothes of the Pepper’s good natured PA on the sofa and floor. Stark extended his arm to the side, and a moment later, part of one of his suits came to him, attaching itself to the extended limb, and powering up before he turned it to face Loki, the blaster glowing bright blue, ready to attack the God. “Where is she Reindeer Games?” 

Romanov went over to the broken window closest the discarded items, glaring at Loki until she got there before looking to the pavement, a hundred floors below. People were avoiding part of the pathway, and some seemed to be looking up at the monstrous tower, but there was no sign of anyone that had been thrown from it. 

“You cannot seriously have thought I would have done such a thing?” Loki growled indignantly. 

“You did it to me, remember.” Stark reminded him. 

“We were on opposing sides in a battle.” Loki countered. 

“Where is she Loki?” Rogers was becoming annoyed. 

“Agent Coulson and his cronies forcibly removed her from the building, but only after they were able to render her unconscious.” Loki explained. 

“Rendered her…Why would Coulson render his own daughter unconscious?” 

Loki lifted his hands up and looked around at the damage. 

“That explains nothing.” Stark charged the mechanic hand up further. 

“I care not if you believe me, but find Thor and tell him that Alexia has been taken by SHIELD and see his reaction.” 

“SHIELD would never harm her.” Romanov snapped. 

“They would and they will, in fact, they very well will kill her.” Loki answered. “If none of you will go for Thor, then I will have to do so myself.” He began to walk out of the room. 

“Oh no you don’t, you are staying right here and explaining everything.” Stark kept his weapon raised and pointed at Loki. “From the very beginning.” 

“I have not time for this.” 

“Make it.” Rogers folded his arms, standing beside Stark so that the God would not make it to the door without passing them. 

Loki sighed before shaking his head slightly. “I swore I would say nothing.”

Those words startled the Avengers slightly, they looked among themselves to figure out what to say next. “If there is reason to think Ms Coulson may die, then surely that is reason to break such a promise.” Rogers argued. 

“If I may sir, I can disclose the information without breaching your agreement of confidentiality with Ms Coulson.” JARVIS offered. When Loki gave a short nod, the AI continued. “Ms Coulson has been experiencing anomalies based on spikes in her own stress levels, as a result, she has accidentally caused the malfunctioning of three elevators, one air craft, fourteen computers, and including today’s incident, the need to replace eight three light bulbs among various other incidences, one of which being tossing Thor down a twenty foot long hallway. Loki was merely assisting her in trying to rein in her abilities so not to attract unwanted attention.” 

“Wait Jarvis, are you telling me that Alexia has powers, and Loki.” Stark pointed to the god. “Was helping her?” 

“Indeed sir.” 

“I don’t believe it.” Barton crossed his arms. 

“I have kept all the footage from said lessons in a file safely locked in the mainframe if that will assist you in believing Mr Barton, along with several occasions where Ms Coulson’s unintentional actions have caused malfunctions.” The computer offered. 

“Why was she hiding something like that?” Rogers asked. “SHIELD would surely…” 

“Here’s Thor.” Romanov cut across him to point out that Thor was currently flying towards them. 

“What occurred here? Why are all the windows gone?” The Thunderer asked as he entered via one of said broken windows, then he noted Stark’s arm raised and pointed towards Loki. “What has happened?” 

“SHIELD found out.” Loki explained. 

Thor paled immediately. “Then we must help her.” He gripped Mjolnir's handle again immediately. “Why did you not aid her?”

“I had ten weapons pointed at me, which may have caused her to be caught in the chaos.” Loki countered.

“Wait, you actually believe this?” Barton looked between the Gods. “Just like that, you believe what he is saying.” 

“I have witnessed Lady Alex’s abilities first hand, and I too researched what happens in these cases, it is like she and JARVIS have said, her life is very much in danger.” The God explained. 

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Stark put his hands up. “Why is her life in danger?”

“Since the 70’s sir, I am afraid there is little information on the subject, but before that, SHIELD has been experimenting on humans that show the same sorts of abilities as Ms Coulson, and all of which have ended in the same manner, with the experimented party dying.”

“But surely the case in the 70’s is the last one then.” Rogers feared the idea of someone being treated in such a manner.

“SHIELD was infiltrated by HYRDA at approximately that time from what information is available to me. It is also highly likely that due to the questionable legality of such experiments, especially without consent, that the information on such matters is merely buried in a safe file.” JARVIS added. 

“Do you think so JARVIS?” Stark asked the computer. 

“Sir, since I scanned SHIELD’s database after the battle of New York, I have found twenty three hundred encrypted files, none of which I have accessed yet, I have little doubt that there are more cases in there. And seeing as I have yet to register any activity that would confirm survivors, I have to assume that all tests ended in the permanent confinement or death of the subject.” 

“Good enough for me. Where are they after bringing her to?” Stark called for the rest of his suit and immediately walked to a window beside Thor. 

“So what are we going to do, go into SHIELD and demand they release a potentially danger weapon without even checking it.” 

“Weapon? Captain Rogers, Lady Alex is a being, not a weapon. She merely has to learn to control it, something she was doing with increasing success.” 

“With the help of him.” Barton pointed to Loki. “There is no knowing what he manipulated her into doing.” Loki threw his eyes up at the accusation. “Why would you of all people offer to help her?”

“Because for some reason only known to the Norn’s, she had a bad habit of having her little outbursts in close proximity to me, and unlike all of you lesser beings, I actually am able to assist on the matter.” 

“What do you mean?” Stark enquired.

“Lady Alex’s outbursts are similar to how youngsters on Asgard are when their seidr, if they possess it first begins to grow. It is sporadic and untameable for a small time, but they are taught to control it, just as Loki many moons ago had to be taught the same thing, so he assisted her.” 

“Wait, so you are saying Coulson’s daughter has magic.” Romanov asked sceptically. 

“Of sorts, they are similar, but she is not capable of creating things, merely manipulating objects around her.” Loki replied. 

“I think this is all a big misunderstanding. Does anyone here honestly think that Coulson would harm his own daughter in such a manner?” Rogers asked. Silence met him for a moment, none knowing what to say. 

“She had to be dragged out of here unconscious.” Stark argued. 

“No doubt for everyone’s safety.” Rogers countered. 

“If this was all safe and above board, then she would have been able to walk out of here of her own accord.” Romanov pointed out. “Dragging her out unconscious like a criminal for just blowing a few bulbs and a few panes of glass is a bit excessive.”

“JARVIS, statue update, what have you got?” Stark demanded. 

“I hacked their system sir, it is not as secure as the old one that was destroyed after the HYDRA revelation.” JARVIS informed him.

“Can you get it on a screen?”

“Negative sir, unfortunately, Ms Coulson damaged all screens in the room with her anxiety. I can however project it onto a wall if that will suit you?”

“Do it JARVIS.” Stark ordered. 

Immediately the machine did as requested and showed them the live feed from where Alexia Coulson had been brought. Their jaws simultaneously dropped as they witnessed the going-ons on the screen in front of them. 

“Still think she has nothing to fear?” Loki snarled angrily. 

“Tasha, get the Quinjet in the air, now.” Rogers ordered. “Stark…”

“If you think I am waiting for you all, think again. Coming big guy?” 

“Lead the way.” Thor was beside him, swinging his hammer so to take off. As soon as Stark’s feet left the floor, the God was behind him.


	7. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to get Alexia back, only to find the very first person they meet on their arrival at SHIELD to be Agent Coulson.

As soon as the Avengers reached the new SHIELD headquarters, Romanov and Barton led them to the area that was shown via the video feed. Stark remained in his suit as they made their way through the facility and towards what; according to Barton, was a holding area. 

Just before they got there, they were met with a frantically pacing Agent Coulson. “Should you not be inside ensuring the straps are tighter?” Stark hissed. 

“Tony, don’t.” Romanov warned. 

“You all knew?” Coulson looked at them in shock. 

“No, but it was hardly able to be kept a secret when we returned from a mission to see the common room looked like it was struck by a tornado.” Stark replied. “By the way, I am charging you for the repairs. JARVIS showed us the footage, you were told to stop, you didn’t, you caused the freak attack, so you can pay for it.”

“Seriously, that is what you are concerned with here? Getting Coulson to cough up a few measly dollars?” Romanov stared at the Billionaire in disbelief. 

“Well clearly his daughter is not a concern to him, perhaps money is.” Stark replied, getting the mask of the armour to raise so he could speak with the assassin face to face.

“I didn’t…I didn’t know.” 

“See what I don’t get here is that you are all about Cap and being the head of his little fan club and everything. But when your own kid needs you to at least, I dunno, be there for her, you are the first to sell her out to SHIELD as a guinea pig.” 

“I didn’t call for back up, they were there to take Loki in, when they heard the explosion they thought it was him and came in.” Coulson snapped back. “I wouldn’t have called them until I got her to explain.” 

“Yeah well, that’s not how it went down is it, and now her worst nightmare is after coming through.” Stark growled, going to get passed him. 

“What do you mean?” Coulson looked between the Avengers. 

“Lady Alex’s greatest fear was to be strapped to a table and used as nothing more than a test subject by her own kind, and from what Lord JARVIS has shown us, that fear has come to pass.” Thor stated, unsure as to whether to believe Coulson’s claim that he would not have wanted such for Alex. 

“Did you know of her and Loki?”

“Yes, Loki himself told me, as soon as he agreed to assist her.” Thor answered. “I saw first hand her gifts and understood the reason for her requiring his aid. She explained to me the reason for her wish to remain silent on the matter, and I respected such, as did my brother.” 

“And you believe he was actually helping her? Even with her connection to me?” 

“Until you declared who you were in the Stark’s tower this day, Loki had no idea that Lady Alex was your daughter, he was convinced she was in fact of the house of Stark.”

“What, really?” Stark turned around, then he thought to himself for a moment. “No actually, I can see where someone could get that idea. Anyway, enough chitchat, we are here to rescue her.” 

“You can’t get in, I have been trying since we got here.” Coulson looked at the door. “They have cancelled my access to this area for the time being, orders from the board.” 

“I think you forget who we are, and what we can do.” Stark smirked. “Big guy, guess it’s hammer time.” He turned to Thor and nodded. 

“It will be my greatest of pleasure.” Thor took Mjolnir off his belt and gripped it firmly by the handle. Running forward, he used his full strength and weight to give the hammer the greatest power at getting through the door. It damaged it greatly, yet it did not yield fully.

Immediately, Stark powered up the blasters in his hands and attacked it again. “One more time.” Thor did what was requested and the finally, the reinforced metal door gave out. 

“You have no right to be here.” A male SHIELD agent stated from the other side, his weapon raised. 

“I am about twelve levels above you.” Coulson stated as he ran through. “So do not test me.” The man looked to his partner, unsure as to whether he should try to stop them. 

“And we are not in the mood to be diplomatic.” Advised Rogers. That seemed to be all the warning required and the two men stepped aside. 

“Coulson, you were told to remain outside.” One of the lab coat donned agents stated angrily. 

“Where is she?” 

“I am not at liberty to discuss the test subject with you.” The man replied defiantly, though he seemed less than pleased at the angry looking Avengers around him. 

Romanov took a step forward, but before she could go any further, Coulson grabbed the scientist and slammed him into the nearest wall. “She is not a test subject , she is my daughter, and if you do not tell me where she is right now Agent Cohen, I will shove my gun so far up your ass you will be coughing nine millimetre bullets for a week. Then I will give you to Agent Romanov for target practise.” 

“And I don’t miss.” The red haired assassin smirked as she folded her arms. 

“Third door on the right.” The scientist slurred, with one side of his face contorted against the wall. 

“Cap.” 

“On it.” Rogers turned and went to the door in question and tried to open it. “Locked from the inside.” 

“Allow me.” Agent Hill came down the hall at a swift pace. “Sorry I am late joining the party, I have to get an override key made.” 

“We don’t have override keys.” Coulson frowned, though grateful for the brunette’s arrival. 

“Well we do now.” She replied as she swiped the card and the red light beside the lock turned green, and a latch unlocked. 

Rogers opened it and walked straight inside, Hill and Romanov following immediately with guns raised, with Barton next. “Holy shit.” The archer merely uttered aloud what everyone else was thinking. 

The room was destroyed, as with the Tower, the light bulbs were destroyed, the computer screens were smashed, utensils littered the floor, there were three scientists nursing several woundings, but most worrying; the table that they had seen Alexia strapped to was buckled and bent completely out of shape. 

“Where is she?” Coulson demanded again. 

“In a cell.” One man who was holding a cotton gauge to his head to stem the bleeding informed him. 

“Where?” Romanov pointed her gun. The man pointed to the far side of the room. It appeared to be nothing but a wall. 

“JARVIS?” 

“Scanning sir. It appears that there is a small padded room within the wall sir.” The AI stated into his ear piece. 

“Give me the dimensions of the door JARVIS.” 

“Very well sir, may I suggest placing the face mask back on so I can give you a full image of it?” 

“I think that best.” The mask placed itself over his face again and the outline of the door. Using a small concentrated beam, Stark melted to the hinges and the lock on it. “JARVIS, what is awaiting us on the other side?” He asked fearfully. 

“To be honest sir, I am not quite sure, there is no camera feed inside and the last images of Ms Coulson suggest she has suffered some blood loss and was less than pleased with her situation.” The computer forewarned. “Considering the state of the table, I would advise approaching her with extreme caution.” 

“I intend to.” Stark walked over the wall. “Hey Al, if you’re behind the door of this thing, I suggest moving, it’s about to come crashing in.” He shouted. Giving until the count of five, he then pushed the door. It was heavy, and he was not having much success. “What the hell is this thing made of?” he groaned. 

“Reinforced steel plate’s sir, and quite a few of them.” The computer replied. 

“Little help.” Immediately Rogers and Thor went and pushed the door with him, finally it crashed through the other side. “Please tell me we didn’t crush her.” Stark had his eyes closed having anticipated the crash. 

“No.” Was Rogers’s response. 

“Lady Alex, can you hear me?” Thor leant over Alexia’s form, which was at the far wall, laying across the floor, her face ashen. “She is asleep it seems.” 

“Asleep or unconscious?” 

“Asleep, lest Midgardian’s snore when unconscious.” The god leant down and picked her up as gently as he could. “Lady Alex, do not fear.” 

“Thor?” Her voice was faint and her eyes were barely open.

“Yes, it is I. Loki told us what happened.” 

“Is he okay?” 

Thor gave a small smile. “You merely knocked him across the room. He has suffered far worse than that, I assure you. Rest now, no more harm will befall you, I swear it.” 

“Thank you.” Had he not had stronger hearing than Midgardian’s, Thor would not have heard her last two words of gratitude. 

“You got her Big Guy?” Stark asked. The god gave a nod and began to walk out of the room. “Oh look, more company.” 

Hill, Romanov, Coulson and Barton all had their guns trained on other SHIELD agents that had entered the room after the Avengers broke in. “There is no need for this.” Rogers stated trying to diffuse the situation. 

“I fear you are mistaken Captain Rogers, there is great need for this. We need the girl to stay here.” The leader of the group stated. 

“She is not here of her own accord, so she will not be staying.” Thor countered.

“She is a risk to society, she has to be dealt with accordingly. This is nothing to do with you Asgardian, you do not wish to cause issues.”

“Do not tell me what I do and do not wish. I see what you have done to an innocent being and as I am the Protector of the Realms, I am doing my duty to protect.” 

“Such titles mean nothing here, we have not requested your help.” 

“Had he not assisted us, we never would have defeated Loki and the Chitauri invasion so, is it when it is decided by people in pretty offices when we accept his help only?” Stark queried. 

“What do you mean ‘dealt with accordingly’?” Barton asked. 

“Her DNA is not as ours is, so we extract it and test it for what anomalies are present, then neutralise them. Nothing more.” 

“If that is so, why are SHIELD hiding it, if it was a simple fixing the genes, then surely they would be declaring it from the rooftops.” Barton queried, not buying into it. 

“Because it is not the DNA anomalies they are neutralising.” Hills eyes widened when she realised it. “Once they have the DNA, they neutralise the subject so to ensure no one else can use them.” 

“So for the crime of having some messed up DNA, Alexia Coulson is for the chopping block, is that it?” Barton felt nauseous, thinking of the girl he had seen around SHIELD for the passed decade or so doing everything in her power to assist people wherever possible. 

“She is a risk to society. If she was to do in a public place what she did in here, she would kill people.” 

“You see, I think that isn’t an accurate statement, as I wouldn’t think too many people would be doing to her in public what you were doing here. I mean if a guy cut her clothes off her in the street, I would assume that the cops would at least hit him up on some sort of assault charges.” Stark pointed out. 

“You are going to let a near thirty year career go down the drain for this Coulson?” the leader turned to him. 

“My career or my daughter’s life, it’s not much of a comparison Smith.” Coulson aimed his gun at the other mans head. 

“You didn’t seem to care when she was growing up, why the sudden change of heart.” 

“I was trying to make the world safer for her.” 

“Odd, because before today that included being okay with what we were doing to those like her, but now it turns out she is one of them, its different is it?” 

“I had nothing to do with this area, that came under you.” 

“Yes, it does, so I will continue to do my job.” Smith turned to Thor. “Drop her.” 

“There is more chance of Muspelheim freezing over.” The god growled. “I will defend her with my life.” 

“So that is how that brother of yours came to destroy New York, you permit freaks to just wonder around among you, I bet Asgard is in ruin more often than not.” Smith spat. 

“You would do well to see my realm, in Asgard she would be trained to be able to control her gifts, in hopes she would choose to aid us with them.” 

“And that is exactly why she must be destroyed, if she cannot be controlled by us, she can be used against us.” Smith aimed a weapon at Alexia’s still form. 

Rogers stood in front of Thor, his shield raised. “Do you really want to take on the Avengers for this?”

“Why are you all concerning yourselves with her in the first place?”

“She has a nasty habit of being a decent human being, with a good nature, gets under your skin after a while. Plus, well, if Pepper found out and knew I did nothing, my life wouldn’t really be worth living.” 

Roger’s looked to Stark. “You know sometimes you start off saying something I think will redeem your nature, then you turn around and add some smart comment at the end.” 

“It’s one of my most endearing traits really.” He winked. 

“We’ll be leaving now.” Coulson stepped closer to Smith, ignoring the bickering from the two men. 

“We will come for her.” 

“You’ll have to find her first. And if you do, know that any you send are being sent on a suicide mission.” Romanov swore. 

“So much you are giving up for her Widow.” Smith glared at the other agent.

“I like to think of it as a small bit of atonement, helping those who never did anything wrong to begin with.” 

“She is a freak of science.” Smith spat. 

“She is not the only one, at least hers in natural.” Rogers added. 

The SHIELD agents watched as the Avengers walked from the room, weapons raised, and their prisoner in the arms of a god. Even with their vastly greater numbers, they knew they stood little chance of defeating them, and none knew the location of Dr Banner, so they feared the arrival of the Hulk were they to do anything. 

As soon as the Quinjet lifted from the front of the building, Hill walked over to Alexia with an injection in her hand. “What is that?” Thor pulled the girl away slightly, eyeing the agent. 

“They drugged her to sleep, this is the antidote, I swear.” 

“Forgive my distrust, but having witnessed what has happened to Lady Alex already today, I will wait to see with Loki whether there is truth in those words.” Hill nodded and stood back, putting the cap back on the injection. 

“They will come to the Tower first, you know that right?” Coulson stated. 

“We are just collecting something from there, but after that, we are leaving.” Stark answered.

“What?” Coulson looked around at the Avengers. 

The Quinjet landed and the door opened, a figure waiting outside it. “Get in.” Rogers ordered. 

“Did they not have manners in the time your Great Depression?” The god questioned. 

Coulson clenched his jaw as Loki walked into the craft, glaring at him as he did. “Why?”

“Because according to JARVIS, he really has been helping her and with SHIELD now keeping an eye out for her and her DNA in their system, we need her to continue whatever he has been teaching her.” Stark explained.

“Where are we going?” Coulson asked. 

“Little safe house I had Romanov sort.” Stark grinned proudly. 

“Where?” 

“You’ll see.” Romanov seemed just as proud.


	8. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers discuss Alexia and her 'condition' leading to some nasty words between some.

“Absolutely not.” Rogers declared. 

“We have no choice for now.” Romanov argued. “What’s the big deal, they have been around each other before.” 

“Oh this has nothing to do with Alexia, I know there is no issue there, once we inform him what the story is, but I was referring to having him around Loki.” 

“I have a name.” The other man walked into the room, his own sensitive hearing telling him he was the subject of the conversation. “So you don’t want me near the tall black haired guy, easy done. What about the girl?” Bucky leant back against a countertop near Romanov and Rogers, looking between the two with his arms folded. 

Rogers remained silent, so Romanov answered, still looking at him and not Bucky. “She has some sort of weird powers, causes machines to go haywire when she is stressed, SHIELD took her in, wanted to experiment on her.” 

Bucky tensed immediately. “Experiment?” His jaw clenched so tight, it was a miracle it did not break. “What did they do?”

“You don’t need to know that.” Rogers stated. 

“Steve?” 

Rogers sighed and took a deep breathe before continuing. “They strapped her to a table, took blood, wanted to…well they…” 

“They were going to destroy her.” Romanov finished, causing the dark haired man to stare at her in disbelief. “They deem her a threat, so rather than take the risk of her being used against them, they were going to ensure that would not happen.” Romanov informed him. 

Bucky stormed off without another word. “Tasha, you can’t just tell him something like that.”

“He is a big boy, he can handle it.” 

“Yeah, but strapping her to a table, experimenting? Considering his own past, I don’t think you needed to tell him that.” 

“How much do you want to bet he is going to guard her like a pitbull now?” 

“Pitbull?” 

“It’s a dog, renowned for fighting savagely. They have a shared history now, he will want to help her.” 

“And what if it triggers him?” 

“He has been in far worse situations since you got him back, protecting Alexia Coulson will be a small walk in the park.” 

“You don’t know that.” Roger’s placed his hand on her arm as she went to go passed him. 

Romanov looked at his hand before facing him again. “What I do know is that we have no idea what she can do, or what SHIELD are willing to do to destroy her, and anyone who is of help to us is an asset at the moment, and Barnes is most certainly an asset. It strikes a chord with him, and we have to use that for him to want to help her. He doesn’t know her.” 

“None of us do. She apparently is friendly with Loki.” Rogers argued.

“Because he was helping her. Look I am less that pleased about their little secret meetings too, but he told Thor, and she kept everything recorded with JARVIS, so clearly there is nothing too sinister going on, from her side anyway.” 

“I still don’t like it. The way he said he didn’t want to betray her trust. That’s not the same Loki that took us on in New York.” 

“No, it doesn’t fit, but you heard Thor, this Thanos thing tortured him into the invasion apparently, if we are to believe it.” 

“Thor isn’t a liar, I don’t think it is in his nature.” 

“Everyone is a liar Steve, some are just better than others. Barton has both eyes on Loki, as do I. if he really is helping Coulson control it, then for now, we let him near her. And if Barnes is willing to protect her, then he is to be left near Loki.”

“I don’t like how Loki looks at him.”

“He has the haunted face of a killer and a metal arm, and you expect him not to pique Loki’s interest?” She raised a brow. 

“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” The pair turned to see Wilson standing nearby, sensing the tension in the room. 

“No, just a little talk about everything.” 

“You sure.” He looked between them sceptically. 

“Yeah, just do me a favour man.” Wilson nodded. “Make sure to keep an eye on Bucky near Loki.” 

“Hey Steve, I want as little to do with that guy as is humanly possible.” Wilson held his hands up. “He is about fifteen types of crazy, and none of them good. Speaking of him, why is he helping the girl. I mean, he really hates us doesn’t he?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

“Join the club.” Rogers stated in agreement.

X X X X X

“It will wake her up.” Hill argued, holding the syringe in her hand. 

“According to JARVIS, she has not slept properly in weeks, let her sleep, usually you have to bribe a doc for those sort of sleeping drugs.” Stark argued. 

“I agree, let her rest. She is pale from what they did to her, it will do her little good to be awake if she is to be weak and ill.” Thor agreed, standing over her. 

“No one here is going to harm her Big Guy, there is no need to play sentry.” Stark tried to urge the god to give her some room. 

“I am none too trusting of many around her at present.” Thor folded his large muscular arms and remained where he was. “She cannot trust her own kind, so I must uphold that for her in her time of weakness.” 

“It does say a lot when she could trust Loki more than us really.” Stark acknowledged. 

“I would call it a severe lapse of judgement.” Coulson mumbled to no one is particular. 

“It must be less than pleasant for you to know that your dear daughter sought fit to ask for my assistance and not yours.” Loki smirked. 

“I will put a bullet in your head.” Coulson swore. 

“Is that before or after you stand back and say nothing as your child is rendered unconscious with the butt of a gun by several heavily armed men again?” He retorted, causing the agent to flinch. “Tell me, will her begging and calling for you to stop them allow you to rest easy this evening? Because I fear it may very well keep me awake. I do not think I have ever heard such absolute terror in a woman’s voice, and I have heard the torturing of souls by a vile and ferocious being, the likes of will you have never seen.” 

“Loki.” Thor warned. “Do not make a bad situation worse.” 

“It is not of my doing.” The younger replied indignantly. 

“I am aware, but Agent Coulson did not know, and whether or not his actions were the right thing to do, nothing good will come with pursuing this argument.” 

“It might give him a fraction of the emotions she felt, you were not there Thor, you did not see the fear in her eyes at that JARVIS telling her what happened others, or when the machine apologised for him overriding its system. Even a damn mechanical organism showed more compassion for her than he has.” 

“Wait, how did you override my system?” Stark interrupted. 

“You are taking a lot of interest in her.” Coulson walked towards the God, ignoring Stark’s question.

“I suppose any interest is deemed a lot when compared to your own up to this point.” The god spat back. 

“Loki.” Though there even Thor had to acknowledge the vicious truth in Loki’s words. “Perhaps it would be best if you would just leave the room.” 

Loki folded his own arms and squared up to Thor. “If I am requested to so by her, then I shall. Need I remind you that she came to me for assistance, not any of you.” 

Reluctantly, the Avengers were forced to concede the truth in his words. They watched as Bucky walked into the room and surveyed them all for a moment before walking to the back wall off the room, not too far from the sofa Alexia was sleeping on, and just stood there silently.

“Apparently she is under more guard here than she was at SHIELD.” Stark commented. “If that’s the case, you and I.” He pointed to Coulson. “Are going to have a chat as to how you overrode JARVIS.” 

“Pepper gave me the code.”

“I doubt Pepper would just had you codes so Al could be taken in.” 

“No, as I stated before, I thought this was to do with him.” Coulson pointed to Loki, who curled his lip in response. “I had no idea.” 

“Yeah well, until I can have a word with Pepp, I am going to go take a siesta myself.” 

“You’re leaving the room?” 

“Yes, if she wakes up to ten people standing over her, she is going to go apeshit. She might not remember talking for those few seconds talking with Thor, so she might think she is still at SHIELD, and well, the big guy and Loki are able to take her blasts, as is Iron Arm.” 

“Do not call me that.” Bucky growled. 

“And I, well I don’t feel like being sent into a wall, so I am going to bow out and get some rest.” He turned to Hill. “Of all the people that will need to worry, you may have the greatest concern, she is not going to trust whether you are SHIELD or not.” 

“He’s right.” Wilson agreed as he entered the room. “Anyone tied to SHIELD is not going to be high on her ‘who to trust’ list at the moment.” Barton gave him a sceptical look. “I ain’t SHIELD, in fact, I helped destroy it.” 

“This is all kinds of messed up. I mean, this stuff isn’t supposed to happen naturally.” Barton rubbed his face in his hands.

“It should not happen at all.” Barnes growled. “But at least when it is natural, it is no ones doing.” The occupants of the room looked to the usually silent ex-assassin. 

“You would not be here but for it.” Coulson argued. 

“And what a shame that would be.” He glared back.

“You don’t even know her.” 

“I do not need to. She has suffered at the hands of SHIELD, which is all I need to know.” 

“HYDRA did that to you.” 

“HYRDA and SHIELD are one, did you not notice?” 

“Alright, no arguing, the last thing she needs to wake to is arguing, she’ll do as Stark said and go crazy.” Wilson attempted to diffuse. “No one here can deny that HYDRA infiltrated and took over SHIELD, but lets face it, SHIELD is clearly not all good these days either. All that matters is getting her away from them and keeping her safe.” No one argued. “Does she need anything for when she wakes?”

“Aspirin.” They all looked to the sofa, where Alexia was waking. “And a lot of it.” 

“Alright, I am going to get that while someone explains to her what’s going on.” Wilson walked from the room. 

“Where…?” Her voice small and cracked from her earlier screaming; as she looked around.

“A safe house.” Coulson explained. 

“How safe?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“Very Lady Alex. Stark organised it.” Thor stated, causing her to look around at him. 

“Will they find me?” 

“If they do, they will have us all to worry about.” He assured her. 

“I feel like shit.” 

“You look like it too.” Stark came into the room holding a tall glass of water and a few tablets in his hand. “I checked, you can have the aspirin and some ibuprofen together, you’re not allergic are you?” Alexia shook her head. “Well then, here you go. Oh and this stuff tastes like pond water, but it is filled with crap that will have you as good as new in no time. And remember, it’s either this or an IV and I am going to wager you are about as open to a needle right now as Big Green is to a prostate exam.” 

Alexia couldn’t help the snort of laughter that emitted from her throat, but winced a moment later from the pain. “That’s an image I did not need.”

“No, but it made you laugh.” He shrugged. “Falcon is cooking you some pancakes, think you can handle them?” 

“He’s the ex army guy right? Friends with Cap?” Stark nodded. “Tell him that sounds good.” 

“Will do princess.” Stark winked and stood back. “Or I will when I see your face from that drink.” 

Alexia threw her eyes up, but being used to Stark, she knew it was his way of trying to get her to feel better. So she put the pills in her mouth and took a swig of the drink to get them down her dry throat. It was as he had stated, pond water. Grimacing, she forced the lot of it down, her body begging for the salts and sugars in it to try and rehydrate her. “Satisfied?” She asked as she shuddered from the taste. 

“I was hoping for you to spit some out, but I’ll take what I can get.” Stark grinned, taking the empty glass from beside her. “When you eat and have another glass or two of that, you will have to get some more rest, so we’ll get you a bed somewhere in here.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, you look more like Reindeer Games than Thor does your so pale.” 

“Thanks, you know how to make a girl feel good.” She commented sarcastically. 

“I’m just that suave.” He winked leaving. 

Alexia simply shook her head in response, her gaze finding its way back to her father. “Why are you here?” 

“I…”

“You what? How do I know you’re not sending out a beacon signal to them?” 

“I wouldn’t do that.” 

“Yeah, because I can trust you can’t I?” 

“You never told me.” 

“How could I? Everything I thought would happen, did.” She ignored the audience around them. 

“I could have protected you.” ,

Alexia scoffed before laughing. “You only care now because it affects you, you never cared before. Funny how that is, isn’t it?” 

“Lexi…”

“Don’t.” She looked away and noticed that close to Thor, Loki was standing too. “I bet he wanted you to leave.” 

“Actually it seems to be a popular motion.” Loki responded. “I apologise for not helping you.” 

“Those guns were meant to take down you, you had no choice.” She lay back and stared at the ceiling. “It’s gotten worse, I can feel it all the time now.”

“They weakened you and it is stronger.” Thor realised, Loki nodded.

“What does that mean?” Coulson stared at the Aesir. 

“It means, it will be harder for her to control when she is so weak.” Loki responded solemnly. Alexia just continued to stare at the ceiling as she continued to try and keep the flaring within her at bay.

“Sir?” JARVIS called from the walls. 

“You even have it installed here?” Coulson stared at him. 

“JARVIS is everywhere I am.” The billionaire informed him. “JARVIS?” 

“Dr Banner is en route, he will be here within ten minutes.” 

“This will be fun.” Stark chuckled rubbing his hands together.


	9. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Banner arrives and is informed about Alexia just as she suffers a fever, there is only one way to see what is wrong with her, but there are concerns with regards it.

“So is anyone going to tell me what is going on here?” Dr Banner looked at the peculiar ensemble in front of him. “I assume this is not official Avengers business.” 

“Not exactly Doc.” Barton rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

“I’m listening.” Banner leant back against the wall and took off his glasses to rub his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that whatever he was about to hear was going to be trying. 

“Well, before we go any further, we should tell you, Loki is here.” 

“Loki? I thought he was confined to the Tower.” 

“Slight change of plan.” Stark informed him. “Cutting through the bull, you know Alexia Coulson, Pepper’s PA.” 

“Wait, her surname is Coulson, as in…”

“Yep Phil Coulson actually took five minutes of his life to do something other than fawn over Cap.” Stark confirmed. “But you know the kid, right?”

“I would not call her a kid, I’m pretty sure she is in her late twenties, but yes.” Banner was intrigued. 

“Well long story short, she’s sort of like you, not someone you want to stress out. It’s not that she turns green and whatever, but she has a tendency to cause some minor destruction.” 

“How minor?”

“Smashed light bulbs, shattered glass, broken elevators and malfunctioning small air craft, all with her mind.” Barton listed. 

“Wait, and Loki is near this?” 

“That’s the thing, Loki is actually the reason it’s not a whole lot worse.” Stark’s face told his surprise of actually having to repeat such unlikely words more than once. 

“I don’t follow.” 

“He’s been helping her to control it, like actual helping.” Stark explained. Banner’s eyebrows were at risk of hitting his hairline. “Yeah, I know, weird as hell.”

“I’m not quite sure I understand.” 

“Look none of this adds up and I am not buying it.” Barton declared. “How does the same guy who walked into a fancy ass party in Berlin and tore a guy’s eye out of his head with a small machine then turn around and swear to some girl he will keep her pretty big secret. I mean, he didn’t even tell Thor what it was, only that he needed to help her with it.” 

“Wait, what?” Banner looked around confused. 

“Maybe because…” 

“No Tony, it’s not to get in her pants.” Romanov pre-empted his next words as she entered the room. “I think we need to focus on that.” 

“Well then, I’m stumped.” Stark shrugged. 

“Is her abilities the result of something?”

“No. that’s the thing, from what JARVIS has shown me, everything seems to be completely natural. No testing, no funny dodgy vitamins as a kid, she just is able to do these things. And as a result SHIELD want her destroyed.” 

“What?” 

“Yep, apparently they don’t like potential weapons when they aren’t theirs.” 

“And that is why everyone is here?”

“Yep.” Stark confirmed with a single nod. 

“I see.” 

“What?” Stark stared at the other man. “What is going through your brain?”

“Nothing.” Banner dismissed. 

“I’m not buying it.” Romanov stated, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Yeah, you are taking this far too calmly.” Barton agreed. “You’ve come across this, haven’t you?” The others looked back to Dr Banner. 

Banner nodded his head. “I know a guy, he’s hiding for the exact same reasons. SHIELD caught wind of him, but luckily, he was able to go underground before they got him.”

“And it was all natural?” Stark pressed. 

“Yeah, nothing abnormal, just some guy who worked in the lab, but only on theoretical work, maths and whatnot, nothing noteworthy.”

“What could he do?” Barton questioned. 

“Something similar to Wanda, get into your head, it was how he was able to get away from them.” 

“Right, well, did he tend to blow stuff up without warning, because that is effectively what we have here.” 

“Are you trying to get me to leave Tony?” 

“Well if you are at risk of hulking out, maybe it would be best.” Barton commented. 

“I don’t think I ever hulked out at light bulbs.” Banner scoffed. 

“Well what about being thrown across a room?” Banner cocked a brow. “She threw Thor down a hallway.” Barton informed him. 

“A good twenty feet too, and that guy is not light.” Stark could not hide how impressed he was by the feat. 

“That I may not be so good with.” Banner acknowledged. “How is she health wise?”

“Like shit.” 

“Barton’s right, she looks like she was dragged through hell backwards. JARVIS estimates thirty percent blood loss, plus enough narcotics to render a pony unconscious, much less a one-thirty pound girl.” 

“Is she conscious?” 

“Yeah, and has eaten, taken a few painkillers and drank a little remedy I used use when hung over as hell, so loads of salts and sugars.” 

“Do you think I should have a small look, or is she too volatile?”

“Only one way to find out.” Stark shrugged, walking over to the door, down the hall and peering into the living room. “Hey Al, you up for a small check-up?”

“You cannot be seriously thinking of letting him near her, are you out to kill someone?” Loki snapped, though there was also fear in his features. He had not forgotten what the Hulk had done to him at Stark Tower during the battle. 

“Well obviously if she thinks she’ll freak out then it’s a no, but since no one here is actually a M.D. we don’t have too many choices.” Stark argued. 

“I think it best if everyone who is not nigh on indestructible leaves.” Wilson suggested, heading for the nearest door. 

“I second that motion.” Barton shouted from the kitchen. 

“I am not sure this is a good idea.” Coulson commented, getting to his feet, looking between Dr Banner, who was now standing at the doorway and his daughter. 

“Well then by default, it’s the best idea.” Loki snarked. 

“Loki.” Thor warned. 

“Please.” Alexia pleaded, feeling a little better after the food, but still weak. 

“She needs to see a healer.”

“Doctor they call them.” Thor informed him. 

“Same difference. She needs to see one, but I very much doubt he is the one she needs to see.” Loki glanced over. 

“We do not have many choices.” Thor stated. 

“He’s right.” Alexia leant back. “I really don’t feel well.” She conceded, taking a large breath. 

The gods looked at her in concern as she became increasingly paler in front of them. “Dr Banner.” 

The words were no sooner out of Thor’s mouth when Banner was over. “She is getting a fever.” He stated, feeling Alexia’s clammy brow. “Are you sure it was only about thirty percent?”

“According to JARVIS.” Stark confirmed. “He seldom gets it wrong.” 

“Then her body is reacting badly to trying to defend itself. I’m not sure what it is doing, but we need to cool her down.” He ordered. 

“Hey Cap, you spent time as a ice cube, wanna take this?” Stark called out, not moving from the doorway. There was a muttering from the kitchen. “Hey, don’t be a potty mouth Rogers, it’s unpatriotic.” A few moments later, Rogers came in with three wet cloths. Banner placed them on her head and chest. 

“Will that work?” Roger’s asked looking at her. 

“I have no idea, we don’t even know what we are dealing with.” Banner responded. 

“How?” Alexia’s voice broke. 

“How what?” 

“How can you find out?” She expanded. 

“I would need to take a sample, run it through JARVIS.” He stated awkwardly. 

“Do it.” She held out her arm awkwardly. “Just anything to get this to stop.” 

“I’m not so sure, if you react badly… the other guy might make an appearance.” Banner explained. 

“Please…” She begged, grimacing in pain. 

“What is it that is required?” Loki asked. They stared incredulously at him. “Since none other is going to help her.” 

“I am not even sure I would be able to get a vein up, but you would need to stick a needle in her arm and draw blood.” He explained. 

“Is there no way to access the copious amount that has already been taken?” Thor asked in concern, worrying how Alexia would react. 

“Not without them knowing about us hacking their system no, and this may be a reaction to what they took or gave her, so it would need to be a fresh sample.” Stark stated. 

“Leave the room.” Thor ordered. “Loki and I can take anything she may give.” Banner worked to get a vein up, there was a faint one the back of her hand, it was weak, but it was the best they could get, her arm was deeply bruised from the many attempts it had taken for SHIELD to get a vein with Alexia thrashing as best she could. As soon as he was satisfied, he handed the needle to Thor, eyeing Loki suspiciously. “Thank you Dr Banner.” Thor made no attempt to hide his insistence that the scientist should take that as his cue to leave. He handed the syringe to his brother. “You are more accurate than I with small instruments.” 

“Is that an attempt at a tasteless joke?” Loki snapped. 

Thor chuckled deeply. “I had not meant it to be, but if you take offence to it…” Alexia tried her best not to smile, but it was difficult with the look of utter indignation on Loki’s face. “Are you going to remain?” Thor turned to Barnes, the soldier simply nodded before going to the front of the couch and eyeing Loki and the syringe intently. 

Taking a deep breath, Loki brought the needle to mere millimetres from Alexia’s only visible vein. “Are you ready?” He asked. She controlled her breathing as he had taught her too, feeling the surges of her peculiar power going through her as she did, and willing it to remain at bay. Nodding, she continued the exercise. 

She winced as she felt the needle enter her skin, its sharp prick causing her to relive the horrors of the SHIELD facilities. Her breathing increased and she felt the pulses get stronger. 

“Just a few more moments Lady Alex.” Thor's deep voice was soothing, she focused on it, trying to remember that he and Loki had sworn they would not allow anything happen her. Her eyes opened and she stared at Barnes, focusing on him to try and ignore the memories flashing through her mind. He gave a small nod, as though knowing what she was doing. Bucky was his nickname, she wanted to know why he was called that, Captain America would tell her, she knew it. He had been experimented on, is that why he was so willing to be around her, he wasn’t the talkative type, plus how would she broach such a subject. She winced again as she felt the needle slip out of her skin, it felt like burn. “You need to cover the wound.” Thor instructed. 

“Wound? It is a dot.” Loki looked at the tiny mark on Alexia’s skin. 

“She has lost enough blood, every drop counts in her state.” Thor argued. He got a tissue from a table across the way and folded it before placing it over her sore hand. “Well done Lady Alex.” He commended. 

She gave a small smile. “Indeed. I see you have been practising.” 

“It works.” 

“Of course it does, I told you it would.” Loki feigned indignation. 

“See, Midgardians are not all bad brother.” 

“Really, they try to torture one to death for being any bit interesting and you think them alright?” Loki looked at Thor incredulously before shaking his head. 

“And others of her kind immediately set about saving her, you cannot judge a whole race on the actions of a few.” 

“I think it more than a few. Many of her kind would not accept her, they fear power they themselves do not have. you hear those you call your allies thor, they fear her abilities too.” Loki covered the syringe. “Take this to the doctor.” He ordered, handing it to the other god. “Do not fight the sleep.” He stated to Alexia, whose body was shaking slightly as she tried to remain awake, exhausted from the stress she had endured. “There is little for you to do but to recover.” 

“You’ll stay?” 

“We both will.” She turned slightly to look at the man once called the Winter Solider, who remained where he was and nodded to confirm what Loki had said, she gave the smallest of smiles before closing her eyes, unable to fight it any longer. As she fell deeper into her slumber, she could hear murmurs and voices, but she did not know what they were saying, or whether or not they were from her surrounds or her mind.


	10. It's in the Genes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arguments and Dr Banner and Stark figure out something in Alexia's blood sample.

Alexia felt as though she was spinning, or was it the room that was spinning, either way, she felt nauseous. She whimpered pathetically as she began to open her eyes. 

“Whoa, someone get a bucket, she is about to hurl.” The plastic basin was placed in front of her just in time as she was violently ill. 

“You didn’t see that coming.” She looked up at the silver haired man in front of her, his thick accent confused her slightly, she did not know if she knew him. He was winking at Barton. 

“Yeah, yeah, smart ass.” The archer shook his head. “Good call.” He slapped Wilson’s arm. 

“What can I say, I know that look, all new cadets to flight programmes lose their lunch a couple times before they get their wings. I’m going to get her a few saltines, they help settle her.” 

“Lady Alex?” 

“I feel worse.” She groaned. “I feel like I am on fire and freezing cold at the same time.” 

“Is Dr Banner finished analysing that blood yet?” Thor asked worriedly. 

“Little longer Big Guy.” Came a shout down the hall from Stark, who made his way back to the living area.

“She requires aid.” 

“It’s been five hours since her last paracetamol.” 

“I don’t feel sore, I feel sick.” She groaned. 

“Yeah, the vomiting gave that much away.” Barton made a face as the smell came toward him. 

“Shut it.” Loki snapped, Barton took a step forward. “It is not as though she is doing this to purposely irritate you.” 

“What has you so defensive of her when you are so willing to annihilate the rest of us huh?” Barton demanded. “What makes her so special to you?”

“She is treated differently by your kind for something beyond her control and is then subjected to torture as a result and your concern is with regards me?” Loki snarled. 

“Enough Loki. Barton, perhaps you and I should go and see if we can get some wood for a fire.” Thor suggested. All too willing to get away from Loki, Barton stormed from the room, followed closely by the blonde god. “I know you do not trust my brother, and after everything he has done for you, I cannot for one moment blame you, but please my friend, I beseech you, do not cause tensions with him with regards that at this time.”

“There is something odd going on, and brother or not, you know it too.”

“Yes, I agree.” That took some of the wind from Barton’s sails. “He was tortured by Thanos, I told you this did I not?” Barton gave a small uncaring nod. “I have seen the manner in which he treats her, it is different to how he treats the rest of you Midgardians but there is reason for it. He understands what it is like to not be part of normal society.” 

“Meaning?”

“He is not my brother by birth.”

“Yeah, your parents adopted him, you said.” 

“My father took him from a land that my own despise, and whom he was reared to hate and fear. Midgard has taught you all to hate and fear those different to you also, those like Lady Alex, he sees the similarities and sympathises with them.” 

“Thor, I get you want the guy raised as your brother back, but I am telling you, the guy who tried to take over Earth is not capable of such things as compassion and sympathy.” 

“I know you have seen the darkness of my brother, but I know him to be capable of good also. There was a time that were you to have met me, you would have thought the same of me, I was selfish, arrogant, and I thought you all beneath me, but I changed.” 

“Really?” Barton looked at him. 

“The time I came to Midgard first, and tried to get Mjolnir back, you were aiming an arrow right at me, back then, had you and I spoken, I would not have been as I am today.” 

“And you think he is not trying to warp her?” 

“I cannot see any evidence to suggest such wrong doings.” 

“I still do not trust him.” 

“I am not asking you to my friend, but I am asking you to not try and cause issues as he aids Lady Alex, she is weak at present, and with Dr Banner close, we do not need her becoming agitated, for fear we may unleash the beast.” Barton simply nodded, there was no need for further motivation, the last thing any of them needed was for a Hulk-Out. “Thank you.” 

“Yes well, as soon as this is all over, I am going to take a vacation.” 

“What is a vacation?” Thor enquired. 

“At this stage, were we both to come face to face with one, we would be equally stumped.” Barton clapped his shoulder. 

“I do not understand.” Thor frowned, disliking that he was not able to comprehend the term Barton had used. They entered the house again and were met with a grim faced Stark and Banner. “What news is there, what is happening?” Thor looked between them. 

“There is nothing we can do to help her, her blood needs to be allowed to replenish and she, well she is not like us anymore.” 

“In what way?” Captain America asked as he joined them, his arms folded. 

“Her DNA is different, usually in humans there are four nucleobases, cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. She has a fifth. And her chromosomes are slightly different too, there is an extra pairing.” 

“So technically, she isn’t actually a homo sapiens.” Stark stated. “That is how SHIELD has been getting away with this. JARVIS hacked the files, as soon as they prove the test subject has these differences, they are not deemed to have human rights and therefore can be experimented on til death.” 

Wilson stared in disbelief at what they said. “They do this on a technicality?” Banner nodded. “I think I’m going to be sick. Man this is wrong on about twenty levels.” 

“So how do we get her blood to replenish?” Rogers asked. 

“Well, she is O positive, but it’s not like we can just walk into a blood bank and take some.” Stark stated. 

“Why not? Show me the nearest one; I’ll be in and out in ten minutes.” Barton offered. 

“She may react badly to it, if it is so fundamentally different from the blood flowing in her; it may make her more ill.” Banner explained. 

“Or cure her.” Stark added. “Or poison her.” 

“How was anything you just said helpful?” Rogers asked bemusedly. 

“It was only meant to explain, whether you found you useful or not is none of my business.”

“Have you told any of this to Lady Alex?” Thor asked. 

“Not yet, from what we gather she is gone back to sleep, with nothing in her stomach, she got pretty weak again and dozed off, with her guard assassins and God, she seems to be sleeping off most of the narcotics they pumped into her.” Stark explained. 

“And Coulson?” Barton queried. 

“I’m not sure we can tell him too much, I mean, can we actually trust him?” Stark questioned. 

“He is in as much crap as the rest of us now, more actually. SHIELD will want his ass for taking his kid out of there.” Barton argued. 

“But she was only there because of him in the first place too, and from what JARVIS showed me, he was willing to ship her half way across the world before even talking to her. I really am not feeling like sharing too much with daddy dearest.” 

“Didn’t you have a strained relationship with your father?” Barton challenged. 

“Yeah, guess that means she and I have that in common, workaholic fathers who just don’t give a damn, I knew there was a reason the kid and I always got on.” Stark rambled. 

“She’s popular, isn’t she?” Wilson commented. “I mean, Bucky isn’t leaving her side and he doesn’t even know her, Stark is going sass master, Thor is going all ‘Protector of the Realms’, Hill and Coulson have effectively lost their jobs for her, hell even I am cooking for her, and lets not even get started on her being the only human to ever get Loki to give a crap.” 

“You just know she was one of those ‘no friends all study’ kids at school though.” Barton added as he walked inside, sick of standing in a hallway with his arms filled with logs. He walked through to the room where Alexia was still sleeping on the sofa, a warm blanket over her and went over to the fire place. “Anyone got a match?” Silence was the response. “Wonderful.” 

“So nothing can be done?” Loki turned to face those entering the room. “She will not be able to contain it until she recovers fully.” 

“Any idea how to, I dunno, let it out safely?” Stark questioned. 

“She would have to be far stronger than she is at present.” Loki replied factually. 

“In Asgard, when a child is ready to use magic, they have a tutor who contains the magic as they learn to unleash their potential.” Thor commented. 

“I am powerless, remember?” Loki gave a sarcastic smile. “I am of no use on this front.” 

“But can you teach her to unleash it carefully, in little bursts?” Stark asked him. 

“I am unsure what it is she even does, and she is even less sure, it is a gamble to say the least, but as she is so weak, if she were to try and unleash it purposely, it may well be dangerous.” 

“How had you planned on getting her to unleash it later in your little lessons?” Coulson spat. 

“I had not intended on getting her to, not until she even figured out what it was.” Loki stated boredly. “Contrary to your beliefs, I do not tend to go playing around with the first weapon I find and start randomly pressing buttons, hoping it will do what I wish, I analyse and calculate. Ask Thor, it is how we are trained.” Thor nodded his agreement. “Speak with her when she awakens, if you get her to keep down food, I can see her attempting such in a few days, she is more attune to it now, that will aid her.”

“What did you find from the blood tests?” Coulson asked. Stark left the room, choosing not to be part of it. 

“Her DNA is fundamentally different, we know nothing of how to deal with the differences, so it is too risky to do anything other than get her to rest and recuperate naturally.” Banner explained. 

“Fundamentally?” His voice fearful.

“Yep, is there an echo in here?” Stark came back into the room, a scotch in hand. “And guess what JARVIS was able to dig up and tell me. No one? The genetic alterations are a result of abnormalities in the males XX or XY chromosome.”

“Meaning what?” 

“A kid inherits these things, from their father. So everything she has been through.” Stark pointed to Coulson. “You are the reason she is like this.”


	11. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark explains more of what he and JARVIS found in SHIELD's records and Alexia recovers slightly and takes a shower.

“Me?” 

“Yep. JARVIS was able to dig out all the specific files on SHIELD’s little experiments. Each ‘test subject’ inherited the genes from the male donors to their DNA, their fathers.” Stark explained, taking another drink. 

“As if she didn’t hate me already.” Coulson turned to the sofa, where Alexia was lying, pale and clammy as she slept. 

“Yeah, you’re hardly ‘Dad of the Year’ material on any front.” Stark snarked as he walked by, looking down at Alexia. “How is she sweating yet.” He placed a hand on her. “She’s normal temperature. JARVIS?”

“Ms Coulson is currently 96.8 Fahrenheit or 36 Celsius Sir.” The computer stated. 

“So that’s not normal.” Stark stared at her for a moment. 

“What is normal for her now?” Banner argued. “We have no idea.” 

“I say we move her off the sofa and into a bedroom.” Coulson suggested. 

“No, too dangerous, each room here has only one entrance and exit. If they come for her, we need more options.” Barnes growled. 

“He’s right.” Barton agreed. “She is going to need one serious shower after all of this.” 

X X X X X X

For three days Alexia only slept and ate. She felt as though she would never be clean again with her temperature fluctuating as she fought off the fever. Banner and Stark explained their findings to her, making her feel all the more isolated and alone. And any time Coulson tried to speak with her, Alexia would not pay much attention, stating she needed the bathroom or to get more rest. 

“She is blaming me for all of this.” He stated in frustration to the only one who really listened to him still, Agent Hill. 

“No, she doesn’t; she actually is getting annoyed you keep bringing that up.” Romanov informed him as she walked into the kitchen, Hill nodding in agreement. 

“Apparently you are making her issue ‘all about you.’.” Hill informed him. 

“But I am the reason she is the way she is.” 

“She doesn’t care, apparently there is no way to determine it happening before it does, it develops in adolescence so there is no way to check for it. It was simply chance, nothing else.” Romanov stated. “Stark has read everything SHIELD on file at the time of the Battle of New York, so he has concluded, as much as it is from your genes, there is nothing else you can take credit and/or blame for. Alexia’s avoidance of you is because of what happened when you went to the Tower, that’s all.” She turned to Hill. “She needs to go for a shower. You, Wanda and I are the only women here, so we have to help her.” 

“She won’t like this, small enclosed space, no idea if they are coming for her.” Hill grumbled. 

“Thor, Steve, Barnes, Sam and Loki are all taking up points inside and out to ensure she is secure. Also Tony has engineered a special silent radar set up so that nothing will come into a five kilometre radius without being spotted. It is as secure as we can make it. But no, she isn’t too pleased.” 

“Well, no time like the present. Phil, she is angry, but about how her situation is, not why.” Hill stated, placing a hand on his arm for a moment to comfort him. 

Alexia insisted on walking to the bathroom herself, she was slightly unsteady on her feet, but a few days of rest and eating had perked her up. She was still weak from blood loss, but she was strong enough to stand unaided, so she was grateful for that. “I stink.” She groaned as she took off her t shirt and string top at the same time while sitting on the toilet seat. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Don’t lie Tasha, she’s been stinking up the house for two days.” Barton commented as he passed outside the bathroom door. 

“Want me to give him nightmares?” The young woman called Wanda offered. 

“No, that’s just Barton.” She smiled back. “But if he keeps it up, I may take you up on it.” 

“Well Pietro and I have to leave soon. They don’t know we are helping, so we are going to see what we can find out.” She explained, eyeing the green bruising on Alexia’s arm where the proof of the failed blood sample attempts was slowly fading. 

“It’s not like they can catch you if they do realise.” Hill commented, earning a smile from the younger woman. 

“No one catches Pietro.” 

“What?” 

“He runs, fast.” Wanda explained. “We are sort of like Captain Rogers; we offered to be experimented on to see what would happen.” 

“At least you consented.” Alexia commented as she got to her feet in just her underwear.

“Guessing you want everyone to see you in your birthday suit, we’ll wait outside with the guys.” Hill and Wanda left, leaving Romanov in the corner, sitting on the toilet seat cover flicking through a National Geographic. 

“Are you…?”

“Staying, yes. The shower isn’t see through and you need someone here in case you faint or if there is a sneak attack.” The red head replied. 

“Well at least I can trust you.” 

“What makes you so sure?” The idea the girl could trust her made Natasha curious. 

“You hate guys thinking they can take you, and will gladly prove them wrong.” She shrugged, turning on the water. Romanov smiled to herself as Alexia got into the shower, moaning in delightful pleasure as the water hit her skin. 

She took far longer than she really needed too, cherishing the clean feeling after everything that happened. The warm water caused her to become somewhat cheerful.

“Are you alright?” Romanov asked, somewhat perturbed by the giggles coming from the shower.

“I just really needed this.” Alexia replied, looking around her for the conditioner. When she found it, she poured some into her hand, cursing the falling water for diluting it and causing some of it to begin to slide around. As she found herself trying to get it to her hair without getting any more water in it, the water seemed to move. Staring at the shower head, it seemed to be remaining the same, so she put it down to a trick of her mind. She lathered on the product and began to wash her body as she allowed the conditioner to soak. Again the water was annoying her in the small cubicle as she tried to wash different parts of herself. Bending forward to wash her lower legs and ankles, she realised the water was not falling in her, but around her. Looking up she gasped. It was as though the water was being parted by an invisible force above her. 

“Alex, you alright?” Romanov asked. 

“Yeah, just…”

“Just what?” She could hear Romanov getting off the seat. 

“Nothing, just give me another minute.”

“Well you’ve made it as humid as hell in here, do don’t take much longer.” 

“Sure, sorry.” She continued to look at the parted water, while wondering how she would get her hair washed now it was not falling on her. A moment later, the water fell as it should once more, soaking her and causing her to curse as the conditioner washed out of her hair and into her eyes. 

“Alexia.” 

“Damn, sorry, just got conditioner in my eyes.” 

“You sure you are alright?”

“Yeah, just give me a towel to clean them off.” The assassin handed her the towel, which after Alex finished washing herself, she used to dry her eyes before drying herself. “Thanks.” 

“Sure.” Romanov looked into the shower suspiciously. 

Alexia said no more as she got into the spare clothes that someone of the Avengers seemed to have procured from somewhere for her and went back outside. 

“I thought you were after dissolving or something.” Barton quipped as she re-entered the living area.

“I was in close proximity to you for three days, it takes a long time to wash off that much stink.” She retorted. 

“Oh that’s cold.” She stuck out her tongue at him. “Wow, mature.” 

“Well better than using my middle finger as you seem obsessed with doing.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Stark entered the room holding a small vial of fluid. “The twins are gone to see what they can find out.” Barton informed him.

“Good, until then, this.” He handed the vial to Alexia. “Should increase your natural regeneration of blood.” 

“Do I drink it?” She asked looking at it. 

“No, you look at it and hope osmosis comes into effect. Yes, you drink it, and it tastes like crap.” He warned. 

“Does anything you ever take to rectify your own reckless behaviour ever taste good?” She scoffed. 

“Nope, otherwise I would continue to do the reckless things to begin with. Penance isn’t supposed to taste good.”

It was as vile as he said it would be. “How long will it take to work?” 

“Results within twenty four hours, your blood loss should be only at ten percent then, so you should be as good as new.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime kid. I mean it.” He gave her a small smile and a wink before turning around and walking out of the room. 

“He acts like such an ass.” Wilson commented. 

“It’s a defence mechanism, his ability to deal with emotions is severely stunted, like to the point of crippling, but he is actually good, deep down.” Alexia smiled. 

“Ooh, I see there was accidental lesbian kissing at the premier last night, and me not there to see it.” Came stark’s voice from down the hall. 

“Really, really deep down.” She reiterated.


	12. The Pot and the Kettle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Avengers deal with an unrelated issue, Alexia and her father argue, leading to words of warning and Alexia revealing something to Loki

Soon enough, Alexia felt as well as she had before, though the sensation from the power within her was stronger than ever. One day the Avengers had left to deal with an issue in Central Asia, though not under SHIELD orders, leaving Loki, Barnes, Coulson and Hill alone with Alexia for a few days. 

Coulson had spent very little time near his daughter since her moving to the safe house, with Alexia usually orchestrating it that they were seldom around one another when she was conscious. As she waited for a kettle to boil so to make some tea, she sensed she was no longer alone and shot around fearfully, causing the lights to flicker. 

“I’m sorry.” Her father apologised as he looked to the ceiling. 

“I thought it was known to let me know if you are entering a room I am in until I am less…temperamental.” 

“I forgot.” 

“I should have expected as much, I bet if it was the Captain you’d have remembered.” She snarked back, turning back to the kettle. 

“Please Lexi…”

“Why are you calling me that again? You haven’t called me that since was I nine, then you hear someone else call me it and all of a sudden, you seem to think only you can call me it.” 

“It was not someone else, it was him.” 

“Loki?” 

“He called you it.”

“Because when I am trying to calm myself down, I call myself it.” She explained in exasperation. “He only does so when I am getting stressed.” 

“Why that though?”

“Because when I was a kid, the few times I used to stay with you, when you decided to try for about fifteen minutes to be a dad, it used calm me. I knew you fought the bad guys, so when I got scared, I thought of that and so thought of you.” Coulson gave a small smile at her memories. “Then you turned into a total workaholic with no time for a teenager, and it became a depressing reminder of what you used to be like.” 

His smile fell then. “Alexia…”

“I don’t want to hear it, I want to have my tea and just read.” She dismissed, trying to get passed him, before turning to face him again. “You know, I worked hard to get ahead with Pepper. I had been awake more hours in the past two years working for her than I was for the past decade, and you ruined it for me, you ruined it all.” 

“I should have spoken to you.” He acknowledged. “I saw red.” 

“Because of him?” Coulson nodded. “If you had shown me I could trust you, I would have told you some of it.” 

“Only some?” 

“Never tell anyone everything.” She commented. 

“Where did you learn that?” He frowned. 

“From you. I know you cannot trust him, and I definitely understand why, but he is the only one who can help me, and truthfully, he has been the only person in a long time to actually care in some manner about me, even if it is so that I don’t cause him to become drenched by sprinklers again, at least he’s honest about it.” 

“The God of Lies, honest? You are not thinking straight Alex.” 

“All I am thinking these days is how to not hurt people, he is the only one who can help me and he has.” Sensing herself become aggravated, she began to move again. 

“Alex…”Coulson tried to touch her arm. Alexia jumped backwards, causing the full cup of hot tea to fall to the floor and shatter and the lights to surge. 

She glared at him as she walked out of the kitchen, not even cleaning her mess so to try and calm herself. “Stop aggravating her.” 

Coulson curled his lip in contempt. “If you think I am going to listen to you.” He turned to face Loki. 

“You are setting her back, she cannot control it with you making it all the harder on her.” He warned, arms folded. 

“Why are you helping her? What’s in it for you?”

“Well there is the fact that I am sick of being inconvenienced by her outbursts, then there is the fact that if I am ever to get my seidr back, I am supposed to prove through Thor that I have earned it, and then the delicious little extra of annoying you.” He shrugged. 

“So selfish gain? That is what this is about?” 

“Isn’t everything every being does for self gain?” Loki argued. “I find it interesting you have no time for your offspring Agent, yet she is adored by everyone else around her. I am curious as to why that is.” 

“My daughter and I are none of your concern.” He hissed. 

“She is. I am the one assisting her, remember.” Loki growled. “I am merely trying to assist you in not losing her completely, but it appears you are not interested.” He shrugged as he went towards where Alexia had stormed to, avoiding the broken cup on the ground. 

“Why in Hell would you do that?”

“Because Agent, I actually find Alexia to be the only least bit interesting mortal on this pathetic excuse for a realm and from the little snippets of whining I have heard of and from you, your parenting has been less than stellar.” 

“Trying to get over some of your own ‘Daddy Issues’?” Coulson scoffed. 

“No, as much as Odin did not favour me to Thor, he still ensured I spent time with him. And that was with a realm to rule, Nine Realms to protect and other matters too complex for you and your kind.” 

“I was trying to protect her.” 

“And what a stellar job you did. You forget Agent, I was there, and I saw you remain silent as she begged for her life. I have witnessed death before, I have even delivered it many a tie on all sorts of battlefields, and that is what it sounds like when someone innocent is pleading for their life, it is different to the pleas of the guilty. But you know that, don’t you. For as much as you try to think yourself better than me, you hands are as bloody.”

Coulson wished he had the force to punch Loki across the jaw for his comments, but he knew they were true and it killed him to admit it, even to himself. 

Loki sauntered into the other room and listened, wanting to find out where Alexia had gone. He noted the soldier outside, standing with his arms folded, he would have no reason to merely stand there as though on guard unless… opening the door, he stood and watched as Alexia fumbled with her hands on a large moss covered bench near the dwelling. “It is not too safe for you to be out here you know?” He looked to the soldier, who seemed to agree, obviously he had stated such also. 

“Have you any idea what it is like to be confined in doors all day every day?” Alexia snapped. 

“Yes actually. After the whole trying to take over Midgard thing, I was imprisoned for a year. So I know exactly how it feels.”

“I just needed air, if I stayed inside I was going to break light bulbs….again!” 

“It is hardly going to bankrupt the Man of Iron now is it?” Loki asked with a raised brow.

“If I continue much longer; it will.” 

“Do you feel as though you are able for a few more lessons?” He asked. She gave a sort of devious smile. “What?”

She turned away from him and walked to a puddle near by. Taking a deep breath, she focused and placed her left hand out in front of her. Loki looked curiously at her as she continued to focus. When he realised what she was doing, his eyes widened slightly. Ripples began to show on the water. Small ones at first before they became bigger and bigger, and before long, she had divided the puddle into two different pieces. Barnes frowned and looked between the girl and the water. 

“Amazing.” Loki chuckled. “How?”

“When I was in the shower, the water was annoying me, and I just was able to. I have no idea what is different, but now, if I concentrate, I can move it slightly.” She explained proudly. 

“Good. It means you are learning to use it.” Loki commended. 

Alexia bit her lips together proudly and leant onto the balls of her feet for a moment before standing correctly again. A glint in the window caught her eye and her good mood was decimated immediately as she realised her father had been watching. “I better go back inside, in case they are looking for me.” Her voice was quite and her head turned to the ground as she walked back in to the building. 

“So she will control it?” Barnes questioned. 

Loki eyed him carefully, having never actually interacted with the soldier. “I think so yes.” 

“He is not going to help though is he?” 

Knowing he was referring to Coulson, Loki shook his head and went to walk back in. “Why are you so concerned for her?” 

“I could ask you the same. I was used as she has been, I know what they do, I empathise.” 

“Can a killing machine do that? Is that not what they made you, the mortals?” 

“Said the pot to the kettle.” Barnes commented, walking back in, not paying any more heed to the god, who took one last look around before going back inside himself, wondering what exactly the soldier had just said to him.


	13. Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are forced to move to another location, but some words of the journey hurt more than anyone realises.

“Alexia, wake up.” Alex felt someone shaking her slightly, opening one eye, she noticed it was Romanov. “We have to go.” 

“It’s the middle of the night, go where?” She rubbed her eyes. “What is going on? When did you all get back?”

“Please, just come on.” Romanov pulled her out of the bed, causing Alexia to be forced to her feet. 

“No, not until you tell me.” Alexia tried pulling her hand back, but Romanov kept a firm grip on it. “Let go of me.” The lights, which had been off, began to brighten. 

“Don’t.” Romanov looked up at the ceiling. 

“Let go of me.” Alexia put her left hand up. “One last warning.” 

Romanov stared at the hand, wondering what it was that the other woman would do, but she pulled her forward again. “There is no time.” 

Alexia concentrated and sent Romanov crashing into the far wall. “Make it.”

“What’s going on in here?” Barton came into the room to see Romanov on the floor rubbing her head, and a defensive looking Alexia, who was now glaring at him, her arm raised. “What happened, you were told to get her and go.” He looked at Romanov. 

“Why?” 

“You didn’t tell her?”

“I thought it would upset her.” Romanov got to her feet. 

“What is happening?” alexia looked between them. “They know I’m here.” She realised. 

“We have about ten minutes, everyone else is outside.” Barton explained. 

Alexia looked at them suspiciously. “How can I be sure you are not lying?” 

“Seriously? We saved you ass remember.” Barton shouted indignantly. “Look if you want to be a guinea pig again, be my guest.” He held his hands up and left the room. 

“Come on. Even if we are lying, you know they will blast this place to hell with you in it, so you stand more of a chance outside.” Romanov walked out the door.

Conflicted, alexia followed, grabbing a hoodie as she walked for the door. Sure enough, the rest of the avengers were outside and waiting. 

“What took so long?” Rogers growled. 

“She didn’t believe us.” Barton’s stated in exasperation. “She did something to Tasha.” 

“In my defence, she came into my room in the dark and dragged me from my bed and wouldn’t tell me anything. Considering everything that has happened me of late, you cannot really blame my suspicion.” Alexia explained as she sat into the Quinjet. “Besides, I made sure it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“So you intentionally did that?” Romanov stared at her.

“Yes. That’s why I said ‘One last warning’.” Alexia reminded her. 

“But you intentionally threw me across the room, I mean, you planned to do exactly that?” 

“Yes.” Alexia nodded as the jet took off. 

“Well that little time saver actually cost us time and now we have a tail.” Hill commented as she assessed the radar. 

“What have we?” Rogers looked out the window closest to him. 

“Another jet. It will probably not have as many in it so it will be faster.” Hill responded. 

“Allow me.” Stark brought the facemask of his suit to the correct position. 

“Don’t harm them.” Rogers warned. 

“I will take them down as safely as possible, but I am making no promises if they fire.” Stark stated as he went to the back of the jet and pressed the door release button before going outside. 

“So you are able to control it somewhat now?” Romanov continued, Alexia nodded. “Is that why you were giggling in the shower the other day?” The men on the jet looked around in confusion, not sure if they were comfortable with the conversation that was being had. 

“Yes. Sorry about earlier.” 

“Trust no one.” Romanov stated. “It’s safer that way.”

“You trust me though, right?” Barton winked. 

“Not since Budapest.” Romanov gave a half grin back. 

“Are we ever going to know what happened there, or is it going to be some sort of running joke between the two of you for the rest of our days?” Stark asked as he re-entered the plane. “Done, I just took out their engines and gently landed them.” He looked to Rogers. “Happy?” 

“They didn’t deserve to die.” He argued. 

“Would they say the same of us? SHIELD is not all cute fluffy bunnies and hugs you know.” Stark argued. 

“They are only doing their job, I doubt they know the full story.” 

“Any job that states, ‘kill a girl because well, we’re not telling you’, and you do so without question, that is the sort of job that you deserve anything you get in.” Stark retorted. “Oh, and they would have killed us too were we in the way, so yeah, that is being lenient on them.” 

“It would not be right.” 

“Neither would killing us for doing the right thing.” 

“Please, both of you, stop arguing for more than forty seconds and someone tell us where to fly to.” Hill snapped as she looked around from the pilot’s seat. 

No one could answer. They could not think of anywhere safe to go to now. “Do we have to stay in the States?” Romanov asked. 

“What have you in mind?” Barton eyed her. 

“Russia.” 

“Whoa, that is a bit too much.” Stark put his hands up. “The last thing we need is them thinking spangles here wants to start trouble for them.” He pointed to Rogers. 

“Also Russia has their own groups like SHIELD that are as bad for their love of experimenting too, if you recall.” Barnes stated plainly. “I am sure they too would love to get their hands on a new weapon.” 

“Well what other choice do we have?” Romanov posed. “Has anyone any links in Europe, Australia?”

“How about the Caribbean?” Tony suggested.

“This isn’t a holiday Tony.” Romanov stated irritably. 

“No, I get that, but no jurisdiction issues, and I own an island there.”

“You own an island? Of course you do.” Rogers commented to himself. 

“Well then, I guess we better get the coordinates. Looks like we are going working on our tans.” Barton clapped his hands together. Hill and Romanov looked at him. “What, might as well make the best of a bad situation right?” 

Alexia chuckled to herself before curling up on an uncomfortable seat and trying to continue her nights rest, tucking her legs into her oversized hoodie before leaning back on the cold metal of the machine before closing her eyes. 

When she awoke, she kept her eyes closed for a moment, wanting to curse about the discomfort her neck was in from her awkward sleeping position. 

“So you have been training her, you said you were not going to go passed getting her to control it, you lying scum.” Barton’s voice growled. 

“I had no idea she had been practising that herself until yesterday.”

“Bull.” 

“It is true.” Barnes interjected. “I was there when she showed him, he had no idea.” 

“I am actually impressed if what you are saying is true, she knowingly threw someone against a wall while trying to not harm them, that takes considerable power.” Loki stated. 

“How powerful is she Loki?” Alexia could feel eyes on her as Thor spoke. 

“I cannot tell. I cannot even tell what it is that she does exactly, but I can guarantee you this, she is powerful, more powerful than any could fathom a Midgardian to be. Everything we read and studied of Midgard, it never even suggested powers such as she has, and it is growing with her control, so long as she harnesses it, she will be the most powerful Midgardian to have ever existed.” 

“And if she doesn’t harness it?” There was fear in her father’s voice. 

“If she does not fully unlock it, then it should remain dormant and unused within her, which would be a waste. Why have such power and not use it?” 

“It depends on what one would do with it I suppose. She doesn’t seem a ‘take over the world’ type, maybe a coffee shop, but not the world.” Stark rambled. “I wonder if SHIELD knows exactly what we have here?” 

“If they did, they would send more than a jet after us, they would do everything and anything to obliterate her.” Romanov stated. 

“That does not bear thinking about. Why do such things to a member of your own race?” Thor asked. 

“She is not one of us though, is she, she is something different now.” Barton argued. 

“So what, we treat her as subhuman, how about we cage her for just having a few weird things in her blood. Man, humanity is never going to change is it?” Wilson snapped. “If it isn’t one type of person it’s another.” 

No one argued his point. Alexia kept her eyes closed, still sensing eyes on her. She listened to the whir of the engines as time went by; thinking over and over what was said. She wasn’t like them, they obviously didn’t think so, she was a freak, something to be feared. It was all she could do to prevent tears flowing from her eyes in heavy streams as she waited for the plane to land. She thought of what she could do, what she would have to do, if she just wanted to be able to live. As Hill declared their ETA to be another fifteen minutes, she tried to formulate a plan.


	14. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in paradise, there is no escape.

The sun was glorious. Alexia had never seen a sky so clear, waters so blue and sand so fine. It really was a paradise. No wonder Stark had bought it. It was fully defended too by JARVIS, a radar system and of course, there were suits in the mansion, though the word mansion seemed to somewhat downplay the size of the dwelling; it seemed more in line with what could be called a palace. Surprisingly, there were only ten bedrooms, there were hotels with a hundred rooms that were smaller and it was decorated in Starks’ sort of style. 

But she could not enjoy it. The words said when she was supposed to be asleep played over and over in her head. She was not like them, she was different. Not to mention, the comments about how SHIELD would do anything to stop her continuing to live if they were to find out the extent of her gifts, including destroying the Avengers. She always like Barton, Romanov and Hill, they would be easily wiped out they had no super powers, no genetically modified super bodies, no armoured suits. Then there was Wilson, she barely knew him, but he seemed to feel as though protecting her was the right thing to do, he defended her. Then Stark, sarcastic and totally inappropriate, and without a doubt one of the faulted human beings she had ever met, but still, there was something about him, a goodness there was no denying. He was adamant that he would protect her, and she knew that meant with his life. The soldiers and Thor and Loki, they felt duty bound, and that worried her too, they were all willing to risk too much for her. She couldn’t do that to them. 

She walked around the great mansion a few times, analysing her surrounds. There was a boat dock not too far away, but she wasn’t stupid, they would hear the boat leaving, or JARVIS would tell them. Banging her head off the wall behind her, she bit her lips and tried to keep her tears at bay again. 

“There is little point in fleeing Lady Alex.” She turned to see Thor nearby, his arms folded. “Where would you go?”

“Away.” 

“And that would achieve what exactly?” He walked up to her and leant again the wall next to her.

“That would mean no one would be harmed for me, because of me. I don’t want to be the reason one of you gets hurt, especially since…”

“Since what, pray tell?”

With tear filled eyes she turned to look at him. “Since I am not worth it.”

“According to whom? You think what was said on the jet is indicative of your value?” She eyed him. “Your breathe was uneven and your nose was twitching, you were awake when those words were spoken, Loki and I noticed.” 

“How?” 

“We are warriors, we have to study everything in our environs, and the mannerisms and actions of those in it.” He explained. 

“It’s true though, I am not like them.” 

“Good, the more I see of Midgard and the cruel manner in which some of its inhabitants act, I would hope there are those who are different.” 

“You know what I mean.” She glared. 

“You put too much credence in the opinions of others Lady Alex.” 

“Am I dangerous?”

“No, but you need to learn to be.” She frowned. “You need to defend yourself, and to do so, you need to be willing to be as dangerous as is necessary.” 

“How?”

“Hone your gifts, make any who try to harm you regret their decision.” 

“You sound more like Loki than Thor.” 

“In what manner?”

“Destroy before being destroyed. You are usually like an overgrown Labrador.” 

“I am of a more jovial disposition it is acknowledged, but not on the battlefield. There I am as deadly as my brother. This is war Lady Alex, for your life, and in war, you must be willing to fight until your last breathe with every last ounce of your strength. They are willing to kill you; you must be willing to kill them to defend your right to live.” 

“I am not a warrior type.” 

“I would disagree.” Thor shrugged. “You are willing to go to great lengths to achieve your goals and ambitions, you fight ardently for what you believe, you are willing to endure exhaustion and hunger to complete a task, and you are willing to endure Lord Stark to do so, you are a more formidable warrior than many of the soldiers in Asgard’s’ army.” 

Alexia snorted at the last remark, earning a deep chuckle from Thor. “I just want to live, is that so wrong?” She asked solemnly. 

“No, that is what any being should want. And I promise you Lady Alex, I will do everything in my power to assist you to live such a life.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a small squeeze. “And may I ask, what in the realms is a Labrador?” 

“Technically, you would be LabraThor.” She joked. 

“It will come right for you, I can sense it.” 

X X X X X X X

“Ignore the fools.” Loki scoffed. Alexia looked at him. “They cannot appreciate power, what little they have pales in comparison and that leads to envy and fear.” 

“According to who exactly?”

“It was what my mother used to say when Thor and his friends used mock my abilities with seidr.”

“And you believe it?”

“When he got drunk one evening, he admitted that when he was sent for lessons in it, he was thrown from the tutors room within an hour and told never to darken the door again, he was no son of Frigga’s to be so lacking.” 

“Ouch!” 

“I suppose it was somewhat cruel. It did stunt his ability to ever try it again. He confessed his envy when I was able to use mine to make my battling more effecting than his.” 

“I dare say you were choked up from it.”

“It would be more accurate to say I nearly choked on the mead I was drinking.” Alexia erupted in laughter. “I think that is the first time I heard you laugh properly.” 

“It is not something I tend to do too often of late.” She smiled sadly. “What can I do for you anyway?”

“Thor informed me that he was speaking with you yesterday, and that you were analysing escape routes.” 

“No I was not.” Loki cocked a brow. “I was not, there are none, not without alerting everyone, so I am not planning on going anywhere.” 

“Well good, no good can come of it.” 

“What else do you want?” 

“To see how you threw the lovely Agent Romanov across the room.” 

“Why?”

“To see what it is you are doing, to get you to be able to control yourself more.” 

“Do you really think I can be powerful?”

A chuckle escaped him that turned into a full laugh. “You already are, cannot you not sense it, Thor and I can. We know what to sense in an enemy or ally, and you are extremely powerful, even by our realms standards. I dare say if the Allfather came into close proximity to you, he would momentarily halt to assess you.” 

“So what, you want me to go any toss Romanov across a room now?” 

“As tempting as that sounds, no.”

“Then how can I recreate it?”

“With me.” Her eyes widened. “I am far more formidable a being than the Widow. I am well able to endure it.”

“I know, I saw the you shaped hole in the floor after the Hulk.” 

“Yes, we won’t discuss that.” He answered bemusedly. “So, show me what you did.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“You did such to Agent Romanov.” 

“Well she was dragging me out of bed in the dark and not telling me anything.” 

“Do I have to really do the same to you tonight, only I actually enjoy sleeping, and do not wish to have to disturb it. But if I must…” The next moment he was shot backwards several feet. “Well now, that is impressive.” 

“Don’t disturb my sleep.” Alexia warned as she lowered her hand. 

“There is no need now.” Loki chuckled, rising to his feet. “You favour your left hand to aid your focus I see.” 

Alexia looked at it for a moment. “I never noticed. I’m left handed, so I assume that is the reason for it.” 

Loki was about to make further comment when the PA system interrupted. “Everyone to the foyer now.” Stark ordered. 

Loki and Alexia looked at one another. “That cannot be good.” 

“I think not.” Loki replied, and they turned and walked to the foyer. They were joined by Thor and Barnes en route and everyone else was present when they go there. 

“We need to go, now.” Rogers informed them. 

“How did they find this, it isn’t even in Stark files, it is not tied to the company or anything.” Alexia asked. 

“No idea kiddo, but they are coming, hot and heavy.” Stark called a suit to him and a moment later was fitted and walking to the door. “We have confirmed five jets sir, all armed and locked onto the dwelling, they will be within firing range in thirty seven seconds.” JARVIS informed them. 

“Everyone, jet. Now.” Stark ordered as he flew into the air. 

“Loki.” Alexia looked to the god fearfully as they left the dwelling and walked outside. Behind him she realised there was a dark shadow, a moment later, an armed man raised his weapon and aimed for them. “NO!” Alexia raised her arm and swung it to the side. The man shouted in shock as he was thrown across the yard with force. 

“We got ground troops.” Barnes barked, taking Alexia by his side to protect her. 

“Anymore?” Rogers looked around as the door opened to the jet. He was met with the barrel of a weapon. “I don’t think so.” Quickly he moved to the side and dragged the agent out by the weapon; with his superior strength he punched him, breaking the visor of his helmet and rendering him unconscious. Immediately after, Hill pulled a container from her belt, took out the pin and threw it into the jet. 

“Cover your eyes.” Wilson ordered as he readied his weapon. Not a moment later, a blinding whit flash lit up the inside of the jet and Hill, Wilson, Barnes, Romanov and Rogers entered. There were grunts and groans before their opponents began to be thrown from the aircraft onto the ground outside. 

“What orders were you given?” Coulson demanded, grabbing what seemed to be the most senior one. “Well.”

“Capture the girl, bring her back alive, whatever the cost.” The man stared at Alexia.

“Alive?” Rogers stared at him. “Why?” 

“Weren’t told, just told alive, and kill any who stop us.” 

Alexia’s mouth dropped open. “No.” 

“We’ve got bogeys coming.” Hill had turned on the Quinjet and it beeped in warning at the incoming missiles. 

“Get in the air.” Roger’s ordered. 

Everyone entered the jet as fast as they could, as Alexia passed the pile of injured, and some she suspected dead agents, the one who had spoke grabbed her leg. “Get off me.” She snapped, he gripped tighter. Raising her hand, she thrusted it forward. The agent was sent into the air and straight into the engine, which was ready for take off. “Oh my god.” Alexia froze as she realised what she had done. 

“Remember what I said Lady Alex.” Thor stated, causing her to nod and continue into the jet without further delay. “You had to protect yourself, you told him to get off.” He reminded her. 

“But I did it. I…I thought that and I did it.” She shook. 

“He was a jerk anyway.” Romanov commented. “No respect for women, you did the world a favour.” 

“Did sweet little Al just send a guy through the engine?” Stark’s voice asked over the communications. 

“Not helping Tony.” Romanov growled. 

“Atta girl, I knew you were deadly little bitch behind that sweet exterior.” The billionaire commended. 

Alexia snorted a laugh at the comment. “Surprisingly, that makes me feel a bit better.” She acknowledged as the jet took off, the alarm stating that there was missiles coming for them still ringing. 

“Tony, what are you doing with those missiles?” Roger’s asked. 

“I have three, two more coming for you, but they are aimed for the house.” He informed them. “They will blow like a fire at a fireworks factory so get out of there.”

“Done.” Hill swung the jet away, not a moment too soon, as there was a loud explosion from behind them where the house exploded in a fireball of black smoke.

“They’re giving you a tail.” Stark informed them, seemingly uninterested in what just happened his house. 

“This thing is weaponized right?” alexia asked. 

“Yes, to hell and back.” Barton answered. 

“Allow me to aid Stark.” Thor walked to the control panel to the other door. “I can rid us of these pests.” 

“All yours big guy.” Barton walked to the panel and unlocked it while Thor walked down the ramp, Mjolnir in hand. “See you soon.” 

“Be it here or Valhalla.” He replied, exiting, Mjolnir swinging in his hand. 

“He said that before, what does that mean?” Barton looked around. 

“Valhalla is technically their heaven.” Alexia told him. 

“Good to know he has faith in himself.” Barton commented sarcastically after he relocked the door and sat back down. “What’s going on now?” 

“He is giving us cover.” Hill commented, a thick fog surrounding them. 

“That means we aren’t able to see if they have anything else on stealth mode either.” Barnes argued. 

“We have a jet coming up on us fast, it is a F 35.” Coulson stated fearfully. 

“What’s that?” Alexia asked, looking between Barnes and Rogers. 

“Not good.” Stark answered through the electronics. 

“It’s got us locked and is about to fire.” Hill shouted. 

“This is F-3-5-1-7-R. You have one chance to land or we will fire. I repeat, land or we will fire.” The fighter pilot called over the radio. “Agent, I know you can hear me, please land the jet so we can take the subject in without any more loss of life.” Hill ignored the request.

Rogers walked over to the radio and picked it up. “This is Captain Steve Rogers, we will not relinquish Alexia Coulson. She is not a subject, she is a person.” 

“Captain Rogers, please don’t make me fire.” The pilot pleaded. “I do not wish to harm anyone.” 

“If you take in Coulson, she will be tortured to death, does that sound like not harming anyone to you.” 

“I have my orders sir, I have to follow them.” 

“Yeah, the world hasn’t heard that excuse before.” Stark snarked over the radio. 

“I can’t let you take her.” Rogers stated. 

“Well then, I’m sorry sir.” With that, the radio contact was broken. 

“He’s preparing to fire.” Hill looked around to Coulson. 

“Stop this, please.” Hill turned to Alexia. “Let them take me, just tell them I give up.” 

“They are going to kill you.” Wilson stated. “You know that right.” 

“If I don’t then we all die. How is my life worth several peoples?” She argued. Walking forward, she took the radio. “If I go with you, they live right?” 

“Yes.” The pilot seemed relieved. “If the jet lands, they will be reprimanded, but no harm will come to them.” 

“Where will it land, we are over the ocean?” 

“The Helicarrier is forty miles away.” 

“Fine, just please don’t fire.” She gave the radio to Rogers. 

“So that it. You are just giving up?” Wilson spat. 

“I can’t be the reason the Avengers are killed.”

“You’d be dead too, so technically it wouldn’t really affect you.” Loki stated. 

“I can’t, you all did so much to save me, and I’m grateful, really I am, but it is only prolonging the inevitable.”

“Doesn’t make it right.” Barton scowled, his arms folded. 

“What was it you said the other day on this jet; I’m not technically human anyway.” Barton’s jaw dropped and he was forced to look away guiltily. “Just do it, please.” She begged Hill. Hill looked sadly at her and gave a small nod before looking to her father. Alexia turned to him too. “I have to do this.”

“You have to die? Really? You think that solves this?” His voice frantic. 

“You have had to analyse how many situations where life had to be weighed up, this is just another one.” She stated before walking back to where she was sitting and staring at her hands. 

“You’re too calm.” Romanov commented. 

“Those who embrace death usually are.” Loki answered. 

“So you’re done?” Wilson barked. Alexia simply nodded. 

“There’s the Helicarrier. You sure you want this?” Hill looked at her, she gave another nod. 

“I’m not happy about this.” Stark called over the radio. “And I call dibs in not telling Thor.”

“No one is.” Rogers replied. 

Slowing Hill landed the Quinjet on the side of landing strip. The F35 landing on the runway not a moment later. None of the Avengers attempted to disembark the aircraft, instead they just looked amongst themselves. All the time more and more SHIELD agents surrounded them heavily armed. 

“How are we going to do this?” Wilson looked around them. 

“I disembark, you all stay on and try and get away.” Alexia stated, rising to her feet. 

“That’s insane.” Loki argued. 

“They want me alive for a reason, I don’t know what, but clearly they have a purpose, if they get me, they won’t want you all. Get this back in the air immediately.” 

“They did specify taking her alive.” Barton argued. 

“Maria, please.” 

“The engines are still on.” Hill informed her. 

“That’s probably what they are shouting at us.” She indicated to the agents with the weapons outside who were clearing yelling, but they could not hear. 

“This wouldn’t be happening if Fury was here.” Hill stated. 

“Where is he?” Romanov asked. 

“Europe somewhere, something covert to do with HYDRA that time.” 

“So who’s in charge?” 

“Briggs is acting as head until he comes back; and trust me, he is not someone you want to be forced to be around.” Barton informed Alexia. 

“Okay, well…” She unlocked the latch of the door. “I mean it, start lifting her now.” Maria nodded and took the controls. Opening the door fully, Alexia jumped down as the jet rose. 

“Where are they going?” And agent roared at her. 

“You wanted me, you have me.” She shrugged. He cocked his gun at her, aiming at her head. “I really would not do that if I were you.”


	15. Drowning in Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia is forced to do something on the Helicarrier that will have permanent ramifications that catches the interest not just Midgard.

Every agent gathered had their guns focused on Alexia.

“What is she doing?” Wilson looked out the window of the Quinjet. 

“Keeping their attention off us until we get away. If they really want her alive, they will not fire, she is no doubt banking on that.” Loki answered, his gaze too focused on her. 

“Get that jet down.” One of the agents ordered. 

Alexia looked up fearfully, it was rising as fast as was safely possible, but she knew if it took much longer, the agents would not remain so focused on her. Raising her hand, she focused on the jet and raised it further, causing the jet to copy and increasing the speed of its ascent dramatically. 

“What are you doing?” The first agent demanded, his weapon still aimed at her head. 

“If you continue to aim that at me I will send you swimming.” She promised. 

The man and other agents laughed. “Try it, and I’ll spank that pert little ass.” He grinned wolfishly. 

Alexia’s lip curled in contempt at his words. With a simple flick of her hand, she sent him reeling over the side of the Helicarrier. The other agents stared in horror as his scream came to an end. “Who’s next?” They kept their guns honed on her. “Fair enough.” She sent them all reeling backwards and their weapons out of their hands. 

“Lady Alex.” Thor landed beside her. “You need to get off this vessel.” 

“I need to stop you all from being hurt.”

“So that is the meaning behind your actions? This will not stop it, you know that. They wish to imprison you, be it for your genetics or to try and force you to be their guard beast, but you will not be your own being.”

“What else can I do?” The agents began to get to their feet again and make their way to their weapons, others joined them, their weapons drawn also, but they stayed further back, not wanting to get too close to the peculiar girl or the powerful god. “Just leave me be.” She shouted at them. “Stop aiming those at me.” 

“Put down your weaponry.” Thor called out. 

“Orders are orders.” One female agent called back. 

“And you do them without question? I seem to recall being told of a time in your realms recent history where the excuse of just following orders was associated with a brutal act of massacre and death.” Thor stated, the agents shifted uncomfortably at what he was referencing and comparing them to. 

“This is not your fight Asgardian.” 

“On the contrary, it is. You attacked me and my brother, and you continue to attack a woman I have sworn to protect.”

Alexia noticed more reinforcements were lining up, their guns far different and more technical looking. She could have sworn she had seen them before. Then it came to her. “Thor, those guns are the ones strong enough to hurt you and the Hulk.” 

Thor looked up and rounded his shoulders. “I do not fear them.” 

“Do you fear anything?”

“Not of this realm, no.” He swung Mjolnir around threateningly. 

“Lower the weapon.” The agent ordered again, staring at the hammer fearfully. 

Alexia and Thor both looked up, the jet was still hovering above them at a safe height. “Why aren’t they leaving?” 

“They will not leave you Lady Alex.” 

“And you?” 

“I fear you are forced to endure me until you are safe once more.” 

“Then step back and keep out of my way.” Alexia took a deep breath, closed her eyes and analysed her surrounds. She felt the power flowing through her, it was stronger than ever, and seemed to be begging to be utilised. She felt Thor shift, giving her space. She also felt the collective intake of breathe as the surrounding agents watched her. When she opened them again, she looked to Thor. “I don’t want to do this.” 

“Is it to do with what I said to you?” She nodded. “You have to protect yourself, no matter what the costs, you did not ask for this Alexia.” 

“You’re right.” 

“Could you say that to Loki.” 

She sniggered before looking at the excessive number of agents surrounding them. There were at least thirty. She did not wish to hurt them, but Thor was right, they were willing to hurt her. “I will give you one last warning, lower your weapons, I beg you, don’t make me hurt you.” 

“Alexia Coulson.” She looked around, searching for the person speaking over the radio. “This is Jason Briggs; I am the Director of SHIELD.” She curled her lip in contempt. “There is only one way this is going to go down, do not make this any harder on yourself. As for the Asgardian, lower your weapon immediately.” 

“Thor, leave.” Alexia ordered from the side of her mouth, knowing he would hear her. 

“Absolutely not, that man cannot be trusted.” 

“Get into the air now, please.” She begged. 

Thor took a moment to assess her. “What are you planning to do Lady Alex?” Her facial expression worried him. “I beseech you, do nothing foolhardy.” 

“When have I ever been foolhardy?” 

“Since the moment you decided to see if there was a manner to get off that island, you have been nothing but.” 

“Just do it Thor, and make sure the jet stays up.” Thor thought of defying her for a moment, but her expression was one of confidence, so swinging Mjolnir, he rose into the air quickly, several of the agents with the stronger weapons keeping them locked on him. When he landed on top of the jet, Alexia heard the large anti-aircraft guns of the Helicarrier begin to turn towards it. “NO!” She swiped her arm across, throwing the agents once more. 

Then she concentrated, her head began to ache such was her focus. She could feel it all, the waves of her power, the waves under the large metal object she was on, she felt it all. Maintaining her focus, she thought of what she wanted to achieve. She knew there was no going back after this. SHIELD already saw that she was capable of certain things like throwing people aside, which would not earn her much grace with them, but if she pulled this off, they would either shoot her dead on the spot, or hunt her for the rest of her life, but Loki had been right, she needed to make them fear her at the very least, and Thor had stated that she needed to defend herself by whatever means necessary. 

“Alexia Coulson, understand that I do not believe in treating such acts as you have committed lightly.” She heard Briggs state. 

She knew what that meant; he would have her suffer, for protecting herself. Thor's words rang in her ears again. Glaring at the bridge, where she suspected this Director Briggs to be, she then gave one last glance to the Quinjet above them, where the ships guns were now aimed. Effectively, Briggs had decided the outcome with his comment. 

Taking one deep breath, she knew there was a fairly large chance it would not go as she hoped, but she still had to hope. Closing her eyes, she zoned in on what she wanted to do, praying it would work. 

“What the hell…” Roger’s stared in utter disbelief. 

“How…” Hill could not believe her eyes. 

All the Avengers were staring out of the jet and at the scene below them. The Helicarrier was sinking. 

“Did she blow some part of it up?” Barton wondered allowed. 

Stark was next to the jet in his suit. “JARVIS?” 

“The Helicarrier is in perfect working order Sir, and there is no notable damage to explain it.” JARVIS stated. 

“Then how…” 

“If I may Sir?”

“JARVIS, you know I am all ears.” The AI brought its findings up in front of Stark. “You have got to be kidding me.” 

“Tony?” Romanov asked. 

“It’s not the Helicarrier.” 

“What are you on about?” Roger’s asked. 

“You don’t get it; she is not doing anything to the Helicarrier.” He repeated. 

“But it is sinking before our eyes.” Hill argued. 

“But that’s the thing, it’s not what’s sinking, the water is literally going from under it.” Stark half shrieked. 

“She is moving the water not the vessel.” Loki realised. 

The others focused around the Helicarrier and sure enough, the water was moving to the sides. “That is substantially bigger than that puddle.” Bucky commented. 

“How is she even doing this?” Coulson asked. 

“As I stated, she could very easily be the most powerful Midgardian in existence.” Loki stated. “But she has not ever trained herself up to this.” 

“Meaning?” Coulson looked to him fearfully. 

“This will weaken her, substantially.” 

“Tony.” Rogers beckoned. 

“Way ahead of you.” Stark responding, flying as fast as possible to the sinking vessel below. By the time he got there, most of the agents had fled in fear and Alexia looked fit to collapse. “Come on princess.” Looking around, it was terrifying to see the wall of water was nearly level with the platform. 

“Not. Yet.” She groaned through her teeth. 

“Sir Director Briggs has given the order.” JARVIS stated. 

Sure enough, when Stark looked up at the bridge, Briggs himself was on the “We’re out of time.” He went to grab her. 

“Little. Longer.” 

“Al, there is blood coming out your nose and they are about to blow your head off, no ‘little longer’.” He threw her against him causing to her cease concentrating, and the water to start flooding the platform. “We’re outta here.” Stark held her and sent the suit into the air. Gun fire and shouts called below them. “JARVIS?”

“The Helicarrier is at severe risk of going under Sir if Director Briggs does not give the order to activate flight mode immediately.” 

“How many on it?” 

“Over a thousand Sir.” The AI answered as they entered the Quinjet, Alexia barely conscious.

“Briggs, don’t be a fool, get her in the air now.” Coulson ordered over the radio, his eye anxiously, his eye on Alexia. 

“And let her live?” 

“You have a thousand people to keep alive, she is only one, do the math.” 

“If I let her loose, how many will she kill?”

“Until you starting chasing her, how many had she killed?” Loki snapped. There was no response for a moment. 

“She killed some of my best men, she is out of control.”

“I think it is safe to say she is very much in control considering the state of the Helicarrier. Get it out of the water before you kill everyone on board.” Hill shouted. “We okay to leave?” She looked behind her. 

“Yep, everyone’s in.” Barton confirmed as he looked over to Alexia, who was lying on the floor, her breathing rapid and shallow. “Is she going to be okay?”

The jet took off in some unknown direction at speed. “She will be fine, she is just exhausted.” Thor stated as he lifted her from the floor to lie on some parachutes. “I would not have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes, I think you underestimated her Loki.” 

“I never thought a mortal could possess such power.” Loki admitted. “Her actions today, she is beyond all comparison. They will want her killed immediately.” 

“Not going to happen.” Rogers stated. “Where are we headed?” He looked around. 

“I know a place.” Wilson answered. He walked up to the co-pilot seat and directed the jet. 

X X X X X X

Alexia slept, and two days later she was still sleeping. 

“Shouldn’t someone wake her? She surely needs to eat.” Barton asked as they discussed how they would deal with the backlash that was undoubtedly coming. SHIELD was on high alert, any sign of an Avenger, any registered use of JARVIS, anything, and they were to send everything they had to obliterate Alexia Coulson, now deemed Public Enemy Number One.

“Is she even able to wake up?” Wilson asked. “I mean, seriously, she did a Moses on at least a couple million gallons of water. And like those guys were saying.” He pointed to Thor and Loki. “She’s human, and not Steve and Bucky human.” 

“Who’s going to check?” Barton asked. “I do not want to be drowned or flung across a room.” He looked to the two brothers. “One of you do it. Actually, you do it.” He pointed to Loki. “Anything she does to you I don’t think anyone will feel too sorry for.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and walked into the room Alexia was sleeping in. Contemplating what to do to wake her, he sighed and went to her. She was so exhausted, her power would not be too great he rationalised, he hoped. “Alexia.” He called out, wincing slightly and bracing himself in case she did indeed send him into a wall. “Lexi?” She groaned and opened one eye to look at him, mumbling incoherently. “You need to get up and eat.”

“No.” She turned and went to go back to sleep. 

“Yes, you will not recover otherwise. You mortals are too fragile not to feed often.” 

“I did it.” 

“I saw, everyone saw. I’m impressed.”

“I killed people.” 

“You killed those bent on killing you, which is not a bad thing. You need to get passed this idea that it is a negative. Your power will be so coveted, you will need to defend yourself again.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

Loki chuckled. “What we want is not always the way things pan out.” 

Alexia was about to respond when her eyes widened in fear. “What’s that noise?”

Loki frowned but then he heard it too, his eyes widened also, but for another reason. “The Bifrost.” 

“The what?”

“The Bifrost, the manner in which we travel between realms.” 

“We?”

“The Asgardian’s.” 

“So it is someone you know then?”

“Yes, I would assume so.” The sound of raised voices then instant silence concerned them. “Stay here, can you protect yourself?” She raised a brow. “If you have to, destroy whatever comes near you.” She nodded fearfully. 

When Loki walked into the living area, he prepared to make some sort of snarky remark assuming it was the Warriors Three and Sif, his jaw dropped when he saw who it was. 

“I see you have actually been of use here.” Odin declared coldly at him. 

“You have just led the mortals to our location, you are aware of that? Or did Heimdall not tell you?” 

“We said the same thing.” Stark stated with a drink in his hand. “JARVIS has informed us they are forty minutes out; they’ve unleashed ten F 35’s.” 

“We cannot out fly them.” Hill added exasperated. 

“What has caused you to come here Father?” Thor queried.

“So this is daddy dearest?” Stark eyed the large Aesir king. “I see the resemblance.” He pointed between Thor and Odin. 

“I was speaking with Heimdall of if there was anything worth noting in the realms. He told me of what happened here.” 

“So you are intervening?” Thor asked. 

“In a manner of speaking. I am here for the Element Wielder.”


	16. Asgard Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia weighs up her options, but SHIELD are fast to react to learning her whereabouts forcing a sort of exodus of the Avengers to Asgard.

“What did you call me?”

The occupants of the room turned to see an exhausted and dishevelled alexia standing in the doorway, staring at Odin. 

“Lady Alexia, my father, Odin, the King of Asgard and Allfather.” Thor introduced. 

She looked up at the older man. Far taller that even Thor, which was impressive. “I called you an Element Wielder.” He answered, not even acknowledging Thor's attempts at an introduction. “I have seen what you are capable of, you possess the power to manipulate the elements.”

“Really? A mortal?” Loki’s brows rose. “The last being to have such ability was a Light Elf, and that was the son of their most powerful seidr wielder.”

“Yes, it is most peculiar, but not impossible. Any realm can possess such a being.”

“So I take it this is a big thing.” Stark interjected. 

Odin eyed him with an expression that stated his displeasure at a mortal interrupting his conversation. “Indeed it is.” He frowned slightly at the glow under Stark’s shirt. 

“The Man of Iron, father, the inventor I spoke of.” 

“Yes, I recall.” He seemed to decide that Stark was worthy of speaking further to. “In all the realms there are a few abilities that are of the greatest value and importance. One of which is the ability to manipulate the elements. It comes but once every third or fourth generation, and the wielder is one of the most respected and highly regarded beings.”

Alexia snorted at those words, earning her the King’s attention. “Does not feel like such when there are so many trying to kill me.” 

“Kill her?” Odin looked around furiously. “On what grounds?”

“The Midgardian’s feel she is a threat that needs to be, well…” Thor rubbed his neck anxiously. 

“Eradicated.” Loki finished, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming. He grinned as he saw Odin’s expression alter. 

“Eradicated? What sort of backward barbaric realm has Midgard turned into?” He demanded furiously. 

“The kind that is sending F-35’s to blast us all to this Valhalla Thor keeps going about in oh…” Stark looked at his watch. “Thirty minutes or so.” 

Odin looked to alexia assessing her. “This cannot be permitted.” 

“Hence the whole ‘twelve people in a small house’ situation. What do you think we have been doing?” Stark took a drink of a mug of coffee. 

“She needs to get off realm.” Loki declared. Thor looked at him for a moment before nodding his agreement.

“What?” Coulson looked between them. “Take her…” he looked to his daughter who seemed as startled by the declaration. 

“Where to?” She inquired.

“Alexia!” 

“I cannot stay here can I? You saw what I did to the Helicarrier, they know what I did, now that they know what I can do, I will never be safe here, will I?” 

“But, where…”

“Asgard, Vanaheim, even Alfheim, all would gladly welcome her.” Thor assured him. 

“I am sure to say that the great Odin is here in person, he has every intention of bringing her to Asgard and there alone. And tell us, is she destined for the vault like all your other deathly toys?” 

“Do not get smart Loki.” Odin snapped. “There is no expectation for the girl to come if she chooses not to, but she would be requested to. It is where she will receive the greatest tutoring. I can call upon the Light Elves for their assistance, they are better attuned with the elements than us. I think they will enjoy this, a Midgardian as the Keeper of Elements.” 

“As the what?” Alexia cocked her head slightly. 

“Keeper of Elements. The being that is capable of manipulating the four elements at will.” Thor explained. “Are you not taught of this as youths?” A few of them shook their heads. 

“So wait, are you saying that Al is able to call out the four elements at will?” Stark asked, pointing to Alexia. Thor nodded. “All four.” 

“Earth, Fire, Wind and Water.” Thor verified. “We have seen her ability with water to be her strongest so far. Her use of wind is good too. I am embarrassed to state I had not realised it, but to think a Midgardian to be the Wielder, I cannot be blamed for the error, none would have thought it, even Loki.” 

“That is pretty cool.” Barton stated. 

“Go Al.” Stark nodded in agreement, his tone impressed. 

“But I have never done anything with wind.” 

“You threw Adams into the engine and Edwards into the ocean.” Romanov corrected. Alexia shifted awkwardly at the mention of her two murders. “Don’t feel bad, they were both pigs.” Hill nodded in agreement. 

“F 35’s are twenty five minutes out.” Stark informed them thanks to JARVIS. “We are cutting this really close.” 

“Yeah, but what exactly is happening? Are we seriously just throwing Coulson off to some land in the clouds, never to be seen or heard from again? I mean, how do we know they won’t do the exact same to her as SHIELD planned? I mean from the sounds of things, she would a formidable enemy against even these guys.” Barton asked.

“You dare insinuate that Asgard is as primitive as this realm clearly has become!” Odin rose to his full height, disgusted at the implications of the mortal’s words. 

“Father please, they are simply worried for her. They have risked their lives to defend her, they do not wish for it all to have been in vain.” Thor explained. 

Odin looked again at the archer. “Ask my son if you think it best she go there, since he has your trust, does he not?” Barton looked to Thor, who nodded. “Asgard has long been a haven and a teaching realm for those of great talent. Surely you think one that is deserving of you risking your life for them is indeed worthy of such an existence?” Barton said no more. 

“Ten minutes.” Stark stated. 

“Ten! What happened to twenty five?” Rogers demanded. 

“New stealth weapons from what I can gather, ground troops are ten minutes away.” Stark shrugged. 

“They are trying to flush us into the air.” Barnes explained. “That way we are all easily targeted. Here we can scatter.” 

“What do we do?” Romanov asked. 

“There is only one solution.” Thor declared. He looked to his father, who seemed to know what he was saying and was somewhat against it. “I know your feelings on the subject from before father, but please, I beg you, consider everything.” 

The Midgardian’s looked between the pair confused. 

“You cannot be serious.” Loki stated looking to Thor. “Think of the long term ramifications. Their realm is not near ready for such knowledge, not to mention, they will use all information they recall against Asgard at a later point.” 

“Hey, what are you implying exactly?” Rogers demanded. 

“What I myself would think.” Odin answered. “Midgard is a simplistic realm and its chief inhabitants nothing more than barbarians hell-bent on killing one another en mass.” 

“That’s not strictly true.” Stark began to argue. Even the other Midgardian’s in the room gave him a funny look. “Okay, so it is for the most part true, but really, simplistic? I take that as an insult.” 

“That is because you know not what Asgard holds.” Thor winked; he turned to his father again. “Please, I will take full responsibility for their actions while on realm. Just let them be until SHIELD cease their attempts to acquire and kill Lady Alex.” 

“Five minutes, we are in sights but not in range.” 

“Please father.” 

“Very well, but one instance and they, and you will be sent to this realm for the rest of your life, understood?” Thor nodded. “If these blasted mortals are almost here, it is best if we call upon Heimdall at once. The last thing I wish is to have to destroy them all; it does not cast us in a good light coming so close to the assessment of the peace treaties with Alfheim and Vanaheim.” 

“Thank you father.” 

Odin looked at the eclectic group of beings in front of him. “I do not think any of you grasp the depth of my son’s faith in you all. I shall put it to you another way. If so much as one of you does anything to put my people or realm at risk, he loses his powers, he loses his right to the throne and that leaves only Loki to succeed me as king.” The Midgardian’s stared wide eyed and silent. “I thought that would make you all think.” 

“I cannot think of a better incentive for you all to behave yourselves, can you?” Loki grinned, though behind it all he was irked by Odin’s comments. 

“As for you, you are not to receive your powers of yet either.” Odin informed him. 

“I would have died of shock were you to have suggested otherwise.” He retorted. “Now, let us go out and get off this Norn’s forsaken realm.” 

“I thought you were coming to enjoy it brother.” Thor clapped his shoulder. 

“I have enjoyed it as best as is possible for one to enjoy such a fate as to reside in a cesspit of a realm.” He gave a false smile as he left the room. 

When they went outside they could physically see the agents heading for them. “Heimdall.” Odin roared, tapping the large staff in his hand once off the soft grass, yet somehow it seemed to go off in a resounding bang. 

As the clouds above began to form and rotate, Alexia looked fearfully around them. “We don’t have enough time.” There were agents close enough to aim their weapons, and possibly hit someone. 

“Heimdall.” Thor roared, but the clouds continued to roll around at the same pace. 

“Lexi.” Alexia looked straight at Loki. “Earth.” She had no idea what he meant. “It is one of the elements.” 

“But I’ve never even tried.” She shook with fear at the pressure he was placing on her. He nodded his head, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she thought of what to do. Raising her hands, the ground around them shook before a circle of earth surrounded them, shielding them from the spray of bullets she could hear were being fired as the beam of light formed. 

“Brace yourselves.” Thor warned as it came down and engulfed them.


	17. Introduction to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers see Asgard and react accordingly, as Asgard reacts to them.

“That was, without question, the most horrific thing I have ever experienced.” Wilson groaned as he righted himself after the Bifrost. 

“That is a tad dramatic.” Loki sighed boredly as he assisted in steadying Alexia. “Not bad.” He commended her. 

“Thanks.” She gave a sarcastic smile. 

“You have to push yourself to achieve what you need to achieve some days.” He shrugged, but he realised she was no longer listening to him, but instead looking around her, as were the other Midgardians. 

“This is amazing.” Stark stated. What is it run on?” 

“A magic your kind will not understand for centuries to come.” A deep voice spoke. The Midgardians turned to see a man standing in the centre of the room on a sort of platform, dressed entirely in gold with a huge sword in his hands. 

“Wow.” Barton stared at him somewhat fearfully. 

“My friends, this is Heimdall, the Sentry of Asgard and the Keeper of the Bifrost.” Thor introduced. 

“As if Stark hadn’t a height inferiority complex before, lets bring him to a land where Thor seems to be average height.” Hill commented sarcastically to Romanov, who huffed a small laugh as the billionaire glared at them. 

“Heimdall?” Odin asked. 

“They are angered Allfather. They feel as though something of use has been stolen from them.” The sentry informed him. 

“Will they demand her back?” 

“No Sire, they are too fearful of what would occur, they fear Asgard as they fear her.” The guardian looked at Alexia as he spoke; his golden eyes made her feel uncomfortable, causing her to lean closer to Loki. The action was not missed by either the guardian or Odin. 

“Heimdall is able to see all the souls in all the realms.” Thor explained. 

“Hello Nineteen Eighty Four.” Stark commented. “I bet SHIELD would be envious.” 

“I assure you, they would be.” The sentry stared down at him. 

“Keep us posted on anything of note.” Odin ordered as he turned to leave the Bifrost. 

“Of course Allfather.” Heimdall nodded slightly and took the sword from the ground and walked to the edge of the great dome, looking around the realms once more. 

“Lady Alex.” Thor called her to get her attention as she stood watching the other golden clad being. “We best be going.” 

“Does he just stand there?” She asked. Thor nodded. “So he saw everything that happened with me?” Again the prince nodded. “And he was the one to tell Odin that Loki did not do anything untoward?” Another nod. Without another words she walked over to the other being, who stood almost two foot taller than her. He looked down at her curiously. “Thank you.” 

Eyeing her for a moment, his frown turned to a small smile. “I am glad to have assisted. I have not seen a Keeper with as much raw power as you.” He declared. “Nor would I have thought that I would be one to find the Element Wielder, and most certainly not on Midgard.” 

“Technically it was I that found her.” Loki argued. 

“I was not lost to be found.” Alexia retorted back at him. 

“Indeed.” Thor grinned; enjoying the Loki was being spoken to in such a manner. “If we are to make it to the city sometime in day light, we had best leave now.” 

“Right.” Rogers was glad to be on the move. The large gold plated dome was interesting, but its occupant unnerved him somewhat. 

“What about Big Brother there?” Stark asked, his thumb pointing over his shoulder to Heimdall. 

“Heimdall is not related to us.” Thor frowned. 

“It’s in reference to his abilities, to imply he is spying on everyone.” Romanov explained. 

“I see. Heimdall remains here, it is his duty to keep an eye on any dangers he can see in all the realms, for their protection and ours.” Thor explained. 

“Does he not have someone else to alternate with him?” Rogers asked, Thor shook his head. 

“Talk about jobs for life.” Wilson’s brows raised high. Barton nodded slightly in agreement. 

The group walked out of the building and stared. “Well fuck me.” Stark looked around. 

“Holy shit.” Barton echoed. 

In the distance, was a city that seemed to be made of gold, and to get to it, they had to walk several miles of a bridge, that seemed to be made of glass and had several colours streaking through it like a rainbow. 

“Well this is different.” Rogers commented. 

“You think?” Barnes stood beside him and tried to compute what he was seeing. 

“That is Asgard?” Coulson asked Thor. 

Thor grinned proudly. “Welcome to my realm.” 

“And that weird pipe organ thing in the middle?” Stark pointed to an odd though accurately described building. 

“That is Valaskialf, our palace.”

“Wait, the palace? That thing is your home?” Barton asked. “Who would have guessed anyone would have been slumming in one of Starks pads. No wonder Loki is so pissed off all the time.” Loki glared at the archer for a moment before beginning to walk. 

“So wait, we have to walk?” Stark asked, his armour whirring as he moved along slowly in it. 

“Only until transport arrives.” Thor smiled. 

“If its horses then someone give me a camera, I want to see Stark try and get up on it.” Barton sniggered. 

“Oh please, a horse would be tame compared to half the things Tony Stark has tried to get up on.” Romanov stated as she walked on, causing Barton and a few others to smile as they continued talking. 

Soon enough odd flying boats came to them. “Okay, I need to know, how?” Stark demanded pointing at them. 

“We are more advanced than even your mind could imagine Midgardian.” Odin stated as he got into one by himself. Thor pointed to his friends to take seats in the two other boat like vessels. 

“This is extremely peculiar.” Coulson looked around. 

“Wow, that is something coming from you.” Alexia retorted with a raised brow. “So, are you taking notes?”

“Lexi…” She gave him a withering look. “Please, I cannot keep apologising.” 

“Good, I am getting sick of listening to it.” 

“Do you really wish to stay here?”

“Well in all fairness, Earth has nothing for me now, my life there would be nothing but hiding. Is that what you would want for me?” 

“So you would leave everything, everyone?”

“Are you seriously trying to guilt your daughter into remaining on Earth where she would be forever hunted like a prized deer?” Stark demanded in disbelief. “Seriously, you would risk her life, for what? It’s not like you were all that interested when she was there. Guilt is not the reason to keep her now, its all the more reason to leave her stay here and be safe.” 

Coulson stared straight ahead, swallowing hard as Starks harsh but true words sank in. Alexia decided not to worry herself about it and set about looking at the passing water below, before looking around the city as they fly through it. 

The people of Asgard bowed as their king passed by above them, but stared curiously when they saw the occupants of the other two vessels. Their clothes were similar in fashion to medieval attire, and you would have thought it was a medieval time had it not been for the far more advanced technology that seemed to be widespread around the place. 

“This is not computing properly, it is too conflicting.” Hill shook her head slightly. 

“If you are talking about how it seems like we came to a renaissance fair with wifi, then I am with you on that one.” Stark agreed. 

“They are staring at us.” Barnes shifted uncomfortably. 

“He says while he blatantly stares at them.” Alexia reminded him. 

“Besides, even here I doubt they are used to people with big metal arms Buck.” Rogers argued. 

“Indeed, you should have our craftsmen look at it while you are here Lord Barnes, they would gladly upgrade it somewhat for you.” Thor offered. 

Barnes eyed him carefully, unsure if he wanted such a thing, having still not gotten over the ordeals he suffered at the hands of SHIELD/HYDRA. “Perhaps.” 

The vessels began to slow and they were met with cheers from a small group of people. 

“Oh Norn’s give me patience.” Loki groaned. 

“If it annoys him, I love it already.” Barton commented with a smirk. 

“My friends!” Thor's voice boomed as he disembarked the vessel right next to the palace. 

The Midgardians watched as he walked over to a group of four who stood nearby with large smiles on their faces. They each embraced him all in turn, exchanging words as he grinned widely at them. After he greeted them all, they turned to look at the other realm occupants that had found themselves on Asgard. 

“Seems like you’re the popular man Point Break.” Stark grinned. 

“Indeed, I have been graced with many good companions, may I present, the Warrior’s Three, Hogun the Grim.” The dark haired man bowed. “Volstagg the Valiant.” The portly built red haired man chuckled deeply and bowed. “Fandral the Dashing.” The blonde winked and bowed. “And finally, the Lady Sif.” The woman bowed her head slightly and gave a small smile. “And from Midgard, these are the Avengers. Tony Stark, Captain Stephen Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Maria Hill, Natasha Romanova, Clint Barton, Phillip Coulson and Alexia Coulson.” Each of the Avengers nodded at the sound of their name, except for Alexia, who became unsettled at the stare she was getting from the one Thor had stated was named Hogun. 

Hogun looked between her and Thor almost fearfully. “What is it?” Volstagg asked apprehensively. 

“She…” he pointed to Alexia. “How?”

“We do not know.” Odin answered as he walked up beside the grouping. “But as of today, she is to be protected at all costs.” With that he turned and walked inside. 

“Hogun, dear friend, could you share with us what it is that was with regards?” Fandral asked curiously, looking at the girl his king now insisted he should guard with his life. 

“My friends, the reason my allies from Midgard are here is because of of them was in grave peril were they to remain on that realm.” 

“The girl?” Thor nodded. “What of her?”

“She is the Keeper of Elements.” Hogun declared. Immediately the others stared at her in awe. 

“Wow, you really are a big deal.” Stark nudged Alexia with his arm as you all gauged their reactions. “No pressure or anything.”

The warrior’s stared at him with disbelief. “The Midgardian’s are not told the history’s.” Thor explained before turning to Stark. “I cannot express to you just how significant this is Stark. Lady Alex is now one of the most powerful beings there is.” 

Romanov pointed to Hogun. “How did he?” 

“Hogun is able to assess the abilities of every being in close proximity to him.” Loki answered. “Quite useful in battle situations it has to be said.” 

“I could have done with him a few weeks ago.” Alexia mumbled, tired from not fully recovering from the Helicarrier incident before she had had to attempt, thankfully successfully to move earth. 

“You need to rest more.” Thor noted. Alexia simply nodded. 

“She’s slept for two days.” Barton commented. 

“And she had not yet recovered when she had to force herself to use it again.” Loki growled. “She is not yet ready to use it so vigorously, yet has done so twice this week. Rest, food and being without the stress of mortals trying to kill her is what she requires.”

“The mortals tried to...?” Fandral repeated. Thor nodded. “That is a tad bit of an over reaction, do you not think? I mean I get they are not as advanced as other realms, but to kill a Wielder.” 

“Who are you calling unadvanced?” Barton barked offendedly. 

Fandral put his hands up in surrender. “I apologise. I meant no offense.” 

“Yeah, that was not the least bit offensive.” Wilson agreed with Barton who nodded. 

“Have we not been in enough fights in recent days?” Barnes asked, disembarking the boat. His arm got a few peculiar looks from those around him. 

“Most definitely.” Rogers agreed. He looked to Thor. “What are the plans?”

“You are invited to stay at the palace for a few days so that SHIELD cease their anger fuelled hunt, after which you can return to Midgard at a time of your choosing. Heimdall will gladly assist you with that.” Thor explained.

“Via that light thing again?” Thor nodded, causing Rogers to wince. “Thank you Thor.”

“My friends, I am all too glad to be of assistance. You have all been so accommodating to me in my times on Midgard. I am only too pleased to be able to return the favour.”

“This place is unreal.” Stark looked around. “I mean my place is good, that is undeniable, but…Is that solid gold?” He pointed to a pillar. 

“Indeed, Asgard is abundant in the metal.” Thor nodded. “Midgard seems to hold it in high value also from what I have seen.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Stark commented, clapping his hands together. “So, what’s to eat in these parts?” 

“Makes himself comfortable, doesn’t he?” Volstagg chuckled. 

“You have no idea.” Rogers shook his head. 

“I think a feast for our guests would be a splendid idea.” Fandral suggested. 

“Any excuse for a gathering?” Sif rolled her eyes. 

“Drink, food, women, what more could any guests want?” Fandral defended. 

“I like him, I like him a lot.” Stark pointed over to the blonde warrior, who laughed heartily at the comment.

“I should warn you, many here will look upon you with great awe. None can predict when a Keeper comes to be, and you being a Midgardian one will fascinate them even further.” Loki explained to Alexia as the group walked down the hall. 

“Is adding to her anxiety really the best method of dealing with this brother?”

“Informing her of what is to come is the best thing to do and you know it.” Loki growled. “Throwing her into a room with hundreds of Asgardian fools staring at her without prior warning is only setting her up to have a situation.” 

“Good to know it’s not only us you hold in contempt.” Romanov stated boredly as they made their way to a long corridor. 

“Have you not gathered by now that Loki is always the centre of the room at gatherings?” Sif snarked, earning a glare from Loki and laughs from the Midgardian’s. 

“Why don’t you all attempt to make yourselves somewhat presentable for the evening if something is to be held. I am aware that leaves only a handful of hours so the results will not be too great, but try as best you can anyway, especially you Sif.” Loki snapped as he stormed off. 

“Ouch!” Wilson winced. “That was cold.” 

“Yeah, Loki is good at cold.” Sif gave a knowing grin. 

“Well I need to get some rest, how do we figure out who goes where?” Alexia asked, wanting to get off the subject. She was never one to talk of others without them present and with all Loki had done for her, she did not wish to be forced to listen to remarks about him. 

“You can remain here until more permanent quarters are prepared for you Lady Alex.” Thor smiled. Giving a nod, Alexia said nothing more and walked towards a room at he far end of the hall. 

“Is she really okay?” Barton asked worriedly. 

“She is being forced to live in a new world, told that she will be stared at for the evening and is exhausted and malnourished. All things considered, I think she is doing too well.” Wilson responded. 

“I cannot be the only one anticipating her having some sort of meltdown, can I? I mean how much pressure can one person take?” Stark looked around at the others for an answer. 

“She is stronger than she seems.” Barnes stated. 

“I have no idea how she alleviates the pressure.” Coulson admitted. 

“Yeah, never being there has such side effects as not knowing your own kid.” Stark commented. 

“Her mother used comment on it he whole time too.” Coulson decided he was not interested in any more comments on his parenting or there lack of and went to find a place to rest himself. 

“Out of curiosity, since everyone keeps mentioning Mrs Coulson; that’s something I never thought would be said, in the past tense, I assume she is dead, what happened?” Stark asked. 

“Sarah Brookes died when Hammers drones went AWOL at your convention.” Hill informed him. Stark froze. “When Coulson figured out that his daughter was Potts’s assistant, he went ballistic.” Romanov and Barton nodded. “But she did it anyway, she sort of has a thing against authority.” 

“I would have thought that a running theme with this group.” Barnes stated.


	18. A feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a feast held for the Avengers.

Alexia stared at the dress in front of her. “They cannot be serious.” A dress, she could not remember wearing one in recent memory. Even for her mother’s funeral, she had worn pants. And of all the kinds; a large, heavy and uncomfortable looking one. 

“We can assist you with it if you would like?” A maid smiled. 

It was difficult, but Alexia kept her mouth closed, the girl was simply trying to assist her, but of course she needed assistance with it, it was a corset style that needed to be tied from the back. She nodded instead and the maid came over smiling and began to prepare her for dressing. 

“This is unreal.” Wilson looked around the large room. 

“How much food do you think these guys eat?” Barton asked looking at the tables of food in front of them. 

“You would ask that.” Romanov rolled her eyes with a knowing smile. 

“My friends, please, join the Warrior’s and I will join you shortly.” Thor pointed to the friends he had introduced them to earlier. 

“Where is Alexia?” Coulson looked around for his daughter. 

“According to her maids she had an issue with her attire, but she will be here presently.” Thor informed them. 

“Maids? This Keeper of things gig sounds good.” Stark jested. 

“It is imperative that she is as comfortable as is necessary to aid her training. Her abilities will be far easier for her to command if she is given the chance to take care of herself properly.” 

“And you just had maids waiting for her?” Wilson questioned. 

“They were my mothers, they will be happy to have someone to serve once more.” Thor's smile did not reach his eyes before he walked off. 

“Has anyone ever actually asked him anything about his family situation and losing his mother or have we all just assumed that as a big warrior, he doesn’t actually have emotions?” Stark asked as they began to walk towards the warriors. 

“I don’t see you asking.” Rogers commented. 

“I openly admit that, I was just asking if anyone else did.” Stark stated back. “Dibs sitting next to Blondie, he’s my sort of man.” He sat next to Fandral who laughed and winked. 

The two groups sat amongst one another and began to talk. When the room fell silent, the Midgardians looked around somewhat concerned. The warriors rose to their feet, so the Avengers followed suit cautiously. 

Odin walked into the room, Gungnir in hand with both Thor and Loki behind him. As they stood at their seats, the room’s attention was on them. 

“People of Asgard, I am sure most of you have noticed that at present, Asgard is playing host to the Midgardian group known as the Avengers.” Most of the room looked at the group of visitors that they were given no explanation for. There was a small moment of tension. The last time a Midgardian came to Asgard with Prince Thor, they were attacked by the Dark Elves, many buildings were damaged and there was widespread death and destruction, even in the House of Odin with the loss of the adored Queen and Allmother. But the group that were there now, though they seemed like an unlikely group, they also seemed far more formidable than the woman. The two women that were in the grouping looked more terrifying than some of the men in it. The dark haired one seemed stoic and professional, but the red haired one, she scared many in the hall. Her features, though not as stoic as the brunette, seemed to mask something far more threatening. There was only one woman that ever struck fear into people in such a manner, and that woman sat right beside the red haired Midgardian, the two seemingly enjoying one another’s company, and involving the brunette in their discussions also. “They are called the Avengers, and were responsible for defeating the situation that occurred on that realm not too long ago.” There were many that looked to Loki at that time, having heard of his actions on the realm. Though it was made clear that Loki had never truly wished to enslave Midgard for himself, there were many that still did not fully trust him after it. “They will be here for a short time, so I think it best if we show them how Asgard truly is.” 

There was a raising of chalices, tankards and glasses as the room loudly cheered its agreement. After Odin sat, his sons followed and so too did the rest of the room. 

“Well I feel welcome.” Stark beamed as he brought a chalice to his mouth before smelling it and stopping. “Is this the super strong Asgardian drink Thor said was not meant for mere mortal men?” He asked looking at it. 

“It is simply mead, a honey liquor, it is quite light.” Fandral explained to him. “If you rather something stronger, that can be arranged.” 

“NO!” The warriors were somewhat startled when not one, or even two, but the whole group of Midgardians unanimously shouted the same thing at one. 

“I would not recommend it.” Coulson stated plainly. 

“If you threaten to taser me and watch Supernanny again…” 

“Haha, there’s an image.” Hill laughed. 

“Yeah, well I…I…I can’t believe what I am seeing.” Stark began before his jaw went slack, the rest of the Avengers turned and stared too. 

Escorted by two maids, Alexia came into the room, dressed as none of them had ever seen her. The Aesir stared at her, several of them gasping, and others murmuring at how the dress she was wearing indicated to her somewhat elevated status. 

“Okay, before with the Renaissance Fair with Wi-Fi, I was hardly able to compute what I was seeing, but this is making me feel like Windows 95.” Stark stated. “Who knew she looked like that!” 

“Do not speak about my daughter in that tone.” Coulson warned, though he too was stunned at seeing Alexia in such attire. Ever since she was about three years old, she rebelled against anything overly feminine, and on the top of that list had always been dresses. And the idea of Tony Stark of all the slime balls in apparently not just Earth, but going by the interested faces among the people of Thor's realm too, he felt as though he would have an aneurism were it not for the fact he could not keep an eye on the situation. 

“You are aware she is in her late twenties right? I mean, the only person capable of remaining a virgin passed the age of twenty one is Cap.” Stark began, earning him a glare from Rogers and a look from Coulson that was only outdone by his shaking with fury. “I love the double standards of parents.” Stark chuckled. “It is fascinating how hypocritical they can be.” 

“You really are asking to get that goatee smacked clean off your face.” Hill warned him. 

“I see many of you have realised there is something extraordinary about this particular Midgardian, but for those of you who are not as sensitive to the auroras of other realm beings, I shall enlighten you. The Midgardian by the name of Alexia is the Wielder of Elements.” There was a collective gasp around the hall. “Yes, it is with great elation we can declare that such a powerful wielder is of our time, still so untrained, and yet so powerful as to near sink a Midgardian war boat.” Odin continued. “Asgard will play host to her, and train her to wield it properly. It is a great honour that we also host some of those who aid protect Midgard from threats, both domestic of their realm and of other realms, the group my son tells me are his great allies.” 

“I wish he was as welcoming when Thor asked for us to be brought.” Hill commented. 

“The Allfather has not had many dealings with Midgard, and none of the ones he has had have been pleasant.” Sif informed her. 

“So he distrusts us?” Rogers frowned. 

“As a race, I am aware that is a great generalisation, but our experiences with Midgard has been that your race is fuelled by fear and greed.” Volstagg stated. 

“You’re not wrong.” Stark commented taking another drink. 

“I think I actually have to agree with Stark on this one.” Rogers concurred. 

“Oh great, sound the alarm, the apocalypse is upon us.” 

“Very funny Nat.” Rogers gave the assassin a sarcastic smile. 

The Avengers watched as the food was placed in front of them. It shocked them just how much, and how exquisite it looked. They all ate their fill, most of them trying most every meal in front of them and commending it all. 

Alexia watched them from the seat she had been led to between Thor and Loki. She rather be with the others, but she was forced to remain at the top table, feeling very much like a trophy to be displayed to the room, as though she was every bit the new toy Loki had accused his father of treating her as. She also disliked the manner in which the people of Asgard were staring at her; she was not a museum exhibit. Her eyes caught those of her father for a moment, and for some reason, the image of him when he spat at her that she effectively betrayed him when she had begun to associate with Loki came to her mind. Giving a small smile to the room, she stared at the plate in front of her, which was filled with odd and peculiar foods. 

“Loki.” The prince looked at her. “What is this?” 

“Better than your realms foods, I assure you.” Was all he replied, not informing her any more on the foods she was about to eat. “They will assist your recovery, I assure you.” 

“That isn’t very comforting.” 

“It is true Lady Alexia; these foods are the finest in the realms for powerful beings, to allow their bodies the nourishment necessary to perform to their highest abilities.” Thor added. 

“No, I believed Loki when he said it was good for me, it’s just on Midgard ‘super foods’ as we call them usually taste horrific.” She grimaced, using the fork in her hand to stab an odd looking vegetable, or what she assumed was a vegetable, on the end of it, she timidly took a bit, it seemed somewhat raw, but overall, it seemed like a carrot, so she took another bite. “It is actually not as bad as I was expecting.” She admitted. 

“Wait til you try the meats.” Thor grinned, bringing what seemed to be a T-bone steak to his mouth, swallowing all but the bone in a few bites. 

“You realise you eat like a ravenous wolf, don’t you?” Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“I like food.” Thor shrugged unapologetically; Loki simply rolled his eyes again. 

After the meal, the Princes and Alexia were permitted to join the other Avengers and Warriors once more. As they walked towards them, Alexia found she was trying to hide between the tall princes. “Remain calm.” Loki warned her. 

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?” 

“Deal with them staring at you.” 

“They will have something new to stare at soon, you are just interesting for today.” Loki dismissed. 

“That is being a bit flippant Loki; it is not every day a Wielder is discovered.” Thor argued. Loki glared at him. “There is no point in trying to sugar coat.” 

“Thank you, both of you.” She gave a small smile as they came closer to the warrior’s and Avengers. 

“Well look at you.” Stark beamed as she came to the table. “I need to take a photo, Pepper will never believe me otherwise.” He took out one of his electronics from a pocket and rose, taking pictures of her as she looked at him in bemusement. 

“You good?” He continued to grin as he checked the pictures over before putting it back in his pocket. 

“I am. In all fairness, I never thought I would see something as you in a dress. JARVIS will not be able to compute it either.” He smirked with a wink. 

Alexia threw up her eyes at it, knowing better than to try and argue. “What about Pepper actually?” She asked worriedly. 

“I was talking to her not long before we were unceremoniously flung across the galaxy, SHIELD know better than to go to Stark Industries and start pushing around. We have enough dirt on them to destroy them and they know it. If they get cheeky or try to go through JARVIS, everything we have on them goes public.” He winked again. 

“I think you have something in your eye.” Barton scoffed, chucking a bit of food at the billionaire.

The warrior’s chuckled as they observed the Midgardians. “We see why they have appealed to you so greatly your time away from us all.” Sif grinned at her friend. 

Thor shrugged in response before noting who it was she was sitting with. “Nothing good could ever come of you two befriending one another.” He pointed between Sif and Romanov. “I fear the Norn’s will never forgive us for this.”


	19. Practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia is practising her wielding, at the meal after, there are some comments made in reference to it all.

Alexia panted heavily as her legs shook, sweat dripping from her brow. She was starting to wonder why she agreed to this. 

“You are doing well Midgardian.” The tall man standing across from her acknowledged. “I never thought that one of your realm would have the power that you possess.” 

“Thanks.” Her tone was sarcastic. “Out of curiosity, is there any realm that thinks mine is capable of holding its own?”

“Not one I know of.” 

“Of course not.” She wiped her sleeve across her brow. 

“Ready for more?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“Not particularly, I was merely being polite.” He gave a small smile, before forcing her to continue moving several bodies of water from location to location simultaneously. 

X X X X X X

“Fun day?” Stark grinned on seeing an exhausted Alexia arriving to the dining hall that evening. 

“I just was tortured by Dark Thandruil, seriously, do not get smart with me, actually, don’t even speak to me.” She growled, wincing as she sat down. 

“Dark what?” Roger’s looked around to see if any of the others were unsure as to what Alexia was referencing. 

“Thandruil, from The Hobbit? I thought you had a list of stuff you were supposed to be going through.” Barton looked between Rogers, Romanov and Wilson. 

“The Hobbit, that was Tolkien, right?” Barnes frowned as he tried to remember. 

“What, is that on the ‘what to read to the frozen super soldier’ HYDRA reading list?” Stark queried. “This week, the Hobbit, next week, the Taming of the Shrew, or perhaps Pride and Prejudice.” 

“Actually.” Barnes gave him a scathing look. “I remember reading it. Before being sent to Europe, it was published before the war started.” 

“Really? I need to catch up on my nerd culture.” Stark frowned. “So how is this dude Dark Thand…whatever you said, what makes you reference a hobbit?” Stark stated, trying to get back to his previous statement with regards her slightly exhausted appearance. 

“Thandruil was an elf actually, he looks exactly like the character from the films, only instead of the white hair, this guy has black.” Alexia stated factually, not too interested in the comments just passed between the others. 

“So you are trying to tell us that the man that is teaching you looks like an elf?” Coulson frowned. 

“That’s the thing with elves, they tend to look like, well, elves. Personally I am beginning to suspect that Tolkien may have actually come in contact with actual Light Elves, the ones in his books are identical to them.” Alexia shrugged. 

“Yeah, I think you got that right.” Wilson agreed. “That is if that is they guy you were talking about up there?” The occupants of the table looked around to see exactly if the man was as Alexia had described. 

“Yep, that’s him.” She confirmed, turning around again as the Light Elf and Allfather turned to look at her. Slowly, she began to pick at the food in front of her. Over the few days since their arrival, she cautiously had tried some of the different foods; some were similar to Earth cuisine, others were like nothing she had ever seen or tasted before. She had a new respect for Thor, who always had tried Midgardian food without hesitation. Hungry but nervous, she bit into a piece of meat, chewing it a few times before deciding it tasted alright and eating more. 

“I thought you Midgardian’s did not like eating horse.” Loki was standing next to her, his voice bored, but his brow furrowed. “Do you mortals not see them as pets?”

“Some do, but there are places on Midgard that eat them.” She replied as she looked at the meat. “Tastes a lot like beef steak.” 

“We are being told you are exceeding expectations Lady Alexia, my congratulations, your tutor is an elf not easy to impress.” Thor commended as he sat down and took a plate of food that Alexia had tried before but disliked. 

“You mean to say that I am doing okay, but as I am of Midgard, Yoda thought I would be nigh on brain dead.” She snarled sarcastically, glancing at the elf for a moment as she did so. 

Thor chuckled. “I do not think that Diarmaid thinks you brain dead.” 

“Wait, does Thor actually get the Yoda reference?” Barton pointed to a smug looking Thor. 

“Yeah, I caught him binge watching the movies and then making arguments as to why Lightsabers are impractical weapons.” Stark informed him. 

“Diarmaid made an interesting statement with regards your training.” Alexia looked toward Loki. “Apparently you were more focused after the first hour.” 

“That’s only because I wanted to hurt him for putting me through that hell.” She scoffed earning her a rare chuckled from the dark haired prince. “Yes, I know, you warned me.” 

“How close did you get?” Thor beamed. 

“I think some water actually splashed on him at some stage.” She smiled smugly. 

“Good start, better than Thor ever did.” 

“Yes, I get it, I did not do particularly well in those classes, do you have to keep reminding me?” Thor scowled. 

“Well, yes.” Loki’s response caused Thor to roll his eyes. “You never seemed to have issue with bragging of your achievements to me.” 

“Actual children.” Romanov declared, looking between the brothers. 

“Try being in the middle of this for over half a century.” Sif commented, Romanov gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Well you should keep trying to in some way harm or kill him, it is seemingly very effective.” Loki decided to ignore the two formidable women. 

“Is that your answer to everything?” Alexia asked nonchalantly. The table became silent at the remarks, looking between the pair. 

“When it is called for, it is a very effective tactic.” He grinned, continuing as they had been speaking. “Especially concerning torturous training tutors.” 

Coulson rose from the table and walked away, ignoring the odd looks of concern on both the Asgardian and Midgardian faces. Hill looked at Alexia for a moment but the younger woman did not concern herself with her father’s abrupt departure, instead finishing the horse meat in front of her, those around her looking amongst themselves with different looks on their faces.


	20. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alexia storms out of a training session, Loki goes to find out why.

“Concentrate harder.” Diarmaid barked. 

Alexia clenched her teeth hard her vision blurred; such was the intensity of her focus as she cursed the elf to Earth and back. She did not have the ability to speak back so instead she glared angrily at him for a moment before focusing again on the task at hand. The sensation of fluid falling from her nose made her realise she was experiencing another nosebleed, so she ceased her training and began to walk away, rubbing the back of her hand under her nose to check, the blood smeared the back of it was bright crimson, so she simply kept walking to get a handkerchief. 

“And where do you thing you are going?” Diarmaid asked as he watched her leave, his brow raised. 

“To rest.” Alexia did not even turn as she spoke, her voice slightly nasal from holding the heel of her hand up against her nose to stem the bleeding. “My nose is bleeding.” She held up her blood covered palm for him to see. 

“How did that occur, nothing struck you?” The elf frowned. 

“Overexertion, I get them when I over do it. The best thing I can do now is take it easy for a small while.” 

“No, continue on.” He ordered. 

“Continue training?” Diarmaid nodded. “No.”

“No?” His brow rose again. 

“No, my body is telling me that I need to rest, so I going to do just that.” She answered defiantly. 

“Usually no one speaks to me in such a manner.” 

“Good to know.” She replied, continuing on. 

“Ironically the only other student to ever walk out on me was your friend.”

Alexia threw her eyes up and continued walking. “Yes, Thor stated you did not think much of him as a student.” 

“I was actually referring to Prince Loki. Prince Thor I dismissed.” 

Alexia ceased walking. “I do not think Loki sees himself as anyone’s friend.” 

The elf cocked his head slightly. “And you think him yours?” 

“I owe him, he protected me when my own father would not.” 

“That was the man who left the dining hall so abruptly last evening?” 

Alexia turned again and left with another word. 

X X X X X

“You ceased your training early today.” 

Alexia had spent the afternoon hiding in a small remote area of a terrace over looking the gardens. “I got a nosebleed, my body was telling me to rest, I listened.” She stared ahead. 

“Diarmaid seems to think there is something amiss, that you are somewhat distracted.” Loki remained standing across from her leaning on the balcony ledge. 

“I moved several tens of tonnes of earth for the second time ever today, I think that shows my concentration is on one thing, and one thing alone. Forgive me for my body getting exhausted, I am only human after all, it is the weakness of my species.” Loki chuckled. “Besides, he stated you also walked out of his lessons.” 

“I did.” The prince declared proudly. 

“So why get on my back about it?” She growled. 

Loki frowned. “I was actually referring to him stating that you stormed off after he made reference to Coulson.” There was a flicker of emotion she attempted to control that flashed across her face, and it did not go unnoticed. “So, is there reason for the manner in which you are reacting to him being mentioned?” He queried. Alexia simply pursed her lips and said nothing. “You are not really one to talk, are you?” 

“Are we not talking now?” 

“No, you speak, but you do not talk.” Loki stated. 

“And pray tell what the is difference?” 

“You speak about certain things of little importance, but you seldom talk about most every aspect of yourself.” The God explained. 

“What are you, a shrink?” 

“What is ‘a shrink’?” 

“A head doctor, they work with people with dealing with emotional and mental issues.” 

“You had such before?”

“My mother thought I needed to see one to deal with my ‘issues’ with my father.” She made hand gestures as she mentioned issues. 

“You think your relationship with him to be a sound one?” 

“Would you say such of your situation?” She challenged. 

“Well my actual father left me on a frozen rock to die, and Odin and I never really saw eye to eye.” He gave a smile that was more or a grimace. 

“And you think to imply that I may have issues? I don’t have issue with him. I do not hate him, nor do I love him, I am utterly indifferent to him. The issue now seems to be that he has finally realised it.” 

“So when I, when…”

“You skewered him through the chest with that weird staff thing?” She finished. Loki nodded silently. “I wasn’t surprised. I didn’t think he would last so long.” She answered. “He hadn’t spoken to me since my mother’s funeral before that, so I really didn’t have it in me to care. And when I was told that he was actually alive, I didn’t really feel any joy. I mean, I was glad he was alive, but in the same what I am glad to hear when a person survives a car accident.” She shrugged. 

Loki listened silently, watching her, watching him for his reaction. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. “Why do you not despise me?” His voice was level, curious. “My actions should have meant you would have lost both your parents within a year.”

“Honestly, I don’t know why I never did; I knew something would happen him at some stage. Besides you saved my life; you kept my secret and helped me. The big question in all of this is why did you do that?” She looked at him again. 

“Call it curiosity.” He shrugged. 

“And of course, my knack of making stuff go crazy around you.” She reminded him with a smile. 

“Yes, that was a significant factor in it.” He acknowledged. 

“Well thank you, again.” 

“Even if that means having to endure Diarmaid?” 

“He is not so bad, better than my old gym teacher anyway.” She shrugged. 

“Gym?” 

“Fitness training we are forced to partake in when in school.” She explained, Loki nodded to indicate that he understood. “So curiosity, that is your reason for assisting me?”

“I recall when I began using my seidr, how it would, I supposed the best way to describe it, is malfunction. Adding to that you r species inability to do such things and of course your fear, to be honest, I pitied you.” 

“For being pathetic and weak about it?” Alexia presumed. 

“For being alone.” Loki replied sadly. “I am not without empathy you know, contrary to popular belief.” 

“Why me though?” 

“You spend considerable time thinking about that, haven’t you?” 

“I just do not get it.” 

“You are not used to people concerning themselves with you, are you?” 

“People do not tend to care too much for others on my realm, have you not noticed?” Alexia began to play with the sleeve of the top she was wearing. To her relief, she was not required to wear dresses when she trained. 

“The ‘Avengers’” He half scoffed at the word. “Care for you somewhat, they are Midgardian.” 

“They are very much a minority.” 

“And Coulson, does he not concern himself with you?”

“He did not concern himself with me for over twenty five years, even since my mother died, it has been somewhat awkwardly forced on his behalf, and it’s not like he really actually wants anything to do with me. I mean he actually had to be guilted into helping me by you and the others. I never even shared more than a salute in passing with Bucky before and he has given a lot more of a damn about me.” 

“Well from what I have gathered, he seems to empathize with you over the being tied to a table and experimented on.” Loki theorised. “By the way.” He held out a napkin to her.

“What?” She eyed it, then him. 

“Well you began to cry when you mentioned your father not helping you.” He informed her. 

Alexia placed her hand to her cheek only to realise that Loki spoke the truth, her palm was streaked with a tear. “I can control all water but my own it appears.” She mumbled, taking the napkin from a chuckling Loki. 

“Apparently so.” He grinned. “And I do not wish for that back.”

“Good, you weren’t going to get it.” 

Loki raised a brow at her comment. “You feel betrayed you, don’t you?” Alexia looked at him. “You feel as though he should have stood up for you in the tower. You thought that surely he would do that much for you, after all the years of neglect, he had a chance to act on the empty promises he made and protect you, but he did not.” Loki studied her closely as he awaited her reply. Unsurprised he was met with her rising to her feet and making her way to leave. Loki used his superior speed and stood in her way. “Why are you running?”

“Leave me go.” 

“Why?” 

“Leave me…” Her vision was blurred, her anger was causing her to shake. “Move.” 

“Why?” He refused to budge. 

“Loki, move.” She tried to side step him but he remained in front of her. 

“You will have to use your gifts against me.” He grinned. 

“Move.” Tears streamed from her eyes. 

“Use wind.” 

“No.”

“Why? Why are you running?”

“He…”

“Coulson?”

“He let them…” She sobbed. 

“He let them take you.” Loki completed. 

“He knew what they would do to me, but he ignored my pleas. I begged, but he let them.” 

“I know, I was there.” 

“I…Why didn’t he try to help me?” Alexia wept.

“I do not know.” Loki answered sympathetically. “It would appear he and Odin are alike in some ways.” 

“What did he do? Odin I mean.” Alexia dried her eyes, trying to get the focus off herself. 

“When I was young, before I was being trained with Thor, I was being trained with the sons of some of our lords. By Aesir standards, you may have noticed, that I am not of the normal stature, well they did too. Odin noticed, but he did nothing. I needed to figure it out for myself apparently, I needed to toughen up. He didn’t care, he did nothing to stop it.” 

“What did you do in the end?”

“I had enough, I studied some more aggressive seidr and used it on them. Something I was admonished for doing I should add. Apparently according to Odin, I was not being a man by using such. But they never did anything to me again, and that was what mattered to me.” Alexia nodded slightly at that statement. “So now, it appears we have some common ground concerning our supposed fathers not sticking up for us when we most required it.” He seemed almost as shocked by that as she was. 

“Not exactly a bonding process I would wish on anyone, and of all the people I would have wagered having it with it, you were not one of them.” Alexia half laughed. 

“The feeling is mutual, I assure you.” He agreed. 

“When does he expect me back?” Alexia asked nervously. 

“Tomorrow, Diarmaid is well aware a distracted student makes for a redundant lesson.” 

“Are you permitted to help?”

“Do you miss me?” He gave a smarmy grin. 

“Not particularly, I just was hoping to drench both my torturers simultaneously.” Loki chuckled. “I just…after everything.” She stared at the sleeve of her outfit again. 

“I fear you put too much faith in me.” Loki sighed as he walked off without explanation.


	21. Earth and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia has enough of Diarmaid's pushy attitude and shows her strengths to the Elf, and Loki watches from nearby, after her training, the aftermath of the previous day's encounter comes to the front.

“You need to focus.” Diarmaid stated in a bored tone as he watched Alexia. 

“What do you thing I am doing here exactly?” She snarled through gritted teeth, staring at the mound of earth in front of her. 

“Then focus harder. You are not focusing enough, the edges are sloppy.” He commented. 

She ceased concentrating and the earth landed on the ground in front of her in large piles. “Are you able to do this?” She demanded, pointing to the earth. 

“Of course not, I am not an element wielder.” He answered factually. 

“So you only wield, what is it Loki calls it, seidr?” The elf nodded. “And were you by chance, born proficient in it?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“At seidr, were you born with perfect control of it and with the ability to perform any spell you wished without fault? The day you first used it, did it do so flawlessly?” She barked. 

“I fail to see what that has to do with your training.” 

“So that is a no then. I have only known what I can really do with ten days and you are expecting me to essentially rival Loki’s magic and Thor's Mjölnir wielding when they have been doing those things with over half a millennia.” 

“Your horrifically short life span conspires against us and requires that I compile everything you need to be taught into a few mere months, that is, by no means, as easy feat for me.” Diarmaid argued. 

“Poor you, that must be so hard. How the hell do you think I feel?” Alexia countered angrily. “My head feels like it is going to explode, my muscles are in agony, and I was so occupied with this last night, I accidentally caused a faucet in my rooms to explode.” She ranted. 

The elf said nothing in response while she got her breathing back under control. “The Allfather told me of what you were able to do on Midgard.” His voice remained calm. 

“What about it?” 

“You are capable of power beyond measure; it is why you need to strive so greatly now.” He explained. “Tell me, what was your motivation then?” 

“My life was under threat, I…they had guns, if I did not do all of what I did, they all would have died, for me.” 

“Your focus was on protecting the Midgardian’s that you were with you.” Alexia nodded. “Surely then you would want to be able to protect them and those like them at all times, this training is to allow for that.” 

“That was life and death, and I really don’t think I could do that again any time soon.” 

“And pray tell, what is it you thought I was pushing you to do just now?” 

“You want those sort of results immediately. Yes, I want to be able to do that again if it is needed, and I want to be able to do so without being completely weak and exhausted, but you trying to ‘coax’ it along by annoying me is not helping. I know it will take training to get it, but the pressure is counterproductive, trust me. I do not work best under those conditions.” 

“Duly noted.” The Light Elf took a step back. “So, please, can I ask for you to show what you can achieve when there is no one breathing down your neck?” 

Frowning slightly, she looked around at the earth around her. Sensing someone else watching she turned to see Loki standing on a viewing platform not too far away, looking down at her. Her lip curled up slightly in contempt, still annoyed at his storming off the day before when he had prevented her from doing so. “Fine.” She growled, turning back to the task at hand and taking a deep breathe. The earth began to shift slowly as it began to shape into something. Concentrating, she focused on different details she could recall in her mind. “There.” She declared proudly, pleased with the end product of her hard work. 

Diarmaid walked around the structure she had designed from the earth, studying in closely. “What in all the realms is it?”

“It’s from my realm, an ancient arena, used for battle re-enactments and games, commonly known as the Colosseum, but actually called Amphitheatrum Flavium.” She recited, she always loved old structures. 

“It seems to be in a state of disrepair.” He noted, studying the inside of it. 

Laughing slightly. “Yeah, well, try and find more than a handful of things on my realm that are as old as it and not in such a state.” She scoffed before altering it again to look similar to Stonehenge to display how she was able to hold the earth up with little effort. “Is that enough for you?” Diarmaid gave a small smile and a nod. She then got the earth to lie on the around once more as though it was never moved. 

“Nigh on Perfect.” He acknowledged, looking around. 

“It looks like it needs to be watered though.” Alexia looked around, she noticed the large water feature at the side of the grounds, and looking back to the arena around her, she raised her hand, only for the water to rise also, and brought it over the arena, with a flick of her wrist, it fell to the ground like a mini downpour. 

Diarmaid stood facing her completely bemused and dripping wet while she remained perfectly dry. “While I have to commend your abilities, your execution is somewhat off.” 

Alexia smirked back. “I’d have to disagree.” She turned slightly to look where Loki had been standing watching them previously, and giggled to herself for a moment before hiding it under the pretence of a cough. 

Above them, glaring down, Loki was as drenched wet as Diarmaid, with Alexia having also sent water to soak him too. 

The elf frowned as he realised there was something else to the incident, but knowing Loki’s own past mischievous behaviour and seeing the release of tension in the young Midgardian as she seemed to grow into herself with new confidence, he felt as he did not even wish to know. “We are going to get you to try harness wind next.” He inform her. She turned to face him again and nodded. “You have used this element before?” Again she nodded, but her expression was slightly pained. “Dare I ask why referencing the element of wind has caused such a reaction?” 

Alexia grimaced. “The last time I had to use it…” The Light Elf looked at her expectantly, urging her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she did so. “Well it was in self defence, and people…”

“People died?” She nodded. “Ah, I see.” She winced. “Was it necessary?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well then, you need not concern yourself with, it is not as though you could do anything about it regardless. There is one fact you must accept in your life Midgardian, the past cannot be changed, we can only continue on and learn from it.” 

“I am not the only one you should say that to.” Alexia commented looking to where Loki was standing before to see it was now empty. 

“I have stated such to Prince Loki also, but he seems even more obstinate of late.” 

“I think he feels remorse for his actions.” Alexia stated looking at the deserted balcony. 

“And why so?”

“He cannot be capable of the kindness he has shown me if he is the monster my people see him as. To be capable of kindness you have to be capable of remorse.”

“So you think his helping of you is to atone for his actions before?”

“I do not know.” She answered honestly. “I really don’t, all I know is I am grateful for all he has done for me, and as much of a hypocritical idiot as he can be, he is the closest thing to an ally I have.” 

“That scares you slightly.” The Light Elf realised. “Why?”

“Because three years ago Loki came to my world and slaughtered my kinsmen, and yet when I needed someone, when I was at my most fragile, it was him that was the only one who could help me, and that has caused my fellow Midgardian’s to fear me slightly, because they fought him, and now I cannot say I am against him.”

“You are loyal to him?”

“I would not want anything to happen him and I dislike when they speak ill of him of late, I understand being angry at him for his past transgressions, but he has done nothing to earn the way they speak of him these days.” She clarified. 

“I see.” Diarmaid replied thoughtfully. “And that is a bad thing to them?” 

Alexia scoffed. “That’s an understatement.” 

“So you are no longer seen as a regular Midgardian and you are befriending one of the realms greatest enemies, which is a lonely place to be.” 

“I am not his friend.” Alexia commented coldly. “Thank you for your time, and I am sure you are able to get yourself dry, it was only a small joke.” 

“I gathered.” The elf smiled. “I will see you this evening.” Alexia frowned. “You are expected to meet with myself and the Allfather this evening, he wishes to discuss some matter with you.” 

“No one told me.” 

“I am sure there will be a note left in your quarters.” 

“Sure.” Alexia became unsettled at that knowledge. “Again thank you.” 

“You fear things you should not, little Midgardian.” The Light Elf smiled knowingly. “Until then.”

With a nod, Alexia left. 

xXx

“Was that necessary?” A voice growled behind her. 

Alexia was walking through the many halls that permitted her to return to her rooms. Looking around, she saw a once more dry, but also highly bemused Loki looking at her. She had been looking forward to mocking him for the event, but with the idea that she had to speak with Odin in the evening terrified her. She gave a small grunt of recognition and continued on. 

Loki frowned. He was irked at her for soaking him, annoyed at her for her impertinence for her actions, but the apprehensive look on her face caused him concern. “What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Her voice was small, she looked to the ground. 

Using his far longer legs to get ahead of her, he stood in her way and stopped, forcing her to cease moving also. “What is it?”

“What do you care?”

“Because when you get anxious, I end up suffering.” He pointed out. 

“Oh yes, I forgot, the world revolves solely around you. How silly of me to have a momentary lapse of memory.” She snapped, trying to push past him. “Let me by.” 

“You need to cease running from things.” 

“I’m sorry, am I broaching in on your territory?” She retorted. 

“I never run.” 

“No, you’re right; it seemed more of a strut that a run.” Alexia corrected. 

“When?”

“Yesterday, when you made some stupid comment that I put too much faith in you.” 

“You do.”

“I have learnt of late to trust no one, to put my faith in no one, you are no exception in that I am sorry to tell you.” 

Loki cocked a brow. “Now I really am curious.” 

“Leave me be.” She walked around him; when he made to grasp her arm, she turned and held her hands up as she was becoming accustomed to doing when manipulating an element, causing Loki to take a cautious step back. “Don’t make me.” 

Loki said and did nothing as she walked off other than look at her leave, her steps fast and almost frantic. He wondered what it was that Diarmaid had said to her after his leaving to alter her mood so greatly. She had been in good form before his leaving. It was not uncommon for Loki to be on the receiving end of such comments over the years, but it actually hurt when Alexia acted in such a manner. He had liked her having such faith in him, it made him feel as though he had purpose again.


	22. Suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin wants to assess how Alexia's training is progressing to suggest how to better it, but the Midgardian has one of her own, which the Allfather is startled to hear.

“She is highly capable when she puts her mind to it, but to be truthful, I fear the presence of the other Midgardian’s, especially her sire, is causing her to not concentrate as powerfully as she could. Their safety was the reason for her strength before, but I think it what could be her distraction now. When they return to their realm, she should be capable of focusing more studiously.” Diarmaid stated. 

“According to Heimdall, the ones that wished to annihilate her seem satisfied she is no longer their concern, so they will no longer wish to harm the others upon their return, meaning they will do so within the next few days, thankfully. Thor is spending more time playing host to them than training or concerning himself with real issues.” Odin growled in return before going back to talking about Alexia. “And the elements, can she grasp them effectively?”

“She already shows herself to be efficient in water and earth, they will be the easiest for her to strengthen, but she fears wind. She seems to associate it with death, having caused two with it on Midgard in self defence. Of yet, I have not broached fire with her, her water will need to be perfected first.” 

“It is the most volatile of the elements when not handled correctly.” Odin agreed. “Good. Now where is she? She was made aware of this meeting.” 

“I am not sure Allfather.”

“Damn Midgardian’s, you think with their limited lifespan they would try to be on time for things.”

“That is another issue; her being of that species is more a hindrance than anything. She tires very easily and is prone to many of their weaknesses from what they would describe as overexertion.” 

“Have you any recommendations as to how to best remedy that?” Odin queried. 

“I am not sure, I have not met many Midgardians’ in my four thousand years of life, and she is the first I have ever had to train.” 

“So we are in unchartered territory.” Odin murmured, not liking when he was not able to know what the outcome would be.

“I fear not Your Majesty.” 

As soon as the Elf had ceased speaking, the door opened and the young woman walked in, looking slightly lost. “You are late.” Odin growled. 

“Well it is to be expected when your palace is so ridiculously big and I was not given directions. I am surprised I could find my way at all.” Alexia replied. 

“Should you not be apologising for your tardiness?” Diarmaid suggested. 

“I read before to never apologise for anything. It is one thing to acknowledge a fault, but to actually apologise for it gives the other party the position of power.” She shrugged. 

“I am the King of Asgard and the Protector of the Nine Realms.” Odin declared indignantly. 

“Yes, I am aware, but you seemed to have forgotten that I am not native to this realm, or indeed this building, and as such could not be expected to navigate my way through it accurately, therefore I cannot be held at fault for my tardiness.” She explained factually. 

“We cannot spend the evening arguing semantics, we are here to discuss actual matters of importance.” Odin dismissed. “Diarmaid has already informed me of your progress with some of the elements, and what is planned to deal with the others. I am pleased with his report.” 

“May I ask something?” Odin nodded. “Why are you facilitating all of this? Getting a tutor from a different realm, effectively giving over what, if Thor is to be believed is one of the largest training areas for hours a day, and even taking the time to do this little talk, what do you achieve from all of this? What is there for you to gain?” 

“Asgard, and indeed all the realms look to me as the Allfather to ensure they are protected and well looked after.” 

“That does not explain it, there are wars and natural disasters happening on my planet all the time that you can easily quell, yet you have remained unforthcoming with assistance before now, yet you chose to intervene with me, why?”

“You speak of the disasters created by upsets in the balance of the elements that occur on Midgard, floods, earthquakes, fire, great winds, I cannot prevent any of them, none can. Except for you of course.” Alexia swallowed anxiously. “The reason I came personally for you, the reason I requested Diarmaid to teach you, is because you are the only being who can prevent these natural occurring atrocities, and to do so you require adequate training. With your abilities, you can assist all the realms.” 

“So this is a simple selfless act of good for all the realms?” 

“You doubt the existence of such things?” 

“I have yet to meet someone who is truly selfless.”

“Out of curiosity, for what reason did Loki assist you?” 

Alexia was less than surprised at the mention of Loki; she knew he would come up in the conversation at some point. “To put it simply, he wished to cease being inconvenienced by my accidental outbursts.” 

“That is all?” Odin seemed unconvinced. 

“Take a moment to think of Loki, would anything else be required?” Odin could not argue. “But back to the reason for my not believing selflessness, I cannot trust my own family, how can I not suspect the reasons of others? You do nothing but refer to my abilities, and to be honest, that concerns me slightly, because I fear that you may see me not as my own being, but as a shiny new weapon in your arsenal.” 

“Power is the tongue most realms speak in Midgardian, you will see soon enough just why for you, knowing the sheer magnitude of it is so important. Many will wish to see you, and speak to you with regards it. You must learn to distinguish the difference between those who will request for your assistance and those who mean to abuse it.” 

“Well then, it is surely a requirement that Loki is kept close then, as his own abilities will be required.” 

Odin frowned and looked at her studiously. “And what makes you say such?” 

“Well, Loki is not only the very talented lie smith everyone knows him to be, but he is also very capable of detecting the falsities in others, and that surely is nothing but an asset in cases such as these.” 

“And how would you know such?” Diarmaid half demanded. 

“I studied him, I sent out a few testers of my own, but also watched him around others.” She explained. 

“Yes, Loki is highly astute to the lies of others.” Odin declared. “But he is not one assist in such matters.” 

“You have already asked him?” 

“Loki is incapable of assisting anyone with anything. To ask him would be an utter waste of time. I doubt he would even answer, and if he did, it would be nothing but a scoff.” 

“If you have not asked him, how can you be adamant that will be his answer?” She shook her head slightly. “What did he do in the past to warrant such a response.” 

“What?”

“What did Loki do to make you distrust him so?” 

“You seem to forget what he did to your realm, mortal.” Odin growled again. 

“I do recall, but the manner in which you are speaking implies that this goes back further than that.” 

“He has always been foolish and immature, how could anyone have faith in one such as that?” Odin dismissed. “Thor always showed himself to be far more reliable and capable.” 

“And I would wager you always stated such to Loki?” The look on the Allfather’s face stated that was true. “No wonder he holds such a grudge.”

“What?”

“Forgive my boldness Allfather, but even for a thousand year old frost being, God, whatever Loki is, he is displaying the same mannerisms a person on Midgard displays when they are trying to get their parents attention when they are the less favoured child. He acted badly so you would actually pay any attention to him at all. Bad attention is better than none.” 

Odin shifted slightly at that. “Frigga once argued such.”

“Well if two women are telling you it, you know it’s true.” She shrugged. 

Diarmaid leant his head down to stop his smirk from being seen, and Odin chuckled. “If you think you can even attempt to have him assist you, then I beseech you, ask him in my presence, for I would be interested in the answer.” He challenged. 

“Fine.” She shrugged. “The worst he can say is no.” 

“You put too much faith in him.” Odin shook his head. 

“And you have put none, perhaps things would have been different had you just tried. Good evening to you Allfather.” She bowed slightly before turning to Diarmaid. “Tomorrow again?” The elf nodded, slightly taken back by her manner, and watched her leave.

“She is not afraid to speak her mind.” Odin commented, startled at her daring. 

“I think that the realisation of the strength of her power has assisted her in finding her voice. She has developed as much personally as she has with her abilities in her time here. Now she is not frightened to voice her thoughts.” The elf agreed. 

“Evidentially not.” Odin sighed. “She reminds me of someone.” His bemused tone telling the elf exactly whom he was referring to. 

Outside the doors of the great room, Alexia took a few deep breaths, her hands shaking as adrenalin coursed through her. She had no idea where the bravery for her words came from, and clearly, from the way in which Odin had looked at her, he was not used to someone speaking to him in such a manner. For a moment she wondered would there be consequences for such actions, but dismissed it, technically she was not even rude. Taking one more deep breathe, she began to walk down the hallway, praying she would find her rooms again. 

As she walked down the corridor, Loki made himself visible once more, staring at her as she went, startled at how she had spoken to Odin, who usually refused to allow any younger than three thousand years from even speaking in his presence. It shocked him how she had spoke on his behalf, defending him and even placing some of the blame on Odin for the manner in which he had acted in the past. He knew he was partially to blame for his actions, he could easily have decided to not act as he had, but he had done such things to see if Odin would even notice, and even a Midgardian could see that when the supposed Allfather had not.


	23. Reticent Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia has an honest conversation with her father.

“Alexia.” Her lip curled in contempt as she walked over to the door to open it, when she did so, her father was met with a very irritated look. “I need to speak with you.” 

“And I need to be left alone.” She went to close the door, but he sidestepped it quickly and got into the room, earning him an irritated grunt in response. “What do you want?” She growled. “I’m tired.” 

“It won’t take long.” She threw her eyes up and folded her arms. “Please Lexi.”

“I told you already, it’s Alexia, you lost the right to call me by a nickname many years ago, when you lost interest in me.” 

“I cannot recall the amount of times your mother warned me about that.” 

“Yes well, since you didn’t bother listen to her, why should I extend the same courtesy to you?” 

“I thought I was doing the right thing keeping myself distanced from you. My job…” 

“I get it; you were worried that the weirdness you deal with would seep over to your personal life.” He nodded and gave a small smile at her understanding. “That may have worked for you, I mean, there are thousands, actually, millions of people that grow up with limited or no parental input in their lives, but I mean, even my birth certificate, your name isn’t there, you don’t actually technically exist; I theoretically do not have a father, yet I know you do exist, and have to act as though you don’t. It is easier now I am older, but when I was a child, I was mocked constantly for it. I got reprimanded and nearly suspended for trying to knock Becky Jonson’s front teeth out for what she used call me. Have you any idea what that is like? To be told by adults you were a liar when you told them you spent time with your father on your midterm break, yet they were under the impression I had none. And to make matters worse, mom used to apologise on your behalf.” He shifted slightly at that. “It is made all the worse now with you pretending I didn’t exist for years until mom died, and then trying to pretend that you actually care, and since the situation at the Expo, you have been giving the most pathetic half assed attempt to try, but it is so forced, I actually feel bad about it. I honestly wish you never tried at all. And now with this whole thing. I mean…” She looked around in exasperation. 

“I really had no idea such things even existed Alexia.” 

“That doesn’t really matter though, it never was the issue, it is just one hell of a new one on several already existing ones.” She sighed. “What are you going to do when you go back?” He looked at her. “You can hardly go back to SHIELD and ask for your job back, you threatened others, you stood by as I killed agents, you helped me escape. What can anyone you do now?” 

“I’ll go to Fury; he will reassign me away from everyone we pissed off. Same with Hill, Romanov and Barton.” He looked around the room you had been given, far grander and more comfortable than any of the ones the others had been given. “And what about you? Do you really want to stay here?” 

“I don’t really have a choice do I? Back home I am never going to be safe, they will always want my blood, but here, I am unique in my skill set, but I am not something to be feared as on Earth, I will actually be allowed to live.” 

“How can you guarantee that they will not do the same with you the moment we are gone, or worse? What protection have you here?”

“If they wished to do something to me, I doubt a couple of little Midgardians would be able to stop them in all fairness. I think for them, they want to butter me up so that I elect to help them, because inter-realmly, it looks good for them.”

“But surely you don’t want to; you are in the lions den here.” 

“A whole side of the city is nothing but water, the ground and hills are of earth, and they have air, I think it is safe to say is I am not exactly stuck for options.” She shrugged, Coulson was not easily convinced. “I just don’t feel as in danger or uncomfortable here, like as though I don’t always have to be on edge, that every time I go to sleep, there is less of a chance I will wake up on metal table.” 

“I am not so sure, you don’t know…” 

“I am staying, this I know, and this conversation of over. I am sure you have someone else you need to be bothering right now.” She went to go and open the door to get him to leave.” 

“Alexia.” She turned to look at him again, slightly angry. “I am sorry, for everything.” 

Alexia twitched her nose for a moment before answering, considering her words carefully. “It’s not all your fault, I know I was never planned; for either of you.” 

“That’s not really an excuse though, you never asked to exist, when you were born, I should have either been there properly, or stayed away entirely, you didn’t deserve what you went through, what kids like that said to you.” 

She shrugged. “I got over it eventually. Anyway, she turned out to be worse off, last I heard she was doing time for insurance fraud.” 

“Nice person all round so.” 

“Tell me about it.” Alexia looked at him awkwardly, not sure of what to say next. 

“You know, when Loki stabbed me through the chest with that sceptre, I just was there, waiting to die, and all that went through my mind, after I blew him through a wall of the Helicarrier of course, was that I never apologised to your mother how I caused her to have to care for you on her own, but also how I had failed you, and how you were effectively an orphan the day your mother died, and that was partly my doing. When I woke up after that, I felt as though I had a chance to ensure you were happy with life, I know I was coming into it too late, you had started doing weird things with your hair, probably had had a boyfriend or two, and I realised then, you wanted little or nothing to do with me.” 

The conversation was making Alexia feel uncomfortable. “So you decided to effectively take over my life, telling me I could not work for Pepper, then at the hint perhaps I did not want Loki shredded apart by ravenous and rabies riddled wolves, you wanted me dragged not only away from the place I had made my home, made a career for myself, but to the other side of an ocean? That is how you thought to make your stamp as a parent?” 

“I really have no idea how to parent.” 

“You think? I am not some agent for you to reprimand, I am not SHIELD, I am Alexia, and yeah, I know I am as weird as Hell, but I am just me, all I wanted was to be allowed to be me. To live my life, and hopefully get my weird power under control.” 

“And I made it a hundred times worse.” 

“Try a thousand.” He looked away in shame. “You know, I begged for years for you to give a damn, but you didn’t. You thought when you did come into my life again, you could dictate it, but I need to do this for me, I need to be allowed see what I want, and I don’t care if you think you are doing the right thing, it did not bother you too much before now whether or not you thought that, so I am making this decision alone, and I do not care what you or anyone else thinks.”

“Even Loki?”

Alexia shook her head and gave a small bark of a laugh. “Loki matters as much in this as the rest of you. He helped me for personal gain, he used me to get in his Daddy’s good side so he could try to convince him to get him off Midgard and perhaps get his powers back, and I let him use me, because I knew that my greatest chance of getting my weird abilities under control was to get assistance from beings the likes of which Earth does not have. We used each other, and both of use were completely aware of that.” Coulson was somewhat shocked by the admission. “Since we arrived here, how often have you seen him near me, he never is, because he hates me as much as he hates the rest of you, and I don’t really care too much for him either. He is still the reason New York got blown up, and yeah, the thing with you too.”

“You knowingly used him?”

“I am your daughter, aren’t I?” 

“I cannot hide how impressed I am, that is highly intelligent.” 

“Yes, well…I am tired, so if you would be so kind as to let me rest now. long day tomorrow, more training and whatnot.” She went and opened the door. 

Coulson looked at her for a moment. “How is that going, the training I mean?”

“Fine, tiring, but getting used to it.” She replied, not giving much away. 

“According to Thor, you are thriving.”

“If you already asked him, why bother asking me, surely one status report is enough?” 

“I like to get news straight from the source.” Coulson gave a small smirk. “Only way to know if it is accurate.”

“That is too trusting.” 

“It depends on how well you know the person you are asking. Good evening Alexia.” With that, he walked out of the room. “I hope we see you tomorrow.” He went to walk down the hall and Alexia went to close the door when he halted again. “Out of curiosity, I was talking to Stark today and he made comment about how everyone assumed you were his daughter and not mine.” 

“Must be the good choice in music and clothes.” She shrugged. “But go on.” 

“Apparently, we share a similar trait, according to him.”

“The willingness to use a taser to get him to behave for more than fifteen seconds?” 

Coulson chuckled. “Apparently, that too. But our ability to adapt to any shit storm we end up in.” 

“Good to know Darwin’s theory is still in good effect.” 

“Perhaps that is what you are, sort of Darwin’s next step.” 

“I don’t want to think of a world filled with even more freaks, super assassins, super soldiers, super fast runners, radioactive monsters, a mind controller, and a billionaire with a magnet next to his heart, then me to add to that eclectic mix, I think that is too much for Earth.” 

“You forgot the alien, capable of living for millennia gods.” He added as he began to walk. 

“How could I forget them?” She threw her eyes up as she closed the door and looked around the room again. When she noticed a flicker of a flame in a lamp, she frowned becoming lost in thought. She had been so concerned with the other elements, she had forgotten about fire. Walking over, she stared at it. The flame danced as though being caught in a draft, yet it was in glass containment, meaning it should not do so. Intrigued, Alexia sat and stared at it a while longer. 

X X X X X

Thor, the Warrior’s and the Avengers sat in his private function room and laughed and joked of different battles they had all been in, trying to out compete one another as the stories became more and more extravagant and extraordinary. 

“What of the wielder, has she any background of note?” Fandral asked, since Alexia seldom did anything other than train, eat and rest, with little time for social gatherings. 

“Lady Alex was never a warrior, simply the aide to Lord Stark’s empires chief organiser.” Thor informed him. 

“Don’t call it an empire, his head barely fits through doors as it is.” Barton warned. 

“What could you call it so?” Stark challenged, grinning widely. 

“I heard the term war machine being used more than once, and I am not referring to Rhodes.” Romanov commented, staring at the wine chalice in front of her, and not at the billionaire.

“Ooh, cold. Yeah I heard that a million times, that’s not really anything of note for me really.” Stark dismissed. “But no, Alexia was about as deadly as a kitten before this. Just goes to show, give anyone enough pushes, and if they develop otherworldly powers, they will fling you through an aircraft engine.” 

“Do not mention such again in front of her, according to Diarmaid, it has made her anxious of harnessing wind.” Thor warned, taking a drink from his own tankard. 

“Forget wind, water and air, am I the only one concerned about a person wielding fire?” Wilson commented. “I mean, how can a human deal that out, she will be scorched as soon as it gets near her.” 

“Unless she does all Game of Thrones on us and you know, ‘fire doesn’t hurt a dragon’.” Barton suggested. 

“I dare you call her a dragon, I actually would give over Stark Industries to you if you were to go to her, and look her dead in the eye and say you think she is a dragon.” Stark urged. 

“Do I look like I have a death wish?” Barton scoffed. 

“How can you be an Avenger and suggest you don’t have one?”


	24. Miscommunications and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets word that it is safe to return to Midgard, but when telling Alexia, there is a situation due to miscommunication, which Loki helps to rectify and Alexia says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of work on this, to be honest, I have had a thousand ideas for different stories, and no ideas at all for where I wanted this to go. But I was able to engineer what I think I will do with it, I just need to work on it from basic plot to actual story line, but as my apology for having nothing for so long here is a nigh on 4000 word mediocre chapter that I am just using to get on with the plot. Enjoy.

The day came that Heimdall called for Thor to go to the Bifrost site and informed the thunder god that it was officially safe for the Avengers to return to Midgard. Nick Fury had once more reassumed control of S.H.I.E.L.D. and after being briefed on the occurrences that happened as a result of Agent Coulson’s daughter, as well as being told that she and Loki had been brought away by the same weird anomaly that caused Thor to be able to go between Earth and his home realm, the Director was satisfied they were off realm, who was elated at not having to deal with Loki and her in any way, leading him to be all too willing to turn a blind eye to the actions of the others through the situation that had occurred; assisted greatly by Wanda Maximoff threatening to crush anyone who would so much as consider going after them. 

“This is good news, they will be glad to be able to go home I think.” The warrior smiled on being told the news. 

“And the wielder?” Heimdall asked curiously. 

Thor turned to face him. “What of her? She is not welcome on her home realm, that much is clear, and she says that she feels safer here.” 

“But now she will be without her only kin, in an entirely new realm, I fear she may not feel so confident when she realises just how alone she will be, she may not take it well.” 

“She is not alone, here she will have the company and assistance on beings that comprehend her far better than the Midgardians ever could, and her inexplicable alliance to Loki seems to have brought her great comfort thus far.” 

Heimdall knew of the minuscule contact that had taken place between the pair and the dismissive manner the dark prince had held towards the wielder since their arrival. “I fear it is not so simple my prince, perhaps it would be wise if you too kept an eye on the girl when time permits, just in the off chance.” 

Thor had learned over time that any advice given by Heimdall was always done to ensure the best possible outcome in any situation he may have seen. “Of course, and I thank you for your counsel my friend.” 

“It is my duty, is it not?” Heimdall stated. “I see ten trillion souls, so I tend to notice those that seem somewhat lost at sea.” 

“Hence, why you are so trusted my friend,” Thor smiled as he turned and walked out of the dome that housed the inter-realm bridge to head back to the golden city, to deliver the news to his allies. 

Heimdall looked out over the realms once more. “Often it is those that are surrounded by many that are the most alone.” He commented aloud to himself. 

Thor landed on a terrace of the palace with a loud thud and looked around him. “Lady Alexia, you look well.” He smiled in acknowledgement of the woman he had just been discussing. 

“As do you.” She replied. “I hope you are having a good day, thought the smile on your face tells me that you probably are. I should also thank you by the way; you have just taught me a valuable lesson.”

“What is that?” 

“Never concentrate on the element of earth when you are at risk of landing in close proximity to me. I could feel you land without even needing to focus on it, meaning that were I to, I would probably suffer a migraine.” 

“I have heard this word on occasion on Midgard, what is it?” the god enquired. 

“A migraine?” Thor nodded. “It’s like a really bad headache, except far more severe.” 

“I see, well then, yes, I would not think it be recommended you do so.” Thor agreed. 

“So, what is it that has you in such good humour, though you usually tend to be jovial enough.” 

“We are to return to Midgard at the earliest opportunity.” Thor declared happily. 

Immediately Alexia’s face paled and she felt her hear beating in her throat. “What?”

“We are to return to…Lady Alexia, are you alright?” Thor walked over to the woman, who was now hyperventilating, unable to catch her breath. “Lady Alex, do you require a healer?” 

“I…can’t…” It was impossible for Alex to even get the words out. 

Terrified, Thor carried her in his arms and rushed her back inside the palace and towards the healers’ rooms. Along the way, he was met by a somewhat worried looking Loki. “What in the realms is…” his eyes widened when he realised that it was a panicking Alexia that Thor was holding to his chest. “What have you done to her?” he demanded, rushing to the healer. 

“I did nothing, she just starting having trouble breathing, hence why I am taking her to the healers.” The older growled; unhappy that Loki was implying whatever was wrong was to be Thor's fault. 

“There is water flowing upwards and storm force winds indoors, that is a blatant sign that she is anxious and panicking, what did you do?” Loki demanded again. 

“Nothing,” Thor shouted back. She was fine when we began to talk, then when I told her we were to return to Midgard, this occurred.” Thor explained. 

“That is what you said ‘we’?” Loki doubled checked; Thor nodded his head in confirmation. “You imbecile.” The younger declared loudly, causing Thor to cock his head slightly, not understanding what the issue was. “She though you were stating that she has to return there also.” Loki pulled Alexia out of Thor's grasp before sitting her on the ground and taking her face in his hands. “Lexi, Lexi, listen to me; you do not have to worry, you will not being going anywhere.” He stated calmly, looking directly at her. 

“Promise.” She gasped, looking back at him, her breaths still coming rapidly and with tears in her eyes.

“I promise, I swear none will take you anywhere without your consent. I will not allow it.” She began to try and regulate her breathing again, which caused the different anomalies that she had unintentionally created around the palace to subside. “That’s it Lexi, just try and calm down. Thor, as he usually does, did not think through his words properly. It has been a terrible fault of his for longer than the tongue you speak has been around. It has caused more than a few issues on an inter-realm basis on more than one occasion and has been the bane of my existence for such a length of time also.” 

Thor gave an indignant snort at Loki’s words but said nothing, instead only watching as Alexia attempted to control whatever it was that was happening to her. 

“That’s it.” Loki soothed. “Feel better?”

Alexia gave a small smile, that seemed to be more of a pathetic attempt at such, but nodded her help. “Yes, thank you. Sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologise for. It is Thor that should be the one doing so.” Loki gave Thor a glare, before tilting his head slightly, indicating to Alex to imply to his brother to do just that. 

Thor cleared his throat before speaking. “Lady Alex, I apologise for my causing you such anxiety. I know full well what you were forced to endure at the hands of your own kind, so to cause you to think that you were being forced to return to such an existence was terrible of me. But please know that it was never my intention to cause you such alarm.” 

Alexia looked at the blonde God, her face red and her eyes filled with tears, but she nodded, accepting his apology. “I know you didn’t.” Her voice was small and shaking slightly. “I should have checked what you meant before reacting as I did. I know you would never force me to go back.” 

“Of course not.” Thor agreed. “You seem so much happier here Lady Alex, I would never jeopardise that for you.” 

“I um…I better go deal with the damage I have caused.” Alexia tried to excuse herself, not wanting to dwell on the matter any longer. 

“What is the meaning of all of this?” a loud voice boomed from behind her, causing her to wince. “Loki, what have you done now?” 

Loki rolled his eyes as his adoptive father came toward them. “I just love how no matter what happens, I get blamed.” He growled. 

“That is because, whatever occurs, you tend to be the culprit.” The old king snapped. 

“Well then, allow me to be the first to inform you that this minor hiccup is a result of Thor, not me,” Loki grinned smugly. 

Odin looked to Thor for confirmation, to which the older prince nodded, admitting to his fault. “Well, what happened?” the king enquired more calmly. 

Alexia, who had expected the king to be angered by her causing issues around the palace, and had in turn been fearful of what he would say to her, stood open-mouthed at how the king had shown such contempt for his adoptive son for an imagined slight, but then seemed so tranquil with Thor in comparison. “Wait, you were fit to throw Loki into the stocks when you thought it was his fault, but then when you realised it wasn’t anything to do with him, but with Thor, you acted as though he forgot to excuse himself after a sneeze.” 

The king looked down to the small wielder, who paled in comparison to him. “Loki has done more things than can be considered fathomable, you cannot comprehend…” 

“What I do comprehend is the logic that he seemed to apply after a while that if he is going to be blamed for it anyway, why not go the whole hog on it?” She challenged. “I already said, you have a substantial part to play in taking the blame for all that has occurred with him over time, which lies firmly on your shoulders.” She argued. “Thor said something and I reacted badly, he and I, were at fault for not thinking through things, Loki was actually helping to stop everything from getting worse.” Loki stood smugly smirking at the king. “Don’t be so petulant.” She warned him. “Now excuse me, it seems I have to go help fix a fountain I just broke.” 

“How do you know of the damage caused from here?” Odin questioned curiously, not saying anything of her little tirade on him. 

“I can feel it.” She shrugged before pausing for a moment. “I can actually feel it.” Her voice became one of shocked awe. 

“What do you mean by ‘feel it’?” Loki asked. 

“I can feel the water flowing from it about thirty feet higher than it should. I don’t know how to describe it.” She explained somewhat fearfully, not knowing what it meant. 

“Come,” Loki ordered, walking away. After a few steps, he seemed to realise she was not following and turned to face her again. “You said you wished to help tidy your little mess and Diarmaid will wish to be informed of this development also.” 

Alexia looked at the king and the crowned prince for a moment more before turning and following Loki. “It’s not bad, though, is it? I mean, I’m not having some sort of issue that is bad for me and everyone around me, am I?” she asked worriedly as they rushed down a corridor. 

“No,” Loki replied simply, not looking around or altering his pace in any way. 

Alexia followed, having to half jog to keep up. “Could you slow down?” she asked, getting frustrated at the pace. 

“No.” was the simple and abrupt reply again. 

“Why not?” She asked, slowing down herself, not wanting to continue to run. “What is going on?” 

“Nothing.” Loki finally glanced back and realised she was substantially behind him. “Get up here, we need to move,” he ordered. 

Alexia ceased walking altogether and folded her arms. “No.” 

Irate, Loki turned around and within a few swift strides, had made his way back to her. “Listen to me; I just stopped you rearranging the entire plumbing system of the palace back there, so do as I say.” 

Alexia looked up at him and gave him a look of defiance. “No.” She repeated. 

“You little…” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Why are you such an ass?” She enquired. “I mean, when I was freaking out, you were actually bordering on being a decent being, but as soon as Daddy Dearest came along, you went back to be this irritating shithead again.” 

“I am not doing this for any personal benefit; I do not need this…”

“Yes, you are.” Alexia corrected. “The only reason you did any of this at all was for personal gain. I am your meal ticket to getting your magic back.” Loki stared silently at her. “Tell me I am wrong.” 

“You are wrong.” He replied plainly. 

“Well since all you do is ignore me here, please, enlighten me as to what else has you wishing to assist me, except of course to prevent my inconveniencing you and my giving Odin earfuls because you and I both know you are loving that, I have seen your face.” 

Loki had to grin as he recalled the startled look on the King’s face. “I do not think anyone has interrupted him in years.” He acknowledged before his face became stern again. “You will do yourself no favours with him to side in any way with me.”

“It was not siding with you, it was stating fact, there is a great difference.” She pointed out. 

“Why even do that, though?”

“You saved my life.” 

“That is debateable, they found you anyway if you recall?”

“But when they brought me in, you got the Avengers to all to listen, you tried to prevent it ever happening to begin with, when I had no one else, you were there.” She explained. “And in all fairness, you like to point out when my father is an ass, I was just returning the favour.” 

“Well, it was awfully inconvenient.” He stated. “You better deal with the fountain, as ugly as it is, I dare say it is posing a problem for whoever is dealing with it, though I cannot understand why they do not just close the supply mains off.” He grumbled aloud to himself. 

“Because I broke it,” Alexia explained sheepishly. 

“You can tell that from here?” Loki asked with a raised brow, Alexia nodded. “Can you stop it from here too?” she shrugged. “Well, could you attempt to?” 

“I don’t know, usually, I have to look at something and focus on it when I want to do that.” 

“But you have been training yourself to focus more, so why do you not try?” 

Taking a deep breath, Alexia closed her eyes and tried to sense the rapidly spurting water and focused on what she wished to achieve. Within moments, she felt the water pressure decrease, then become under her control. “I think…” She furrowed her brow in concentration, “That should do it.” 

“It is doing what you want,” Loki confirmed. 

“How do you know?” she asked. 

“Well, you can see the training grounds through this window.” He explained in a nonchalant tone, pointing to where he was able to see. 

“What!!!” She opened her eyes and stared at him. 

“Yes, I can see it from here they are working on it now.” he pointed out. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded in exasperation. 

“How are you supposed to push yourself if everything is put in front of you?” he challenged. 

“I…I hate you.” She declared. 

“Just hate, that is as good as saying you adore me in my life.” The prince shrugged. 

“Yes, well, do you know what your problem is Prince Loki?”

The use of his title caused Loki to focus on Alexia slightly bemused by her sly smirk. “Enlighten me mortal.” 

“You think you are smarter than every single person around you.” She stated factually. 

“Well, yes.” He shrugged, not seeing what was incorrect about the statement. 

“Well, it will be your downfall.” 

“And why is that?” Alexia indicated to the window where Loki had informed her the grounds were visible from and the prince turned to look at it. Not a moment later, a gust of wind opened it and the prince was hit by a combination of mud and water. Slowly, he turned to face her again, and though his features were covered in mud, Alex knew he was seething. She sniggered into her hand as she looked at him. “I may actually kill you for that,” he stated in an eerily calm voice. 

“I know.” She acknowledged. “But until such a time, I think it best I go say goodbye to the Avengers.” She turned and headed to where she guessed the group would meet before their trip to the Bifrost to return to Earth. 

Loki watched, flicking mud from his face as she walked away. 

X x X x X x 

“Are you going to be okay without us here?” Stark asked as they walked across the bridge. 

“I think I’ll cope,” Alex smiled. “Just tell Pepper I am so sorry for leaving her like that and everything I was working on is all saved under the password ‘Fawkes’.” She informed him. 

“‘Fawkes’ as in Guy Fawkes?” 

“Well I went with it because of Harry Potter, but since that is how Rowling got the idea for the name, essentially, yes.” 

“Will do, nerd.” 

“How insulting is it for a genius to call you a nerd?” she laughed. 

“Well I have brains and used them to get drunk, richer and some good ass, you just love comic books and Harry Potter.” 

“I love more than them, I thank you.” Laughing again when Stark elbowed her in the side. “Besides, I have some serious cavalry if the shit hits the fan.” She indicated to the Warrior allies of Thor that would be remaining on Asgard. 

“Yes, they are something.” Romanov acknowledged. 

“I think it was the first time ever someone has bested you in hand-to-hand right?” Tony pointed out. 

“If you want to have that arm remain unbroken, I suggest you shut up, ASAP,” Barton warned the billionaire. “Well, it’s been interesting.” He stated looking at Alexia. 

“Well, you know, the further freaks like me are from you.” Alexia gave a pathetic smile. 

Barton cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“At least you were honest, even if you thought I was asleep.” She shrugged, standing close to Heimdall as the others went towards the portal area. A moment later, the golden armoured god put his sword in the ground and the portal opened. 

Coulson walked over to his daughter, who simply stared at him silently. “I don’t know if we will ever meet again.” He admitted. 

“Probably not.” She concurred. “Thank you for putting your job on the line for me.” 

“It was bound to happen sooner or later, sorry I took so long.” He gave a small smile. 

“It was the time it was needed most in all fairness, before that I was not Public Enemy Number One.” 

“Take care of yourself aright?” 

“I will, you too.” She looked awkwardly at her father, who seemed as unsure as she was as what to do. 

“Well this isn’t awkward at all, Coulson, it is called a hug, you wrap your arms around your daughter and gently squeeze. Jesus even Cap could figure that out.” Stark commented. 

“Go to hell Tony.” Roger’s barked. 

“Every minute I listen to your righteous BS, I am pretty sure I am already there.” 

“Will you two lovers ever stop.” Romanov threw her eyes up before turning to Alex. “If anyone starts on you, just do the same thing you did that day on the Helicarrier and give em hell.” She suggested. 

“It’s not like there isn’t water to fling them into here.” Hill agreed. 

“Yes, let’s promote violence on a different planet shall we?” Wilson rolled his eyes. 

Bucky walked over to her and Alexia looked up at him. “If this lot do what we did, destroy them.” He stated before walking off. 

“And on that note.” Tony turned to the portal. 

“Lady Alex, can I ask to speak with you for a moment?” she nodded at Thor as he walked over to her. “I will return to Midgard with the others for now, and I will be back soon, but until then, I need to bestow something on you.” 

“It better not be that hammer, there isn’t a hope in hell I could ever lift it.” 

Thor chuckled. “Though I would think you far more worthy than most others, no it is not Mjölnir. It is this.” He took something from around his neck and gave it to her. Alexia studied it for a moment. It was a green glowing stone held in place by black leather. “Do you know what this is?” 

“I am about ninety-nine percent sure, yes. But why are you giving this to me?” 

“Because I trust you most with it.” Thor explained. “Father would never give it back, nothing Loki would ever do, however selfless would make him worthy in father’s eyes. But you see his faults and his good points. If he requires it, then use your strength to release it.” She nodded in understanding. “And you are doing well, Diarmaid and Loki both agree you are surpassing anything anyone could have imagined for you. I have little doubt that by my return, you will be stronger still.” 

“Thank you for everything Thor,” she smiled. “I would be dead if it weren’t for you and Loki.” 

“It is my duty to protect all that is precious in the realms, you are one of the most precious jewels in all the worlds, never forget that.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Well then, let us return to Midgard.” Thor turned to the others and walked over to the portal. 

“This will not be fun.” Roger’s grimaced. 

“Buckle up.” Stark walked straight to it. 

“That man in something else.” Hill shook her head. 

One by one, the Avengers walked into the portal to return to Midgard. Coulson was the final one to enter it, looking at his daughter one last time before he went, wondering if it was possible he would ever see her again. “I am so proud of you.” He admitted. 

“I like how you waited for them all to go through before saying that.” Alexia laughed. 

With one last smile, Coulson walked into the portal. A moment later, the lights died down and it closed. 

“They are safely back on Midgard.” The guardian informed her. 

“Good.” Her voice was small. 

“The time may come for you to return there.” 

“I really hope not.” Alexia shuddered at the thought. “Not if I live a thousand years.” 

“A thousand years is a long time young one, never say never.” The guardian replied sagely as Alexia headed back to the weird boat that would return her to the palace, and to her new life.


	25. Compounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia shows she is more attuned to her gifts than Diarmaid thought, and what happens when Loki attempts to exact his revenge?

Alexia stared at the neck piece that Thor had bestowed on her. All of Loki’s seidr was contained in one small stone and a substantial part of her cursed Thor for giving it to her. Her mind conflicted, part of her wanted to just go to Loki and give it to him immediately and be rid of the burden, but she knew deep down, that as much as she wished to, it was not time yet, though what would make it time to do so, she was unsure, but she simply knew it was not time yet. 

“Wielder.” She looked up to see Diarmaid standing in front of her. 

“I do actually have a name you know.” She declared. 

“I am aware of such, yes.” The elf acknowledged. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked, knowing that he was not actually going to say her name. 

“Prince Loki has informed me that there has been further development in your gifts I assume that this is partly to do with the substantial breeze that graced the palace with its presence yesterday.” 

“You assume correctly.” Alexia nodded. “I am now able to sense every water source in my nearby vicinity, I can feel it from the fountains, from the taps, I can feel every footfall on the earth of the training ground, it feels as though I am there watching it. I sense every object that impedes the wind, and every flicker of every flame nearby.” She explained as best she could. 

“It is interesting that you are able to sense fire when you have yet to concentrate on that element.” 

“Well it is not as though I can control what it is I can sense, but on that topic, is there ever going to come a stage where I will begin training with that because I am working with all the other three at present?” 

“Fire is the most volatile of the elements, I do not believe it is time for you to concern yourself with it just yet, perhaps in a few years.” The elf answered. Alexia nodded and no more on the subject. “I also heard from the Prince that you caused a situation that forced him to have to take a bath.” 

“He needed to be reminded that though he is more intelligent than many, he is not actually the most amazing being in all of Asgard.” She shrugged in return. 

“A word to the wise then wielder, since you have chosen to take this path, no one, and I truly mean no one, out-pranks the prankster prince of Asgard. One does not get the name as the ‘God of Mischief’ by simply being mediocre at such things.” The elf warned, “While he chooses how to enact his revenge, not many will want to keep your company, for fear he will involve them.” And with that, Diarmaid walking away. 

“If it means I am not forced to endure insufferable asses for a few days, then any fate I am given will be worth it.” Alexia murmured to herself, though she made a note to herself to keep her senses on high alert. 

X x X x X x

“Harder!” Diarmaid ordered, shouting so she could hear him over the gale force winds she had conjured. 

Alexia rolled her eyes but did as requested. The one off-putting part of it all was the audience she had acquired while she trained. Several guards, maids, servants and soldiers were staring at her from different areas as though she was a performing monkey. 

“You need to practise more, you must have full control.” Diarmaid barked. 

Alexia snarled to herself and ceased her training, causing the wind to die down immediately. “Do you ever give a compliment?” she snapped back. 

“On rare occasion, when they are earned.” 

“And nothing I did there gave cause for that?” 

“You merely made wind; you did that unintentionally the other day, which is hardly spectacular.” 

“How much sand do you have on you?” Alexia asked, looking at the elf. 

“I do not follow.” 

“Sand. This arena is filled with it, you are standing on it, I made hurricane force winds, and yet you are not covered in it, do you know why that is? Could it be that I kept it down? Does anyone here have a hair out of place, myself included? No, because I ensured it did not happen. Is the palace displaying any signs of a building that has just endured a hurricane? No, because I ensured it came to no harm, hell I even made sure the water in the horse troughs did not have a ripple, but that is mediocre to you? I must say, you have incredibly standards Light Elf, none can possibly reach.” She growled, becoming increasingly angry and frustrated at the older being. 

The Light Elf watched as she began to storm off angrily. He had not realised any of what she had mentioned until she had pointed to it, but it was true. She had controlled the entire environment perfectly working elements together so to ensure the safety of these spectating. “You are right youngling.” He called after her, causing her to pause and turn around. “You have done very well today, I had not noticed because of the subtle perfection you had used.” 

Alexia looked at him with a raised brow. “I am not sure if you are just going a tad overboard or you are being sarcastic, to be honest.” 

The elf chuckled. “You have come a long way, I cannot believe the ability one so young could have.” 

“Well as you stated before, I’ll be dead in fifty years so I have a few time constraint issues I have to work with.” 

“Yes, and your measly lifespan is somewhat concerning.” The elf stated his expression showing his thinking over the issue as though he was thinking of how it could perhaps be made that it was no longer an issue. 

“Yes, well, dare I say it is not as concerning for you as it is for me, what is with it being my life and death,” Alexia stated in bemusement. 

“I do not like to see the fruits of my labour being wasted.” 

“Because of course, that is what is important here.” She shook here head in irritation. “I have had my fill for the day, I will take your compliments as proof of my good work and take some time to myself.” She stated as she walked away. 

Diarmaid was going to make comment on her dismissive behaviour, however, he noted a green robe move away from a balcony that overlooked the training grounds so he said nothing. 

Alexia missed her old life or at least some aspects, she missed her kindle, filled with the hundreds of books she knew she would never be able to house, she missed her music, as great and advanced as Asgard was, its music was nothing on Prince, Michael Jackson and ACDC, and she missed not being something extraordinary. Her last weeks on Earth she was a freak, on Asgard she was…actually, she was not entirely sure what she was, but there was one thing she could guarantee, was that she was someone or something most wished to stare at, though there was a substantial difference between the looks of fear back home and the ones of curious wonder on Asgard. Mentally she corrected herself, Asgard was her home now, Earth had rejected her, and in not wanting to go back, she had rejected it. 

She was preoccupied in her own mind, thinking about the things she missed from Earth, which caused her to totally blank Loki when she passed him, his arms folded and a cocky smile on his face which fell as he watched her walk by, frowning to herself. Part of him considered not going ahead with his revenge, but the other part insisted that he could not allow her to think she was above any other. “Something eating at you?” he enquired, the smirk back on his face. 

Alexia took a moment to realise someone was even speaking to her, and longer still to turn around to look for who it was that had been speaking. She finally found him behind her, her eyes darting around for a second looking to see if there was something visible for her to worry herself with, there was not. “I am contemplating my mortality at present.” 

“That is somewhat morbid, for a Midgardian you are young enough,” Loki commented calmly, walking over to her. 

“But here, does that even age you, my lifespan?” 

“I might get a grey hair if you continue to irk me as you do.” He shrugged, “but overall, no I think not.” 

“And what happens then, does another person come to possess the elements?” she asked nervously. 

Loki chuckled. “It is not something that is handed around like bread at a banquet. It does not manifest in one being, that one dies and it chooses another, you are exceptionally rare, and what was it Heimdall stated, he had not seen one before? There is a reason why Odin wants your gifts honed, he wants to be the king that has such a weapon in his arsenal.”

“You think I am nothing more than a toy to him?” she asked. 

“What else would he want you for, he sees you like every other Midgardian, and he holds them in greater contempt than I do and that is saying something.” 

“Whatever you have planned, could you get it over with, I am really not in the mood today?” she looked up at him, gauging his response. 

“What? What are you referring to?” he frowned at her, feigning innocence. 

“If you think I don’t know that you are scheming something, you are deluded.” She shook her head. “But as I said, I am not in the mood. Have a nice day Loki.” With that, she turned and walked off to go for a stroll for herself, heading in a different direction to the quarters she was residing in. 

Loki cursed her for not heading there immediately, but it did not matter, she would have to return there soon enough, so wishing to know the results of his prank, he headed to his own quarters, which were in close proximately. 

“Loki.” Just as he came to his door, he growled as he heard his adopted father call his name, but forcing a grimace of a smile onto his face, he turned to face him. “I need to speak to the girl, where is she?” 

“How in the realms would I know?” 

“Well you have befriended her, have you not, truly or falsely, whatever your purpose, so surely you are aware of her whereabouts.” 

Loki’s lip curled in contempt. “I do not know where she is, she could be on Midgard, the sun or her rooms for all I am aware.” He dismissed in annoyance, turning to head into his rooms. “I care not to know either.” 

Odin took his words to state the wielder was within her rooms, so he turned to go to them. From within his chambers Loki was not aware of Odin’s actions until that is, the King bellowed his name loud enough for the vast majority of the palace to hear, including Alexia, who was outside in the gardens toying with the necklace concerning the prince as she did so.


	26. Not in the Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia and Loki speak while he is suffering for his prank, but their talk worries the Prince, leaving him to discuss it with Diarmaid, showing that not only is he not as heartless as he seems, but also that there is more history than was know before.

Time seemed to pass faster on Asgard in Alexia’s opinion, or that is how it felt at least; though that could have been helped in part by every day had a monotony to it; rise, wash, eat, train, eat, train, wash, eat, read, sleep, repeat. 

Loki had been forbidden from leaving his rooms for his having accidentally caused Odin to resemble a tarred chicken for half an hour, having chosen to use a mixture impervious to water based solutions due to Alexia’s abilities. However, since Alexia had started the pranks, she thought it was only fair that she go to the library in his stead to retrieve whatever he wanted for the duration of his punishment. 

“Are you really as much of a bookworm as you appear, I mean, in the time I have been here, you have eaten your way through what seems to be about a thousand books.” She commented one evening as Loki took three books he had requested from her. “They are not small either, how long will they take you to read?” 

“About a day each, they are substantially bigger than most others. And, it is closer to twelve hundred, for the record, by the way. As for my incessant reading, it is not like I have much of a choice, what else am I to do? I am not permitted my magic, which was something I always spent vast amounts of my time perfecting, and I cannot even train physically.” 

“What can you not train?” She asked, cocking her head slightly. 

“I…” 

“I mean, were those instructions giving to you specifically?” 

“No.”

“Then why not?” 

Loki frowned. “Well you take up one arena alone, and the other ones are crowded with those that have come to gawp at you.” 

“You’d think they’d have stopped that by now,” Alexia grumbled, hating that though time was passing, people were still not getting bored of watching her train if anything, people seemed to be becoming more intrigued by her as her power grew. 

“You still have not grasped the power of your celebrity, have you?” Loki chuckled. 

Alexia made a pained, yet sarcastic noise. “I never wanted the spotlight; I hated having to present projects in school. I mean, I didn’t even take the course I really wanted in college because it required public speaking.”

“Then it is somewhat unfortunate for you then that you are so fascinating to so many.”

“No shit.” Alexia shook her head. “Enjoy your books.” She turned to leave. 

“I hear Odin is pleased with your progress,” Loki added. 

“Because of course, that is what is most important here.” Alexia rolled her eyes, turning to face him again. “I didn’t care about impressing my father, why would I care for one minute to impress yours?”

“That is a question for said idiot, not me, I could never impress him, and so I ceased trying.” 

“Maybe you should have gone on a serious steroid regime, trained like a mad man and bleached your hair blonde.” She suggested sarcastically. 

Loki chuckled bitterly. “Perhaps that would have helped.” Alexia shrugged. “Dare I ask, are you going to start harnessing fire soon, that will be one way to clearing the training grounds post haste, I know I will be fleeing to the nearest vast water source when the day arrives.” Loki queried. 

“Shut up. No, apparently that is still years away. It’s too volatile and I am too weak.” There was a coldness in her voice when she was referencing herself as being weak. 

“Correct me if I am wrong, but did you not cause rain to not fall yesterday, but remain suspended until you brought it to agricultural land outside the city?” Alexia nodded. “I would not refer to anyone with such strength as being weak.”

“Well according to Diarmaid, my merely being Midgardian will always be reason for me to be referred to as weak.” There a moment of hurt on her face before she schooled it into indifference once more. 

Though Loki saw it, he said nothing with regards it. “I will inform you when I want more books, though this will not continue for much longer.” 

“Seeing as you made Odin look like Big Bird, I would not be so sure.” Alexia sniggered. “When are you off house arrest?” 

“Whenever he sees fit.” 

“I cannot believe you are over a thousand years old and being grounded; that’s hilarious.” 

“It is your doing, may I remind you.” 

“Yeah, sure, blame me; you should know by now that there is more than me going into my rooms, same as anyone else here. You should know your limits. For a God of Mischief, you can be somewhat amateur.” 

Loki raised a brow. “You think yourself a match for me?” 

“Well, it is one-nil at present, you can’t argue that.” 

“You are playing with fire Lexi.” 

“Good think I am the element wielder then, isn’t it?” she smirked. “Besides, what are you going to do about it from here, send a maid to my rooms to mess my sheets?” she dismissed. 

“You were not so confident on Midgard,” Loki commented. 

“I was unhappy there.” She shrugged. 

“And now?” Alexia froze for a second, something Loki noted. “It hurts not feeling like you belong, and as much as you tell yourself it does not irk you, it does, and the more you try and convince yourself to the contrary, the more you focus on it, and the more it hurts,” Loki stated solemnly. 

Alexia swallowed hard. Loki had struck her thoughts exactly. “You know where I am if you need another book okay?” she gave a pathetic grimace of a smile before walking away. 

For the first time in years, Loki felt empathy for another, knowing how it was to be an outcast. Loki looked at the books in his hands and went back into his rooms with a sigh. He had noted that of late, alexia was becoming more and more moody; one minute she would be jestful, and the next, morose, withdrawing more and more to her rooms each day when not training. Concerned, he turned to his hand servant and requested for Diarmaid to be brought to his rooms to speak with him. Soon after, the hand servant returned, with the elf in tow. 

“You wished to speak with me Your Highness; I assume it is to do with the Wielder.” The elf stated as he sat opposite the prince.

“You assume correctly,” Loki answered, watching as the elf assessed him. “How is she fairing?” 

“You know yourself that she fairs well; I have seen you observing from afar, she is strengthening.” 

“But?” 

The elf cocked his head slightly and a slight grin came to his lips. “So astute, you are every bit your mother’s son.” 

“Clearly a learnt trait,” Loki replied bitterly, not wanting to get off point. “So what of Alexia?” 

“Her mind is becoming more detached from her tasks. If anything, I feel some days as though she would be indifferent if several tonnes of the earth she is working with crushed her.” 

“Do you know why?” Loki asked, concerned to see the elf had made a similar assessment to his own. 

“Of that, I am unsure.” 

“She seemed quite angered by your referencing her mortality.” 

“Midgardians do not have a long lifespan, there is no denying that.” the elf shrugged. “She is not able to have the luxury of time to take much for herself, she has too much to learn, she will be the equivalent of my age to her species and still not have learnt everything.” 

“Life is all about learning, when a day goes by and you do not learn anything, you are no longer truly alive,” Loki responded. 

“Those are very wise words you speak Prince Loki.” 

“I cannot take credit for them, for they were not originally mine, but Frigga’s.”

“I always admire that woman’s wisdom,” Diarmaid stated fondly.

“You and Odin are mentioning her mortality and species with notable frequency, there is little doubting that that is a factor in this.” 

“We have noted it, but in thought as to how to ensure her potential.” 

“But you have mentioned it, have you not?” Loki repeated. 

“Yes, we have, it is difficult not to, considering the significance of such.” 

“Please desist from making such references, especially in front of her.” 

“Prince?” 

“She is too scattered emotionally as a result, which can only lead to issues. I have witnessed first hand her sporadic outbursts when she was far weaker, now such outbursts would be significantly more treacherous for not only her but the realm.” Loki explained. 

“I understand.” The elf nodded. “Though it is a concern.”

“For none as much as her, I dare say Odin is sickened it is a Midgardian that is in possession of such gifts.” 

“You seem somewhat gleeful at such a thought as him being put out.” The elf noted. 

“Anything that irks him pleases me.” Loki snarked back. 

“It is no wonder you both have not altered your relationship with one another when neither of you will move past an event from over a decade ago.” Diarmaid shook his head. “You think with time you would have moved passed it.” 

“I was blamed for something I had no part in; I will never acknowledge the punishment and comments made solely because I better suited the role of perpetrator,” Loki growled. 

“Sometimes it is imperative to be the bigger being Your Highness.” 

“Perhaps, but why take the fall for something you did not do either?” 

“It is strange how one event can change everything so drastically. Had Thor admitted his fault…” 

“I would not have been blamed, that farce of a coronation would not have almost occurred, I would still be blissfully unaware of who sired me and my mother would still be here,” Loki growled angrily. 

“And Alexia Phillipdottir would have died on Midgard the day she was discovered by her father’s allies, for without Thor's casting out, your falling from the Bifrost and the subsequent issues with Midgard, she would not have your assistance,” Diarmaid explained. 

“I am not sure she is too grateful for her lot of late. I feel as though she feels that would have been a more favourable fate of late.” 

“You think there is great reason for concern with her current state, don’t you?” 

Loki sighed as he thought of the look in Alexia’s face when he spoke with her earlier. “I do.”


	27. Close to the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a minor confrontation with Diarmaid, Alexia is nowhere to be found.

"Are you ever going to let go of whatever is taking your mind off your training," Diarmaid asked, watching as Alexia's face became drenched in sweat as she concentrated on the task at hand. 

"I am." She retorted, her teeth clenched tight as she continued forcing her mind to what she was centred on. 

"No, you are not, you are focusing on something else." 

"Is that not part of my training too, focusing on more than one task?"

"In time, yes; but at present, you need to perfect your skills." 

Alexia curled her lip, it was as though Diarmaid wished for her to detest him, and at present, he was being successful at increasing her hatred of him day after day. Focusing all her energy, she did as she was instructed in one powerful thrust before turning on her heels and walking away. "There."

"Whatever is irking you Midgardian, I suggest you get it out of you post haste, because it is consuming you," Diarmaid commented worriedly. 

"Fear and anger consumed me when I used these skills most powerfully, so should you not want me consumed by them?" 

"Fear and anger have their place, it is true, but what consumes you now is neither, but something else," Diarmaid stated factually. 

"And what is that pray tell? Since you think you know me better than I know myself," she snapped turning to face him again, her anger apparent.

"Loneliness."

Swallowing hard, Alexia turned and left, knowing what the elf was saying was true, but in her own mind, she was not ready to face it yet. 

Diarmaid watched her leave, shaking his head, Loki's concerns were true, and if she continued to go the path she was on, there was no telling what would happen the powerful Midgardian. 

XXXXXXX

"Brother!" Loki rolled his eyes before turning around. "How have you been faring?"

"Well, until you returned. I did not hear the Bifrost, has Midgard gotten sick of you too?"

"As jovial as ever I see," Thor chuckled. "Where is Lady Alexia, I come bearing letters for her." 

"I am not aware of her current location, and I do not think to give her those would be recommended if they are of content that will upset her." 

"So Heimdall’s fear has come to pass?" Loki gave him a quizzical look. "Heimdall was concerned that Alex would become more withdrawn here, with none of her kin or kind around her." He explained. 

Loki's face contorted in anger. "And you did not think to tell anyone that he said such?" He snapped. 

"I thought with so many being here to keep an eye on her; such would not be an issue." Thor shrugged. 

"You imbecile." Loki snapped, walking off without another word. 

"I do not even want to know." Thor shook his head as he walked toward Alexia's rooms, hoping to give her the letters and speak with her for a few moments to assess her wellbeing for himself. 

"Prince Thor." 

Thor smiled at the Light Elf that was coming towards him. "Diarmaid, how do you fare?"

"I personally am in good health, but I fear I am not as well as I should be." Thor frowned, not sure what the elf was saying to him. "The Midgardian, she has not been seen since yesterday." He informed the crowned prince. 

Thor's eyes widened. "She is refusing to leave her rooms?" 

"She has not entered them to refuse to leave them," Diarmaid stated solemnly. "I have just spoken with her maids, they have not seen her and her bed is as they left it yesterday evening." 

"And the Einherjar?" Thor asked, becoming panicked. 

"Those that stand guard are not those who patrolled through the night." Diarmaid reminded him. 

"I will speak with their commander, find Loki, he may know where she is, or might know where she could be perhaps." The elf nodded and headed to where Loki's rooms resided. 

Thor watched him leave before rubbing his hands down his face. "Norn's but what is going on?"

XXXXXXXXX

"Prince Loki." Loki turned to see a somewhat concerned looking Diarmaid running to him, which in itself told him something was amiss, for the elf never went anywhere with much haste. "She is missing." 

Loki, for a moment, considered not being overly concerned by the statement but considering the manner Alexia was acting of late, he decided it was something to be worried for. "Since when?" He half demanded, lengthening his strides to get to the elf faster. 

"Last night. Prince Thor is checking with the Einherjar as to if she left during the night, or if she ever returned to her rooms at all last eve." Diarmaid informed him. 

"What manner did she act when you trained with her yesterday?" 

"Too calm, too willing, unsettlingly so," Diarmaid stated. 

Loki became somewhat fearful, he had read a lot on Midgard, as there was very little else for him to do, and he had a general idea how Midgardian's reacted when they became so. He thought to himself about how Alexia could be thinking. "Go see what Thor has found out, I think I may have an inkling as to where she may be." Without saying anything else, he turned on his heels and demanded a servant ready his horse. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexia looked at the water cascading down the side of the falls, it caused a small rainbow to form in its mist as it fell, capturing her attention fully. She had sat on the same log since sun up, staring at it and thinking, not knowing how long she had been there. The sounds of footfalls close by did not startle her from her current state; she simply stayed as she was. 

Thor looked to Loki in intrigue and concern, not knowing how his wayward brother could possibly have known Alexia would make her way to her current location, but also wondering why she was not reacting to their presence. It was Loki that decided to try and wake her from her trance by walking over to her, slowly coming into her line of sight, trying to see if that would rouse her, but it failed. Thor too walked over to the small Midgardian woman, eyeing her carefully, all too aware that should she get too startled, she could injure them substantially by casting them over the side of the falls and into the water below, and that was only if she did so accidentally; if she truly wished to harm them, then they would suffer far worse. 

"I'm not jumping in after you if you fall." Loki stated factually as he looked over the cliff face, "Knowing my luck, you would be fine and I would end up with a broken limb." Alexia did not even look at him, but she did emit a small huff that could be accused of being an attempt at a laugh. "What is going on?" 

"Nothing."

"Yes, that is why we are up the side of a mountain outside the city looking over the falls." He replied sarcastically. 

"Lady Alex," Alexia turned to look at the blonde God, having not realised that he was there too. “I am not sure if you wish to have these, but I have letters from Midgard for you." Thor held out the envelopes he had been handed on Earth to give to her. "They are from your father, Lady Pepper and Stark.”

Alexia frowned slightly but extended her hand to take the pieces of paper. "I didn't think any of the three of them remembered this form of communication."

"Well as much as Stark wishes it so, it is not currently possible to get reception here on Asgard for Midgardian cellular devices," Thor smiled slightly. 

"Sounds about right." Alexia nodded and went back to looking at the water again silently. 

"So, other than giving the palace security minor cardiac issues, is there any other reason you are here?" Loki enquired. 

"I needed to get away." 

"I can understand that." 

"It is so..."

"Yes." Loki agreed. 

"So what?" Thor looked from one to the other.

"You would not understand." Loki dismissed. 

"Understand what?" Thor demanded indignantly, "Contrary to your comments and thoughts on the matter, I actually am capable of comprehension." 

"Yes, in some ways, in others, you are utterly ignorant." Loki countered. 

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Thor folded his arms across his chest. 

"Because you were surrounded by admirers and allies as you grew up, so you cannot even begin to comprehend abject loneliness and isolation," Loki stated matter-of-factly. 

Thor's arms fell to his sides again, not sure how to respond for a moment. "Well, you were surrounded by them too."

"Only because you were there, they were never my allies, they merely tolerated me to be around you," Loki commented. "You cannot fathom what it is like to be utterly different to others and for them to actively make you feel it, it can be a terrible burden, I can assure you."

"You are being dramatic Loki." Thor dismissed. 

"No," The older prince looked at Alexia, who returned his gaze. "He's exactly right, that is how it feels."

Loki gave Thor a smug look. "You pointed out on more than one occasion that I was different for being able to wield seidr, do not deny it, you made it a game to jest at me for it, accusing me of cheating at it, and how it was not a manly thing to do, did you not, you and your friends?" Thor bit his cheek at the accusation, knowing it to be true. "Then, as previously stated, you are not fully aware of how Alexia feels; you can comprehend from the outside, but not from personal experience."

Thor chewed over Loki's words for another minute before taking Mjolnir in his hand. "Then I entrust this in your hands," he conceded. "Lady Alexia, I am here for a few days before I return to Midgard, if you feel as though you wish to read them and have responses written, or merely have me relay a message, I am more than willing. I had better inform the guards that you are safe and well before the city is placed on lockdown." With a nod from Alexia, he swung Mjolnir around and was able to take off and head back to the palace, sending dust into the air as he went. Alexia made a hand movement as though dismissing someone and the dust went back to the ground. 

"That is useful."

"Sure isn't that what all my training is about?” She commented plainly. “How did you know that I would be here?" 

"You often stared at this mountain from the training grounds, though I have to commend you for getting here, it is not an easy journey, and there are several sorts of creatures that are less than friendly on the journey also."

"I hadn't noticed."

"That is slightly concerning." 

Alexia gave a small grunt as her response, her attention back on the letters in her hands; seeing her fathers handwriting, she flicked to the next one, seeing that it was from Pepper, she turned it around and opened it, scanning the words for a few minutes and giving a small smile before folding it up again and looking at the last one, Tony Stark's nigh on cryptic scrawls causing her to think of the first time she had to attempt to decode it because Pepper was not able to, she had had adequate success at it. Opening it and reading it, she realised it was far longer than Peppers, giving her details of what happened on the Avenger's return to Earth, and how the group were wondering how she was doing, and of course, about half a page of achievements Tony had been awarded since her leaving, because it would not be Tony Stark if it was not in some way about him, which made her smile again. 

Loki watched silently, having been apprehensive of giving her them in her current state, but he felt some relief at her reactions to the two she had read, noting her dismissing one, gathering from her reaction it was the one sent by her father. “Shall we head back to the palace?" he suggested after she had digested them some bit. Alexia nodded and rose to her feet, not looking at him. "Dare I ask why you do not wish to open the one I assume is the good agent?"

"I don't really care about what he could have to say, according to Stark, Director Fury has ensured he has not faced prosecution, so anything other than that, I do not really have much interest in, I mean, I am glad he isn’t going to prison or losing his job, but I just don’t care what he has to say." She shrugged, staying a step behind him so that he could lead the way. 

"Comprehendible." Loki conceded. 

"How were you allowed out of the palace, I thought you were under house arrest?"

"You are too valuable for Odin to risk you taking too long to find when it was suggested by Thor and Diarmaid that I may know of your whereabouts, he as good as threw me out the nearest door to come retrieve you."

"Am I ever going to be free to leave here?" 

"Technically yes, but he will fight tooth and nail to ensure you remain, you are too valuable to him."

"And too dangerous to be used against him." 

"Yes." Loki conceded, "He would be terrified of that, but I think testaments from Thor, Heimdall and Diarmaid stating you are not at risk of joining me in the darkness, comfort him and also his..." Loki said no more. 

"Has Odin banned you from being around me?" Alexia asked, watching the prince for his reaction. 

"Banned is not the correct word."

"But that is why you remain distant."

"It is better for us both that I stay separate from you, that he has made that clear."

"He has promised you your magic if you behave and do as he says." She guessed. 

"Nothing that generous, but to be around you is to guarantee I will not obtain it," Loki explained. 

Alexia felt the weight of the gift Thor had bestowed on her at his last leaving around her neck. "That's not really fair."

"He thinks my being around you is risking me being a bad influence on you, I can contort your sense of right and wrong apparently," Loki informed her. "Also, he is of the opinion you should not be sidetracked by such menial distractions as friends; you should simply train, eat and sleep." They made their way to where he had tied his horse and untied it, but instead of mounting it, he took the reins and walked alongside her.

"I get the feeling eat and sleep are not too important to him either." 

"You assume correctly."

"Was he like that with you both when you were growing up?"

Loki's face contorted in anger for a moment as he manoeuvred the horse around some tree roots, before schooling it back into a look of indifference once more. "Yes and no; he had little issue with friends, but training and studying were paramount."

"Must be hard to marry friends and that level of training, I guess that's why Thor is so close to the friends he has, they were as dedicated as you and he were." 

Loki scoffed. "Bar my mother, you are the only one to ever think I may actually have trained any bit."

"I saw the footage of you in Stuttgart, you disabled Captain America like he wasn't some super soldier, but a small child, you would have to be an idiot to not think that that does not come from years of practice." 

"Centuries of it." 

"Was he as ridiculing as Thor for your magic skills?"

"Where do you think Thor got it from?"

"Well, that's crappy."

Loki looked at her with a slightly amused look. "That is a polite manner in which to refer to it."

"My mother always thought I spent too long on the books and not enough time being young."

"And the agent?"

"He never once asked what I was doing, that was during the time that Earth went to hell in a hand basket, so he was busy with work, but he always told me as a kid to work harder and harder, if I did anything, he would tell me how to do it better."

"And regarding friends?"

Alexia raised a brow as she looked at him. "Does my father, Phillip Coulson look like a man that spends time being friends with people? I am still trying to figure out how he and my mum ever met, much less created me."

"That is a fair point, I will concede." Loki chuckled. 

"When did you stop trying?" Loki looked at her curiously. "To be good enough for him, when did you stop?" 

"Do you recall Thor's first time on your realm?" Alexia looked at him in shock but nodded. "Just after that. I realised that no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I was not his son, so I would never be good enough for him." 

"That's a lot of trying on your behalf, like; a couple of hundred years?"

"Try a thousand."

"Are you serious?" She spluttered in disbelief. 

"I clearly did not learn my lesson very quickly," Loki stated in a self-deprecating manner. "What of you?"

"When I was sixteen, I saw my mum try to go out with some guy, but since she had me, he was apprehensive. I kept referencing Phil over and over because he was getting busier and busier with work and had less and less time for me, so of course, I tried harder and harder to get his attention. Long story short, I cost my mother a really good relationship and Phil told me off because my attempts at getting his attention had caused S.H.I.E.L.D. to become aware of my existence, leading to him being reprimanded for not remaining unattached."

"What did you do to get them to notice you?"

"I may have gone there and asked to speak with him when I was asked who I was, I told the truth, Fury was there at the time, and he was pissed off at that."

"That is hardly a terrible thing; you did not try to obliterate entire races!"

"I may as well have, that day, he said some things...I didn't talk to him again for over a year, and it was three years before I set eyes on him again, though it was from afar. When I realised that even talking to him was too much in his eyes, I knew I was wasting my time, so I stopped , and the irony of ironies, he now wants to spark up a relationship it seems."

"I took far longer to realise that, and I fear Muspelheim will freeze over before Odin will wish for at least an amiable conversation with me, much less anything else." Loki scoffed. 

"I don't know what that means, but I take it to mean that it won't be happening soon," Alexia commented. "How far is it to the palace?" She asked looking at her surrounds. 

"A few hours by foot I would imagine, I only ever did this journey via horse before." 

"I didn't realise it was that far."

"Did you not realise at the time you came?"

"No, I was a bit side tracked." 

"Out of curiosity, you; you were not planning to harm yourself on your travels, were you?" Loki enquired, not entirely sure he wanted to hear her reply. 

Alexia shook her head slightly, "No, I just needed some time for myself, even if that palace is the biggest building I have ever seen, it is still very claustrophobia-inducing after a while."

"No truer words were spoken." Loki agreed as they made their way back to said building. 

"Why, would you miss me?"

"Well, you are somewhat more tolerable than most."

Alexia laughed. "More tolerable does not imply that I am actually tolerable, though, does it?"

Loki chuckled to himself, "How astute of you to pick up on that."

"So that's a concurrence with my statement."

"Would you care if I would?"

"Well no, as I would be dead, but still, I'd like to think I actually mean something to someone somewhere." She shrugged; after that, they walked in silence, with the dark haired prince mulling over her words in his mind, slightly startled by what he knew to be the answer.


	28. Comments and Moments of Barbs and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast is held to celebrate the Aesir harvest, which Alexia is made attend, not everyone wants her there, but she is able for their comments, the only issue is the question of if she is able to put up with it all.

"So, you are...how is your training faring?" Thor asked awkwardly as they sat for a feast for some sort of harvest festival, the likes of which Alexia could not comprehend, but she for some reason was requested to attend regardless. 

"Fine." She responded bluntly. 

Thor looked at her, not sure what to say next for a moment. "And you are settling somewhat, I mean, I understand the differences between here and Midgard are, in many cases, vast, but in general, you are making the transition?" She simply nodded. Thor was unsure of how to proceed, he was aware that she was unhappy with how isolated she was becoming, but was unsure of how to deal with the matter. "Have you read the letters?"

"The ones that matter." 

"I do not follow." 

"I did not read the one from Phil and if he asks, I don't care if you tell him the truth or not. I don't want to read it; there is nothing he can have said in it that I wish to hear."

"I see, it would appear he wishes to make amends, though, would that be something you would be interested in?" 

"No." Thor went to speak again. "Have you made amends?"

"Me? Whatever for?"

" Your treatment and ridicule of Loki over the years, have you asked his forgiveness?"

"Loki would never wish for such, and if he did wish for it, he would not grant it, for it is not in him to do so."

"So that is a no, I would suggest trying to mend that bridge rather than mending mine." she suggested, turning to eat her food now that she was permitted to. 

For the majority of the rest of the meal, they remained silently sitting along side one another, not making any further conversation until a general of the armies walked over and stood between them, blocking Thor from Alexia's view, as though he was trying to converse with the Thunder God, yet pushing into Alexia so to prevent her from being able to do anything else, as well as pushing her chair back, with her on it. "Lord Berwyn, you are making it difficult for the Wielder to continue her meal," Loki informed the Lord, having finally decided to grace the table with his presence. 

The lord gave a withering glance at the brown haired Midgardian behind him before turning back to the princes. "I cannot fathom why a Midgardian, powerful or not, would be brought here; it is as though you have invited a goat to dine with the farmer." He commented snidely. 

"Well seeming as a pig had already made its way to the table, the farmer was probably thinking the damage was already done," Alexia replied nonchalantly. "After all; one lower entity looks as though there was a lax in security, two makes it look intentional."

Loki gave a half grin and chuckled deeply at the comment while Thor erupted into laughter, which he had to force into a pretend cough after a moment. The general, however, looked at the Midgardian in a blind rage. 

"How dare a filthy little wench like you speak..." He was silenced by Thor's seat crashing backwards onto the floor with the speed he rose to his feet, and Loki's ominous step forward, his face threatening as he did so. 

"If you choose to speak again, then I suggest you choose your words wisely," Loki warned with a small blade being twirled between his fingers. 

"I concur," Thor growled in agreement. 

"And that is if I choose to let you two help me, I am more than able to hold my own, as well this filth knows. I see you every day, staring at me across the training grounds, and don't even pretend to think I do not noticed your hand over your trousers, like you are trying to stop from playing with yourself in public, I have nearly lost my breakfast more than once thinking of your hairy, fat ass trying to get your jollies at my expense." Alexia snarled, glaring at the warrior. "You've got a stick in your ass now because you're pissed off at yourself for getting off on me when you think yourself above me, but here's the thing Byron, here you are a soldier, like say what, a hundred and forty thousand other guys, so that is nothing impressive, I mean, I have seen Lady Sif train, she would undoubtedly kick your ass, castrate your pathetic little nut sack, chop off your head and ram said pathetic kidney bean sized nuts down that gaping crack you call a throat before you ever lifted a sword. But me, I am important, I am something of note, and if you don't want me to bury you in earth like a dog does its filth, I suggest you either let me eat in peace and give me a small modicum of respect, or you piss off." She ended, daring him to continue speaking to her as he had. 

"His name is not Byron, but Berwyn." Thor corrected. 

"Like it matters," Alexia dismissed. 

The small group had been so engrossed in their war of words that they had not realised that all around them had ceased their own conversations and were listening intently to the small young wielder taking down the cocky general several notches. 

Berwyn stared at her open-mouthed, having never been spoken to in such a manner by a woman before. For a moment, it appeared that he was going to say something further degrading to her, but he chose against it, deciding instead to skulk off, mumbling something along the lines of speaking with him later to Thor as he went. 

Odin and Diarmaid sat staring at the wielder, both having witnessed her acid tongue before, neither making a comment of the powerful manner in which she carried herself when being dismissed, but both noting the dangerous fire in her eyes as it occurred. 

"I am so glad I actually decided to come at all." Loki chuckled again as he called for a servant to retrieve a chair for him, indicating he would sit next to Alexia, eyeing his adoptive father as he did so, challenging him to dictate otherwise, but the King said nothing, knowing anything he would say to his son would cause Alexia to make comment on it also, and with her anger already apparent, he knew that he would be forced to either take her words and appear weak and feeble to his subjects, or admonish her, and risk her deciding to go elsewhere, away from Asgard, and into the hands of Norn's knows what sort of dangerous foe. 

"That was probably more vicious than was necessary," Thor commented as Loki was given a plate and cutlery. "I think Berwyn will be licking those wounds for the next century."

"Who can bring themselves to care, as Lexi correctly stated, he is but swine." Loki dismissed as he chose some meats. 

"I think Sif will enjoy your complimenting words of her," Thor grinned. 

"I hope she will not mind me referencing her." Alexia grimaced. 

"On the contrary, she will be highly honoured, I can assure you," Thor stated.

Alexia looked to Loki, "Aye, she is egotistical enough to enjoy it." He agreed, calming her concerns slightly.

"Has he really been at the grounds doing that?" Thor asked. 

"Yes, it's not like he is overly shy about it too, filthy perv."

"Perv?" 

"A pervert, a person who does lewd things of a sexual nature when it is highly frowned upon. Do you not have a word for that here?"

"Yes, Fandral." The three looked to the side to see Sif and the Warrior's Three standing close to the table, the blonde warrior giving Sif a glare as the other two warriors tried to hide their grins. "And I have to say, I am quite moved by your comments of me and Berwyn the Perverse."

"So I am not the only one."

"I fear not, clearly this is a problem not just on this realm, but I must state, that is the best manner in which I have seen such an animal dealt with in my life, you are to be commended wielder." Alexia gave a proud little smile at her words. 

"So other than having the great honour of witnessing the verbal castration of that insatiable moron, dare I ask what else is on the agenda for this evening?" the group looked to Fandral in a startled manner. "What?"

"You referring to any other being in such a manner, pot meet kettle," Sif commented. 

"Be honest, though," Alexia interjected. "I can tell from watching up here, Fandral attempts to shroud himself in something resembling charm."

"I like how you do not even pretend it is actually charm," Loki grinned. 

"Well he seems to be saying something to women as he stares down their dresses at their assets that cause them to smile, so he is about half way there." She shrugged. 

"Lexi, you are too observant." Loki laughed. Thor raised a brow at the nickname his brother was unconsciously calling Alexia. The jovial manner in which he spoke with the mortal also concerned the other warrior’s, as they were unused to such genuine jesting from the Silvertongue. Odin too noticed the manner in which he spoke, and while others were uncomfortable at the unusualness of it, he was concerned for other reasons. 

“So now that the meal is over, dare we ask for you all to join us menial folk on the plebs tables?” Volstagg jested. 

“You have never been a meagre plebe you pompous fool, your father was Odin’s main general in the war of Jötunheim.” Sif rolled her eyes. 

“Says the magistrate of Vanaheim’s daughter, be honest, not one of us is from paupers beginnings.” Fandral dismissed. 

“Except you of course.” Loki looked to Alexia. 

“My mother was head of Stark Industries Public Relations Department and well, you know Phil.” 

“Public relations?” 

“Dealing with media and speaking with people with regards Stark Industries and Tony Starks actions.” She explained. 

“Your mother had to explain Stark?” Thor asked almost fearfully, Alexia nodded. “Norn’s that was some challenge.” 

“Hell on earth I would believe, he was even more inclined to do something stupid back then.” Alexia nodded. 

For the rest of the evening they spoke, mostly Alexia listened, as did Loki, both sort of bordering on the fine line of being politely tolerated and invading on a private get together being close friends. When finally she could not take it any longer, Alexia excused herself quietly, though no one but Loki seemed to notice, envious that she had escaped so easily from the torture. She had not made it very far when Thor called her name, forcing her to turn and face him. 

“You did not give him back his powers.” There was blatant confusion in his tone. 

“He has not earned or required them, so no.” she shrugged as though it obvious, before eyeing him suspiciously. “You thought that I would have already?”

“Genuinely, yes,” Thor admitted. “You seem closely allied.” 

“Seem is the operative word there, but you knew that Odin threatened him were he to be too friendly with me, didn’t you?” 

“I am not fully aware of the semantics, but yes, I am aware there was a warning of sorts issued,” Thor admitted. 

“Yes, well, congratulations to your father, he stupendously screwed up for the millionth time, I often find myself wondering how this place hasn’t fallen to the ground with his decisions in the past. He makes mistake after mistake and yet is still king.” 

“He's errored in regards to Loki, but they are not duplicated elsewhere.” 

“Well, that in itself is worrying. Goodnight Thor, your friends are going to be looking for you.” 

“They enjoy your company also.” 

“Yes, that is why for an hour and a half, you and they have said nothing at all to Loki or myself, do me a favour Thor; since you are so astute with many things, a trait of a warrior I would think, try being more astute with yours and your friends behaviours, you may learn something.” She suggested before heading back to her rooms once more. 

Thor frowned as he made to go back into the great hall, where the feast was still in full swing, only to collide with the door as he went to open it. “I would apologise, but it would be a lie.” 

Thor rubbed his head. “And of course, as the God of Lies, that would go against your moral ethics, wouldn’t it?” 

Loki smirked, “Of course.” 

“Why are you leaving?”

“I have had my fill of idiots for one day. My quota tends to fill rapidly when so many are conjugated in one area as they are in there.” 

“You are hilarious,” Thor stated in a monotone voice. 

“I do try, now go, your band of merry fools are awaiting you.” Loki made to leave. 

“How are you so close, you and Lady Alexia? Calling her by a nickname and everything.” 

Loki shrugged, “perhaps it is because we understand the others perspective, something you have never attempted with any other being ever.” 

“She literally stated that not two minutes ago.” 

“Well then, if she and I both say it, then it must be true, take the advice Thor, you may actually learn something.” And with that, Loki went to his rooms, leaving an irritated Thor to try and comprehend everything in the hallway of the palace for a moment, before returning to his friends.


	29. Ulterior Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thor witnesses first hand how Alexia's training has improved, a plot comes to light, and neither of the Aesir princes are too pleased about it.

“Odin’s beard.” Thor stared open-mouthed as Alexia worked the different elements together seamlessly. 

“You sound somewhat surprised,” Loki commented, coming up beside his adoptive brother to watch her. 

“I never thought…” 

“You witnessed her actions on Midgard, just as I did, you knew before now what she is capable of.” Loki shook his head slightly in annoyance. 

“Loki; this…this is…there is no manner in which I can express how incredible this is.” Thor pointed to Alexia, who was manipulating earth and water together in the form of a moat-surrounded castle; but rather than simply using only those two elements to achieve it, she also used wind to influence its shape. 

“She has improved it is true.” The princes both looked to Diarmaid as he walked up beside them; he too was looking at Alexia. “But she has far to go yet.” 

“I was warned to tell you,” the Light Elf looked at Thor before the prince continued. “She is not one to take comments in a ridiculing manner, she tends to rebel against them when she hears them and is inclined to cease even trying if you comment in such a manner.” 

“That I have already witnessed first hand.” Diarmaid stated, “She will not do anything that she does not wish to, that is blatantly clear.” 

“Starks’s better half was her employer before her coming here; she stated that Lady Alex has a talent for such things. I was also told to mention that she tends to thrive best when she is set a goal and is left to her own devices.” Thor informed him. 

“So it would seem.” Diarmaid indicated to alexia, who was after altering her training to cause a mid-air whirlpool. 

“This is not being done under your instruction?” Thor asked in disbelief. 

“It is not, for I am not due to train her until noon today; though I must declare, I am very impressed, she does not do as well as this when she trains under me.” The trio continued to watch her train for another while before she returned the grounds to their original appearance, before turning to leave. 

“Diarmaid, how long do you estimate it will take before she has completed her training?” Thor asked, turning to see both Diarmaid and Loki starting at him. “I obviously mean her basic training, I am after all, well aware that one never stops learning.” He added quickly. 

The Light Elf said nothing for a moment, instead turning to look at the now empty grounds that bore no sign of the unnatural requests made of them not five minutes before. “Honestly, I cannot answer, for there is no manner in which to estimate her power. Should it have a limit, then when that is reached and then perfected, should it not, well then, Norn’s alone only know. But what I can tell you, is the best part of the next decade will be honing these three before it can be even considered that she be introduced to fire wielding.” 

“But she ages so fast,” Thor stated. 

“That has been noted and discussed more times than one would imagine is deemed normal. The wielder herself becomes quite upset when it is referenced, believing it to all be for naught, or indeed, questioning why to try at all, pending her mood at the time.” Thor looked to Loki, who seemed to agree with that comment. “Nothing is known yet of what will be done with regards that. A Midgardian has a horrifically short existence, and that is very much against her. Soon she will no longer be able to carry a child, meaning she will have to cease training for that to be permitted, yet she will not have reached her potential by that time, which could go against that.”

“Wait, what is this of her bearing a child?” Loki looked at Diarmaid in horror and disgust before he realized what was being implied. “He cannot be serious.” 

“Loki?” The blonde looked to his younger sibling. 

“Odin wants her bred, like a good mare or bitch. Dare I ask will she get a choice of the sire, will she even get a choice if she wishes to bear a child? Perhaps she wants none, for I never recall her mentioning such a wish.”

“Loki, no one can force her to have a child, that is ridiculous.” Thor dismissed. “For all we know, she could have gone to see a man right now that has taken her attentions.”

Loki looked at Thor in disbelief. “You naïve fool, of course, she can be forced, her body does not care if she consents, so long as the right set of circumstances are met.” Thor silenced. “You cannot say you would condone it.” 

“Of course not.” Thor defended. “I would never have brought her here if that is the case, death would be kinder.” 

“So it is agreed, this will not come to pass?” Loki placed his hand in front of him, implying that he would shake Thor's.

“If Lady Alex wishes to bear a child that is her prerogative; should she not, I will never allow it to occur non-consensually.” He agreed, taking his adoptive brother’s hand and shaking it. 

“The Allfather may disagree,” Diarmaid interjected. 

“In this, he is the one with no choice, not Lexi.” Loki spat back. “She is not an animal in his menagerie to be selectively bred, and I shudder to think what her opinion on the matter would be if she had had the misfortune to discover what was thought of her, I dare say all of Asgard would be under water by nightfall, and deservedly so.”

“I must warn you Princes, that this is not just the Allfather’s request, but the request of many of influence. It is unknown how such gifts come to be, and as such, it is being requested that it be studied more.” Diarmaid began. “I cannot see how it can be dealt with without upsetting many powerful beings.” 

“It will be dealt with, because should it not be, I will stand beside Lady Alex and my brother to defend her, as was done on Midgard.” 

“It is decided then as to who should sire such offspring,” Loki growled angrily. 

“I think a certain name has indeed come to the fore.” Diarmaid nodded solemnly. “But from what I gather, it is not one the Allfather agrees with fully; he has his eye on another suitor.” 

“Suitor?” Loki scoffed, “to reference such a being as a suitor would imply that she would be wooed and happy with such an idea. There is no spell you can cast, no potion that you could conjure that could lure her willingly into such a matching if it is not of her wanting.” 

“I agree, but it is not my place to argue such, my duty is to train her and hone her skills, which I will do to the best of my ability, after that, I can do no more,” Diarmaid stated, holding up his hands in a pose replicating surrender. “She will not be forced into such a union, from what I have gathered, but it will be made very clear that it is what is wanted from her.” Diarmaid bowed his head at the royals and left. 

“This is very wrong.” Thor shook his head. “I fear coming here may have been a terrible decision for her if this is to be the case.” 

“Nothing Odin does is without an ulterior motive,” Loki growled again. 

“Loki…”

“You cannot argue this Thor, to do that to her, breed her like an animal, and how many would he have her bear, one, three, ten? Would she be permitted to care for them, mother them? Is that even what she wants? Never once did she seem to exhibit any maternal instinct, when have you witnessed her speak of such things. With the rearing she had, the manner in which she was made feel as though she was an unwanted accident, as though her conception was an inconvenience, which seems to have had a terrible lasting effect on her.” Loki ranted, furious at everything that was occurring. 

“I was not aware she felt that deeply about it,” Thor mumbled. 

“Why do you think she has little time for that father of hers, why she will not read his letter, do you know she does not even hold any ill against me for what…” Loki inhaled deeply, not wanting to reference the incident on Midgard concerning Agent Coulson again. “She cannot; she stated she felt nothing to suggest any resemblance of a familial bond, what does that tell you?” Thor remained silent. “This has to be stopped immediately.”

“I agree.” Thor nodded. “Norn’s that is not something I believe I would utter again to something you state.” 

“Well, considering I am the brains of this outfit.” Loki gave a wolfish grin for a moment. “It will be your duty to seek who it is that is being thrust upon her and prevent his agreement also, and I will deal with containing this before she finds out.” He instructed, Thor again nodded, and turned to find Sif and the Warrior’s Three, as they would know of the goings-on of Asgard with him having been away. Loki, on the other hand, went in search of Alexia; not knowing where she would have gone after leaving the grounds, knowing that she would have to return there soon for her scheduled training with Diarmaid. 

Guessing that she had gone to get something to eat, he headed to the dining room, not paying any heed to his surrounds as he did so, what he just learned playing over and over in his head, causing his anger and some bile to rise within him. 

In his anger, he failed to see the wielder in one of the doorways, her face pale with the shock of what she had just overheard.


	30. Not Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia tells Loki all she has found out, and they confront Odin with it.

A week passed with no word. Thor went in search of the supposed suitor; Loki went did everything to prevent Alexia from finding out, and Alexia told neither of what she already knew. 

“His name is Roan, son of Marcus of the Light Elves,” Thor stated to Loki as they sat in his private rooms, discussing the situation. 

“The Marcus that is a brother to Diarmaid?”

“The one and the same.” 

“Correct me if I am wrong, but is not this Roan older than us?” 

“By over half a millennia.” Thor nodded. 

“So not only do they want her wed and bred, but by one far too old for her.” Loki shook his head. “Norn’s this is all madness.” 

“I know brother.” Thor sighed; he too was feeling the pressure of it all. “I have spoken with him with regards it; he thought I knew all along.” 

“And his reaction?” 

“Like one that has come into a lifetime supply of free mead.” Loki’s face filled with rage. “Think about it Loki, she is powerful and not too hard to look at by many standards, and by Elvin ones, she is deemed very exotic.” 

Loki shot to his feet in anger. “We took her from that hovel of a realm to prevent her from something like this, in fact, this is worse than what they had planned. Death is a better fate than this, for, in death, she would not be forced to endure.”

“Perhaps you are over-exaggerating there Loki.” Thor dismissed. 

“You think that so, then tell me, Thor, though you and indeed I cannot fathom the idea of bearing a child, could you imagine the idea of being capable of carrying one for a moment, and then that you would be forced to do so against your will? You saw mother’s maids when they bore children; they were effectively useless at their job towards the end and were more company for her than anything because that is what such a task takes from the body.” Loki snapped. Thor admitted defeat after that and said no more on the matter. “I am going to go and take out my frustrations on an inanimate object before I get too angry at something I should not.” Loki rose to his feet and made to leave. 

“I think I should do similar, I just need to check one thing first, and I will speak with you again later.” Thor agreed, getting to his feet himself and making his way to his sleeping quarters. 

Loki strutted down the hall, his pace swift and his mind even more so. Everything had become everything he had tried to prevent. By taking Alexia from Midgard, by training her, he had done what he could to protect her, only for her to be dealt an even crueller hand on Asgard. He cursed himself, wondering internally why everything he touched turned to ash; even when he was trying to be good, he failed. 

“So, I was just introduced to Roan.” He turned to see Alexia standing behind him in the hallway; there was no manner for her to be standing there only after he went by, he would have had to go by, and ignore her as he did so. 

“What?”

“Roan, bit older than you and Thor, Light Elf, shares a couple of features with Diarmaid, are they related?” 

“Yes.” Loki nodded, eyeing her carefully for her reactions. “Why are you telling me of someone you were introduced to? You have been forced to meet pretty much every second being in the Nine Realms at this stage.” 

“No truer words were spoken.” She agreed; her face contorted slightly, indicating her dislike for the sheer amount of people she had been forced to endure. “Well, I spent the morning walking around the gardens with this Roan.” 

“And?” Loki kept his face neutral, terrified of what Alexia was going to say next.

“He was really nice actually. He proposed and I said yes.” Alexia stated deadpan, causing Loki to blanch in horror at her words, which in turn, caused her to erupt in laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She stated in between gasps of breaths. 

Loki had to inhale deeply after that. “That was not funny.” 

“I beg to differ.” Loki glared at her. “I am trying to make the best of what can only be described as a terrible situation.” Loki stared at her silently. “Yes Loki, I know what is happening.”

“How?” 

“Word of advice, if trying to prevent me from knowing something, don’t discuss it openly just up from where I am training after I see you and go out of sight.”

“You were listening to us?”

“It was a public viewing platform, I was going to say hello and instead got some fairly depressing news.” 

“I did not want you to know, I thought it too angering.” 

“Well I appreciate it, but with due respect, I really needed the forewarning about Lord Up-His-Own-Ass, thankfully I have been doing some research of my own.”

Loki frowned at her. “How? Who would you know here that would be able to get that information for you?”

“You forget one pivotal thing Loki, my maids, were your mother’s maids, and if there is one thing they know, it is everything.” 

“I do not follow.” 

“People think because maids and servants are just plebs and peasants, they are not intelligent and as good as part of the furniture, and in such, they are forgotten about when matters of great privacy are discussed, so, in truth, they know a substantial amount and when I asked my maids to find out who the potential suitors were, they asked Odin’s servants, and they told them.”

Loki made a mental note to remember that the next time he wished to discuss something private, he should dismiss his servants first. “I see, so you knew of Roan.” 

“And the potential other suitor.” 

“Wait, how did you?” she raised a brow at him. “Right, Odin’s servants.”

“Actually not that time no. That tidbit of information comes to us with thanks to the kitchen maids, who served Odin and the foreign and domestic Lords as they discussed those matters.” 

“Do any of the palace staff keep anything to themselves?” he asked. 

“It appears not; and thank goodness for that.” Loki gave her a scathing look. “Do you want to know who it is your father wanted me married off to or not?”

“He is not my father.” 

“Okay, daddy issues.”

“Just tell me.” 

“Thor.”

“WHAT?” 

“T H O R, Thor. As in, your adopted brother, the future king of Asgard, big blonde dude with a hammer, likes to sneeze lightning bolts, you know, that guy.” 

“Why?” he asked in horror. “If that Jane character was not deemed worthy enough for him, why on all the realms would he insist on you?”

“Gee, thanks for the confidence boost there.” She stated in a deadpan voice. “Because, you idiot, think about it, then I would be even more allied to this house, and of course, the very obvious thing of me controlling four elements, and Thor controlling another. If the idea that I could spawn one powerful wielder could come to pass, it would heighten the chances if there was more than one parent to contribute such genes.” 

“I am going to be ill.” 

Alexia slapped his arm. “You are? How do you think I feel? It isn’t you that they want to shove Thor's four hundred pound ass onto, and let's not get into any more detail than that, I don’t want to lose my breakfast.” 

“Actually, in that unit of measurement, Thor weighs over six hundred pounds,” Loki informed her. 

“Great, so I would ultimately be flattened. Yeah, not happening. I love Thor, the same way I would have loved a brother, big, burly and over protective of me, but yeah, no way in a million years would I want to have sex with him.” 

“Good to know.” Loki shuddered. “So all this time, you knew?”

“Yep.” She popped the ‘p’ at the end. “And I know you have been actively trying to stop me from finding out.” 

“Well, that was a waste of a week of my life.” Loki groaned. 

“So what do we do now?”

“We?” 

“Do you honestly think I am going to sit around listening to some dry balls talk about himself day and night while you and brother dearest try and get this sorted, like hell, I am getting involved too?” 

“Right, well, then, let’s get a plan together.” Loki tried to think. 

“I have an idea if you are interested,” Alexia suggested, Loki looked at her with keen interest. 

X x X x X

“What?” Odin growled angrily. “What do you mean she is requesting an audience at this hour?” the Einherjar looked at him, wondering if that was a rhetorical question. 

The doors to the Allfather’s rooms opened and Alexia walked in, Loki and Thor in tow. “Requesting would imply I would take no for an answer.” She declared, coming to a halt in front of him. “We need to discuss a little matter.” 

Odin looked to the two Gods behind her, Thor looked somewhat sheepish, and Loki had the appearance of a cat that had been locked into a dairy cellar for the night. “And pray tell, what is this ‘little matter’?” he asked cautiously. 

“One Roan, actually, for all his talking, I don’t think he ever mentioned a surname.” Alexia found herself forced to go over the elf’s mindless rambles again to try and recall if he had mentioned it. 

Thor leant in close to her for a moment. “Light Elves do not have such things.” He informed her. 

“So how do they know who another one is referring to?” She asked him before dismissing her own question. “I’m getting off point. I know why I am being forced to endure him, and it stops now.” she glared at the Allfather. “And before you even dare blame either Loki or Thor, they did not tell me; I am not a fool, I know you may not see me as being on a par with you, but I am intelligent enough to know what is afoot, and I am not having anything to do with it.” 

“It…”

“Should have been discussed with me to even start with. I am not some horse that won the Kentucky Derby; I am allowed to decide for myself if and when I may choose to have kids. But for the record, the answer to that was going to be the thirty-seventh of Never. I am not maternal, I am not in a position to be having children anyway, and forcing some weird self –obsessed elf on me just because he comes from a strong line of elves is not going to change my mind. Besides, no one even asked if I was that way inclined.” She ranted. 

Odin frowned, not knowing what a ‘Kentucky Derby’ was and at the last part. “I do not follow.” 

“What if I do not like men, what if I am attracted to women?” she challenged, even Thor and Loki looked at her then. “Well, no one asked.” 

“What in the Norn’s are you speaking of?” Odin queried, utterly confused. 

“Is there not different sexual orientations here?” she turned to Loki and Thor. 

“Not really, if one finds one form more attractive than the other, they tend to still procreate, it is what is expected of you, once you do your duty, extramarital affairs of whatever sort do not tend to be an issue,” Thor informed her, having seen enough of Midgard to know of their different lifestyles. 

“Yeah, either way, still not happening.” Alexia dismissed. “And before you even go and say anything else, your personal idea of a suitor is a non-runner either.” 

“Wait, how does she know more than we do?” Thor asked Loki, who was smiling at him, awaiting the next bombshell, knowing that Thor had no idea who she was referring to. His grin concerned Thor significantly. “What? What do you know that I do not, and do not say a lot?” Thor growled, but Loki’s grin only grew. Thor looked to his father, who could not meet his eye. “No.” he then looked to Alexia, who gave the slightest of nods, confirming his suspicion. “No, never, not in a hundred millennia.” He declared, repulsed at the idea of being forced on the small Midgardian he had wanted to protect. 

“You need to think of what is best for the realms,” Odin growled angrily at his son. 

“And you think that is to force a friend to bear my child, what can you possibly hope to achieve from such an act?” Thor bellowed in return. 

“He wants a brat that can control all the elements you two do,” Loki informed him, enjoying the mayhem from his front row seat. 

“It is what is best,” Odin repeated. “Stop being a petulant child and see what is required of you as a future King and Allfather. You are a better choice that Roan of Alfheim.” 

“No, I most certainly am not,” Thor argued. 

“Well, no he has a point, should I take leave of my senses and agree to anyone to do this sick little breeding programme, it is you over that other dry balls, but it won’t be happening at all.” She turned to look at Odin again. “If you want my help at all, you will let me do things my way, and perhaps, if you do not pull any more stunts, I may consider staying here and willingly helping Asgard, if not, I go back to Midgard.” 

“They will kill you,” Odin stated. 

“I rather die, to be honest.” She stared him straight in the eye, to show him she was serious.


	31. Let Me Make This Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia makes it very clear to everyone that she is not going to be dictated to, and Loki finds himself thinking about hy he cares so much for her.

The court and the Lords that filled it seemed to physically cower when the Alexia entered the room, purposely contorting the elements into doing her bidding as she did so, with Thor and Loki standing on her either side, like two menacing beasts, ready to attack if required, though such was not needed. 

"I am going to say this once and once only." She began, looking around the room as she spoke. "I am aware of the situation regarding my involvement in a, shall we call it 'breeding programme' and it stops now. I will decide when, and even if I will ever have any children, and with whom I wish to have them, not the Allfather, not any other Deity, and definitely not some old farts sitting on cushy chairs, that do not need to worry about their already fat bellies getting any fatter, am I clear?" She emphasised her point by glaring at them all again, making sure that a strong gust of wind blew through the room in all directions, to ensure every last one of them got a face of cold air, the windows rattling from its power. 

Odin remained silent on his throne, having already received her wrath, her declaration that she would rather die than be used was blatantly true, and the conviction in which she spoke showed that indeed, she had little issue with arguing her point.

"The power you wield..." began a Light Elf.

"Is mine to wield, and you need not concern yourself with it," she glared at him. "It is all fine and well for you to say you want me to have children, and going by your features, I would wager you are Diarmaid's brother, meaning it is your son they are trying to push on me, meaning you have more invested in this, but I am the one that would be forced to carry them, and I will not accept it, I will kill myself, and any that stand in my way before I would allow it, do I make myself clear?" the Light Elf towered over her far smaller frame, but he seemed to buckle slightly under her intense gaze, taking a step back from her, fearful of her. Satisfied, Alexia turned again to face Odin, "I have said my piece, I am going on with my day." she declared, turning and walking out of the room, using the element of wind to slam the doors behind her for effect. As soon as she left, however, the water that she had caused to rise from different glasses, chalices, jugs and fountains fell back to the ground immediately, with each sky puddle directly above a Lord as they did so, soaking them all. 

Loki and Thor chuckled at the sight in front of them, neither receiving a drenching. "Well," Thor clapped his hands together cheerfully, "Now that that ridiculous matter has been settled, I suggest we get on with today’s real issues, such as the rising threat of war with Midgard regarding their weapons, while there I discovered a weapon they have created known as a WMD." 

Loki zoned out as Thor rambled on as though the majority of the room was not soaked by whatever liquid had been in front of them, knowing full well from the times he had spent on Midgard what weapons they had possessed; instead, his mind strayed to Alexia, and how she had dismissed the suitors chosen for her so quickly, Roan made sense, though, for a Light Elf, he would be deemed attractive; to Alexia, he would be something she would only have seen in fantasy films, and as such, may not find appealing, but he had seen how female, and also some male Midgardian's had reacted to Thor, as though he was the epitome of sexual appeal to the realm, having seen first hand how females had banners requesting his hand in marriage, and yet Alexia did not, for one moment consider him, even as a possible sire for powerful young, an idea tempting to most any being. He recalled overhearing her mention a partner in what the Midgardians referred to as college, something he assumed was a continuation of their basic lessons, but overall, she seemed indifferent towards having partners, a trait not shared by many of her mortal counterparts, especially Stark, causing him to ponder internally as to why that was so, putting it down to her personal experience with regards her parents. When he pulled himself back into the conversation that was taking place in the room, he realised the issue with regards Midgard and it's weapons had long been sorted, something he had assumed would take a while, and instead, the discussions had gone on to an issue in Vanaheim concerning healing practices, with the manner in which those speaking were conversing, they had been discussing the manner for some time, leading Loki to wonder how long he had not been paying attention, and why in the realms he had found himself thinking for so long about Alexia and her partners, or there lack of. 

"You zoned out Loki, was the afternoon of no interest to you?" Thor asked, tired from everything they had spoken of in the hall. 

"I do not care if the Midgardians are stupid enough to blow up their miserable excuse for a realm, they deserve it, the only interesting ones of them that ever existed, they tried and/or succeeded to kill, and with regards Vanaheim not wanting to have to disclose its salve makeup to its supposed allies, that is nothing of my concern either, they just do not wish to share their Beleblue tree seeds, nothing more." he explained, bored of the conversation. 

"I had been wondering what that was regards." Thor stated, "But how did you know?" 

"Because I keep my mouth shut and my ears open, not the other way around like you do, and in doing so, I find out far more of people's secrets, because even when they do not say any, they tell you." He stated cryptically, confusing Thor as he walked off to prepare for the evening meal. 

He rounded the corner only to collide with something, causing it to crash to the ground, such was the difference in their strengths, looking down, and was unsurprised to see Alexia groaning as she got to her feet again, rubbing her now sore behind. "I was looking for you," she commented. 

"Well goodie for you, you found me." Loki retorted. 

"Who bit your ass today?"

Loki stared at her, "Why would someone want to bite my rear end?" he demanded indignantly. 

That caused Alexia to laugh. "It's an expression, it means, why are you so moody? You have been angry with me since, well left Odin’s rooms, and I want to know why, so spill."

"What do you care?"

"Well, seeing as you are like, the only person ever to give a real rats ass about me in years, I kinda value you and your opinion, so you being pissed at me upsets me, so I want to know why" she explained genuinely. 

That caused Loki to be uncomfortable, not realising she would answer would be so brutally honest. "You state you care, yet you wish to end your life."

Alexia's eyes widened slightly, "I was not aware I was going to end my life, when is this happening, only if I am doing it, I sorta need to be informed."

"You said you would rather die that let them at you." he stated. 

"Yes and I would, but that does not mean I intend to do it in the next few minutes, seeing as they seem to have gotten the message." She countered. 

"Do not get smart with me." he growled, "after all my work to keep you alive."

"Do you ever get whiplash from all the different mood swings, I am getting them from just watching you.” Loki was about to snap at her, but noted the smile on her face was a jestful one, so he simply glowered at her. "I knew ‘Daddy Dearest’ would be too frightened of anything happening to me to allow me to take my life, even if it was unpopular with his minions. Yes, if it was breeding or death, I would choose the latter, but it will not come to that."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" 

"Because I know you would not let them do that to me either and would take me away to save me." She grinned at him.

Loki's eyebrows rose. "And what makes you think that?" 

"Because you and I both know that one, it would annoy Odin no end, meaning you would be interested in it, and two, you and I both know you actually like me being around because you would not have stuck with me this long if you didn't." she answered confidently. 

Loki scoffed, "You think a lot of yourself."

"I'm not wrong, though, am I?" he did not respond. "I knew it, face it Loke's you and I are stuck with only the other in our corner."

"Do not ever call me that again," he growled. Alexia just laughed in return. "Norn's how pathetic is my life if you are my ally?"

"Hey, I am the most powerful element wielder in all the realms, and you the most powerful seidr wielder, we are pretty badass really," she smiled as they went down the hall. "By the way, who do I have to threaten to cover in mud to get a toasted sandwich around here?"


	32. Time Strengthens Some Bonds, and Breaks Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is gone once more, and Alexia and Loki spend more time around one another, much to the anger of Odin, who reveals why he continues to hate Loki.

Thor returned to Midgard to assist the Avengers with another issue, leaving Alexia and Loki to deal with the less than pleased court that still felt as though she should be concerned with childbearing, however Odin seemed to have silenced any public voicing of opinions, and somehow managed to bite his own tongue on the subject also. 

In the month since Thor's departure, Alexia ensured she never went a day without spending some time in Loki's company, the pair often speaking about nothing in particular if talking at all, but the silences were very much comfortable, both usually either reading or Loki giving Alexia some advice of how to merge elements. He even was present for many of her training sessions, watching silently as she excelled passed anything Diarmaid requested of her, earning a smug grin from the Aesir prince when she did so. 

"I have to admit, of late, you are thriving wielder." The Light Elf praised. 

"You are never going to call me by my name, are you?" She sighed in annoyance. 

"Do not take it to heart Lexi; he calls no one by their name," Loki stated as he stood nearby. 

"You were right," she smiled at him, causing his brow to rise. "About allowing the water to wet the earth, it is heavier, but they merge together better now," she explained. 

"Yes, well, it made sense." He shrugged.

"You are relishing at being told you were right, don't deny it Lokes." she rolled her eyes. 

"I told you not to call me that." He growled, but there was no malice or threat in his voice; in truth, he would not admit it, but to have someone wish to be around him and speak to him as she did felt good to the prince, long used to people tolerating him solely to be near Thor. To have someone wish to be around him for him was refreshing. Alexia simply smiled mischievously in response. "How is Roan?" He turned and asked Diarmaid, causing Alexia’s smile to falter. 

"He has a bruised ego, but egos are not something well suited to Light Elves, so he required some humbling." The elf answered. "He was always popular on Alfheim, to say one as rare as you does not find interest in him is somewhat baffling to him." Diarmaid looked at Alexia as he spoke. 

"Perhaps if he had not been so self-obsessed, I may have entertained even listening to him." She shrugged. "But I am not interested in such things at present, I have to get this all under control, I want to."

"I think it safe to suggest you do," Loki smiled, "It is the strengthening of them you seem to be doing now."

"Well, that to me is control." She shrugged. "I need to get cleaned up, so please excuse me." she turned and walked away without awaiting an answer from either being. 

"You are very close." Diarmaid eyed Loki. 

"More than most people would have thought possible." Loki agreed. 

"Yourself included I would think, you are unused to such a feeling, one wishing to be your true ally." 

"She is stuck for company." Loki dismissed. 

"You and I both know that to be untrue." 

"Are you not irked that your nephew was dismissed by her?" 

"No," Loki looked the elf in the eye. "I would not wish such a thing on a female being, to be forced to carry a child solely to try and replicate her power, and of all beings, I know my nephew to not be a fit for her, she requires one that cares for her, who wants what is best for her, from what I have witnessed, it is something she has been lacking so far in her life." He explained. 

"She will not find that here." Loki shook his head, knowing no one would want Alexia for herself and not her power. 

"I think she may already have." The elf chuckled, causing Loki to look at him curiously. "I bid you good afternoon my prince." And with that, he turned and left, leaving Loki to his thoughts. 

*

"So I was thinking..." Alexia commented as she toyed with a fountain from over fifty feet away on a balcony. 

"Norns, this sounds terrifying." Loki joked as he watched her, Alexia stuck out her tongue at him, "That is mature."

"I am not even pretending to be." she laughed. "I was thinking about this banquet your father is holding next week, you know, the....what was the word for it." 

"He is not my father, and it is the Mjötuðr feast," Loki replied in a bored tone. "A feast where the old fart gets to celebrate himself, what of it?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Mjötuðr means king, so it is a king’s festival."

"Wow, self-loving much?" She scoffed, "Well anyway I am not going to go."

Loki looked at her with interest. "You do not wish to go?" 

"No, I know what is going to happen, I am going to be paraded around and stared at, so I am not going to go, I don't care if he throws a tantrum, I am not a prize exhibit."

"I beseech you; may I please be present when you tell him this? He will be so mad; he may actually go into Odinsleep." Loki asked wide-eyed, knowing there was no way his adoptive father would not demand her presence at his own trumpet blowing event.

"Do what you want." She shrugged. "I take it Thor will be for it?" 

"Most definitely."

"And you will be avoiding it?"

"I think the phrase you Midgardian's use is 'like the plague'."

"Well, that makes two of us then." She stated, ceasing her toying with the fountain. "Will he blame you?"

"Most definitely."

"I'm sorry."

"You should not be, if you do not wish to do something you are not obliged to do it, so do not apologise if others wish something of you that you do not want to do."

"I've been spotted." Loki frowned at her. "Odin is glaring up at me, no wait, both of us." 

Loki looked over the ledge of the balcony they were on and sure enough, a puce-faced Odin was indeed glaring at them. "He really is less than pleased at your demanding being allowed in my company, you are making no allies with such actions," Loki commented, turning away from the balcony and back to where he had been previously standing. 

"You seldom sit, do you?"

"I think it an act of laziness."

"Fair enough. As for Odin not liking this, you were the only one to care enough to help me long enough, so he can take a running jump, I don't forget those who are good to me, and all the people that I speak to now are only after something, you have nothing to gain from my friendship and yet you are still here, so you are most worth being around."

"Sentiment," Loki scoffed, but there was no conviction in his words, not sure how to actually react to such words. 

"You have got to stop reacting to compliments in such a way; you may actually trick someone into thinking you mean it." She clapped his shoulder. "I better go and deal with your Daddy Dearest."

"He is not my father." He growled, this time, his irritation blatant.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying." She dismissed. "Later Lokes."

"Stop calling me that." He barked. 

"Does it annoy you that much?" She smirked, walking backwards to look at him as she made to leave. 

"You know it does, hence your doing it."

"It's fun, I confess. Later Lokes." She repeated, causing him to growl. 

*

"You do not choose allies wisely," Odin commented as Alexia stood in front of him.

"I choose for myself, not to suit others."

"I thought you would have chosen better, you seem intelligent for your species."

"Yes, well, you putting your expectations on me is your own fault, not mine; it is not my duty to live up to them." She shrugged. 

"I have been told Loki actually tried to kill your father."

"He put the staff that held the Mind Stone through his chest." She confirmed, causing Odin to stare at her with a wide eye. "I know what he did, I am not under any false pretences, but like you, I know he was under duress, and my father was in his way. Can I ask, when you went to that Frost realm, was there anyone in your way getting to or from that temple you found him in?" The Allfather shook his head. "If there was a guard there, would you have dealt with them accordingly?" Odin took a moment to think, he knew the answer, as did Alexia. "So, you cannot talk." 

"You think differently to others, analytically, trying to see other angles."

"I would assume most think such a way."

"Not exactly."

"You mean, I actually take a moment to think what Loki could be thinking. Why do you always only see the bad in him?"

"There is nothing but bad left." 

"You do not know that.'"

"He is the reason Frigga is dead." The king growled. 

"And there we have it." She smiled smugly. "You want to blame him."

"It was his doing; he told the Kursed how to get to her." He countered. 

"From what I have been told by Thor, he told that thing how to get out of the cells, not how to find his mother."

"She was not his mother."

"I think if she was here, she would slap you for that." Odin's lip twitched. "You know I am right, and that kills you because I bet you usually dismiss or roar at people when they call you up on your BS, and you know that if you do that with me, I could go and not be here to make you look good."

"You could be forced to be used against us if you went to another realm. Could you face Thor in a battlefield? Could you drown him? Bury him?"

"I would rather die than hurt my friends."

"The threat of death is one that makes people reconsider their options."

"I do not fear death, I have realised that there are things in this life that are far more terrifying."

"I have silenced their demands on that other matter," Odin responded. 

"Yes, I have noticed, and for that, I thank you, genuinely; thank you." Odin was somewhat startled with her words, but gave a small nod, accepting the gesture. "I just want to be left live, but that seems somewhat difficult considering."

"You should not have been a wielder then." 

Alexia gave a sharp laugh. "I would never have chosen this if I could have, I can assure you. It is what it is, I can only get on with it now." 

"There is another request being made by many here with regards you." Odin seemed somewhat apprehensive at broaching the subject. Alexia gave him a look from the corner of her eye, not sure of what he was going to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem like I am just rambling on here, but I needed time to pass and for Alexia to train to make way for what comes next, who is up for some life altering pain?


	33. A Golden Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin offers Alexia something that she needs time to consider.

"What?" Loki could not hide his shock. 

"Is this good or bad?" Alexia looked at him fearfully. 

"That is highly debatable. What is your opinion on living another four thousand or so more years?"

"WHAT!"

"That apple." He pointed to the inconspicuous fruit in her hand, or what would be inconspicuous were it not for the fact it was gold. "Is from Idunn's garden, and grants the eater a lifespan as expansive as ours. How do you think we live so long?"

"I never thought to ask," she answered. "So, if I eat this, I will outlive everyone I know by thousands of years?" 

"Well, the Midgardian people you knew, yes. But Thor and I have somewhat similar life spans to what you will have, so as long as we are not killed by other methods, you should not outlive us." Loki explained, noting the sadness on her face. 

Alexia looked at the golden fruit, half wanting to throw it into the vast expanse of water that separated the land she now called home from the Bifrost. "I'm not sure."

"Why not?" 

"I'm not sure I want to live that long."

"You may actually get to wield fire if you live that long." Loki shrugged. 

"I'm not really too concerned about that, to be honest. I will have to witness Earth change, see everyone I ever knew die and know I will outlive them all for so long."

Loki folded his arms, "You know, most mortals wish for a life as long as ours, but of course, the irony of ironies, you do not want it and yet you are the one offered such a gift."

"Calling it a gift is debatable, to some that could be seen as a terrible sentence." she sighed. "I need to think this over more, could you mind this for me?" she extended the hand that held the apple to him. 

"You want me to mind that for you?" He eyed her in disbelief. "You are aware those are harder to come by than that metal the Soldier has in his shield." 

Alexia looked at the apple again. "Then definitely take it, I don't want to care for it until I decide what I am doing." She as good as thrust it into his hands. "Take it." 

"You do realise Odin will lose what of his mind he has if he knew you even entertained the idea of me caretaking one of these apples. I could use it as a bargaining chip with some terrible being." 

Alexia looked him in the eye. "Are you going to?"

Loki looked at her and sighed. "No." 

"I trust you Loki." That caused him to frown. "I know you think I am mad because I am not just wolfing it down, but I'm not sure I can take four thousand years of the shit I have had to deal with recently with dirty old men wanting me to pop out kids like sneezes for a substantial portion of that length of time."

"They all have less than a thousand years left in them." Loki shrugged dismissively. 

"That is terrifying, you have no idea what a thousand years is to someone from my world, I mean, we don't tend to make one hundred."

"It is an awfully pathetic lifespan it must be noted." 

"Just give me some time to think about it, I will find you later."

"There is a time limit on this thinking?"

"Yes, apparently I have today to think about it, or else the apple has to be given back." she shrugged. 

"Fair enough, just remember, if you take it, you will get out of the Mjötuðr, if that will alter your decision."

"How is that?"

"The apple sends you into a sleep for a week, somewhat like Odinsleep, you can hear everything in your surrounds, but your body must remain still so to be viable with the changes that give one a longer life, everything within you will be forced to slow down, your organs will have to alter and adapt, so you need to be in a state of stasis for that to occur."

"So I just stay unconscious for a week?"

"Yes. Do not fret, you will be heavily guarded, I can assure you." 

Alexia bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Well, I better go think this through," she stated, walking off, deep in thought. Loki tossing the apple in his hand as he turned and went towards his rooms, wondering how long she would take to decide. 

*

Alexia looked at the letters in her hands, she had written them because she knew there was a chance that Thor would be gone back to Earth before she woke again. This time, she did write one to Phil, telling him what she was doing, and explaining her reasons. In truth, she had no idea why she felt she had to explain it to him, but did so anyway. It was simple, she could end droughts, prevent floods, eradicate hurricanes and tornadoes; there was no telling if, much less when one with such a power would ever exist again, so if there was a way to try and prolong her ability to help others, she wanted to take it. 

"Your reasons are honourable, to say the least." Diarmaid commended when he had come across her in the gardens and she had told him her thoughts. "Not many would be so selfless."

"I'm scared, though."

"You are seldom led by fear these days, what causes it now?" He asked, curious as to her answer. 

"I will have to mourn their deaths, every last one of them, I will have to know that they are aging while I will look exactly the same for the rest of their lives." She explained, biting her lip as her nose flared, trying hard to keep in her tears. 

The elf sighed. "But you are younger than them all regardless, you would have most likely outlived them all anyway." 

"Every last human on Earth that is alive today will be dead before I age any bit."

"Yes." The elf conceded. "That is true, and I can comprehend that that is a daunting thing for you, but you cannot lose sight of how many people, in all the realms, whose lives you will better in four thousand years rather than a mere fifty." 

Taking a deep breath, Alexia nodded her head. "You're right, this isn't about me," she repeated again. "I need to speak with Loki before I do this, though." 

"I can get him for you if you wish." Diarmaid offered; she nodded, looking ahead slightly scared. "I will do so immediately, go to your rooms, it will be best for you to be in them as the apple takes effect." Nodding again, Alexia did as she was requested. 

*

Diarmaid walked through the halls with long elegant strides, making his way quickly to where he assumed Loki could be. He found him sitting on a balcony, deep in thought, just as he was about to approach the prince, however, he noticed Odin come up to him. 

"What are you doing with that apple?" The old king demanded. 

"Alexia gave it to me for safe keeping." He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"That girl puts too much fate in you, that is her greatest downfall."

"And you never put enough, that could very well be yours."

"Convince her to take it."

"Why, why should I get her to do anything for you?"

"You know this is nothing to do with me, she needs to take it, she is too powerful to whither way to nothing at the rate Midgardians do," he growled. "She can help all the realms, given time."

"She could aid or annihilate them all right now should she choose." Loki scoffed, "She is powerful beyond all measure."

"Yet she chooses to not even truly try." 

"You are a fool old man, even with two eyes in that thick skull of yours you would fail to see that she will take the apple, she just needs to understand her own reasons and her thoughts beforehand, I expect she is merely taking time to ready herself for the process and also take time to thank whatever Gods she may believe in that she will have to miss the Mjötuðr because of it, I am envious of her it must be said."

"You are not as humorous as you think yourself to be Loki," Odin growled. 

"That is debatable, it is well known you have no sense of humour, so your opinion matters little on the subject." Loki shrugged. It was then that he noticed Diarmaid standing nearby and rose to his feet, causing Odin to turn and look at the elf also. 

"She has called to speak with you, my prince." he bowed. "She is ready."

Loki nodded and looked to Odin, a smug look of 'I told you so' written on his features. Odin was tempted to snap something back at him, but with Alexia willing to take the apple, he was more concerned with other matters. "I will arrange Einherjar that will defend her in her rest immediately, do not let her eat it until it is known to you that they are present outside her rooms." He ordered. 

"Place two inside also, you know that if any find out about this, they could use it to come retrieve her. She will be too easily harmed or moved once she bites it." Loki stated, going to pass Diarmaid. "What is her humour?"

"Nervous and anxious; the mortality of those she will be leaving behind is concerning her, but she is thinking of the greater good, I believe her to be confident in her decision." The elf answered, with a nod of comprehension, Loki left, leaving the older beings to simply watch him leave. 

"That alliance concerns me greatly." Odin voiced. 

"That alliance will either be the greatest pairing to ever grace the realms, or it will be the ending of us all, we can only pray for the former." the elf responded. "It is dependent on whether Prince Loki can control his resentment and continue to assist her."

"What is it that she is requesting his presence alone for?" Odin half demanded. 

"I cannot fathom, it could be anything from asking the prince to remain with her as she eats the apple to forbidding his presence as she sleeps, only time will tell." The elf answered. "All I know is that once this is done, she will be one of the greatest Goddesses the realms will ever witness. All that remains is to see if Prince Loki corrupts her, or if she will continue to corrupt the darkness within him."

Odin looked at the elf curiously, not entirely sure what it was that Diarmaid was saying. 

*

"You called?" Loki grinned widely as he entered her room, having just knocked on the door once before opening it. 

"Loki." The sensation of someone truly being delighted to see him felt peculiar to the dark prince. "I need you here."

"I have the apple." He reached out to give her the fruit. "You are not to eat until your Einherjar arrive, wear comfortable attire and make sure you are comfortable." He instructed. 

"Are you going to abandon me?" she asked meekly. 

Loki frowned at her blatant concern and odd demeanour. "Those taking apples tend to wish to be alone doing so."

"Please don't go," she begged. "I don't want to be alone, not when I will be so weak." 

Loki's brows furrowed more, but seeing the genuine fear in her eyes, he nodded and sat nearby. "Now do as I instructed and get comfortable, the Einherjar will be here in a few moments, the sooner you start the process, the sooner in is over." Alexia left the room for a few moments. While she was gone, there was a knock on the door, which Loki answered, her maids having been dismissed considering what was to take place. On the other side stood Diarmaid and four guards, two standing sentry while two more made to enter with him. 

"Is she ready?" The elf asked 

"She is preparing." 

"More Einherjar will be sent when she is asleep, the Allfather thinks sending too many now would worry her." 

"I think he actually got something right for a change. Dare I ask why you are here?"

"The Allfather thought it best that I preside over this, ensuring she eats it all. Though I assume that she requested your presence." Loki nodded. "I will remain here while she goes into her bed quarters then, just in case."

"Good." 

Loki was going to expand on his answer when Alexia stood in the doors that divided her rooms looking sheepish. "Okay, I'm ready." she sighed. Noticing Diarmaid and the guards, she seemed a little antsy. 

"No time like the present." Loki started towards her, taking the apple, which he had wrapped in a handkerchief out as he did so. The Einherjar following him. 

"Are they going to be in the room too?" She asked ,pointing to the guards. 

"Yes, they will remain for the entire time you are asleep, well they will alter with their shifts, but you will be heavily protected throughout the process," Loki explained, trying to sooth her. 

"Okay." She nodded. "Right, so what do I do?"

"Either sit on the window seat and eat it or go to the bed, you will feel very sleepy as soon as you finish it, allow the sleep to take you, do not fight it, is that clear?" Alexia began to panic, thinking back to when she had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and their scientists had drugged her to sleep, thinking of how helpless she had been, her breathing increased immediately. "Lexi, it will be alright, I promise, no one will touch you to harm you as you sleep, they will only touch you to make you more comfortable, maids to fluff your pillows and such."

Alexia giggled. "It's weird to hear you say the word fluff." 

Loki's brow arched. "Very mature." she only giggled again. "Now, enough procrastinating, and begin."

Alexia went to the window seat she always found so comfortable and looked at the apple in her hand before looking out the window. "Make sure that if I don't wake for the feast and if Thor is leaving before I do, that he brings those letters with him, okay?" She indicated to the sealed envelopes on her desk. 

Loki walked over and took them in hand. "I promise." He smiled putting them into the leather coat. 

Sighing, she looked at the apple again and bit into it, grimacing at the taste. "It's bitter." 

"You will adapt to the taste."

"Hopefully not, I don’t plan on doing this too often" She smiled back, taking another bite. "Will I look different when I wake?"

"What do you think that thing does, you are still you, simply with a slower aging process." Loki scoffed, seemingly satisfied, she continued to eat. He watched her bite into the apple and swallow each bite. "You are eating it very slowly."

"You're just used to eating around Thor, not everyone throws their food down their throats whole."

Loki chuckled, "That is a fair argument."

"This reminds me of the story of Snow White." 

"I am not familiar with it." 

"Well, she..." Alexia yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted, looking down, she realised there was only one last bite left. Forgetting she was about to tell Loki the premise of the fairy tale, she brought the apple to her lips again and looked at him, the God giving her an encouraging nod as she bit in one last time. The last bite took her the longest to finish but she did it and nestled into the cushions she had placed on the seat, her eyes becoming heavy. 

Knowing she would fall asleep in moments, Loki walked over to her. Sure enough, her eyes were beginning to flutter closed. "Don't fight it, just rest." He reiterated. 

"Loki," her voice was a mere whisper. "Don't leave me."

"I will not." 

"Promise?"

"I promise." He swore, and with that, she fell into unconsciousness. Scooping her into his arms, he brought her to the bed, and placed her on it, then pulled a blanket over her. He turned to the guards, who were silently watching the kindness the usually cantankerous and morose God was bestowing on a Midgardian, a race he seemed to hold in contempt. "Get the rest of the Einherjar positioned, and one of you tell Odin that it is done." Nodding, the closer Einherjar to the door did as commanded.

A moment later, Diarmaid entered the room. "There is nothing to do now but wait." 

"She requested I remain."

"And will you?" Diarmaid asked, somewhat startled. 

"Yes." Loki made to the window seat she had eaten the apple in. “I promised I would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of curiosity, do people suspect simply a platonic or a romantic relationship between Loki and Alexia?


	34. Lying In Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia remains asleep and Thor arrives back to Asgard for the Mjötuðr, while others have other plans.

Loki stood guard over Alexia, taking his meals in her rooms and sending reports of her state for the few days before the Mjötuðr. It worried Odin somewhat how dedicated he was to remaining by her. 

"He never had an interest in any like this before, he is up to something." The King growled as he paced his private meeting room, a bored Diarmaid watching him pace. 

"She is the first being to even want to be around the prince for himself, and not his brother, that is why he is close to her too as a result. He finally gets to see what it is to have a true ally, and as much as the mischief prince tries to say otherwise, he has yearned for such for as long as he can recall, being someone’s true confidante." Diarmaid explained. "He does not even realise it, but he is tremendously loyal to her as a result."

Odin gave a grunt in response, not feeling any more comforted by the elf's words. He was going to comment on it further until there came a flash of lightning from the Bifrost. "Good, he came early."

The doors to the room opened and Thor entered. "Father, what news on Asgard?" He smiled. "Are the preparations underway for the Mjötuðr?"

"Yes, and what of Midgard? Have they settled their petty quarrels once more?"

"I fear all they ever do is bicker over the most ridiculous things." The blonde prince sighed. 

"Yes, well, they are a young realm; youth is often allied to foolishness, as can be blatantly obvious with the wielder." He added. 

Thor looked at him in concern. "Is Lady Alex alright?" Neither answered for a moment. "Father? Where is Loki?"

"In her rooms." 

Thor's brows furrowed. "And Lady Alex?"

"She is there too."

"What is afoot?" Thor eyed both beings carefully.

"The wielder has eaten one of Idunn's apples, she is currently in stasis, and the Dark Prince refuses to leave her side," Diarmaid stated. 

"That is a good thing surely? Though why is Loki there?"

"He promised her he would," Odin informed him, ensuring to study Thor's reaction, and he was rewarded with his son staring at him open-mouthed. "So you see the issue." 

"I just cannot comprehend, he is usually so selfish."

"Not with regards her," Diarmaid corrected. 

"Well, he can no longer make comment on Midgardian's, though Lady Alex is by no means a normal Midgardian. I am going to go check on her," he declared. "At least there will be one from Midgard I will be able to discuss the time there within a couple of thousand years." He smiled. 

*

"You returned early," Loki commented in a monotone, watching Thor enter the room. 

"You look tired brother, do you wish to have a rest, I can keep an eye on her." 

"No, she can hear everything, she begged me to remain, she made me promise," Loki informed him. "Also I am, very comfortable, I can see why she favours this spot; it has a good view but is also very spacious and comfortable." Thor watched Loki, his eyes displaying his concern. "Whatever it is Thor, spit it out."

"You care about her." 

"She is more bearable than most of the idiots here, she does not lie to appease those above her."

"Loki, when the apple has done its duty, she will be the Goddess of Elements, there are very few that will ever be above her." 

"Speaking of the apple, she stated something just before she fell asleep, something I had not heard reference to before, so I can only assume it is a Midgardian one."

"What is it; perhaps I know it from my time there?" Thor offered. 

"Something called 'Snow White'; which makes no sense, for the apple is golden."

Thor chuckled. "It is a story, one that is a few hundred years old to her realm, there are many adaptations of it, but the basic premise is a beautiful and fair princess is poisoned by an apple to sleep a death-like sleep." He explained. 

"That makes little sense, though; the apple is not poisoned, nor is she a princess."

"I note you do not contest her being beautiful or fair," Thor smirked. 

"Considering her sire, she is not as hideous as she could have been." 

"You may be the Silver-tongue of Lies brother, but you have no romance or indeed tack when it comes to maidens." Thor shook his head. 

"Stop calling me your brother, we are not such, and if you think yourself to be more eloquent than I, you are very mistaken," Loki growled. 

"Well, seeing as you seem adamant that I am going to get a fight from you, I am going to leave you be." 

"I do not want a fight, it would not do to harm Lexi when she is trying to rest as I throw you around the room like a dog toy. I merely wanted to correct any idea you may have had that I am not more able to court a maiden than you, should I choose to."

"So you do not wish to court Lady Alex?" 

"Why in Valhalla would I want that?" Loki did not look him in the eye as he spoke, something Thor noticed, causing the older to chuckle. 

"I merely was asking a question brother, no more. I will go get settled and will return later."

"Do whatever you wish." Loki dismissed, not liking how Thor was implying to certain things, he was glad to see him leave before he could say any more on the topic of Alex. 

Thor simply chuckled again and exited the room. When he returned a few hours later, he noted the food tray that was by a now resting Loki, who indeed seemed comfortable on the window seat; he was about to turn and leave when he noticed that Loki was looking at him from one eye, something the younger did when he was on the battlefield over the years, catching rest whenever he could, waking at the slightest noise in his environs. "I found something you may wish to read in the library, I recalled coming across these a few centuries ago after father told us of Midgard as children, well one of these is the original, the other is a tamer, more child-friendly version, not half as interesting if you ask me." Thor walked over to his adopted brother and held out two books. 

Loki looked at them for a moment before taking them, one did appear to be a few centuries old, and the other could be no more than a decade or so. "The Brothers Grimm? Sounds somewhat interesting." He shrugged. 

"Mortals thought of the most peculiar stories." Thor agreed. "I think you will find them depraved enough to pique your interest."

Loki gave him a scathing look, but as Thor chose a seat he eyed him, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing as you do not wish to leave, and I wish to also keep an eye on her, I am remaining also, besides, we have not spoken this cordially for so long, I wanted to see how long it would last."

"Why?" Loki sounded somewhat appalled. 

"Can I not miss your company Loki? We used to be close you and I?"

"That was far too many moons ago to go back to now Thor, too much has happened."

"What was the catalyst Loki? Did you really just wake one morn and decide that you hated me?"

Loki scoffed, "Is that what you think, that I hated you, oh you fool." Thor frowned at him, "I told you just before that farce of a coronation, and at the time, I truly meant, that I loved you as my brother."

"Then why Loki?"

"You were not ready, how could you look back now and still think you were, I did not think it would go as it had, that you would be banished, that I..." Loki inhaled deeply. "It suffices to say, the plan did not go as I had envisioned."

"But why did you not talk to me about it?" 

"You would not have listened, not with your band of merry idiots blindly agreeing with everything you ever said and did, they would have followed you into the depths of Hel even when they knew you to be wrong and would not consider getting you to consider other options. There was no talking to you Thor, and well you know. That is another thing, you wish for us to be close again, but we started to drift apart when you allied with them, casting me in your shadow. Do you think I did not want that? That I had not yearned for our brotherhood to remain as it was? Why do you think I followed along after you, I prayed to the Norn's you would want to be as we were, but you did not wish for such then." Loki growled, angry at reliving some of the loneliness times of his life. 

"I am sorry Loki, I am so sorry. I was so caught up in myself and was somewhat egotistical," Loki stared at him with a raised brow. "Fine, I was very egotistical. I am sorry Loki." 

"Yes, well there is precious little can be done about it now," He dismissed, opening the older of the two Midgardian books Thor had brought and finding the story Alexia had referenced.

"How do you do it?" Thor asked. Loki looked at him curiously. "She did not carry you but you look so much more like mother than I ever could as you read, even in your mannerisms." 

Loki swallowed at being reminded yet again he was not the true son of Frigga. "I do not know what you are speaking of." He looked back to the book. 

"The way you sit as you read, the manner your lips seem to twitch as she did as she read to herself, you do not look as she did, but yet so similar."

"As you said, mannerisms. It is irrelevant regardless." Loki went back to reading the book. Thor said no more, taking out books he had found in the library he had wished to study himself with regards Midgard. "What in the Norn's are those?"

"This is called the Qur'an," he pointed to one, "The Torah," he pointed to another, "The Bible'" he pointed to yet another, and then named a few others, pointing to them as he named them. 

"Why are you reading them?" Loki looked at them in thinly veiled disgust. 

"Because Midgardians seem obsessed with these, so much so they kill each other because they think their versions of these books are better, so I want to see what in them make them do it."

"It is not the version of the book you idiot, they call them religions and those books are the supposed writings of said religions." Loki shook his head. Thor looked at him. "I did actually watch the news on that realm."

"Well, I want to see what it is about them that cause mortals to see their Gods as so great."

"Let me know how that fairs for you." Loki went back to his own books. "I must admit, this is actually some interesting reading." He grinned, having finished Snow white and moved on to Cinderella. "Norn's Midgardians are barbaric." 

"But you like them?"

"The Midgardian's?" 

"The stories Loki." Thor laughed. 

"They are good, I will admit."

"They remind me of the Alfheim stories, though they differ slightly." 

"There is more gore in the Midgardian ones," Loki answered. 

"Really?" Thor leant forward and tried to read what Loki was reading. 

"Well one character cut her own foot off to try and fit a slipper on it, so yes, they are far more barbaric."

"Why did she do that?" Thor grimaced. 

"Apparently to wed a prince, could you imagine a maiden doing that here?" Loki laughed. "In all fairness, I can name a few that would."

"Remember Lydia," Thor recalled one such maiden. 

"Norn's yes, Tyrdoddir, she was the greatest little brown-noser in all the realms."

"Whatever happened her?"

"Did you not hear, she got with Baldr's child."

Thor pulled the Qur'an down. "What? What did his wife say?"

"She divorced him, he is married to the little tramp now."

"How did I not know this?" 

"It occurred when you were busy vacationing on Midgard. Really, Thor, you think your maids and hand servants would have informed you, or your beloved allies."

"Is she not related to Fandral?" 

"First cousin I believe." 

"That is most likely the reason they did not discuss it with me." Thor wagered. 

"Perhaps so." Loki went back to reading. 

"Loki," The younger prince looked at the older. "This is nice, speaking with you like this." 

"You are a witless oaf." 

Thor chuckled. "Glad you are enjoying it also."

"Go to Hel."

*

The delegates, ambassadors and lords and ladies from different realms began to arrive for the Mjötuðr the day before the feast. They were placed in different parts of the great palace and welcomed by Thor and Odin; Loki remained with Alexia, not that he was in anyway interested in the going-ons of Odin's court. He watched the Bifrost light up as different realms people came to Asgard. 

As different beings made their way across the bridge, there was a few with a plan in mind. Their sources told them the Wielder was more powerful than they thought, and at present, she was in no position to defend herself when she would awaken again, she would be more powerful than before, no longer in her weak Midgardian state. This was the only time that it would be possible to take her without her retaliating. Once the feast would begin, they would strike and destroy the wielder, before she could be any more of a hindrance.


	35. Plans In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mjötuðr feast is taking place, and as the guests enjoy themselves, those with a plot begin their work.

Loki sighed, it was the day of the Mjötuðr and Alexia only had another two days before she would awaken. He was not tired, Alexia's window seat was more than comfortable, and his hand servant brought anything he required, and with Alexia asleep, he used her bathing facilities, but he felt somewhat alone. Without the Midgardian to speak with him, he felt as he had when Thor became more inclined to spend time with the Warrior's; her presence was a comfort, staving off complete loneliness like physically being in the group with Thor and the others had been, but he felt cast out, and alone. Looking over at her, she seemed to be comfortable, her maids having tended to her bathing needs while Loki had washed in her rooms earlier, and though he knew Midgardian's usually did not fare well when they did not eat for several days, the process her body was undertaking meant that Alexia was able to go without the food her body required. 

"Brother." Thor looked to the window as he entered, knowing that Loki would be stationed there, having usually stayed a few hours a day with Alexia also. 

"I am not your brother." The younger growled. 

"We were raised as such, so I will always see you as such."

"What do you want Thor?" 

"Will you come to the feast, she will be fine for an hour or two?"

"Are you mad? Of course, I am not going, even if Lexi was to rise from her state now and declare that all she wanted in the world was to go, I still would not attend."

"Funny how you went to referencing her wishes," Thor grinned.

"You were the one to bring her into it. I never liked this feast Thor, not since we were youths, and I do not plan to start now."

"Fine, I said I would try." Thor forfeited. "But you know where to find me should you need me."

"I never need you."

"You were glad of my presence the day we took on the Niðavellir Trolls."

Loki's eyes widened in frustration. "You were the reason they chased us in the first place you moronic fool. If you had not insulted the King of Niðavellir’s daughter, there would not have been an incident."

"Well, she did look like a Bilgesnipe," Thor argued. 

"You do not say that to them. Norn's, and you say I lack tact with maidens."

"The last ting she could be referenced as was a maiden and I was not trying to court her."

"Nor am I trying to court any either."

Thor chuckled and left. "Keep saying that brother, if you say it enough, you may begin to believe your own lie." He stated quietly as he left once more. 

*

The feast began without much issue, there were speeches by the Allfather, some of his Lords and even Thor, food and drink were aplenty, as was good music and conversation, but Loki did not find interest in going to it. The guests were overall pleased and the Allfather was satisfied with the festivities. 

It was among the dancing and music that those who had ulterior motives began to put their plan into action; walking among those gathered, collecting what information they could, finding out where in the palace the Wielder was, and more importantly, who was guarding her. Though only a few knew the answer to the first question, free flowing alcohol and egos made for loose lips, one or two lords were bragging that the Wielder was in her rooms as her transformation took place, and where were they, but in the royal wing of course, for she was to be kept close to the Allfather, she was too precious a gem to be allowed be kept near so many. The answer to the second question was somewhat obvious, of course, the Allfather would have her heavily guarded by his personal Einherjar, but there was an obstacle that they had not envisioned, Prince Loki had not been seen since she went to eat the apple, but his hand servants were seen entering and leaving her rooms, that presented a problem to them. Prince Loki, though not as intimidating in appearance as the older son, was a very challenging and formidable opponent, intelligent and quick, but again, loose lips tell big secrets, he was without his seidr they learned, its whereabouts, apparently locked inside Gungnir, now absorbed by the Allfather's staff, never to be given to the Prince again for his actions against Midgard. That was some solace, but they still had to worry about him, unlike Thor, he did not require a lightning emitting war weapon, some blades and shadows were all he needed, and he was far more deadly, his victims would not even know they were dead until they were met by Hela herself in her realm.

With a nod, they slipped quietly and inconspicuously out of the feast and into the great hallways of the palace. There were Einherjar patrolling the halls, not paying much heed to what seemed to be just a few guests making their way back to their rooms. They made their way through the palace quietly, having studied the palace layout, they knew that their rooms were nowhere near the royal wing, the Allfather had far too much sense to trust those from a realm that he had only the slightest amiable relations with to be placed near him, his sons or his beloved new toy. They were grateful for the spells they had gotten from a spiteful Light Elf that had a score to settle with the king that permitted them to make themselves invisible to even the great Aesir, and began on their new route, quietly sneaking through the great corridors and towards the private rooms of the Aesir royal family. They were within a stairwell of the great rooms when they were startled to hear a great horn bellow, not from the palace, but from outside. 

*

Thor had been enjoying talking and laughing with the Warriors and the Prince of Vanaheim, a longtime friend when the sound of the great horn ripped through the noisy room, drowning out all another sound. He and the Warriors looked at one another for a moment before looking to see that Odin had risen to his feet at the high table and Diarmaid had begun to make his way towards the doorway. Thor did not need to ask anything, he knew, the horn was to warn of an attack, and it appeared that there was one thing that the attackers could be after. 

*

Loki was after reading all the old tales from Midgard, they were depraved, ridiculous and somewhat entertaining; and he had to agree with Thor, not that he would admit such to him, the older versions were far more interesting. In his curiosity, he had read other literature from the realm, most of which he thought was tripe, but some were of interest. He looked over to the bed, where Alexia remained as though just in regular sleep, a limb twitching or frowning slightly every so often. He could not wait for her to wake, so he would have her company again. 

"Just in case you are wondering, the Mjötuðr is taking place at the moment, and I am grateful to have the excuse of being here with you to avoid it, and of course I am elated at not having to deal with people for this time in general." He commented; though he was not enjoying the one-sided conversation, he decided to speak regardless, knowing she could hear him. "I always thought others should be silent when I speak, but you are not the one I thought that applicable to." He sighed. "Two more days." He said aloud, mostly to himself. 

He went back to his book, his eyes skimming over the words until a shrill blow of a horn erupted from the direction of the Bifrost bridge and shattered the tranquil calm of the realm, causing Loki to jump slightly, having not expected such an interruption. Looking around, the reason for his title of the God of Chaos came to the fore, he sensed something was amiss, and that unsettled him. The Einherjar too felt as though they had reason to go on high alert, and stood straight. 

Feeling that whatever was afoot, it was regarding Alexia, Loki got to his feet; pointing to one Einherjar he began to give orders. "You, go see what is going on," the Einherjar nodded and did as instructed. "And you," he pointed to another, "Go get as many guards as is possible to protect every door and window of these rooms, understood?"

"Yes your highness," He answered, rushing out the door to do as he was commanded. 

Loki walked over to the bed, the room now deserted of all but himself and Alexia, the most of the guards being stationed in the front of her rooms. "I do not know what is occurring Lexi, but I solemnly swear I will not let any harm come to you, just rest, soon this will be over and we will be speaking of this with jest by next week, wait and see." He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly for a moment, looking at her as she continued to rest. With a glance at the door and then around the room once, he leant down and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "I will return soon, I am merely in the other room." He swore before turning to the door, going to the other room and commanding the Einherjar gathered outside to take up position. 

What he did not notice, nor did any of the Einherjar, was that the doors to her rooms were left open as they entered, as was the one to her bedroom, and as they filed in, there were one or two gaps in them, and under disguise, one of those plotting against Asgard and Alexia were able to make their way into her bedchamber, looking at the defenceless wielder, her greatest guard in the other room, blissfully unaware of the danger she was in.


	36. Eyes Are Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassin descends on Alexia, can she be saved, and who is behind this, and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to forced pregnancy and minor character death in this chapter.

After the situation with the Dark Elves that cost the realm Queen Frigga, Heimdall had the best sorcerers and seidr wielders in all the realms brought to him, the most useful of whom, ironically was Loki, to assist the Guardian to be able to see even the most concealed being, that had been how he had come to see those who wished to take apart Asgard leave the halls and attempt to destroy one of Asgard's greatest assets as she continued to sleep. 

The Allfather had been crystal clear in his instruction; watch the Element Wielder, at the first sign of trouble, blow on Gjallarhorn and alert the palace to anything that may arise. What the Allfather did not know, was Loki too had gone to Heimdall on the day that Alexia had eaten the apple, having known that even without her asking, he would remain close to her regardless as she slept. So when the horn sounded a second time, none knew what Heimdall was forewarning, none but Loki.

*

"What is afoot?" Thor asked as he, the Warrior's, some Einherjar and Diarmaid ran through the great halls of the palace. 

"Until we get to the wielder, there is no telling," Diarmaid responded, wishing that he had had Loki's skill of instantaneous travel. "All I know is she has to be in grave danger for the horn to be sounded."

That was all that Thor wished to hear; running on faster to get to his friend, the girl he swore to protect since he realised that she was at risk on Midgard. 

*

The intruder advanced slowly on the bed where Alexia rested. As though sensing that the one in the room with her was no ally, she frowned in her sleep.

"There is nothing you can do or say little one, you were never going to survive long, not with what you are, I am doing you a service, I will make this swift, you will only recall whatever it was you last experienced, no doubt your beloved Dark Prince." The assassin grinned wickedly, taking a blade from her belt and raising it to strike through Alexia's heart. Taking one last deep breath, they began to draw down the knife, fast and with all their power behind it. 

Just before the knife came to strike her chest, the assassin was pulled away, with a knife piercing her side, then it was pulled out and pressed through her windpipe. "You think I could not sense you, I may be without the ability to perform magic, but it is as much part of me as my dark heart," Loki growled. "You dare even consider to try and hurt her, then you and all like you will die."

"You will not defeat us." The being spat as she struggled to breathe, her words merely blood spluttered gasps for air. 

"I have already gotten you, did I not?" He grinned wickedly, pulling the knife out and again piercing her with it, this time through the heart, just as she had planned to do to Alexia. 

He pulled the knife from her and she fell to the ground with a thud, her eyes wide and lifeless in death. He walked over to the table where the remnants of his previous meal still were and took the napkin that he had placed on his lap through it, using it to clean the blade of the knife he had used. 

It was then that Thor and the others burst into the room, staring at Loki who seemed utterly calm, then to the lifeless body on the floor, then finally to Alexia, who remained asleep in the bed. "Brother?" Thor looked to Loki somewhat startled. 

"There are more, she admitted such before I killed her, we need to find them, her words suggest they are many in number, more than we suspect. Go to Heimdall, see what he sees." Loki stated, turning around and heading for the door, opening it again and nodding to one of the Einherjar, who gave the order for over a dozen more guards to enter the room. Loki ushered the others out and gave another nod to the guard, before closing the door. 

"You are leaving her?" Thor asked shocked as Loki made for the main doors of her rooms. 

"I have little choice, for that was a bit closer to her than I ever wanted, it cannot occur another time," Loki growled, walking into the hallway, before pausing for a moment. "Diarmaid?"

"I will remain with her," The elf nodded, ceasing his steps and turning to go back inside. "Not that I will be required of course." There was a small smile on his face as he turned back. 

"We will ensure it," Thor promised, following after Loki. "Brother, did the Dwarf state how many there was for us to concern ourselves with?"

"She did not say, but I could tell from her manner, there was more than we would think." 

"Where are we heading?" Thor asked as Loki increased his pace, each stride of his legs filled with purpose.

"I need you to grant me access to the weapons chamber, I am good with knives, but I need more." Loki did not look at Thor as he spoke. 

For a moment, Thor thought he meant the weapons vault in the very pit of the palace, and was going to cease whatever train of thought Loki was on there and then, but he quickly realised he just wished for a sword or some other basic weapon, and took the lead, making sure to get his adoptive brother what he required. 

*

Diarmaid closed the doors to Alexia's bedchamber behind him, he looked to where there was a small pool of blood and drag marks where the Einherjar had removed the body of the dead Dwarf, he looked around, but the guards gave little sign of acknowledging his presence. He walked over to the bed and looked at Alexia, who lay as though blissfully unaware of what was going on around her. "I wonder if you realise that a fate such as predicted in your realms idea of Ragnarok, or the Apocalypse is happening around you. It is times like this we could have done with you, why we need you so greatly this day Midgardian." He sighed. Alexia's nose twitched slightly. "You know full well what is occurring, do you not? In our rush to ensure you a long life, we seem to have shortened it greatly." He shook his head. "I apologise now for what I am about to do Alexia, I am not sure if you will comprehend what it is, but I hope you will at some point." 

The Einherjar stared at the Light Elf, half concerned at his words; a moment later, he stared intently at her and a silver hue surrounded him before it too surrounded her. The head of the Einherjar took a step forward, but the elf forced him back with his seidr. The guard was going to give the order to attack when there was a loud bang from outside the room in the front of the quarters, followed by gasps of pain and loud crashing noises. Only a few moments later, the door was being forced open with a blood-covered axe. The Einherjar positioned themselves in front of their charge, readying themselves for whatever came, knowing that they were against the odds if the other guards had been so easily killed. As the door opened, two dwarves entered first, and as the Einherjar stood forward to attack, they froze in place, unable to use. The two dwarves chuckled darkly. 

"Honestly, never send a dwarf assassin to do a Light Elves work, would you not agree?" Came a voice from behind the dwarves who went forward and slaughtered all the defenceless Einherjar, each falling to the ground as they fell slain.

Diarmaid's eyes widened. "Roan?"

"So perceptive uncle, tell me now, what side do you choose, theirs, or ours?"

"What do you mean 'ours'? The Light Elves are the allies of Asgard, we are on the same side, we have been since the defeat of the Dark Elves near ten millennia ago." 

The younger elf sneered at his uncle. "That foul little creature declined me, she thinks herself better than me, and they agreed with her, that she should not have to breed, she is too important to be kept without young. That filthy old fool wants her to carry the blood of his son, he said it already, he agreed to her request solely to placate her for now so he could work on convincing her into carrying his grandchildren, the future ruler of this already too powerful realm, that honour should be Alfheim's, not theirs."

"You foolish boy, you kill for this? This will only convince her further against you."

"You do not get it, she is Midgardian, they do not need to be consenting to carry young. All I need do is breed her now, while she sleeps and keep her in rest until the child is big enough to birth, then kill her." Roan stated as though it the most obvious thing in the world. "And there is none that can stop me."

"The Princes." Diarmaid gasped, both as his body became weak and in horror at what his own kin planned on doing. 

"Yes, they are somewhat of an inconvenience, but you and I both know that they can be overpowered, especially since Prince Loki no longer has his seidr." He grinned wickedly. "I must commend you uncle, were it not for you aiding the King in removing it from him, the second prince would have been able to secure their victory, but you have aided in securing their defeat, and your own it would appear."

"I cannot allow this Roan, this is madness. Why did the Dwarf try to kill her if you want her alive?"

"Well, that was annoying, but I needed to convince the dwarves that there is a great bounty for them if they allowed my plan and that ones death was just what was needed," Roan stated disinterestedly, making his way to his uncle, who was now on his knees on the floor, trying to prevent Roan from getting to Alexia. 

"This is not the right path Roan, nothing good can come from this."

"I do not care what you think, you clearly favour the Thunderer also, well it matters little now." Roan walked over to Diarmaid and kicked him hard in the face, causing a terrible crunching noise as his nose broke. "Use your magic to fight me." He taunted. "Or are you too weak old man?" 

"I am busy using it for something more important at present," Diarmaid stated, gasping for breath, ignoring the pain in his face. 

"Whatever spells you are putting on her, I will negate soon enough."

"There is no negating my actions." Diarmaid chuckled. "You are too young to understand."

"I am older than Prince Loki, your beloved favourite pupil, how useless he is now."

"Loki, though dark of heart, had a far greater mind for the whole picture, he knew when and where to place his power," Diarmaid explained. "A gift he got from the Allmother in many ways." 

"Well what use is it to him now, he will die from the lack of it if he has not already," Roan growled angrily, kicking him into the side and causing him to fall to the floor. 

"Do not do this Roan, please, I beseech you." Diarmaid gasped, his seidr ceased what he had it doing, causing Roan to walk towards the bed, and Alexia, only to feel Diarmaid's seidr pull him back again. "I can't."

"I have had enough of you old man." Roan turned to one of the dwarves and pulled a knife from its belt, "You have wasted enough time already." He stood over his uncle and pulled him up by his hair. "Tell my father I am only sorry I had not the honour of taking his life also." He snarled as he took the knife and pierced Diarmaid with it again and again until he was panting with exertion, Diarmaid's body nothing but a bloody mess as it fell to the floor. Roan kicked him over so the dying elf could see the bed. "Now, as you pass from this life, you can witness me mount her, and know that you witnessed the conception of the most powerful elf to ever exist, too bad you will not live to see it." He turned and looked at Alexia, taking off his battle attire as he did. "She is very peculiar looking, but at least she is not hideous." He shrugged, pulling the blanket down before climbing over her. Roan smiled wickedly as he looked down at Alexia lifting his hand to magic away her clothes. "I am going to take my time with this, seeing as you are not able to stop me, I cannot promise that this will not hurt." 

There were many things Roan may have expected to occur at that moment, but Alexia Coulson's eyes opening and looking at him with pure hatred was not one of them.


	37. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia wakes to Roan's words and actions, how does she make him pay?

Alex looked at Roan above her, her eyes focused on him, seething in rage, having heard everything he had done and what he planned to do to her. She had dismissed him as merely a foolish, self-obsessed elf; she had never imagined what he was willing to do to further himself. 

"How?" He did not get to ask anymore before she used the element of wind to throw him across the room and into the far wall with a loud thud. The two dwarves looked at the fallen elf for a moment before looking at one another and then at Alexia, who did not even have enough time to sit up properly before they began to descend on her with their weapons raised. Looking at them both, she scoffed and threw her hands forward, forcing them into the far wall also, but with far greater force, causing them to leave large indentations on the wall and for their armour to buckle completely where it impacted, crushing the back of their skulls, killing them instantly. 

She used that as her chance to get out of the bed and rushed to Diarmaid, ignoring her stiff limbs as she did. "Why?" She asked as she knelt beside him. 

"Because I am of little use these days, I am getting old, but you, you are the deciding, which is why they waited until you were unable to assist; they needed you out of the way." Diarmaid coughed weakly, "You understand what I did?"

"Yes." Alexia looked sadly at the elf. 

"I am sorry if you think I pushed you too hard, I am only sorry now I will not get to see how great you become Alexia."

"You called me by my name, you did it when I was asleep too, I heard you."

"Did you think I did not know it?" The elf gave a dry laugh, but it turned into a cough. "Now, go show the realms why they should fear it for the rest of your millennia’s." 

"Thank you, for everything." She gave a small tearful smile.

"It was my pleasure, you were my greatest student, do not tell Prince Loki though." The Light Elf gasped one last time and closed his eyes, his chest stilling, telling Alexia he had passed. 

Alexia bit her lips together, willing the tears to remain at bay. A cough from Roan made her turn to look at him again, the elf coming to once more close by. Standing straight, she looked down at him, as he was about to use his seidr against her, she flicked her hand and sent him into another wall. "You should have just killed me." She growled, throwing him to another wall, not allowing him to his feet before doing it again. "It would have been your last chance of seeing tonight." Again he forced him to collide with the first wall she threw him into. “As for your thinking Loki cannot help, you are wrong."

"What," Roan gasped, severely winded from the different blows she had inflicted. "Are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, his magic is not in the Allfather’s staff." She pulled the amulet from under her clothes out for him to see. "It is right here, and all I need to is let him touch it, and it goes back into him." The elf's eyes widened. "Then he, Thor and I will destroy every last, filthy snake that we encounter, not that you will be alive to see." She sneered getting water to flow from the closed faucet and forcing it around his head, drowning him. She waited until he was clearly struggling to remain conscious and then let the water fall again, as he gasped and coughed for air, she stood over him, shaking with anger. "This is for Diarmaid." She roared, using her abilities to thrust the elf through her window and into the sky outside her room. Roan was about to use his seidr to protect himself from the fall when he heard a loud cracking noise below him. The rock that paved the pathway cracked open and earth came up as though lava erupting from a volcano, taking the form of a large snake with huge fangs, opening its mouth wide as he fell towards it, engulfed him before crashing back to the ground with great force. Alexia looked at the mess and caused the earth to withdraw like water after it crashes on a beach, leaving the battered body of Roan on the pavement, covered in mud; his eyes wide and glazed over in death. 

With her jaw clenched, Alexia walked away from the window and back through the room, looking sadly at not only Diarmaid but the Einherjar that littered the floor, having given their lives to protect her. She knew the only way to repay their sacrifice was to put an end the current situation, so taking some trainers from her wardrobe, she put them on and left, not caring that she was in sweatpants and a sports top, ignoring the bodies of the two dwarves that had killed all the guards that now lay on the floor with them. 

The other part of her rooms held the bodies of even more Einherjar, her jaw clenching so hard she was at risk of breaking teeth when she saw them, her anger rising. She used wind to open the doors and walked into the hallway, looking both directions for a moment before deciding her best bet at finding Loki and Thor would be near the throne room. 

There were bodies littering the floor around the palace, as well as wounded. Both dwarves and some other sort of creature Alexia had never seen before all lay dead, and sadly, the bodies of Einherjar, but also of servants and maids that had been caught in the fighting. The more she witnessed, the more the anger within her grew. The throne room was void of life, all that was there were the dead, so she moved to where she assumed the feast that had been taking place, the hallway outside it was guarded, not only by Einherjar, but also Light Elves, Aesir, some that she knew to be Vanir, and others. 

They stared at her in disbelief, not stopping her as she walked through them, instead making a clear path in front of her. One guard opened the door slightly and called into the feast room. A moment later, Sif walked out, sword at the ready, her eyes widening when she saw Alexia. "You're awake."

"Diarmaid used his seidr to rush the process," Alexia explained. 

"He could not have done that sooner?" The warrior half shrieked in frustration. 

"It cost him his life, he was left defenceless then when Roan attacked him."

"Roan? His nephew?" Sif’s jaw dropped open.

"He is the reason they are attacking, well one of them at least, I need to find Loki and Thor." 

"I will take you to where I last knew them to be." She indicated for Alexia to follow her, which she did; as she passed the doorway, Alexia glimpsed in. There were wounded inside as well as fancily dressed people, all of whom were being so heavily guarded, though there were so many, she wagered it was not easy to maintain calm among inter-realm guests, amongst them, she was sure that she saw Odin, looking somewhat stressed. 

"Why were you there? Should you not have been with the others?" She asked as she half-jogged to keep up with the warrior. 

"Hogun was impaled on a spear; I was merely bringing him in to seek healer’s attention." The warrior woman explained. 

"Impaled?"

"It was only through his side, he will not be able to drink ale and mead for a few weeks, but other than that, he should be fine." She dismissed. "Thor is in the sky, I can hear his thunder, Loki has a sword as well as his daggers, so he will be in the centre of the battle on the ground." Sif looked at Alexia up and down. "You are not fit for battle in that attire."

"I do not battle as you do, I will be fine." Alexia dismissed. "They will not be able to get me with weapons, for mine far surpass anything they may have." She smirked. "How about we announce our arrival?"

"What is it that you have got in mind?" Sif looked at her warily, knowing that whatever Alexia was planning, it would no doubt be spectacular. 

Alexia's smirk turned into a full grin, but she did not stop moving. Sif looked out the next window they passed and froze, staring at what she was witnessing. She knew the reason for it and it scared her, she could only imagine what it was like for Thor, Loki and the Warriors, but also, their enemies, to witness.


	38. A Fiery Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia shows just how powerful she has become, leading to the Dwarves and Jotnar to regret their decision.

Heimdall held his arm, or at least what remained of it, surrounded by the corpses of those who had tried to overpower him as he watched the water from the great waters that lay between the Bifrost and the great golden realm rise to the skies, which in turn went dark, great winds beginning to blow in different directions, and the earth seemed to be moving around also. Having the ability to see all, he knew full well what Alexia was doing, but to others, both ally and foe, all they saw was the realm effectively going mad.

Thor noticed that the winds that surrounding him in no way hit him, instead, they avoided him, almost purposely. On the ground Loki noticed it too, and looking around, he noticed other things began to act incorrectly also, but part of him did not know should he trust his eyes, that was until the dwarves froze, staring passed him; risking an attack he turned himself slightly and was shocked to see Alexia walking towards them, with Sif beside her, her eyes filled with anger, worse even than the day of the attack on her on Midgard. 

She came to his side, not even looking at him, instead focusing on the dwarves coming for them, who seemed to outnumber them five to one, and with more coming. "Where are the people of Asgard?" 

"Here obviously." Fandral returned. 

"They have fled or have sadly been killed." Loki shook his head at Fandral's answer. "How?" Alexia did not answer him; instead, she took a deep breath and focused on the path in front of her. "Keep back." Loki roared at all gathered, immediately, all of Asgard's warriors and Einherjar present ran back behind Alexia, who forced the ground in front of them to crack open into a deep chasm, ensuring every last foe plummeted into the darkness, those who had been further back being forced in by her using wind to blow them in. 

"That's not a nice way to go." Fandral shuddered, looking into the chasm.

A moment later, it began to close again, Alexia ensuring there was little or no gap in the ground where she had sent close to fifty to their death. "Is that all of them?"

"Sadly not." Thor slammed to the ground next to them. "Only a few got here via the Bifrost, more have used Dark Elf portals." He informed them. "There is also at least one legion of Frost Giants also."

"What the hell is that?" Alexia stared at the sky above them, where they could clearly see a land of darkness and caves.

Niðavellir," Loki stated, "They have ripped a portal between the realms to be able to see what is happening." 

"Well, they are in for a spectacle." Alexia walked forward to where Thor indicated more were waiting. 

"Wait, where is Diarmaid and how are you awake?" Loki demanded as everyone else stood silently watching her, wondering the same thing.

"Diarmaid is dead, he was murdered by Roan, this is partly his doing."

"Roan? How? Diarmaid is almost as good a seidr wielder that has ever existed; he would have been able to defeat him." Thor asked in shock. 

"He used his seidr to progress my waking up, and in turn..." Alexia stated, feeling guilt seep through her anger. 

"He was left defenceless," Loki answered sadly. 

"It's my fault." Alexia looked to the ground. 

Loki walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Lexi, that was not your fault, no one could have known, Roan was in the hall, if they had, he would have been apprehended. Diarmaid made the right decision, you are needed here more than any other, look what you did with less that three minutes. "

"I'm sorry Loki." Alexia looked him in the eye, sadness taking over her features. "I really appreciate what you did for me; I didn't deserve your kindness." 

Loki frowned at her, his eye following hers until she pulled at the amulet around her neck and passed it over to him. "I don't..." Loki was forced to admit he was lost until the trinket fell into his hand and he sensed what it contained. "You had this?" 

"Loki?" Thor edged forward. 

"When this is over I will castrate you where you stand." Loki growled looking at Thor, holding out the amulet, "Get it out."

"Just put it on," Thor explained. 

Doing so, Loki felt a coldness fill him as his seidr came back to him. Inhaling deeply, feeling as though he was complete again at feeling his power return. Closing his eyes for a second, his armour magically appeared on him and he walked forward, walking off to deal with more enemies. Thor was about to follow him for a second, but as a blast came from the palace, he recalled this was not the time to be worrying about bickering and arguments and gave orders to those present, telling them to spilt between the palace and dealing with those on the streets before taking to the sky once more himself. 

Alexia felt as though her heart was pounding, Loki had not said any more to her before leaving, she feared he felt betrayed by her and that as a result, he would not speak to her any longer, something that she knew would crush her, especially now that that could be for four thousand years. But she focused on what was occurring around her, deciding not to follow Thor, she walked through the streets and deal with what she could there, hoping to find Loki in the process. Anger filling her more and more as she walked passed the different homes of the common people of Asgard. She had never explored outside the palace, and regretted that her first time doing so was with many homes destroyed, but worse, with dead Aesir lying on the ground, having been slain by the filthy beasts that had no real reason to attack them from what she gathered. 

She turned a corner to see a handful of dwarves that were about a young girl and child, their intentions obvious; sickened and enraged, Alexia screeched in anger and clenched her fists, catching the attention of the dwarves. They did not know what the powerful Midgardian looked like, so instead dismissed the peculiarly attired girl, who looked smaller, but similar to the Vanir and Aesir, one coming forward to kill her. Alexia gave a smile that was akin to a snarl and raised her closed fists; immediately the ground beside the dwarf came up as two arms and grabbed him, pulling him down into the earth to suffocate to death. The other dwarves ceased their advances on the young woman and stared at the newcomer on terror, it was then they realised who they were facing and began to flee. Alexia stalked them carefully, ensuring there were no innocent people around and spilt the ground under them, causing them to plummet to their deaths as those before them had. The two other girls stared at her, neither able to voice their gratitude. Alexia simply nodded at them and walked on. 

"Lady Alex," She looked up to see Thor above her. "We will bring them to the waters edge." He told her. Alexia grinned and nodded and him, knowing what he wanted her to do and followed him until she could see the great ocean in front of her, sure enough, many of the dwarves were along the shoreline being forced there by the Einherjar. Alexia got the water she had caused to rise to the sky to fall and settle into the ocean again and pulled it out a bit, causing the shore to become larger. 

Having watched documentaries on different natural disasters from Midgard, Thor knew what Alexia was creating, and gave the order for the Einherjar to push the dwarves further out into the bay, praying that Alexia was not going to unleash her power so greatly that it would drown the Aesir guards also. But one look at Alexia told him his fears were not necessary, she gave him the nod to call the Einherjar back and waited until they got closer where to where she was standing before unleashing a fifty foot high cresting tsunami upon the dwarves, engulfing them all in water that crashed on her command and slowly edged its way to its original place once more slowly behind the Einherjar. "Will that drown them all?" Thor asked. 

"Well if that doesn't, the fact I have them all buried to the ocean floor to their knees will help somewhat," she shrugged.

"That could be considered cruel hearted."

"So is killing children." She countered. 

"I did not say I found it cruel, I think it too good for them," Thor answered. 

Alexia was about to answer again when there was a shriek of terror from within the city, followed closely by cries of anguish once more. The Einherjar and warriors immediately ran towards the noise; Alexia was about to join them when she felt as though she should go the opposite direction instead. Not entirely sure why she was listening to her gut, she rushed that direction instead. As she made her way, she noticed the temperature around her decreasing rapidly, and shards of ice beginning to litter the ground. She knew well what she was coming to face, and sure enough, she turned a corner and came face to stomach with a tall blue being, its skin covered in swirls of raised markings, and its blood red eyes glaring at her. It raised its arm and to her amazement, it began to form a large blade of jagged ice on it, but it fell to the side a moment later as Loki stuck a blade in it, his hair stuck to his face in sweat. 

"Get out of here now Lexi, you cannot do anything against these." He warned. 

"I very much beg to differ; they are ice beings, right?" Loki nodded. "Then I am just the one for them." She growled. 

"How?" 

"Just keep back." She grinned, unsure, Loki did as instructed. Five more Jotnar were rushing towards them, their ice blades formed and ready to slice through them when Alexia closed her eyes. 

"This is no time for a nap Lexi," Loki looked at her fearfully. 

"I am not napping." She scoffed, "I am trying to find something." She concentrated for a moment longer and her eyes snapped open. "Found you." She beamed, raising her hand and giving a 'come hither' movement with her finger, which caused the Jötnar to falter slightly in their advances, concerned at her actions. 

"Lexi?" Loki eyed her worriedly. 

"There you are." She smiled and indicated for Loki to look. 

To Loki's awe, there in front of them was a fox, made entirely of red flames. "When?"

"Every night, in my room, I used a candle flame." She beamed. 

The Jötnar in the meantime had noticed the fire creature also, the realisation of whom was in front of them dawned on them, but it was too late, Alexia got the creature to turn into a circle of fire around them and heightened and intensified the flames, and in turn the heat. She caused the fire circle to tighten in on itself, until finally; the entire interior was engulfed in flames, killing its occupants.

"You have a new coldness to you," Loki noted. 

“Look at what they have done. I repeat the words that Thor said on Earth that day, that I have to be willing to kill to survive." 

"It is true." 

"They want to hurt you all, I can save so many." 

"Yes." Loki nodded kindly, his expression changing immediately, grabbing Alexia and pulling her to him. A moment later, a blade cut through them, and they dissolved into nothing. Having gotten her to safety, Loki rushed from their new hiding place and stabbed the confused dwarf through the throat. "We need to stop this from going any further."

"Have you a specific idea in mind?" Alexia asked, causing the fox to form from the flames again and trot over to her. 

"Why are you doing that?" Loki asked, eyeing the fire creature cautiously. 

"Fire is the hardest element for me to find, it's not like there is fire everywhere, thank goodness for that much." She shrugged. "And I think it is cute."

"Just keep it over there." He gave a shooing motion towards it. 

"Okay. So plan?" 

"Where is Thor?"

"There was a lot of noise from another direction, everyone went there." 

"Let's get to them, we are safer in numbers." Loki grabbed her again, this time Alexia held onto him also, looking at his emerald green eyes as he gave her a small smile and used his seidr to bring them to Thor and the others, which so happened to be a balcony of the palace that overlooked the city, on the balcony also, was Odin, looking a little pale and tired, but he stared at not only Alexia being there, but the way she and Loki held onto one another. 

"How good of you to join us." The old King barked. 

"We were busy saving lives," Loki growled in return. He surveyed the realm around them. 

“They are like an infestation; we cannot get them all into one area to make them easier to kill," Thor stated in exasperation. 

"Are the streets clear of civilians?" Alexia asked as she surveyed the homes and businesses around the palace. 

"All have made their way to either the palace or the woodland outside the city," Volstagg confirmed. 

"Is there an order to keep your guard still, literally, no matter what, to not move?" She asked, studying every last small alleyway. 

The warriors looked among themselves, as did the princes and the Allfather. "Yes." Thor was the one to answer her. 

"Give it, and for the love of whatever you believe in, get them to stay still." She insisted. 

Thor looked at her fearfully for a moment and then to his father, who was giving Alexia the same look before giving his son the nod to signify to give it. Looking to Alexia for a moment again, he inhaled deeply and turned to the city, roaring the order as loudly as he could, Alexia used wind so that it would reach every last guard. Giving them a moment to comply, she looked at the fire fox that she had called to her at the palace at the same time and sent it into the clouds in the sky above. "Here goes." She sighed, and focused ever last bit of her energy on the fox, causing it to grow and change, before seemingly setting fire to the clouds in the sky, and revealing itself to the realm below in a new form. Anyone viewing the creature gasped, the Aesir and their allies in shock, and their foes in terror, as the size of the fire monster was revealed.


	39. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia destroys the attack, leaving her and the realm to recover. Eyes are opened to her and Loki's closeness, but not everyone is pleased.

"What in the name of the Norn's is that thing?" Sif half screeched in terror, not knowing what it was that was descending from the skies towards them. 

"It is a Midgardian fantasy beast known as a dragon, though they usually have a scaly exterior from the artists impressions I have witnessed, they were believed to breathe fire," Thor answered; he looked to Alexia, who was grinning proudly. "You can harness fire?"

"What, is that not an element now?" She grinned back sarcastically. 

"You were not given permission to begin such training yet," Odin growled. 

"I do not require permission to see, smell and taste, thus I do not require it to do what else comes as natural to me." She dismissed, turning to the city again. "Now, if you would be so kind as to shut up, I have to do something that requires not killing your guards and burn your city to the ground."

"Einherjar," Thor informed her. 

"Same difference." She focused on the creature she had created, giving it great wings and letting it fly over the city, as though searching for its foe. When she was sure the Jötnar and dwarves all saw the mighty beast, she took a deep breath, thought of all the dead innocent people she had seen, and of Diarmaid, who had sacrificed himself for her and made the fire creature open its mouth and breathe fire, unleashing scorching flames on Asgard's enemies below. It was far more difficult for her to focus her abilities on fire, having not had the same practice with that as she had with the other elements, and she knew she would probably suffer a nose bleed and a severe headache until the next day, but she ensured the safety of every last Einherjar. The fire landed on the pavements, flooding each street between each house and business, and engulfed every last foe it came across in flames, killing them all. 

When the city had been purged of its infestation, she rotated her wrist and the dragon disappeared, along with the flames that filled the city, and to her side returned her little fire fox. 

"You really do like that thing." Loki shook his head. 

"I even named it, Pyra" She shrugged, proud of her work. "You can get them to move again." Alexia gave a small hand gesture to indicate to Thor that she was referencing the Einherjar. "Are there any more?" Thor just stared at her open-mouthed, not realising the sheer power she possessed. "Hello?"

"I...I should check." He stated in a startled voice, swinging Mjölnir around and taking off into the sky. 

"I guess I am going to have to play fire marshal now, there are a few homes smouldering, we can't have that." Alexia lifted her hand above her head and once again a portion of the great mass of water beside the city rose, though it only came down in patched here and there where she deemed them to be required. "That's better."

Thor landed beside them again, having given the city a brief checking over. "Any alive are surrendering, none want a continuation of being on the receiving end of Lady Alex's wrath." 

"I think that a wise decision on their behalf." Volstagg sighed in relief. 

"If what we witnessed is terrifying for us, think of its effect on our enemies." Fandral's eyes widened at the prospect. 

Alexia gave a small smile and looked to Loki, and the dark haired prince looked back at her. "You realise that from this day forth, there is a bounty on your head in Niðavellir and Jötunheim." 

"It's a good thing then that they are not on my list of 'Ten Places to go Before I Die' then, isn't it?" she rolled her eyes. 

"But in truth, there will always be some wanting you to change sides, or to harm you," Thor stated solemnly. 

"Just to make this clear here and now, I am on my side. I will do what I feel is right, whoever toes that steps on, be damned." Alexia glared straight at Odin as she stated such. "I will not be forced to do anything I don't want to do with my powers, and I will slit my own throat before I will allow anyone do something to me that I do not want; and if, and only if I want to have kids, then I will consider it, and that is not changing for you, or any old fart like you." she pointed at him as she spoke. 

Odin chewed on her words for a few moments, livid she had spoken in such a manner to him in front of so many, but knowing well that she meant every last syllable she had said. "When you first came, it was stated that you were not going to be forced to remain here, that statement still rings true, but I would request you remain of your own will, for Asgard is still the best realm to cater for your needs."

"I do not want to go anywhere else, not now anyway, though I would like to ask for a new bedroom, my other one is now marred with the memory of a good elf slaughtered in it trying to save me, I can't bear the idea of trying to relax there ever again with the memory of him and those guards dying there; not to mention to fact one wall has two big indentations in it," she stated, rambling towards the end. Thor and Loki raised their brows at her in question. "I used the wall to crush two dwarfs’ skulls." She explained. 

"How did you manage such a feat?" Thor inquired, half scared of her answer. 

"I used wind to hit them into it really, really hard."

"There really is a coldness to you." Loki commended. 

"No there isn't, I don't wield ice, remember." She joked; Loki gave her a half smile in return, causing her to turn to Odin once more. "And Loki is keeping his seidr, which is non-negotiable in all of this, anyone tries to take it off him, they have to go through me." Loki gave her a grateful smile, "I owe you for keeping it from you in the first place, I really didn't want to." 

"I know." Loki looked her in the eye to show he believed her. "I am just grateful to have had it returned."

"So you aren't going to castrate Thor?"

"I make no promises." Loki glared at the other God, Thor chuckled in response. 

"You love each other really." Alexia laughed, causing both to look at her, "I heard you two talking when I was asleep, you are just too male to get over your little spats to get over it."

"He tried to use the Destroyer to kill me." 

"You lied to Odin about who set fire to the stables accidentally when we were younger."

"There's a bit of a difference between destroying Midgardian towns and a stables."

"I agree, the horses did nothing to deserve that."

Alexia looked between the pair as though she was watching a tennis match, her head going side to side. "I am not going to lie, this would be hilarious and worthy of popcorn if I did not feel as though I had a woodpecker trying to bore a hole in my temple." She sighed. 

The pair silenced immediately and looked at her. "You have not drunk anything in days, there is an elixir you are supposed to drink when you wake to recuperate, I doubt that you had time earlier." Loki began to usher her back inside. 

"Not really no, are we sure there are no dwarves left in the palace?"

"I sent a copy in to check, they have all been apprehended and are in the dungeons, it is safe, so you can recuperate properly now." 

"Wait, I spend a week asleep and now I have to recoup?" Alexia did not feel like spending any more time in a bed. 

"Usually, you would be sent straight to the healers who would have you as right as rain in less than an hour, but they are inundated with worse injuries at present, so you will have to wait until later to visit them," Thor explained. 

"Still better than waiting for a hospital on Earth."

"I wish I was on Midgard at present." Loki sighed, causing Thor, Alexia and the Warriors to stare at him in shock. "If those agents that had tried to destroy you could only see you now, they would defecate in their uniforms where they stand." He grinned. "In fact, should you elect to return to Midgard for any reason, please inform me, I need to see such."

"Because you can only imagine the welcome committee they'd have for you and me." Alexia laughed, nudging him playfully, causing the younger prince to look down at her with a raised brow and a mischievous smile. "Actually, that would be very funny, maybe we should go with Thor next time." She giggled, thinking of the reaction that would greet them, especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. found out that not only was she able to destroy them all in moments, but Loki now had his seidr again also; no doubt her father or even Fury would have a heart failure at that. 

"And is no one going to bring up how you just called Odin, the Allfather and Protector of the Nine Realms 'an old fart'?" Loki had trouble not erupting in laughter at that. 

The Warrior's looked among themselves; they had noticed what Alexia had referred to has, but had not the courage, or perhaps the stupidity to make comment of her words in front of Odin. "I do not think father has ever had someone reference him in such a manner in the entire time that he has been king," Thor admitted, thinking back over the years he could recall having to attend court, and though there were many that were rude, and often argumentative with the older monarch, none had ever called him or his Lords something so insulting. 

"You have changed so greatly from the meek and feeble mortal that was whimpering in an elevator." Loki beamed, "Though, I should really take some of the credit for that." He puffed out his chest proudly. 

"You may as well, let's face it, you will regardless." Alexia rolled her eyes, "But I did the hardest work." 

"I had to endure you, that was undoubtedly the most difficult task," Loki argued, though there was a smile on his face as he said so.

The warrior's and Thor watched their interactions with great interest; they had witnessed Loki and Alexia in close proximity in the past, but not their verbal interactions, and the astute warriors noted their tones and words indicated a closeness they had not anticipated. 

*

Alexia's head pounded as she sat on the ground in the hallway, waiting her turn to be checked by the healers. Loki groused that as the hero of Asgard, she should be seen immediately, especially as it was something so easily rectified, but Alexia pleaded with him to simply remain patient, there were far greater injuries for the healers to contend with, one of which was Heimdall; his arm shredded and uselessly hanging by his side. 

"Will it be okay?" Alexia asked when the guardian had gone out of earshot. 

"Honestly, I am not entirely sure, it depends on whether the burn from the ice blade has killed off the muscle,” Loki replied, he always had had little time for the noisy guardian, but as he had agreed to assist Loki in looking after Alexia as she rested, he felt something akin to pity for him. 

"But he needs to be able to use that huge sword to change the path of the Bifrost, how can he do that if he cannot lift it?" Alexia's voice was high-pitched with her despair at the thought. 

Loki pulled her in against him, placing his arm around her to placate her, "Do not fret such things, this is Asgard, our medicinal practises are far superior to Midgardian, and as such, we can recover from far greater injuries; what on Midgard would be a mortal wound, is easily dealt with here, you will see over time that it is nothing." Alexia leant her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Even with all you had to do this day, you have retained you caring for others."

"I know, you must think I'm pathetic."

"On the contrary, I am envious, I wish I still could."

"But you do." Loki gave a cold bark of a laugh. "You care about me, don't you?" 

The small tone she used caused Loki to have to swallow hard. "I fear you are the exception to my statement."

"Fear?"

"I suppose so." He admitting as he rubbed her arm as she began to drift to sleep. "I will wake you when Eir is available, just rest for now Lexi." Alexia tried to fight off her exhaustion, but after how she had wielded fire for the first time and used it and the other elements on such a scale, she could not remain awake, and fell asleep against him, inhaling the scent of his leather and metal coat, feeling somewhat safe in her surrounds. 

*

"Too many have been slain." Odin sighed as the dead were lined up, waiting to be brought to their funeral ships. "This should not have happened."

"None could have predicted it, father," Thor stood beside him, looking at one of his own hand servants that had been butchered in the panic. "We need to show the realm that we will not allow this to cause us to be brash, to do something foolish."

Odin turned and looked at Thor, eyeing him carefully. "You have grown so much in so short a time."

"Loki's actions at the coronation have had such far reaching consequences on so many things, my maturity being one of the most notable."

"Yes, well, his having seidr again is a concern." Odin placed his hands behind his back and paced, something he was prone to doing when considering certain issues. "By right, the wielder should not be making such demands."

"Loki is too concerned with other things to worry about acting mischievously." Thor dismissed. "You commend my maturity, but you have not realised he too has grown."

"Bah!" Odin scoffed. "That boy is worse than ever."

"Father, I implore you, open your eye, Loki has only one thing he cares about."

"Loki cares for nothing."

Thor grabbed Odin by the back of the neck and half dragged him to the balcony overlooking the great hallway and pointed to a particular pair below. "Look at his demeanour and tell me that Loki is uncaring."

Odin's eye widened as he looked at the man he had tried to raise as a son who currently had one of his arms around the most powerful creature Odin had ever witnessed, and his other hand holding hers, their fingers intertwined, and Loki looking at her with what appeared to be genuine affection in his eyes. "This cannot happen."

"Father?"

"This cannot be allowed."


	40. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin faces an angry Thor, and the brothers discuss the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay updating, it has been a very long week

"I must have misheard you, what did you just say?" Thor asked. 

"It cannot be...why are you looking at me like that boy?" Odin was actually slightly fearful of his usually complacent sons anger filled features. 

"You do not get to dictate such things father, whom we love is not capable of being dictated to any being by any other, and you must accept this. Loki loves her, even when he himself cannot fully comprehend it. She is everything he ever wished for, someone who wants and needs him, not for what he should be, but for who he is, faults and all." Thor spoke firmly, not raising his voice. 

"As Allfather..."

"You must accept that even you cannot dictate certain things if mother was here..."

"He is the reason she is not here." Odin bellowed. 

Thor took a moment to look at his father. "So that is part of this, you blame Loki for her death."

"He told the Kursed how to get out of the dungeons."

"And I led the Dark Elves here by bringing Jane here with the Aether within her, yet you do not blame me." Thor countered. "You are so blinded by grief and contempt, you rather see Loki self-destruct than heal." 

"I..." Odin silenced, not capable of countering Thor's argument. 

"I know you miss mother and her council father, I do, for I still miss her also, but she would want this to end, this anger to Loki, she loved him, no matter what, and she would want this for him." Thor's voice was calm. 

"The council will not allow it." 

Thor chuckled, "I dare any of them to say such sentiments aloud." The smile on his face scared Odin; such was its likeness to Loki's. "Neither will be dictated to by anyone and well you know it, so accept it father, this will come to pass if they want it to be so." He stated, walking away and leaving Odin to ponder his words as the old king surveyed the pair below him. 

*

Loki had something akin to a snarl on his face when Thor approached him. "I heard." 

"Then you know that I am against it."

"Against what? There is nothing going on."

"Really Loki, you think I do not realise what is afoot, any with a mind and eyes can see it, in fact, I do not think eyes are even necessary at this stage."

"Really? Your pathetic excuse for a father did not see anything, so what makes you think you are smarter?"

"Because I also carry on the blood of one of the most astute beings of all, Frigga, our mother."

Loki wanted to make a comment in return but failed to be able to make a remark, not wanting to berate the woman that loved him as only a mother could; instead he looked down at Alexia, who was resting against him. "It is nearly impossible to believe the strength she holds."

"Did you know?" Loki looked at him in confusion. "About her harnessing fire?" 

Loki shook his head. "No, I had no idea." 

"She is terrifying."

"And now all the realms know so."

"There are those that will not rest until they slay her." Thor watched Loki's reaction. 

"You think me unaware of such?"

"Are you willing to defend her?"

"Are you?" Loki challenged. 

"Almost as much as you."

"Almost?"

"There is one thing of great note with you Loki, you seldom care for any, a matter of fact, I can name all those you have ever cared for in your entire life on one hand..."

"That is convenient, for if there were any more, you would find yourself at the limits of your numerical abilities." Loki snarked. 

Thor gave him a bemused look before continuing. "They are few and very far between, but when you do care for one, you guard them with your life."

"Yes, that is why Frigga is dead."

"You were not to know, you cannot hold onto that Loki, it will consume you, think of Alexia and her need of you, that it the way forward now."

Loki looked at the sleeping woman beside him, feeling her fingers gripping his coat in her sleep, as though fearful that he would disappear into thin air as she slumbered. 

* 

On Midgard, as the people of the Pacific Islands rested in their beds, waves began to form and grow, though there was no meteorological reason for it, and on the sea bed, a being's eyes began to open.


	41. Across the Bifrost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia withdraws somewhat after the event of the war, leading Loki to be concerned for her. At the same time, she seems to find some solace in speaking with another.

Asgard took very little time to recover from the attack on a construction level; Alexia's control over her use of the elements saved the city from a lot of damage, but the effects of the brutal actions of those who came and slaughtered the innocent of the realm would take far longer. 

Alexia felt immense guilt at what happened; she felt it was her doing, had she not been there, they would not have come. She thought of the Einherjar and of Diarmaid, who had died to protect her and the guilt manifested into her withdrawing from everyone, instead remaining in her new rooms day and night, not wanting to see any, even her own private staff. 

Loki wandered through the palace; the joy of having his seidr, effectively a very part of him, back was overshadowed by Alexia's removing herself from the world, and from him. He knew she was never one to be publically flaunting herself, but her not even allowing him to speak with her hurt, more than he was willing to admit. For three days, he and Thor tried and failed to speak with her, her maids told specifically that none, they included were to enter. The more the brothers tried, the angrier the wielder became, in the end, her fire fox paced outside her rooms after the second day, flaring into a wolf in any got too close. 

"Whatever is wrong with her?" Odin demanded on the third night, both Thor and Loki standing in his private rooms as the king paced. 

"If we knew that father, do you not think we would not have attempted to rectify it by now?" Thor replied bluntly, not too happy with how Odin was interfering. 

"This is your doing." The Allfather declared, pointing at Loki.

"And how in the Norn's did you arrive at that idea?" The younger prince snarled. "That other eye of yours has clearly failed you because you are failing to see that I am standing here in front of you also." 

"How do we know that you have not done something to her?" Odin growled. "And that it is not you that is putting that thing outside her door."

"Enough father." Thor intervened. "Only Lady Alex can form that beast, and Loki has done nothing to her, I saw her with my own eyes sitting at a window this morning, she is alive."

Loki looked to Thor, feeling somewhat betrayed his brother had not told him he had seen Alexia, but also jealous that he had not been the one to see her. He wanted to know what he had done to wrong her, to push her away. "No good is coming of this, enough is enough," he grumbled, so low that Thor and Odin did not hear his words properly, and he turned and left the room. 

Knowing that Alexia could very easily burn him to death, he decided to take the risk and transport himself passed her guard beast and into her chambers. Looking around, his nose crinkled slightly. There was stale food left on a plate on one of her tables, with not a bite taken from it, and it was beginning to become odorous. The room had the stale smell of sweat to it also, and ongoing into the sleeping area, he saw why. The bed sheets were completely tossed around, and parts were even damp to see, no doubt from her tossing and turning in her sleep. But in it all, there was no sign of Alexia. That was highly concerning. Walking over to the window he looked at Asgard below. She had a full view of the bay she had drowned the dwarves in, but also of the Bifrost. His eyes looked along the bridge towards the Bifrost itself for a moment, until something caught his eye; a lone figure making their way to the great portal and he would wager his seidr that it was Alex. 

*

"Wielder, how may I be of assistance?" Heimdall looked at the petite human standing in the doorway of his station. 

Alexia said nothing for a few moments; instead, she looked at his heavily scarred arm, which he seemed to be keeping on his sword with the other unwounded one. "Does it still work?"

The guardian looked at her for a moment. "You came all this way to enquire of my wound?" Alexia gave a small nod. "Your concern is endearing, not many beings see anything passed themselves. Do not fret, I have had battle wounds before, and with the way the realms are, I have little doubt that I will suffer more in the years to come." Alexia gave another small nod. "As well as strengthen your gifts, you need to learn to strengthen your resilience to the violence that can occur. You were not to blame for the lives lost, but you are the reason so many were saved."

"If I had not been here..."

"You think you alone are the reason they attacked?" Heimdall chuckled. "Wielder, your being here only brought forward an already planned battle, if anything, their hastiness to eradicate a threat such as you meant they were not at full power, and the addition of you also sealed their fate, Asgard is forever in your debt."

Alexia stared up at him, her eyes wide at his words. She was about to say something else when she noticed the guardian's gaze go to the doorway she had been standing in a few moments before. Slightly concerned, she turned and looked also. 

Loki stood looking at her, his face one of concern but also a touch of something else. "You have the whole palace worried as to your location." He informed her. 

"I went for a small walk."

"That, I can see." He turned slightly and looked back along the Bifrost Bridge. "It was more than a small one, though. Since you have now checked on Heimdall, perhaps it would be best if you returned to the city, and perhaps ate, or bathed."

"I'll give you an unscheduled bath if you're not careful." Alexia threatened walking toward him. 

"I have already gone over the side of the bridge before, and I am still here, so that is not much of a threat to me." Loki shrugged indifferently as she came to his side; Alexia stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Well actually, I fell off the abyss, having watched Thor break the bridge with that beloved mallet of his."

"I dare you to call it that in front of him." 

"I have, and it was...amusing, for approximately four minutes. I came to the conclusion that he is extremely sensitive about the blasted thing." Loki scoffed. 

"That may signify something more about him than he is willing to admit," Alexia smirked as she made her way passed him and onto the bridge, back to the city once more. 

Loki frowned as he stewed over her words, looking at the now chuckling Heimdall for a moment before looking at her again, not comprehending what it was that Alex was implying. Deciding to think about it further and not let on that he did not understand, Loki followed her, taking long strides so to catch up with her easily. 

"You don't get what I said, do you?" She asked, smiling, but not looking at him. 

"Shut up."

*

The waves grew and grew, and as boats crashed against piers and docks, and people watched on in confusion at the unexplainable occurrence in front of them; disguised by the waves, a large head with yellow eyes came to the water's surface, with a dark purpose in mind.


	42. Is That Honest Enough For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alexia speak a little, which causes both to argue, leading to a new development. 
> 
> On Midgard, other issues are coming to the surface, literally.

“You have Odin concerned."

"Like I care.” Alexia stared at the water as they walked back to the palace. 

"Well, I am getting blamed," Loki informed her. 

"Of course, you are, and why are you at fault for whatever he is thinking?"

"He is under the impression I have done something to upset you." 

"No, you haven't, the slaughtering assholes that came here and killed all around them upset me, you're not to blame for that. But..." Loki looked at her expectantly. "I thought you would hate me."

"Because of you having my seidr?" She nodded. "Honestly, part of me wanted to be angered, but in truth, I cannot. Is that why you have not been speaking to me?" She nodded again, not able to look at him. "I see."

"Do you still have it?"

"You demanded I be allowed to keep it, Odin would rather lose his other eye than risk losing you, so yes, I still have it." 

"Good." She gave a small smile. 

"Dare I ask why you felt the need to speak with Heimdall with regards you concerns?" Loki looked at her as he spoke, not wanting her to realise her not wanting to speak with Heimdall instead of him hurt him. 

"I didn't want to annoy anyone, but when he was talking, it sort of came out." She explained before shaking her head, "It is stupid, why can I not get over it like you have." She snapped in irritation. 

"Because you have not been hardened by many wars, which is not particularly a bad thing. I am sorry to say, if you are after preventing such a devastating war with only being a few hours old as an immortal, you are in for many a war to come yet." Loki explained. 

"I don't want to be hardened, I don't want this." She snapped in frustration. 

Loki looked at her. "That is not possible now; you were given that apple specifically for this." He growled. "Diarmaid gave his life so that you could stop these sorts of situations. Are you going to just waste that, waste his sacrifice because you want to sit on your ass and get lazy for the next four thousand or so years?" She stared at him wide-eyed, looking lost. "If those words angered you, then you know that you are made for more than that, that you would never let his sacrifice be for nought." She bit her lips. "I do actually understand you know; there was a day that I had to start off too, that I went through my first war. You can actually speak to me of these things."

"You always push me away if you think I am getting too close." Loki could not counter, knowing that she was being somewhat honest. "I have no one; I am just here, in the middle of all of this with people all wanting different things from me, but no one wanting to actually talk with me. All I wanted was to understand what is going on, but the only thing I did was walk out to that thing in a daze." She looked back to the city. "I don't remember even walking half of this." She commented absentmindedly. 

Loki gave her an affectionate smile and walked over to her, pulling her against him. "Hold on." He stated; a moment later, they were in the palace once more. 

"That is so handy." Alexia looked around. "Where are we?" 

"My mother's balcony." Loki looked around sadly. 

"It's really pretty." She noted. 

"My mother took pride in everything she loved." 

"She must have had great time for you too." Loki looked at her. "I have actually spoken to the maids, they have not stopped talking about how she adored you, that when Odin favoured Thor, she favoured you, but she also really loved Thor." 

"You speak a lot with them." 

"I have been stuck for company in all honesty." 

"You really think you cannot speak with me?" That time, Loki was not able to hide his hurt. 

Alexia bit her cheek. "You have never mentioned anything that bothers you to me." She argued. 

"I do not require divulging my thoughts in such a manner." He dismissed. 

"You used to tell your mother."

"Those maids speak too much." He growled in annoyance. 

"I lost my mother in a sort of war too, it's not like I can't understand that part of you, but you won't talk to me, so why should I tell you?" Loki's lip twitched. "You don't want to have someone have something to hurt you with, do you?" She realised. "I can actually get that." 

Loki swallowed. Frigga had figured him out over time, but in minutes, Alexia was able to comprehend him just as much. He knew the maids could only have told her so much. "You cannot begin to comprehend..." Alexia turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" 

"I can't talk to you because you will not talk to me; I am going back to my room." She explained. "I don't get it Loki, you want me to confide in you, but how can I, I can’t trust you."

"I never sold you out as your own father did." 

"No, you didn't, that is very true." She conceded. "But since we came here, you only half give a damn." 

"It is not good for you to be close to me." 

"So you said before."

"It will do you no good with people in court."

"I don't care about people I don't know or your daddy, or brother, or anyone else for that matter, I am sick of being thrown around like this. I am getting whiplash from your moods, I can only imagine what it feels like for whatever voice is in your head." Loki glared at her for her comments. "You never seem to care what other people think about anything else, so I refuse to think that you actually do care about this. I just wish that for once, you could be honest." 

Loki took a step forward so that he was directly in front of her, towering over her, causing her to cease her ranting. Just as she was going to step back, Loki cupped her face in his hand and leant down, pressing his lips to hers, when he pulled back, she was only staring at him blankly, "Is that honest enough for you?"

*

As a Polynesian fisherman pulled his nets from the sea, he cursed the bad weather that had hampered his work for the whole week, after a few days, he was forced to go into shallow waters to get some food for his family. Pulling up the nets, he noticed there was a something amiss in the sea around him. He looked around the boat, expecting to see a whale, or perhaps a shark, neither of which were not ideal, but as he scanned his surrounds, he did not see any sign of a sea creature, the ominous feeling only increased. He knew the sound of an animal breaking the water, and looked around to see what it was that he was dealing with. He saw the scaly hide of some beast very close to the boat, he watched as it continued to glide through the water, after ten minutes, the creature was continuing to go by, causing a terror like nothing he had felt before to fill the man. He turned his little boat to get back to shore, but as he turned to face the direction he needed to travel, the tail finally broke the water, lifting into the air above him, it's width close to twenty-five feet wide. He yelled in terror as the tail crashed back to the sea with great force, obliterating him and his boat.


	43. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia and Loki become closer and more comfortable with one another, so much so, even Thor notices. 
> 
> And on Earth, recent events come to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Alexia bit her bottom lip as she watched Thor ready to leave for Vanaheim, her mind kept going back to the activities she had partaken in with Loki only hours before. 

“I shall return soon brother, though, with your seidr and Lady’s Alex’s,” Thor indicated to her but could not think of a suitable word, “Strength, Asgard is more than safe.” 

“Many would think you a fool to depend on me.” Loki scoffed in his usual manner. 

Thor looked at him for a moment, before turning to Alexia who shrugged. “You are not your usual spiteful self-today Loki.” He chuckled. 

Loki eyed him, as though trying to see into the depths of his very soul. “Have you been spying?” 

“Why, what would I have seen?” Thor grinned. 

“He’s seen nothing.” Both God’s turned to the smaller woman. 

“I agree, I see you have noticed his little tell also.” Loki smiled proudly. 

“What tell?” Thor looked between the pair. “I have no tell.” 

Loki and Alexia looked at each other for a moment. “I fear you have Thor, but neither of us has any plan to inform you as to it.” Loki shrugged. “Perhaps you shall find your answer elsewhere.” 

Thor's grin fell. “Father is right, there is no good can come of this alliance.” He growled, indicating between them both. 

Alexia fought to keep herself from blushing, turning slightly so to pretend to be interested in the Bifrost. 

“Yes well, try not to start a war with Vanaheim while you are there, Frigga’s sacrifice of being wed to that father of yours was too great to be wasted as a peace token to be destroyed by you and your tomfoolery.”

“I shall be careful brother, it is so good of you to care for my wellbeing.” Thor grinned, earning a scoff from Loki, which in turn, caused Alexia to laugh. “Stay safe Lady Alex, I will be returning here before I go to Midgard one more if you have any message you wish to pass on, I shall do so at that time.”

“Thanks, Thor.” she smiled. “Safe trip, and no wars okay, I’ve had my fill for now.” 

Thor's brow rose. “You think you would be required to assist me?” He asked. 

“I have actually met you, you know.” She smiled, causing Loki to look at her fondly. 

Thor noted the look that occurred between his brother and the element wielder. “Do no think me rude Lady Alex, but may I speak with my brother for a moment in private?” not thinking much of it, Alexia nodded and walked off. “What is after happening?” Thor asked curiously. 

“What are you on about now, you witless oaf?” 

“Between you, the manner in which you are looking at her tells me there is a closer bond between you now.” Loki’s eyes widened slightly before flickering around for a moment. “You have progressed things I take it?” Thor beamed knowingly. “I knew it would happen sooner or later, you took long enough Loki.” 

“Shut up Thor.” 

Thor laughed haughtily. “You clearly have yet to do certain things from your current demeanour I see.” Loki’s nostrils flared with rage. “Peace brother, I merely jest.” 

“Yes, well, I suggest you jest elsewhere.” 

“I am happy for you brother, you deserve such happiness.” Thor grinned turning to leave. 

“It should not be.” 

“You and Alexia?” Loki nodded. “You still think yourself so unworthy of such a thing as happiness, Loki.”

“Frigga…”

“Mother would want this for you brother, and I know she would think Alexia a suitable partner for you,” Thor stated confidently. 

“And you think such a thing so sure?”

“I do, for you see, Alexia is formidable enough to withstand your rage, strong enough to withstand your tantrums, confident enough to withstand you scathing words and kind enough to dismiss you sporadic bouts of lack of self-worth,” Thor explained. 

“You make me sound temperamental.” Loki snapped indignantly. 

“That is because you very much are such a thing.” Thor chuckled. “Now, I shall take my leave.” He clapped Loki’s shoulder. “Take care of one another brother, she is still recovering from her experience in battle, and it will take more time still for her to grow accustomed to all she has bore witness to, she needs you; as you need her, she is mending the breaks in your soul, one at a time, before long, I suspect she will have healed you more than even mother thought possible, she will delight in Valhalla at such a thought.” 

“Sentimental fool.” Loki scoffed, but his face was not as cold as the words would suggest. “You had best leave before we are old bumbling farts on our death beds, I have not bore witness to this much of a long-winded farewell since Lord Léger came to visit.” 

“Norn’s, I thought he would never leave.” Thor chuckled. “I think it was almost my next Name’s Day before he actually left.” 

“I think we have wasted three of mine here in this hallway waiting for you to leave.” Loki snarked. 

“So desperate to be rid of me, brother?” Thor grinned. “I will not have you separated from you beloved any longer, farewell Loki, and we shall speak soon.” 

“Just go, you idiot.” Loki snapped, but he did not look away from the large balcony that Thor walked out onto before taking off until he could see the older prince land on the Bifrost site in the distance; once the machine whirred to life, he turned and walked to where he had seen Alexia go. 

*

Alexia sighed contently. “I really should be training.” She smiled against Loki’s lips, his response was to pull her closer to him. “Loki.” 

Defeated, he groaned and pulled back. “Fine, be responsible.” 

She leant in against his forehead and giggled. “You know I need to.” 

“You have proven to every realm that indeed you are not in need of perfecting, you have honed your skills immeasurably.”

“What if they get stronger?”

“They can only get as strong as you are,” Loki explained. 

“What if they are not strong enough?” she asked in concern. 

“Did you not witness what you did to our enemies? You opened the ground, pulled back the seas, caused gale forced winds and caused a fire in the form of a dragon to take over the sky, you are the most powerful little creature I have ever witnessed.” Loki kissed her throat. 

“You strike me as the kind of man that should be resentful of that.”

“On the contrary, I find it very, very alluring.” He grinned, kissing her again. Slightly concerned, Alexia pulled back and looked at him. “What?” she assessed him. Loki’s jaw clenched. “You think me using you, don’t you?” 

“No, it’s not that.” 

Loki sensed no lie in her words. “Then what?”

“Why now? Why after everything that has happened?”

“Because before you bit that apple, I knew I was only setting myself up to suffer when you passed, watching you age and die swiftly, knowing that in your lifespan, I would not age in any manner, why would I want to allow myself care when all it would do is inevitably hurt me?” 

Alexia had to admit there was sense in his statement. “And now?” 

“Now, you could very much outlive me; and if I continue to annoy others as I do, by a considerable amount of time.” 

“The only reason I agreed to eat the apple is because you would be there.” 

“Well now, that is something of an incentive to remain.” He grinned. 

“What will Odin do, about us?” 

“Hopefully drop dead of the shock.” Loki grinned at the idea. Alexia gave him a bemused look. “In truth, he will not be the least bit pleased, but I care not for his opinion, do you?”

“I was the one that told him I wanted to live my own life and not be bred like a prize bitch, didn’t I? Why should I endure someone I don’t like for four thousand years?” 

“You think you can endure me for that long?” 

Alexia bit her bottom lip. “You want me for that long?”

“I do not make habit of having many women in my life, it is my understanding that one chooses a potential partner with the intention of remaining with them.”

“You are a rare breed Loki.” She smiled. “On Earth, the idea seems to be these days that you test every horse at the market before you consider buying one.”

“Has that ever been your manner in choosing someone?” Loki asked, slightly concerned. 

“No.” 

“But you have had partners before?”

“Yes, one, but he turned out to be a cheating shitbag.” 

“What is his name?”

“Why, are you going to make him pay?” she smiled, toying with his hair. 

“Part of me wants to make him pay, the other part wants to thank him, for had he not made you so wary of the opposite sex, you would not be here with me now.” he grinned. 

“You are a very smooth talker Loki.” She laughed. 

“Smooth enough to make you reconsider your training?”

She smiled as she kissed him again. “No.” 

“Diarmaid would be proud.” 

“Good.” She smiled. “With him not here, I am going to need your help, though.”

“What is it you require of me, my Lexi?”

Alexia’s stomach clenched at him calling her that. “Not sure yet, we’ll see in a moment.” She stated, getting off his lap. 

“Out of curiosity…” Loki watched her watch him carefully. 

“Are you seriously asking what I think you are asking?” she asked cautiously. 

“About what?” 

“That.”

“What is that?”

“That thing.” 

“What thing?” 

“The thing.” She repeated. 

“I’m getting somewhat confused.” Loki admitted. 

“Are you asking me if I have had sex before?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, I have.” 

“With the shitbag?”

“Yes.” 

“Now I am leaning more towards cutting his masculinity off him.” 

“Yeah well, you’d have to find the thing first, so get a magnifying glass.” Alexia scoffed. 

“That is scathing.” Loki chuckled, becoming more confident in himself again at her admitting her lack of satisfaction with her past lover. 

“But true.” She stated. 

*

“Sir, there seems to be an issue in the Pacific Ocean.” Maria Hill passed a piece of paper to Nick Fury, who scanned it for a moment before rereading in again, this time taking in each word carefully. 

“Ms Hill, how does a whole island simply disappear?”

“It is still there, or the remnants of it Sir, under water; there also appears to be no survivors, all seven hundred occupants are gone.”

“Gone?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Dare I ask, how does an entire island of people just disappear?” Nick asked. 

“I don’t know Sir, Stark has gone to investigate and all he said…well he said the only thing he could find was a scale,” Hill stated unsurely. 

“A scale?” Fury repeated. 

“Yes, Sir. It’s DNA doesn’t match anything on earth.” 

“Why the Hell did I come back?” Fury groaned, shaking his head. “Someone get onto the rest of the Avengers before anything else happens.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Maria turned and rushed away to do as she was ordered.


	44. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin tries to get Loki to keep away from Alexia, leading to an interesting conversation. 
> 
> The Avengers learn about the creature in the ocean, and more is revealed regarding the creature.

Odin watched in annoyance as Loki strutted up through the throne room toward him; a sly grin on his face. “You demanded my presence?” he stated bored. 

“Whatever you are doing, cease it immediately, Loki,” Odin growled angrily. 

“You may need to be more specific as to whatever it is you are accusing me of this time, because as it stands, I am not the least bit knowledgeable as to the matter you are referencing.” 

“The wielder.” 

“She has a name you know, and what of her?” 

“I know you are tricking her.” 

Loki’s nostrils flared and his lip flickered up in contempt. “You know nothing of the sort, you old fool.” He snarled. 

“Are you trying to say you were not in her company no an hour ago, acting as though you have affection for her?” Odin asked sceptically. 

“I do care for her.” Odin scoffed. “I have done so since before it was ever discovered how precious her abilities would become to you; so you can silence these accusations here and now you miserable old bilgesnipe.” 

Odin scoffed once again. “You are mad for power Loki, you always have been, and you think you can manipulate her into doing your bidding for you to obtain it.”

Loki shook in rage. “How dare you. I never truly wanted power. I only ever set about thwarting that premature coronation to show you all how unready Thor was to become king and how right I was, even you cannot deny that now. I never wanted a throne.” 

“And Midgard, you were Hel-bent on taking that?” Odin challenged. 

“I had little choice.” 

“We all have choices, Loki, do not pretend otherwise.” 

“I was tortured, my skin whipped open on my back, my breath stuck in my airways until I was on the brink of passing out, only to be plunged into boiling water. Where is the choice I was supposed to have in that, tell me?” Loki yelled. 

“You should not have bowed, to allow others to die was your failing, you should have sacrificed yourself instead.” 

“I would have chosen my death, were I given the option, but I was not given such a luxury.” Loki was irate and in disbelief at the manner that Odin was speaking of his agony, the utter indifference he treated the matter sickening him. 

“Thor would have…”

“He would have buckled too, do not try to tell me otherwise, no being, not even you, would have endured much more than I had.” Loki spat. “I still find it difficult to sleep many nights without worrying I will wake to be there again, to experience such agony once more.” 

“So that is your ploy, to use her as a shield, to protect you?” 

“No!” Loki shouted. “I am not using Alexia in any manner, and I will suffer the pain I suffered previously and far worse before I ever let them even know she exists.” He declared; his conviction blatant in his features, something Odin was startled to see. “Thanos can never know that she exists, or he will come for her, he will lay waste to every last one of us until he gets her; and Norn’s only know what he would do to her.” 

“This Thanos you reference; how is it that neither I nor any of my generals have ever heard of him? How is it Heimdall cannot trace him?”

“I do not know, nor can I bring myself to care, all I know is what he is capable of, and how he is willing to decimate us all should he decide to.” 

“So, were I to take a moment to believe you are not after her for personal gain or protection, why do you covet her so?” 

“Can there not be an alternative motive; can I not just love someone?” Loki asked in exasperation. 

“I do not think you capable of such Loki,” Odin admitted. 

“I do not care if you do or do not, your opinion does not alter fact. I love her, and I do not care if that angers or annoys you, I do not care if that angers or annoys the court, and I do not care if you all have a thousand meetings on the matter. You cannot force Alexia to do anything she does not want to, and as much as you think otherwise neither can I.” Turning on his heels, Loki stormed off out of the room, leaving a somewhat shocked Odin in his wake. 

*

Alexia concentrated on the water she had taken from a fountain near her, trying to turn it into different forms, her small fire fox curled up nearby, as though it was sleeping while she tried to get the edges of the water more defined. 

“Another fox? Are you trying to give that one a friend, surely their elements would be conflicting?” Loki commented, placing his arms around her. 

“It is supposed to be a cat.” Alexia grumbled, “I can’t concentrate.” 

“Then take a step back for a time, you will only aggravate yourself if you are not in the right frame of mind.” His lips gently caressing her neck. 

“Is there a reason you are being like this here, in public?” Alexia asked curiously. “What if Odin finds out?”

“He already has,” Loki informed her, causing Alexia to turn to look at him, her attempts at shaping water ending in it falling to the ground in a puddle. “And it is safe to say that the old fart is not best pleased.” 

“What did he say?” 

“He accused me of trying to manipulate you; that I wish to use you to obtain power; and that I am to desist immediately.”

“And are you trying to use me?” Alexia asked with a smile. 

“If I wished to, I do not think I could, especially when you keep that thing.” He indicated to the ball of fire. “Nearby at all times.” 

“Fire is awkward to source on demand.” 

“Well considering what I am, you having that means you could annihilate me in moments.” 

“I don’t need fire to do that.” Alexia grinned. “But couldn’t you just do the same thing to me that you did to Barton?” 

Loki’s jaw clenched for a moment at her remark. “That was not actually my doing.” Alexia cocked her head slightly. “The staff I held; it contained the Mind Stone; that was what controlled Agent Barton.” 

“Mind Stone?” 

“Yes; have you not heard of the Mind Stone?” Alexia shook her head, her face filled with curiosity. “The Mind Stone is one of the Infinity Stones, which, I will explain in greater detail in a moment, but as the name would suggest, the Mind Stone is able to control minds.” 

“Makes sense.” She shrugged. “Where is it now?”

“Of all the people to be told, I would be the last being on this realm to be; and to be honest, I do not particularly care either,” Loki commented, holding her close to him. 

*

“So let me get this straight, that,” Tony pointed to the large armoured looking shiny thing in front of them as he circled it, looking at it analytically “Is a scale?” 

“Yes,” Hill confirmed. 

“From what?” Rogers asked; an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“We have no idea.” The agent responded. 

“I’m not gonna lie, that isn’t exactly filling me with confidence and warm and fuzzy feelings,” Stark stated, leaning against a lab table, arms folded in front of him. 

“We need Thor.” Banner commented. “If it is not of Earth, and it isn’t from one of those weird flying things Loki called out of the sky, perhaps he will know what it is.” 

“And how exactly do you suppose we contact Prince Sparky?” Tony asked. No one answered him. “This is going to be fun.” 

*

The large sea creature swam with purpose, its journey long, but a few ships and a couple of whales and sharks fed it on its way. On its journey, it was joined by two other beings, swimming alongside it, none even acknowledging each other, all three only concerned with one thing, reaching their destination. One island, on which, they would find the purpose for their reawakening.


	45. It Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia goes in search of Loki, only to find an old book from Earth that makes a small mention of the elements among other things. Only to get drawn into a conversation with Odin, which ends as most every one of their conversations does. 
> 
> The Avengers discuss their issues concerning the beasts now plaguing the realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I completely forgot about this story until I got a comment about it yesterday, so I decided to update. Amazing how one little comment can get the juices flowing again :)

"Loki?" Alexia looked around the library for the God, "Are you in here?"

There was no response to her calls, she had seen hardly anyone all day and much to her surprise, she was beginning to miss Diarmaid and his lessons. Of late, her concentration wavered quickly and she found herself not overly bothered by training. At all times she maintained her fox and had played around with other elements as she saw useful, but overall, she was not interested in training, she wished she had him there to motivate her. She was about to leave again when her eye caught a glint on one of the shelves. She walked over to the book in question and pulled it out. It was large, heavy and leather bound, the art on the outside cover was bright and colourful, but the text on it was something she was sure was not one she had ever seen before. She walked over to one of the many large wooden tables that littered the large room and placed the book on it. Her fingers tracing the deep lines in the leather that gave the grooves in which the colours were. Lifting the heavy leather cover, she looked at the art within, frowning as she made an attempt to comprehend it. 

"I was not aware your realm still taught you that language," she looked up to see Odin standing close by. 

"It's from Earth?"

"Yes, an old race, one of the earliest writers on your realm wrote such things on stones, that after time were put to paper, Celts, I believe you call them."

"They're from Western Europe, Ireland and parts of Britain if I remember correctly." 

"Those areas were able to comprehend the magics and sciences not understood there today, and as such were able to write of their findings."

"Why is there something about the elements here?" She asked as she pointed to the page. 

Odin took a few more steps towards her, his eye catching what was on the page in front of her, there were the four elements, drawn and richly coloured, and in the centre, something grey, or perhaps aged black, she could not tell. "It is regarding the great bearer of them, they did not realise it would be a living being, but they knew that there was something that could bear them all, harmonise them, they hoped to someday find a manner in which to do so, if only they knew they were just a few millennia early."

"They would have tried to tie me to a table and kill me too, given the chance."

"I would have thought the Midgardians would have revered a being that would finally place them at the table with the great realms."

"What cannot be controlled by them, can be used against them," she stated, not even looking at him. "What can be used against them, has to be destroyed so it cannot."

"And that is why they are not at the table at present." 

Alexia flicked to another page, seeing a large tree with different creatures on it, before turning another and frowning. "What are these?" 

"The Titans," Odin explained, not even needing to give the page much of a glance. "Banished, long destroyed beasts that saw no issue with destroying realms for fun."

"They look friendly," She commented sarcastically, her fingers tracing down one creature, it was long and green scaled, with no appendages, only a head and tail. 

"That is Jogamandr, and the one thing he was not said to be, is friendly," Odin stated. 

"On Earth, there is a story, that that snake, a wolf, your horse and a half dead girl are Loki's children with a giantess." she looked at the snake. 

"They are tens of millennia old, that is not possible." 

"I did not say it as fact, I said it was a story. The same stories have him and Thor dressing as women to get Thor's hammer back from some enemy by having Thor pretend to be a bride to get it back from I think a dwarf." 

Odin frowned, "Do not give them ideas." Alexia gave a small laugh. "Why were you in here looking for Loki?"

The smile fell from her face as she eyed him. "It is no one concerns but his and mine." She responded. 

"Loki is not one to put your trust in." 

"Loki is the one person that never betrayed my trust. I am aware of your lack of time for the man you effectively adopted. I am aware of what he has done, but I am also aware of what you do not see. I may very well get burned, but I am willing to take a chance on that. I love Loki; and of late, can you not see all he has done that shows how you should instil trust in him once more. He fought as valiantly if not more so than many in your armies. You will be rewarded if you bother to try with him." 

"You..." Odin stared at her wide eyed.

"Yes, I love him, there is kindness in him, but he will never allow you see it, nor do you deserve to with how you treat him at present. Loki is loyal to those who are loyal to him." 

"Thor is the loyal one." 

"They shared the trait, I think it a product of their rearing, not themselves. Frigga must have been a wonderful woman, I really wish she had been alive when I got here." 

Odin swallowed. "My Frigga was the greatest woman to ever live." 

"She loved Loki unconditionally, how can you despise something she loved so much?"

"He is the reason she is dead." 

"The Dark Elves killed her, not Loki and you know it. I think what the issue is is that you are alone now, and you are bitter that Thor and Loki are both happy and that kills you, but since you are hoping Thor's interest will die of Midgardian old age soon, you are not going to bother yourself too greatly with that, but me, I will outlive you and I am powerful enough to not be threatened by your ‘big bad king’ facade and that kills you a little inside, because pathetic and measily little Loki was not supposed to get someone powerful, he was supposed to get a vapid little maiden who would sit quietly beside him and give him a few brats and for him to be of assistance to your great Thor and not question his role life."   
Odin stood tall as though to intimidate her. 

"You dare speak to me in such a manner, you are getting above yourself girl."

"I am a girl, but I am the girl who can crush anyone who tries to get in the way of what I think is right. You think a gold and ridiculous ornate helmet and a stupid big chair means you can dictate matters of the heart, no one can. I can destroy a world with its own elements, ofcause it to implode on itself, but I cannot stop caring and love, nor am I stupid enough to try, so follow suit and sit down and hope you get a chance to say 'told you so' because that is the best you will get." she gave a small bow. "Thank you for the education, I doubt you will tell Loki I am looking for him, but if you feel inclined to do so if you meet him, I would be grateful." She stated as she turned and walked away. 

*

 

"There have been several more sightings." Hill ran into the room, grabbing a remote as she did so and getting everyone to turn to the screen on the wall before going through them. "Fishermen in the Atlantic, off the coasts of Africa and going as far North as Spain and Portugal, there are also unidentified objects coming in on their naval and military sonar too." she put pictures on the screen. 

All the Avengers could see where dark shadows in the water, in some pictures, a small part of a scaly body could be seen, it's appearance similar to the scale that had been brought to them previously. 

"Where are they headed?" Rogers asked worriedly. 

"North, where, we don't know," Hill explained. "Honestly, we are not sure of how many there even are. So far, it would appear to be five separate entities, but they hardly ever breach the surface, so we cannot be sure. It is all a guessing game."

"Have we any idea of sizes?" Banner asked, rising from his chair to get a closer look at the screen. 

"No, but we are talkinabout a minimum of a kilometre long." 

"A kilom...are you serious?" Barton stared at the screen. "That's not possible. What the hell is it?"

"Trouble," Stark stated, "We need to get in contact with Thor, he may have seen whatever this thing is before," he joined Banner over looking at the photo's, "Because we are at a loss otherwise."

*

As the waters rippled and the earth rumbled, the creature that summoned them all waited, he would soon open his eye, and then the mortals would truly know his wrath.


	46. Something Evil This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives back on Midgard and is informed of what has been happening in his absence. At the same time, something lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get more of this done, hopefully more soon.

"Finally." Stark declared as he got the notification through his ear piece that Thor was at the Tower. Turning the suit back towards New York, he sped back as fast as he could. 

"My friends. What seems to be the issue?" Thor looked around at what only could be described as relieved faces on the different Avengers. 

"We've got a problem, big guy, and we have been hoping you would grace us with your presence so we can rattle your brain with it," Tony explained. 

"Well, by all means, let us discuss whatever matter is at hand." Thor stood, arms folded, looking at the Avengers expectantly. 

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Maria Hill manipulated a computer screen so to show Thor the scare they had found. 

"Where did you find this?"

"In the Pacific Ocean, the creature we believe it is from has been turning up on sonar along with what we guess is two others moving around the globe and their actions are causing severe damage and loss of life." The agent explained. "There is an entire Polynesian island nation decimated."

Thor's eyes widened as he walked closer the screen, studying the scale and indeed, the shadowy shapes caught on satellite carefully. "Where are they headed?"

"North Atlantic, off Europe." Banner explained. "Have you seen them before?"

"Seen, no," Thor stated, cocking his head slightly. "But I may have read of them, I am trying to recall. There is something so familiar about them, yet I cannot place a finger on it exactly."

"What's your best guess?" Rogers asked. 

"There are many mythical beasts on all the realms, some fables, some long died out, but others thought to be either of them, only lie dormant. There is one, Jorgamund, it is also called the Midgardian serpent, supposedly sent to aid its destruction, that I can recall. But there was only supposed to be one, there is more than that here." 

"Opinion?" Stark queried. 

"I am not entirely sure," Thor admitted. "I may have to confer with Loki."

"Listen, we have enough issues here without adding your brother to them," Rogers stated sternly. 

"I am aware of your mistrust, but I can assure you, Loki is not as angry as he once was." Thor chuckled. "He has mellowed somewhat."

"That is in no way a terrifying and unbelievable prospect," Barton commented. 

"It would appear that as well as manipulating elements, Lady Alex can get Loki to behave in a manner appropriate to his station." Thor grinned. 

"Not sure I like what you're implying," Stark commented. "Not even Alexia can control Loki."

"'Control'? She does not control him, she simply is able to get him to do as she wishes by merely asking." Thor explained. 

"Not buying it." 

"Well, in the future, who knows, perhaps you will witness such."

"I hope not because that means being near Loki again." 

"Loki has done Asgard a great service of late, he helped defend us from a terrible and horrific attack," Thor informed them. 

"Wait, when did this happen?" Stark asked, "Because, I know about the whole weird thing you explained with the convergence, but…"

"No, since Lady Alexia's arrival, there was a great attack on Asgard, and he was one of our greatest assets, without him, we would have had far greater loss of life." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, the thing with Alex going to Asgard was to get her away from crazy battles, not have one while she was there," Tony growled. 

"Actually, if I am not mistaken, the issue with getting Lady Alexia off realm was to prevent her being slaughtered. On Asgard, she is revered, she is the reason the realm eternal is safe once more."

"Okay, there has obviously been some things happening since we were talking last, and we will get to the bottom of that, but for now, we need to know about these things." Rogers took hold of the conversation. 

"There's a new sighting," Maria declared looking at the screen in front of her, "Not far off the coast of France." She put it on the screen. 

"What are they heading towards?" Barton half demanded. 

"The only land masses left there are Britain, Ireland and Iceland that they can be headed towards, look at their trajectory. They would be closer to France if they were going towards Scandinavia." Romanov pointed out. 

"I guess we have a destination then," Stark sighed, calling his suit to him once more. "They've good whiskey in those parts."

"Priorities Tony." Rogers groaned. 

"I am getting my priorities in place here and now Cap, if I am going to be dealing with three super serpents. I am going to need a good shot of whiskey beforehand, because I know we are against it."

"We fought those things that Loki brought through that portal," Rogers argued. 

"We got two and the rest were shut down when we nuked their world, these...these are bigger and far more terrifying if you ask me." No one disputed him. "So, let's get going." 

Somewhat worried, the different Avengers gathered themselves before doing as he suggested and heading to the Quinjet, unsure of what they were about to face. Bringing up the rear and before getting in, Thor looked to the skies, "Heimdall, inform them." 

From his position on the Bifrost, the Guardian nodded solemnly, seeing the issues Midgard was facing, before turning to the entrance to the Bifrost and making his way to the great Golden City to inform the only two beings that Thor could be referencing. 

*

As it sensed the approach of its loyal minions, the beast raised its head and paid heed to its environs. Forced to seek shelter, weak and almost defeated once before, it had to wait for millennia to recover and being its quest once again. It vicious dagger-like teeth were exposed as it grinned, sensing that the great magics that had been used against it before no longer existed and thrived on the pathetic and menial realm it was forced to inhabit, telling it that it now had a great chance of success, of destruction. It readied, knowing that it was only a short time until it would be victorious.


	47. Midgard's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall informs Loki and Alexia of Midgard's plight, what is their reaction?

Alexia and Loki stood next to one another, both irritated at having been woken by the guardian; Odin too seemed less than pleased as Heimdall's middle of the night 'telegram' from his older soon. 

"And this could not have waited until morning?" Loki asked bemusedly. 

"I fear not, the Midgardians are not aware of what is afoot," Heimdall explained. 

"And what is?" Odin demanded. 

"They have awoken." The guardian informed them. 

"Who?" Alexia cocked her head slightly. 

"The serpents." 

"Those are just fairy tales, told to children to get them to behave." Loki dismissed. 

"Tell that to the Midgardians that have been crushed to death by them, eleven hundred and counting. I have seen such with my own eyes." 

An unsettled silence was all that resounded around the room for several moments. "You are certain?" Odin stepped forward. 

"Yes, Allfather." 

Odin looked to Loki, who was looking at him expectantly. "You remember the stories?"

"I do." 

"You remember what is said of whom controls those serpents?"

"I rather not, I think Thor did not sleep well for a month after."

"Do what you must," Odin stated. "Take what you must." 

Loki stared in disbelief at the consent Odin had given to him to simply do whatever he so chose regarding the situation, he watched as the old king left the room without another word, before looking to Alexia. "I guess we better get ready."

"I will return to my post and keep watch until your arrival," Heimdall stated before he too left the room. 

"They are not going to be too happy to see you." 

"I don't think they will, are you okay with going back?"

"Me?" She looked at him in terror before shaking her head violently. "I am not going back there."

"Lexi…?" Loki approached her warily. "You have to…"

"No, I don't have to anything, they tried to kill me, they strapped me to a table, they were going to kill me, they wanted to…" she shook as she thought back to the day she was dragged, begging her father for his aid into a room and strapped to a gurney to be experimented on. "Loki, I'm not…"

In truth, Loki had no idea how to deal with the situation, nothing could force Alexia back to Earth, but she was an essential part of their arsenal, she had to go if they had any chance of winning. "Lexi…"

"No, you cannot make me." She snapped, readying for an argument. 

"I know." She stared at him as he spoke in a defeated tone, "No one can, you are the most powerful being I know, but this thing, this creature, it will kill them all."

"They wanted to kill me." 

"I know, but it was S.H.I.E.L.D. that wanted to harm you, not the whole realm. But now it is the whole realm that will perish, are you alright with that? Can you live four thousand plus years knowing you had the chance to stop it, that Midgard will be in darkness, all life, mortal or otherwise will be lost, though you could have saved them?" Alexia glared at him. "You know what is the right thing to do."

"If only Earth knew it was you trying to get me to consider going." She scoffed. 

"Oh the sweet irony, none would believe it." He chuckled before heading to towards the door. "Are you coming?" 

"No." He froze. "Nothing will bring me back there Loki. I swore that I would never go back, S.H.I.E.L.D. is to me what Thanos is to you, would you ever willingly go back?"

"It depends," She scoffed. "For them, no." She looked at him curiously. "For you, no question."

"But I am not there, you don't have to go there."

"Would you go to Midgard for me?" He asked. For a moment Alexia did not respond. "You would not." His voice was a defeated one. "I see now you are not…"

"Don't you dare try and blackmail me into going," Alexia warned. "I have suffered, I have nearly died, and they would do it again in a heartbeat and you know it." She stated furiously before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Loki looking at where she had exited sadly before sighing and getting what he required from around the palace. 

*

"What's the strategy then?" Stark looked around the collected group of superheroes. 

"Honestly, there is no way of doing this in any manual or book, I have no idea," Rogers sighed. "There is nothing to help us." 

"Perhaps there is," They all looked to Thor. "I have sent to Asgard for help, I am hoping that there is something to be found there."

"Have you heard anything back?" Barton asked hopefully. 

"Alas, not of yet." 

"What are the chances they will intervene?"

"If there is something afoot that the Midgardians cannot win against, then yes."

"Has it ever happened before? I mean, there has been great bloodshed on this world for so long and I don't think you have done anything." Banner questioned. 

"We do not interfere in your affairs often, that is would be unfair, the manner in which your people decide to rule your realm is not for us to interfere with, it is your right as free beings to do as you choose. You cannot learn if no one lets you." Thor explained. "But to answer your question, yes, we have. That is how we came to adopt Loki. His father and realms people attacked Midgard, my father fought to protect the mortals, when he went to that realm to take the Casket of Ancient Winters, their source of power, there he found Loki as an infant, small, crying, abandoned, left to die on a frozen rock." 

"Sounds like even his own parents, the supposed destroyers of Earth, thought him only fit to kill," Barton growled. 

"What right have any here to judge one such as him?" Wanda snapped. "I have seen the deepest parts of his mind. He reacted to being told he was a monster, a subspecies beast not capable of loving or being loved, he is not as far gone as he acts." She looked to Banner and Barnes, "You are the closest to him, perceived monsters, capable of doing terrible things, not the true you. Hence his treatment of Alexia Coulson, he truly wished to help her." she turned to look at Clint again, "So do not comment on what you do not truly understand. No innocent child deserved what was done to him." Barton said no more on the matter. "We are all the products of our youths." It was then she looked to Stark, who looked remorsefully back at her. "It is how we are the people we are, he too is such."

"None of you knew the man I was reared with. Loki's battle style may not be one I would personally use, but it has its place, he is a good warrior and his knowledge is second to none regarding different beasts and how to destroy them. He truly is a requirement here, as is Lady Alex."

*

Loki looked around, he had accumulated a few items required from around the palace, including weapons to assist with the situation at hand. To his shock, the Warrior's and Lady Sif stood beside them. "What do you all want?"

"To assist," Sif stated as she stood forward. 

"You have no idea what it is you are facing."

Fandral chuckled, "When did that ever stop us? Such sounds like an average Frigga's Day with Thor." 

Loki was forced to agree. "Fine, we had best leave then."

"What of the Wielder?" Volstagg asked, looking around. 

"She refuses to come, she cannot bring herself to return to Midgard."

"But she could be the difference between winning and failure," Sif stated with a hint of fear in her tone. 

"We all have a fear, the Wielder has to fear her whole race," Hogun commented. 

"Exactly, this is her race that will be destroyed, she should be trying to protect them," Sif argued. 

"I dare you to try and force her," Fandral scoffed. 

"None can force her." Loki sighed. "Let us go." He looked back at the great palace again sadly before facing the Bifrost and leaving, gutted that Alexia refused to leave to assist Midgard. 

Above them, looking down from the balcony that she had thrown Roan from the day he had tried to attack her and watched as Loki and the others left, her heart breaking as she recalled his disappointment that she would not stand by his side on the realm that had seen no issue with killing her or the hurt in him thinking she did not care for him. But the thought of the gurney that day still petrified her, and there was no way she would ever return there. she continued to sit on the balcony until long after she saw the Bifrost whir to life, telling her Loki had left the realm, having not even come to say goodbye, not acknowledging to herself that she too had not rushed after him with such sentiments.


	48. To Be Seen as Heartless is Not Better Than Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the Warrior's join the Avengers on Earth, Odin speaks with Alexia and the creature speaks with his minions.

The Avengers held their breath as the Bifrost opened in front of them, wondering what it was the Asgardians had sent as their response to Thor's request. They were elated when The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif exited the beam of light, but when Loki followed, there was some tension. 

"Good to see you all missed me as greatly as I missed you," Loki snarled as he looked at them all in distaste. 

"Why are you here?" Barton growled. 

"I am here because my idiot brother said there was an issue and Heimdall informed us of what it is; on hearing said issue, Odin thought it pertinent that it is dealt with immediately, before there is any more preventable loss of life, but if you do not want to be saved, that is your decision. As thousands are slaughtered en mass, the world that awaits its destruction can point the finger at you while they wait their turn to die, and die they shall."

"What is it Loki?" Thor asked, not wanting to think of such a fate. 

"The serpents have awoken, they are going to him." The Warrior's and Sif stared in terror as Thor's face paled at Loki's words. 

"What are the serpents, who is this 'he' and why does Pikachu look like he is about to lose his lunch?" Stark asked, pointing to a clearly terrified Thor. 

"He is a demon like none other, he is their king, the deadliest of them all," Thor stated fearfully. "The serpents are his minions, which control the waters for him, able to reach depths none others can to ensure no life is spared as they demolish realms. I thought them just tales."

"We all did," Volstagg stated somberly, "It appears we were mistaken." 

"What will we do?" Fandral asked. 

"What can we do, there is none powerful enough to stop them, the most powerful mages and beings were used in their capture before, yet they have arisen again." Hogun sighed. "We are fighting a battle we are going to lose." 

"Well, I never planned on dying of old age," Sif shrugged. 

"Nor I." Fandral grinned. 

"Well, then, it is settled," Thor added. "Loki, where is Lady Alex?" Everyone else gathered looked at the dark haired God. 

"She is not coming." He stated plainly before going to walk on.

"What, whyever not?" Thor demanded. 

"Because she is not," Loki answered, not stopping. 

"What did you do to her?" Coulson demanded. 

Loki paused for a moment before chuckling and turning around. "What did 'I' do? You simple fool, I did nothing, I pleaded with her to come, I stated we could not win without her assistance, and do you know what she stated? She said she would not help you, she said she would not prevent your species death because of what you all did to her." He stated coldly, walking over and standing tall above the agent. "She will not risk her life for you all and Norn's but I do not blame her." 

"She…she will not protect them?" Thor asked fearfully. "Loki, without her…"

"We are all doomed, mortal and God alike." Loki finished, not looking at the man he was raised beside as his brother. "But we have to try. Where is a country called Ireland?"

"North Atlantic, why?" Rogers answered, remembering his grandparents and parents talking about the small island and the edge of Europe they had called home before going to America. 

"That is where they are headed, that is where he awaits," Loki answered. 

"Loki, how have you the daggers of Gallied?" Thor asked curiously. 

"I was told 'do what I must, take what I must', if I am to even attempt to survive this, I may as well use whatever weapons I can."

"Does father think it can be stopped?"

"He did."

"Did?"

"When he realises she did not come, I think his opinion will alter immediately," Loki stated as he took his leave. 

The Avengers and Warrior's thought over his words as Thor followed him, "Loki?"

"I am trying to prepare myself, Thor, as I have always done before a battle, you know that means to leave me in peace." 

"You have not spoken her name." 

"Do not start." Loki swung around and pointed his finger at his brother in warning. 

"What transpired Loki? I believe what you stated of her lack of willingness to return, you seemed honest in that, but your refusal to say her name, the look in your face as you reference her." Thor pushed. 

"She did not even say goodbye, I may not return and she did not care," Loki stated sadly. "I genuinely thought…"

"What occurred?" Thor leant against the wall, showing his adoptive sibling he had his attention. 

"I pleaded with her to come, but she refused, when I asked her to come for me, she refused. She…" Loki inhaled deeply. "She did not care."

"Was she frightened?"

"What has she to fear from this pathetic realm?" Loki scoffed. 

"Her own kind, and there are seven billion of them, only one of her. She may have powers the likes of which they never will, but they have deep rooted a fear in her that will not go away simply by being away from this realm for a year." Thor stated. "But we do need her."

"If she did not come for me, you are truly stretching if you think she will come for you." Loki scoffed. 

"You love her," Thor grinned at the realisation. "You truly do love her." 

"Shut up," Loki growled, but his face told Thor everything. 

*

Alexia stood staring at the water in front of her as she thought over everything. "What are you doing here?" She turned to see Odin looking at her, "you are supposed to be on Midgard." 

"I am supposed to be where I choose to be." She replied, turning to look at the water again. 

"You are going to sentence a whole realm to death?"

"Your sons both tried doing that before."

"And I did what I could to prevent them both from doing so."

"Pray tell, how do you plan to stop me?" 

"You seem more level headed than the pair of them combined, I was hoping to speak with you."

"I am not like them."

"My sons?"

"Midgardians."

"I have only one eye and I see that."

"The excuse they used to try and kill me was that I was not the same species as them, I am different. If I am not worth keeping alive to them, why are they worth keeping alive to me?"

Odin studied her for a moment. "To seem heartless is a better choice than to show your fear to you, why?" She did not answer. "None can force you to, but with your gifts, you are the difference on Midgard. Diarmaid died protecting you because he saw what you are, how powerful you are, he said, in my company as well as yours that you should use those gifts to aid others, did he not?"

"He never mentioned saving those who tried to kill me." she pointed out. 

Odin could not argue for a moment. "He never specifically said not to either though, did he? Seen to be heartless is not always the right action, I learnt that lesson myself." She turned to look at him for a moment as he began to leave. "I have to go to the Bifrost. If I am to lose my sons, biological and adopted, I rather know before I am told by some guards." He stated solemnly as he walked away. 

Alexia stood there thinking for a period longer, angered that the Aesir king tried to emotionally blackmail her into going to Midgard. Anytime she thought of assisting Loki, the gurney came to her mind again. She became angered, causing the fire fox beside her to grow before she grunted loudly and got a large boulder and threw it into the water as far as she could muster, causing a large splash. 

Odin had made his way to the Bifrost bridge and was about to get into a flying boat to make his way across when he noticed the boulder and the angry Element Wielder storming away from where he had spoken to her. Sighing he shook his head and thought of the potential she had been wasted because of her fear. 

*

As the serpents came to the end of their journey, there was an excited air around them. They slithered the narrow sea between the two countries, knowing that he would be waiting for them, they slithered up the river that led to the lough they needed to get to. They continued uninterested as humans stared on in fear at what they were seeing, some frozen to the spot, some fleeing. Finally, at last, they came to the lough and went to the underground cavern in which their master was waiting. 

"My friends, our time has come again." He sneered. "Let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so I should state again, I am using Irish Mythology in this because it is what I know, I was raised on the stories of my ancestors, so we are going to have some fun with that. I will give pronunciations and in info on the creatures from my country that I use. 
> 
> The lough referenced is Lough Neagh, it is a huge lake in the top corner of Ireland.


	49. Earth Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers learn a little about what they are dealing with before things take a turn for the worse.

The Quinjet landed on the top of a drumlin, looking over the small valleys between it and the other ones surrounding it. Slowly, the Avenger's made their way out. 

"So, according to reports," Stark got the different calls to the emergency services up on his mask and scanned them all. "Our slithering friends all made their way up the River Bann not too long ago and are now in Lough, Nee-ag, Nee…how the hell do you pronounce that?" 

"Nay, it's pronounced like Nay," Thor informed him. 

"How do you even know that?" Barton half demanded. 

"Allspeak permits a speaker to understand the language as a whole, that is an Irish word with Irish pronunciation," Thor shrugged. "It is actually a very easy language." 

We'll take your word for it," Stark commented. "Right so, we just need to…."

"Tony?" Rogers didn't like the way Tony ceased speaking. 

"We're in trouble."

"Tony, could you actually say something of use?"

"In the lake, I can sense them." The team looked at Wanda. "One of them, I cannot read his mind, it is too complex, too dark." 

"That will be the one we have to concern ourselves with," Thor commented. 

"I think we have to worry about them all, what with three of them being three supersized sea snakes," Stark commented. 

"They are nothing in comparison to him." Loki dismissed. 

"Does this "Him" have a name, it's getting a little Harry Potter not actually naming him?" Barton asked. 

"He has many names, but on this realm, there are stories of him that date back millennia on this island, he is known mostly as Bálor, the King of all demons, he has a single eye in the centre of his forehead, he is said to be able to bring about drought and blight and can destroy all in front of him with a single glance. It is also said no army can withstand the eye." Thor explained. 

"Another story is that the eye is always covered with seven cloaks to keep it cool. He took the cloaks off one by one. At the first, ferns began to wither. At the second, grass began to redden. At the third, wood and trees began to heat up. At the fourth, smoke came out of wood and trees. At the fifth, everything got red hot. At the sixth and the seventh, the whole land caught fire." Hogun added. "There were said to be likened to the Jotnar, great enemies of the Tuatha De Danann, the old gods of this land. What they recall is the old battle that took place here, and the Tuatha were the Aesir that assisted them. There is a reason this is the Midgardian land of Saints and Scholars, the last standing of the written text on this realm for a while."

"Yeah, we get it, Ireland is great, we've seen the advert campaigns, so let's get to the part where we find out how to kill the cyclops." Tony rushed along. 

"We are dealing with a creature that can set the earth of fire, there is very little we can do only hope we can kill the serpents before making our way to him, and pray he does not rise from his cave before we get there." Loki sighed, knowing the futility of their task. 

"We're dead," Barton stated factually. 

"Then we die fighting," Fandral shrugged. 

"Indeed, but all beings die at some stage," Volstagg added. 

"I never intended getting to old age," Stark continued, "And helping kill a super King Demon sounds better than the assumed alcohol poisoning that was the key suspect for it." 

"So, now that we have established we are all stupid enough to die on this quest, we had best get going," Loki growled as they made their way along the valley. As it happened, he fell in step with Stark after a few moments, the billionaire looking at him from time to time. "Norns, if you have something to say, will you just say it."

"Alexia."

"What of her?"

"How is she?"

"Were you not talking to my brother of such matters already?"

"Yes."

"Then surely his response is enough for you?"

"You would think that, but Thor doesn't know Al like you do, she trusts you more than anyone else." Loki huffed at those words. "You screwed up?"

"None of your business," Loki hastened slightly to leave the billionaire behind him. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Pepper had a soft spot for her."

"Your other half? You ask for her? Does she even know you are here, or that I am to ask?"

"Fine, I miss the sarcastic brat alright? I miss her digging me out of holes with Pep, she was a good kid. I just want to know she is okay."

"She is settled and singlehandedly stopped the realms from falling into chaos once more."

"Yeah, Thor said."

"So, you can live for whatever amount of time it takes for Bálor to decide to kill you knowing that for the next four thousand years, she is keeping an eye on the worlds."

"Four...how is that possible?"

"She has eaten Idunn's apple."

"Idunn?"

Loki threw his eyes up. "Yes, Idunn. Idunn is a goddess who just so happens to possess apples that can give one longevity of life. Alexia ate one and as a result, can live for many years to come." 

"Okay, what gives Reindeer Games?"

"What are you prattling on about?"

"You two were as thick as thieves, why are you snapping at her name?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Wait," Tony looked around and realised the others were too focused on their own issues to pay heed to him and the God. "Did you try some funny business or something?"

"I never did anything to her she did not ask for."

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

Loki turned on his heels and came close to the genius. "Alexia and I have shared a bed, on her request on more than one occasion, in fact, she was the initiator, is that clear enough for you?"

Stark's brows rose slightly at that. "And you are pissed at that why?" Loki's nostrils flared and he swallowed. "Wait…you actually like her," He realised, Loki's eyes widened, confirming his suspicions, "And she pushed you away." Loki turned and walked away. "No, wait, she broke your heart, hasn't she?" Tony's voice was low enough for Loki and Thor, who was the next closest to them to hear. 

Loki went to put his hand around Stark's throat when he sensed something. "They know we are here."

"What?" Thor half demanded. "Not possible."

"Jörmungandr is under our feet," Loki informed him. 

"I do not know what a Jörmungandr is, but there is one of the snakes beneath us," Wanda confirmed, her eyes telling her fear. "They are coming for us."

"What do we do?" Sif asked, looking to Thor for orders as he unsheathed her sword. 

"We can only see where it surfaces." A moment later, the soil beneath them seemed to begin to tremble. Cracks began to form. "Scatter," Thor ordered as he rose to the air, Stark, Wanda and Wilson doing the same, eyeing the ground carefully. 

"Where is it?" Stark checked his computer screen, but it could not track the movements of the creature under the surface. 

Loki's senses were piqued as he kept his breathing steady to see if he could sense it, he could tell it was close, but could not tell where it would surface. What he sensed, however, was the ground seemed to be vibrating, and though it should be possible, he felt as though it was heating up. "What is he doing?"

"Loki?" Volstagg looked at him worriedly, "What is afoot?"

"Things most foul." Was all that Loki replied for a moment. 

"Anything of more substance than that?" Barnes growled. 

"You do not understand, Loki is not our closest of allies, but if he senses something is off, you listen," Sif explained. 

"Always willing to use me when it suited, weren't you Sif?" Loki smirked. 

"Is there a second meaning to that?" Barton asked curiously, the disgusted look he got from the female warrior answered that for him. "Just asking." 

"Loki?" Thor landed. 

Loki had gone silent before his eyes widened. "Run!" everyone did as instructed and fled in different directions. To Loki's terror, he realised what the large serpent was looking for, looking to the sky, he sighed and ceased fleeing. 

"LOKI!" Thor watched in horror as the ground around Loki erupted, and he began to fall. Before the older prince could do anything, he and the others watched as the large snake rose from the hole, it's jaws snapping shut from swallowing the Trickster prince. Thor attacked with his hammer, and though he landed a blow to the serpent's head, the arrival of the others caused the Avenger's to become occupied with defending themselves, with Jörmungandr making its way back under the surface, towards the lake, the scrap of Loki's coat tail torn and stuck to its great fang as it did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I am using Irish mythology here, and what I have them say about Bálor is what is said of in the old tales from Ancient Ireland.


	50. The Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers realise what happened Loki and Heimdall tells Odin, which means it is up to the Allfather to tell Alexia.

Thor looked around, feeling lost as he tried to process what had happened. He and Loki had been taught of the great serpents as youths, they were not without weakness; to one such as Loki, defeating one would be difficult, but not impossible. He did notice however, Loki ceasing to run, as well as the acceptance on his face. For a moment, he could have thought his brother had wished to be caught, but that face was for no one, there was no one to trick, to toy with. The serpent did not see it, nor did anyone else of note. Thor truly believed Loki had embraced his demise. Knowing his anguish over the situation regarding Alexia, he knew it to be at fault. Turning around, he noticed Wanda looking at him sadly, able to see into his mind, her own face telling him that his thoughts of Loki's state to be true. Nodding slightly to her, he turned and faced the lake again, hoping to exact revenge on the largest of the serpents, one the other two laid waste by the Avengers and warrior's lay with large chunks of flesh and scales missing from it, dead on the earth while the other made its getaway also, though it seemed terribly wounded in the process. 

"What happened with Loki?" Rogers asked, looking around. 

"He is gone." the others looked at Thor as Wanda informed them of the Trickster's fate.

"He bailed?" Barton growled angrily. 

"No Clint." Romanoff shook her head and spoke quietly. 

Barton looked to Thor, who was showing his sadness at the news. "Oh."

"He stopped fighting," For a being so big, Thor's voice seemed so small. 

"Thor…" Volstagg placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "I understand, after Loki's redemption, your reconciliation, this loss…" Thor nodded, having been there for the other warrior after losing his own brother in battle years before. 

Thor could only nod sadly. "We had best deal with the matter at hand," He stated, walking forward towards the glassy shimmering water that glittered light in the cold day, clouds beginning to gather above as though a sign of foreboding. 

*

Heimdall frowned as he stayed watching the Avengers and Asgardians make their way to the lake. He could not comprehend what he had witnessed either. He saw Loki's fear when he had felt the beast under the earth, his telling everyone to flee, but he too saw him cease running, look down and inhale deeply before the earth under him crumbled. There was no trick, no magically making it that he turned up elsewhere unscathed, he had truly been swallowed by the beast. Sighing, he looked to the Aesir palace, and his sight came to that of the youngest Goddess, who was sitting in her rooms, staring at the letters in her hands, given to her by those she had said goodbye to on Midgard, including, much to his surprise, her father. His attention was then brought to a large shadow that was close by. "Allfather." he bowed slightly as he turned, knowing that the great king was behind him. 

"Heimdall, what has occurred?"

"They have killed one serpent, gravely injured another, even its master will not be able to heal it now. But the last, Jörmungandr, he swallowed Loki, whole. No tricks, no illusions, he is in the belly of the beast. He ceased running." 

Odin rubbed his bristly chin. Heimdall's words resonating with him. Loki was not one to allow himself be eaten, but the manner in which he left, determination was on his features, but heartache was in his eyes, and the mind was never as strong as one's heart. The heart could force the body on when all rational and intellect would say it was not possible, so too could it force it to cease, to not fight when it very much had the ability to do so also. "It is because of her, is it not?"

"I believe so, any reference to the Element Wielder only led to a greater decline in his willingness to do anything."

"I see," Odin sighed. "If there is anymore, I will return, but until they reach the lake, there is little that can be witnessed."

"Allfather?"

"I need to speak with the Wielder."

"If she was unwilling before, she will be far less willing now."

"She needs to see reason, she has to assist." 

Heimdall looked into the realms again, towards the Avengers and Warriors. "Jotunheim has far greater chance of being the allies of the Midgardians at this time than the Wielder," he stated to the empty Bifrost, since Odin had already left. 

*

Alexia stared at the letters over and over. The Avengers had done so much before without her help, surely if Loki and his aliens had been easy for them, a few sea serpents would be nothing, especially with Loki and the warrior's helping, she knew they were able to defeat them. Letting Loki go without her felt wrong, she could not tell what was happening, part of her wanted to know, she wanted to make sure he was okay, her brain kept giving her all sorts of ridiculous scenarios that were possibly happening, all of which were implying Loki was not safe. She looked to the window and in turn the Bifrost, wondering if she could go there and see would Heimdall tell her what was going on. 

She was going to see if it was possible when the head maid entered the room, usually, she left them in the front area of her quarters while she hid in the back. "Ma'am, the Allfather is here and wishes to speak with you." 

Alexia inhaled deeply, concerned as to what was going on. "Let him in." The maid nodded and left again, sighing to herself, wondering what he could want, she walked into the room where Odin was waiting for her. "Leave us." She ordered, and the maids left. 

"You give off an air only a God or Goddess can have," Odin commended. 

"What do you want?" she eyed him suspiciously. "You don't look for me unless you want something and you most certainly do not give me your version of a compliment."

"They have been attacked by the serpents on Midgard, Loki was swallowed."

"Look, I have said before I am not interested in going there, so making up lies about Loki to try and trick me into going is not going to work. Because of him, I know tricks, and they're definitely not your forte."

"This is no joke," Odin stated firmly. "Loki told the others to run, then stopped fleeing himself and allowed Jörmungandr swallow him whole."

"It was a trick, to give it a target that could actually escape and allow the others to get away, then do his magic to save himself." She dismissed as though it plainly obvious. 

"I thought so too, but Heimdall has confirmed it. Loki is in the belly of the beast." 

Alexia shook her head violently, "No, no you're wrong, he would never allow that to happen."

"You cannot know what he was thinking."

"I do, I know him better than anyone else in the last year or so because I am the one that actually bothers with him, he would never do that." there were tears of anger and upset in her eyes. 

"That, I am sorry to say, is true, but when you told him you would not go to Midgard, even for him, you broke a part of his trust in you that caused him to give up." 

"You are trying to blame this on me?" Alexia snapped, the fire creature beside her growing due to her distress. 

"It is not to put blame it is stating fact. Ask Heimdall, he has no reason to lie to you, he bore witness to it all," Odin growled back before his features became somewhat softer. "I am sorry, I am aware none wants to hear such, but it is true." he turned and left. 

Alexia was left alone to try and process what Odin was saying, she did not want to believe him, but she had seen the resignation in Loki's face with her own eyes. She had wanted to be with him, but her fear caused her to freeze. Now he was gone if Odin was to be believed, but he could be just trying to force her hand, get her to go to see if it was true. Looking towards the Bifrost, she decided her actions, and walked to the wardrobe and took out her Midgardian clothes as they would make getting to the Bifrost to ask the great guardian easier. As she tied her shoelaces, she left out a small sob. If Odin was telling the truth, she had lost Loki, and her last words to him were not about how much she loved him.


	51. Ground Breaking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia goes to see what Heimdall has to say of what happened on Midgard as Thor and the Avengers continue to the lake, but what gets there first?

Alexia stood listening to Heimdall as he confirmed what Odin had said, Loki had been swallowed by a large serpent. "I cannot say if it was intentional or not; there were others close by, he may have done so to ensure their safety."

"You don't need to try and save my feelings."

"I am not renowned for such," Heimdall shrugged. "I am merely stating what occurred as I bore witness to."

"Odin…"

"The Allfather has his methods."

"I am not stupid, I know he is trying to just make me go there, all guns blazing." She commented.

"And your plan is something else?" The guardian asked curiously. 

Alexia thought of what she would have to endure if she was caught there, for a moment, she thought of everything that had happened when she was last on her home planet, the guns, the metal table, the lab coats, all with one purpose, to destroy her. She thought of the attack on Asgard, her eyes even wandered to Heimdall's arm, bright pink scars marbled the entirety of the forearm, it was hard to tell if a single inch of the arm was left unscathed. "I don't know."

"On the contrary, I believe you do." 

"If they get me…"

"They will have to get close enough to first." She looked at the large golden clad god. "You have fought and won against far more deadly creatures than mortals." 

"They didn't have guns." 

"What do you think some of those weapons were?" Heimdall questioned. "No mortal possesses a gun as powerful and destructive as the ones you have faced already." He informed her. 

Alexia frowned and looked at the portal again. "What is happening now?"

"Thor is trying to process his loss while also make his way to where the serpents that still live reside, the others follow fearfully." 

"Loki?"

"I still cannot see a sign of him." 

"I never said goodbye," she noted sadly before inhaling. "Open the portal."

"Farewells cannot reach the dead," Heimdall commented as he walked to the centre of the room and placed his sword in the portal key, the room beginning to spin immediately to allow Alexia travel. 

"No, but I can make those who did it suffer." She swore as she walked toward the glowing light and was pulled across the realms. 

As the Bifrost closed once more Heimdall nodded slightly, "Indeed you can, and by the Norns, you will." he stated, walking to the edge of the Bifrost once more so to watch her actions closely. As he did so, Odin's raven flew into the Bifrost. "She seeks retribution, her fear is forgotten," he informed the animal. 

In the palace, Odin sighed in relief that she finally made her way to Midgard. Hopefully, with Alexia's aid, they would succeed and Loki's sacrifice would not have been for nought. 

*

Thor trudged forward slowly through the mud feeling downtrodden, those that surrounded him not knowing what to say. The water seemed to darken as the clouds continued to move forward towards them, the temperature falling slightly as they walked. After a few minutes, a humming noise caught their attention and the Avenger's and warriors looked around to see a Helicarrier overhead. 

"What do they want?" Romanov asked aloud. 

"It is seldom good," Barton answered. 

The Helicarrier landed and Fury exited the ramp. "I hear we have a bit of a snake issue."

"You are of little help here, you are sending your men to be slaughtered, they cannot hope to last but a moment against these beings," Thor stated, not even looking towards the Director. 

"Look this is…"

"A suicide mission," Thor answered with a growl, "If a being such as Loki was swallowed whole by one, then you mortals are only an inconvenience to the situation as you have nothing to bring to it only your deaths and I grow weary of deaths." he walked on, ignoring the others. 

"Thor is not dealing with the loss of Loki well," Volstagg commented. 

"Why not, this is about the fourth time he has pulled this stunt, I expect we'll find him later sitting down to a cup of tea and a crumpet asking us what took us so long," Stark replied. 

"So that actually happened? Loki was swallowed by that thing?" Fury questioned. 

"We believe so, yes," Romanov answered. 

"He willingly allowed it eat him, he did not care about dying," Wanda informed him. "I cannot sense him now."

That caused Fury to say no more on the subject, but to also acknowledge the severe danger that they were in by going forward. "Where is she?"

"Alexia did not come back. Her previous experiences left her a tad wary of helping," Stark glared at Fury as he spoke. "Wonder who's to blame for that." 

"I had nothing to do with that."

"No, but you are director of S.H.I.E.L.D. you have to accept some part of it. Even when you came back, were those that did those things punished, were the records of Alexia removed to allow her to be safe if she was to come back?" Stark challenged. Fury said nothing. "Exactly." 

"She nearly sank a Helicarrier!" 

"Just because for once the one S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked was stronger than S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't make it any less of a case of self-defence," Bucky stated. 

"You should not even be free considering what you have been responsible for," Fury reminded the Super Soldier. 

"I am in good company on that front so." 

There was no response to that, but nor did the director heed Thor's advice to leave. The journey to the lake merely became more intense, as none seemed to know what to say or do, and all were all too aware that at any moment, they could be attacked once more, and not know of it until it was too late. 

As a rumbling sound began to resound once more, everyone stilled, trying to find out where it was coming from. At first, Thor looked to the sky, wondering if it was the Bifrost, it sounded so akin to it, but as the ground began to shake, he knew that they were not that lucky. Calming himself, he tried to do as Loki had always done and tried to sense where the creature was, sure enough, he felt the rumbling, so light at first, begin to become stronger and stronger, before beginning to weaken again. "It will come up behind us." He stated, looking behind the gathered group. They watched as sure enough, a couple of hundred feet away, the Helicarrier began to shake slightly, before the front end of it fell towards the earth. As those closest the exits inside began to flee, but before too many could make their escape, the other half of the Helicarrier began to sink as more of the ground began to give way. 

"GET IT IN THE AIR!" Rogers bellowed, looking at the aircraft. 

Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had come with him, armed to try and take the serpents could only watch as their workmates' terrified screams rang through their headpieces. "The engines won’t start, they are too covered in earth." Fury stated quietly as some voices over the earpiece made some fraction of sense. "They can't get out." 

"We could really do with a miracle about now." Barton looked to the sky as though willing someone to help. 

As though on queue the earth shook again, but rather than the Helicarrier falling down further into the ravine, it seemed to push upward. They watched in shock as the ground around it split open more, but the earth seemed to push the aircraft back onto level ground, all of the earth coming loose from the blades of the engines as it did so. 

"How…?" Wilson asked, looking at the almost unscathed Helicarrier. "That should have…"

"It appears your request for a miracle reached a God." Volstagg chuckled. 

"Or Goddess." Sif smiled knowingly. 

The Avengers looked at each other, not comprehending what the Aesir warriors were implying. Thor looked around, searching for a sign of Alexia, knowing such power and actions could only be of her doing, but there was no sign of her. Looking to the sky, he wondered was it the Bifrost he had heard, had she heard of Loki's fate and finally decide to intervene, he had hoped so, but with no sign of her, he could not tell, merely continue to hope. 

*

Alexia ensured the Helicarrier was secure on the side of the ravine, ensuring the earth beneath it was reinforced to make sure it did not buckle and fall. She felt the serpent, thrashing to get free of her grasp, she felt it gasping for breath as she had the rocks around it tighten more and more to close its airway, to crush it slowly to death. It had been weakened already, she could almost feel its injuries as though she was touching them with her hands rather than getting the rock to do so. Beside her, she had sourced more flames to create her little fire companion on Earth as she did on Asgard. "I think our friend should suffer a little more," she stated before part of the fox seemed to melt like a puddle and slide along the grass to the ravine, leaving no trail behind it. When it reached where she had the snake held, it too took the shape of a serpent, though more of a cobra in appearance and slide into the gaping mouth of the creature, so desperate for breath, and scorched it from the inside, as she crushed in from the out. In its weakened state, it lasted mere seconds before it hissed for the final time and perished, the flames within it dying with it. Pleased with the results, Alexia looked to the fox beside her again, who had grown a new limb once more and indicated for it to follow her, the animal doing so willingly. She looked at the small cavern that seemed to be too small for her to enter in front of her and scoffed, making a simple hand movement and the rocks cracked and split, allowing her to walk forward without concern. For almost a mile, there was little of note on her journey, the cave going deeper and deeper under the earth's crust, the fox beside her providing her with light as she went further and further down. 

At last, the descent ceased and the air was cold and damp around her, telling Alexia that the water source she sensed almost two hundred feet above her through the rock was the large lake she had landed close to. The passageway led to a large cavern, which seemed to only echo the drips of water that leaked through the stone. Sensing there was something else close, she had the fox increase in size, to give her more light, and allow her to see more. A loud hiss on the other side of the cavern told her what was there, ensuring to be ready to use the fire and rock immediately, she stepped forward more to see if she could find the creature. As she came to the centre of the cavern, she had the fox divide in two and become two smaller foxes, sending one forward to illuminate the area she had heard the hiss. Sure enough, very quickly a pair of large green eyes with slits for pupils came into view, and soon after, the scales of a large green serpent with them, brown markings then began to become recognisable before finally, two large fangs, one bearing a torn shred of material Alexia had seen all too often before. 

Stepping forward, she glared at the creature hatefully for what it had done, for taking Loki from her, she started to increase her pace, thinking of what way to make the creature suffer most. But then its head dropped slightly and something else came into view that caused Alexia to pause, trying to compute what she was seeing. "How?" 

"Lexi?" came a pained response. "Run! Go!"


	52. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia deals with saving Loki as the Avengers are forced to deal with Bálor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was too long without a chapter, I am going to try and make sure that doesn't happen again. 
> 
> We are up to 100,000+ words now, amazingly.

Alexia glared at the large serpent as it continued to lean defensively over its prey. At first, she thought the liquid dripping from its large fangs was saliva, but when some dropped onto Loki’s forearm, he hissed and an acidic burning odour made its way towards her as the clothing began to make a fizzling sound; it was then that she realised it was some form of venom. “Loki…”

“Go,” he insisted. 

“No!” Alexia refused to listen, she clenched her fists and the two fire foxes’ tails rose high, their ears flattened against their fiery skulls and their heads down as they grew in size with Alexia’s anger. “Come on you oversized handbag, come and play.” She circled slightly, wanting to work out just how long the serpent was; she could not tell exactly how long, as it was half in shadows and appeared to be some bit coiled up, but it was clearly far bigger than the one she had scorched earlier. The animal watched her move around, but it refused to be tempted to move its head and attentions away from its prize. 

“Lexi…” Loki groaned. 

“Quiet,” She ordered in an authoritative tone. The serpent seemed to note the manner in which she spoke, the way she commanded attention and leant forward slightly, perceiving her to be its higher concern, “Come on.” She then had the foxes join together once more and grow in size, but at a distance from her, causing the serpent to be forced to divide its attention between them, its head turning side to side, the venom now dripping onto the cavern floor and not onto Loki, who, though in pain from the previous times he had been hit with the liquid, was able to comprehend what it was that Alexia was doing. 

As though bored with Alexia’s game, or indeed sensing that she was readying to strike, the serpent slowly pulled its body tight. To her credit, Alexia noticed it pulling itself into a tight coil, readying to attack and prepared herself. 

Snake strikes, by their very nature, are swift and deadly, so she knew in a test of speed, the serpent in front of her was a clear favourite to win such a competition, though she hoped that its monstrous size would be to its disadvantage. Inhaling deeply, Alexia decided to strike first. She looked at the ceiling of the cavern, years of water dripping down had caused sharply spiked pillars to form, so she began by forcing them to break and fall to the floor like spears, ensuring that none of them struck either herself and Loki as they did so. The serpent seemed to forget the reason for it being coiled as the sharp rocks attempted, yet failed, to pierce its scaly hide and looked to the ceiling in confusion and irritation. 

Next Alexia forced boulders to be dislodged from the walls of the cavern and flung them against the creature with as much force as she could muster; again, they did not create any open wounds on the animal, but they did cause it considerable pain as more and more boulders struck it. It hissed angrily as it tried to compute how the small creature that stood in front of it was harming it so greatly without moving. It was forced to keep an eye on the flaming beast that was close by also. 

“Come on!” Alexia screeched loudly, startling both Loki and the serpent as she did so. The snake seemed to realise the threat she posed and readied itself to attack once more. The more it did so, the more Alexia concentrated on its movements, waiting for the right moment. As soon as its tail was no longer in the view of the light being shone by Alexia’s torch in the shape of her fire fox, she decided to act. 

Walking forward confidently, she grinned. The snake’s eyes widening on seeing her darling behaviour, it was about to strike when it halted and looked behind before it attempted to tug its tail away from something it could not see. Alexia continued to grin as she continued to make her way forward, the snake now preoccupied with thrashing as it tried to loosen the grip that somehow was on its tail, no longer paying any heed to the newcomer and its captive. 

Alexia watched as it became more frantic as her distraction of earth continued to ‘snake’ its way up the body of the serpent, constricting it as it did so, who was completely unaware of the large wall that was being formed as it did so, dividing it from its victim. When the creature was fully encased behind the wall, she made a beeline for Loki. 

“What…?” he groaned. 

Alexia glanced over him, the light from the fox that was now next to her once more giving her the ability to do so. His face was slightly bruised, and at first glance, he seemed to have suffered greater injury during the battle that had taken place on Asgard, but his right arm and part of his chest were covered in painful blisters, the material that had been covering them burned away. “It is a little preoccupied now, can you walk?” She pulled him forward from the rock he was leaning on, immediately he slumped onto her, causing her to be grateful she had gone to his left side to assist him. “That’s a no, then.” 

“Leave me.”

“Like hell,” She scoffed, taking calculated steps forward, him still holding onto her to support him. 

“How did you know?” 

“I heard from Heimdall you had…” Even thinking of what she thought had happened to Loki made her upset. 

“Come to make sure it was true?”

“I came to exact my revenge actually,” she groaned, trying to keep them upright. 

“Why?” 

“Because I thought you were gone, that they took you from me.” 

“But you stayed behind.” 

“You left.” She retorted. 

“I came to help the mortals, as a God should.” 

“I…” Alexia did not respond for a moment. “I was scared.”

“I would have protected you.”

Alexia gave him a disbelieving look. “You let a big snake swallow you, how would that help me?”

“If you were here, I would not have.”

“I am not the only reason for a person to live.” Alexia was becoming winded as she made her way up the tunnel, not used to such physical exertion.

“You just stated that you were here to avenge me, that is the exact same.”

“I am an idiot, no one should pay attention to what I do.” She gently placed him sitting against a rock, “I can’t…” Sweat was beading on her brow. 

“You should really do some physical training.” Loki jested, his voice rasping. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Alexia slumped against the rock next to him.

“I think I told you before I thought nothing of the sort.” He scoffed. “Right before I showed you my feelings on the matter.” He leant against her for support. 

Alexia sighed beside the rock. “I remember.” 

Loki looked at his mutilated skin on his arm. “How much things change.”

“I did not come because I did not love you.”

“You never even said goodbye to me.” Loki reminded her. 

“Said the pot to the kettle.”

“What does that mean?”

“That you did the same, you never said goodbye to me either.” 

Loki groaned. “Perhaps.” 

“There’s no ‘perhaps’ you were as culpable.” Alexi pointed out before standing upright again. “I cannot drag you all the way up.” 

“Just leave me here.”

“I can’t,” she looked at him, her conviction obvious. “I thought I had lost you once already, I would never be able to concentrate if you are not somewhere safe, you can’t fight like this, they would get you properly this time.” She explained. “I have to make them suffer.” 

“You just locked it in a cave.” 

“I burned one from the inside out after crushing it painfully first, that one I could not make suffer without risking hurting you in the process.” She pointed out. 

“Lexi,” She went in front of him, not far from his face. “I cannot carry myself.”

“I know,” she looked at him worriedly. 

*

The Avengers looked around suspiciously, unsure as to why, after a blatant failed attack on the Helicarrier, everything had gone silent. 

When the ground began to shake again, they suspected such could happen and had anticipated it. What they had not anticipated, however, was the water, which had, until that point, remained almost motionless amid all that had been occurring, was now, much to their concern, beginning to bubble as though it was heating up to boiling point.

“Friday?” Stark asked the AI, terrified of what it would answer. 

“It appears sir, that the water has risen in temperature to two hundred degrees.” 

“Stark?” Romanov questioned from beside him. 

“It is Bálor, he rises.” Thor swung Mjolnir around in his hand before gripping the handle tightly. “My friends, it has been an immense honour to have fought beside you.” 

“What the hell are you planning to do?” Asked a somewhat concerned Nick Fury, who, along with other heavily armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, had accompanied the Avengers and the Warriors towards the lake. 

“I do not plan to die this day, if that is what concerns you, yet I had no idea that Loki did, so I say it now, for fear others share his plans and I do not get to say it to them,” he explained solemnly; no one said anything in return, if they had intended to, they could not, for a moment later, a large foreboding sensation filled them all as something broke the surface of the water slowly. 

It had two long blackened, almost charred looking horns and a cycloptic appearance to its face as only one large eye took up the majority of it. Its body was covered in a scale-like armour and it stood at near twenty foot tall. 

“Fuck me.”

“If this wasn’t here in front of us, I would make some sort of joke Barton.” Tony did not even seem to be aware of his comment, it was partially out of denial. 

“Actually, that was Rogers,” The Archer pointed out. “But I share the sentiment.”

“How do we face this?” Coulson asked Thor. 

“If I am honest, I am unsure,” Thor admitted, looking at the creature that seemed to resemble the Kursed of Svartalfheim, only significantly increased in size. He looked for weaknesses in its defences but found none. 

“You are more than likely to survive this, when you get back, please tell Alexia that I am sorry for everything, her childhood and how I dealt with all of what happened.”

“When I return home, I will relay the message, though I would wager she would rather hear it from you.” Thor knew it was Coulson’s way of settling his affairs, realistically taking into account his chances in the upcoming situation; but Thor, rather than dismissing them, placated him, knowing it would serve no use to try anything else. He also knew that in the situation ahead, the older agent, though wily and intelligent, stood little chance, few of the humans did, hence his pleading with them to leave. 

The beast moved towards them, its face one of determination, vengeance and almost excitement at those in front of it, as though awaiting the impending conflict.


	53. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bálor and his final snake fight against the Avengers and the Warriors.

The Avenger's simply stared at the beast in front of them, they knew from merely looking at its scaled armour it would be more than likely impervious to bullets and the barely scared scales told them that previous attacks had yielded very few results.

 

'What did you say stopped it before?' Rogers asked Thor.

 

'I did not say, and I do not fully know.'

 

'Is any possible way to find out?' Barton asked.

 

'I fear we do not the have the luxury of time to see if we can find out,' Thor sighed, looking at the creature.

 

'We are not going to survive this, are we?' Romanov asked, her voice not one of defeat, but of realistic expectation.

 

'I think not,' Wanda acknowledged, 'But we have to try, right?'

 

Romanov put a fresh magazine into her gun. 'Yeah, obviously.'

 

Bálor seemed to hardly consider them, it's attention turning momentarily to the Helicarrier in the background before it seemed to focus its gaze and the large machine began to smoulder before bursting into flames.

 

'What the almighty fuck did that thing just do?' Stark stared in utter disbelief. 'I am seeing things, right? I mean that did not just happen, did it? It just looked at it.'

 

'I am afraid it did, Bálor is capable of scorching anything he lays his eye on.' Hogun explained.

 

'How are we supposed to fight that?' Barton demanded. 'One glance and we are chargrilled.'

 

'We have no choice.' Sif declared. 'No Midgardian machine, no matter how great it is, can fire something strong enough to destroy him before he destroys it, we can only hope we are more successful.'

 

The Avengers looked back to the Helicarrier, which was nothing more than thick black smoke and dark red flames. 'We don't stand a chance.' Wilson sighed before getting his wings to come out. 'We gotta try though, right?' He looked to Rogers.

 

'Right.' The super soldier did not look the least bit convinced, but he stood awaiting whatever the creature standing in front of them was about to unleash. 'Thor, any ideas?'

 

The God was busy looking around, not paying full attention to what was being said, or indeed to Bálor, he was scouring the land around them for something else. 'Thor!' He turned to see Sif glaring at him. 'We need a plan.' She reiterated.

 

'We need...I honestly have no idea what we need.' he admitted. 'I can recall there were seidr wielders, Gungnir, even the Vanir were involved previously, but I cannot recall what it was that ended his rampage.' he swallowed hard. 'I wish Loki were here.'

 

The Avengers and the Warriors looked between each other and Thor worriedly, not knowing what to make of his defeatist attitude. 'Loki cannot help us now.' They turned to Fury. 'He is dead. And if we keep going like this, we will be too if we are not careful and Earth will fall to this thing and I am not going down without at least trying to stop it.'

 

Thor inhaled deeply, he said no more before swinging Mjolnir and rising high into the sky, Bálor barely paying any heed to him, his attention was on some fighter jets that were coming in from the East. The Avengers watched as the planes launched their missiles, which careered towards the hideous beast. The impact was loud but though the creature's footfalls faltered slightly, when the smoke cleared, it was still intact, the weapons seemingly having no effect on it. Thor caused clouds to form and focused his strongest thoughts on surging lightning through the air before focusing it on Bálor and unleashing it. It seemed to have more effect that the planes, but still the creature stood tall. The planes began to open fire and bullets sprayed at Bálor in rapid succession, but again to no avail. With a bellowing roar, he called out, but stood still, the act in itself worrying the Avengers who then felt the earth under them shake once more. Within moments, a large serpent erupted from within the earth and towards the sky, its wide mouth opening and engulfing one of the planes as it flew through the sky before tossing it through the air, spinning out of control and into another one of them, the pair of which exploding on impact.

 

The remaining planes then focused their attentions on the snake, firing at it, but it quickly moved back underground. Thor landed beside the others again. 'Did I see that correctly?'

 

'You mean the huge snake grabbing a fighter jet going that speed out of the air like it was a bumblebee, yeah, you did.' Wilson stated sarcastically.

 

'No, it was injured, it's tail scales are all torn off.'

 

'Point Break, I don't mean to offend you here, but if that is what you were focusing on, you are looking at the wrong end of the snake.' Stark stated.

 

'It is injured.'

 

'We probably injured it earlier.' Romanov dismissed.

 

Thor was about to argue when the planes came around to fire at the snake again, only for Bálor to cause one to explode, then another, and then another. The two final surviving pilots seemed to decide that it was in their best interests to press the eject button, both doing so just in time before Bálor caused their planes to explode also. As the parachuted down, however, the snake seemed to wait open mouthed for them.

 

'Thor!' Rogers called out, seeing what was about to occur.

 

'I am on it.' Thor spun his hammer and took off again.

 

'So am I.' Wilson pushed off from the ground and flew towards the men also. 'You deal with the snake, I'll get them.' he stated to Thor as they moved. The God simply gave a nod in reply.  He called on his hammer to help him harness the thunder once more before focusing it on the snake, he waited until Wilson got one of the pilots out of the way, a moment later, Stark got the other. As soon as they were both brought to safety Thor again unleashed his full power. The snake gave off a hiss of pain, the lightning badly burning its scales, but it was not enough by itself to kill the snake, far larger than the other two. Thor eyed it more carefully from his aerial advantage, it was then he realised a lot of its scales showed signs of bruising underneath, as well as other damaged scales. He was so preoccupied with the snake, he failed to realise until the last moment it was him that Bálor seemed to focus on next. He felt his skin feel as though it was on fire before being thrown from the sky forcibly into the ground below. As he looked around startled, he saw the last of Wanda's red glow of her powers fade from around him. Looking at the young woman, he realised she had a semi apologetic look on her face as she looked back at him, he gave a nod in acknowledgement. Turning around again, he looked to the Demon that was walking toward him on one side, then to the snake that was slithering on the other. The Avengers rushed to aid him, along with his other friends.

 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents opened fire, the Avengers and Warrior's too began to fight, dividing themselves against their two foes, the likes of Stark, Wanda, Bucky and Thor aiming for Bálor, the rest, less impervious ones going for the snake.

 

Though they fought as best they could, they could not get the upper hand of either and as yet another S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent was crushed by the snake's tail, and as Bucky was swatted through the air like a stuffed toy being thrown across a room by a tantruming toddler, it was clear they were not likely to have any overall effect on the creatures. As Thor grimaced in pain as he took another hit from Bálor, knowing well they could not continue as they were. Looking around, everyone else was covered in sweat, dirt and bruises as they fought on, a few bodies beginning to litter the ground, some unrecognisable. Thor felt it was futile, they were only delaying the inevitable.

 

'We cannot win this.' Thor looked to the side, there stood Fandral, his face drenched in sweat, a trickle of blood from where he was struck earlier coming down his forehead. 'There is no way.'

 

'You can leave.' Thor suggested. 'I would not blame you.'

 

Fandral gave him a disgusted look. 'I have not abandoned you thus far, I will not do so now. I was merely stating fact.'

 

'I am sorry I have led you to this, my friend.'

 

'Well, I am not.' The other blonde retorted. 'I remain as loyal as ever to the pledge I took to defend the innocent.'

 

As the pair spoke, they were forced to silence as Bálor created a fireball in front of himself, becoming big enough to engulf them all. The Avengers all ceased what they were doing and watched as it became bigger, resembling a small sun. 'This is it.' Rogers acknowledged solemnly. They all flinched as it came to the great beast releasing its creation, they expected to burn, instead, there was nothing, the flames did not touch them, instead, there were pods of air that allowed them all to watch as the flames burned, utterly unscathed as they did so.

 

When the flames ceased to burn and all returned to it should, though, with scorched earth around them, they looked around startled. Thor, however, looking around expectantly, grinning widely when he saw a lone figure nearby, walking towards them confidently, a small fiery animal by her side. 'I thought you were not coming.' he called out.


	54. The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia arrives to deal with the situation.

'I was giving you time to reflect and miss me.' Alexia grinned as she walked over, looking only at the God while the Avengers stared at her. Finally, she looked around. 'Well, you all look like shit.'

 

'It looks like Alexia Coulson, sounds like Alexia Coulson, but is that actually Alexia Coulson?' Stark asked concernedly.

 

'Let us just say, Lady Alexia has somewhat transformed.' Thor grinned before looking at Bálor once more. 'I fear you have bewildered it somewhat.'

 

Alexia looked up, it was true, the creature was staring at them, perplexed as to why its fire had not harmed a single one of its foes as it had obliterated all previous ones. 'You call that fire?' She scoffed. 'I hiccup more heat than that after Rabarbragot.'

 

'What's a Rabarbragot?' Barton asked. 

 

'Asgardian desert, not the least bit spicy.' Volstagg answered. 

 

The Avengers looked at her as though she had taken leave of her senses, the only thing that concerned them more than her antagonistic behaviour was the way the Warriors and Thor smirked at the beast in front of them. 'Care to show him how it is done?' Sif goaded.

 

Alexia gave the being one glance before her attention fell to the side, 'Haven't you learnt your lesson already?' the Avengers and warriors looked to see the large snake eyeing her cautiously from a distance.

 

'So those marks are from you?' Thor declared, elated that his assumptions were correct.

 

'Yeah, he and I had a disagreement already, but I was not able to finish him due to constraints, but there are none here.' she smiled wickedly before raising a brow and clicking her fingers together. A moment later, the earth rose in the shape of two arms and hands, gripping tightly around the snake's neck, the way its eyes bulged telling all of the force she was using. Bálor too, took note of what was occurring and let out a deafening roar before attempting again to burn them all. Again the Avengers winced, though this time, the Warriors did not, and again the flames were redundant in Bálor's efforts to harm them. When the flames ceased, some remained, in the shape of Alexia's flame pet once more. 'Pyra.' She smiled fondly and the fox. As though it was a truly sentient creature, it skulked forward at the snake, who was trying to thrash around, unable to as Alexia had used more rocks and earth to bind the rest of its body. Its mouth was wide in an attempt to take in air, allowing the fox to leap in and sit in its lower jaw, looking around curiously. The pain was not entirely evident in the snake, who was busy still trying to breathe. 'Quick question, is its skin good for anything, I mean, can we get some boots from it.'

 

'Clothing, no.' She looked over to Fandral, 'It does, however, have incredibly good scales for armour.'

 

She turned to Thor who nodded in agreement before adding some more information himself. 'And I believe the venom is highly useful also.'

 

'Okay so.' She shrugged before getting Pyra to jump out again. She thought to herself for a moment before smiling. In front of the snake, rose another of earth, just a foot less in diameter. With its mouth open and its eyes filled with terror, the smaller snake easily slid inside. As it went further into the creature, Alexia loosened the grip around its throat to allow her own snake enter, but not enough let it slither free. Down and down the throat of the snake the mud and rock went, the snake gagging in its attempts to stop the inevitable, but it failed to take in a breath and in doing so, with bloodshot eyes, it met its demise and crashed to the earth heavily.

 

Stunned silence met the death of the snake, everyone looking among themselves before looking to Alexia, who seemed somewhat nonplussed by the situation.  She instead, turned her attention to Bálor, who left out a shrill roar of indignation at what he had just witnessed. It seemed to think about the water once more.

 

'No chance buddy.' Alexia shook her head. With the index and middle finger of her left hand extended, she made a small gesture and immediately the water in the lake began to rise.

 

'Friday, what...em...how deep?' Stark asked his PA system as he witnessed the scene in front of him.

 

'Lough Neagh, Ireland's largest lake has a surface area of 392km squared and a volume circa 7.76×1011 imp gallons or 3.528 km cubed,  sir.' the machine responded.

 

'And how much is she lifting right now?' Tony asked.

 

'All of it  sir.'

 

'Yeah, I thought as much.' He looked over to Alexia, who seemed utterly unbothered by the feat she was performing, not even seeming to pay any heed to the fact she was lifting so much water. 'You've really changed.'

 

'You have no idea,' Alexia laughed, not even looking at him. Walking forward, the sky darkened as the water filtered the sunlight above them. 'Now, for some fun.'  she swirled her hands around and immediately, the earth began to do so around Bálor's feet, trapping him as he was also pulled knee deep into the ground below him. Next, Pyra grew slightly in size and came to her side. 'Come on, show me what you've got.'

 

'Are you antagonising the King of Demons?' Fandral laughed.

 

'You're just jealous you haven't the balls to.' Alexia dismissed.

 

'What do balls have to do with this?' Fandral asked Thor, who was chuckling.

 

'"Balls" is a Midgardian way to say...' Thor seemed unsure how to tell his friend exactly what was being said.

 

'Testicles, they're called testicles, I was saying you don't have the testicles to do what I am doing.' Alecia laughed. 'God, it's not that hard to say.'

 

Sif simply laughed beside her. 'I find myself liking you more and more everytime we battle together.'

 

'That's because we are both severely underestimated.'

 

Sif was going to say something in agreement, but Bálor seemed to decide to use the fact Alexia was speaking to try and launch an attack. He forced scorching earth towards the group at high speed, to which Alexia immediately called upon gale force wind to push it back towards the demon. The Avengers stared as, though the wind was clearly blowing around them, they were not the least bit affected by it. Bálor kept pulling his legs free, only for Alexia to continually grip them again in mud and she continued to hold the water up as she did so. They watched as she looked merely like she was giving someone she disliked a glare as she did so. With a final pushing motion, Alexia won the battle of the scorched earth by blasting it back at the demon. Though it did not knock his balance, it did seem to startle the creature.

 

'You have severely underestimated your enemy.' Thor chuckled at Bálor when the noise had settled again.

 

'I cannot beat him by myself, I can stop him, not beat him though.' Alexia informed him.

 

'What do you require to assist?'

 

'You, charged to the hilt.' Thor gave her a smile. 'I am serious Thor, everything you have, every last volt you can muster, but only when the signal is given.'

 

Thor frowned, 'Of course, anything that is required of me, but what is this signal you reference?'

 

Alexia grinned and looked up, Thor following suit. The water she had relocated still above them, but a large hole now in it, and above it, the sky beginning to light up, the Bifrost opening. Light erupted onto the ground just behind the pair, and a moment later, there was a large group of Einherjar, armed and armoured behind them, and in front of them, a fully armed figure holding Gungnir, grinning widely. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rabarbragot is apparently a Norse rhubarb compote.


	55. It is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's return to Asgard is brief, but it brings with it, a great aid to all.

Loki groaned as the Bifrost threw him into Heimdall's gate, the large golden clad god looking at him as he stumbled forward ungracefully, a first for Loki.

'You let the damn thing swallow you!' Loki looked up to see a livid Odin in front of him. 'I thought you above such infantile behaviour, but alas, you went and allowed the first creature you saw with somewhat considerable size swallow you.'

Loki stood as Eir and her aides took off the eroded clothing on his chest to get at his blistered skin. 'I was not thinking.'

'Well, that is obvious for all to see.' Odin nodded in agreement. He fell silent as he looked at the wounds that had been inflicted on his adoptive son by the serpent.

'How...?' But Loki's question regarding how did Odin know to have healers ready was answered when Odin looked to the side and Loki followed his gaze. There, pruning himself, was Huginn, Muninn entered the Bifrost dome a moment later from the Asgardian side and perched next to his brother. 'I should have known.'

Odin chuckled, but he felt silent again when the painful looking boil like blisters were fully exposed. 'Will they heal?' He looked to the Healer.

'It is hard to tell how long it will take, but knowing what creature created it, and having Diane of Alfheim's potions and antidotes, we can apply the best care to it.' the Healer smiled reassuringly at her charge.

'Scarring?' Loki asked, hissing as an aide removed some clothing that had burned into his skin.

'I cannot say how greatly it will.' Eir commented.

'But it will?'

'I believe so, yes.' she noted at the peculiar look of concern in his features. 'Somehow, I feel your concern is unwarranted, however.' Loki looked to her. 'Regarding other people's opinions on such things.' She gave him the slightest wink before continuing her work.

As soon as the salve was applied, Loki waved his hand and a new set of armour covered him. 'Where do you think you are going?' Odin demanded. 

'Back, obviously.' he gave a nod to Heimdall who immediately turned and placed the sword in the Bifrost again, readying it for travel.

'You are severely wounded.'

'Yes, thank you for that, with the incredibly painful sensation of my skin being burnt and clothing melted into it, I was somewhat unaware of such.' Loki commented as the Bifrost began to light up. 'I am needed.'

'According to whom?'

'You know, with your having Huginn follow Alexia, you would think you would know.'

'And you return, willingly?'

'Yes.'

'You are not as you once were.' Odin noted.

'Time changes all, except you, of course, you are still a hard headed fool, only older.'

Odin said nothing in response for a moment before grinning over at Loki. 'You are not always right you know?'

'Why is that?'

Odin lifted Gungnir and tapped it off the ground of the Bifrost once, immediately the healers and aides moved to the side before a legion of Einherjar came in, armed and ready for battle. Loki looked at Odin in confusion. 'I told you already, do what you must.' he walked over to Loki and extended his hands to him, Gungnir lying on its side within them. 'You are powerful, even I cannot deny that, but power means nothing without focus. You have used it when I was in Odinsleep before, you know how it works.'

Loki stared at him, unable to comprehend fully what Odin was doing, before the old king all but thrust the staff into his hands. 'But...'

'Prove to me my faith in you is not misjudged.'

Loki eyed Odin for a moment, trying to assess whether he was being honest or antagonising him before slowly gripping onto and taking the staff. 'I could annihilate you right now with this.'

Odin nodded. 'I have little doubt.'

'Why...?'

'I am the Allfather, I have to do what is best for the realms, you having that ensures such.' Was all he got in return before Odin looked at the army awaiting orders. 'Do what you must.'

With the Bifrost opened and waiting for them, Loki walked forward, the Einherjar behind him. Landing back on Midgard he grinned at what he knew would be waiting for them.

'How are you not dead?' Fury demanded in shock at the armour clad Loki grinning widely as he stood in front of them, a golden army behind him.

Thor looked at Loki for a moment before glancing to Alexia. 'I assume that was what delayed your joining us?'

'We need the three of us to do this.'

'How do you know that?'

Alexia grinned widely. 'What do you think I was doing on Asgard while you were here? I didn't cram that hard for my college finals.'

'You cannot read Aesir.'

'No, but that's the thing with being on Asgard, everyone else reads it,' Alexia scoffed. 'Ready?'

'Is this that signal you were referencing?' Thor asked curiously.

'Not yet.' she turned to look at Bálor, 'When this is over, I am going home and not leaving my room for a week, and the next being to start a war, I am going to literally turn them and theirs into ashes.' Alexia growled. Bálor gave a roar. 'Oh, will you shut up, no one cares.' 

Everyone there stared at her in disbelief as she admonished the King of Demons as though he was a wayward adolescent. ‘You’ve grown one hell of a pair of balls.’ Stark chuckled. 

‘I have the ability to cash the cheques my mouth writes.’ Alexia looked to Thor and Loki, ‘Now?’

‘Ready when you are.’ Thor grinned as he readied his hammer. 

‘The last serpent?’ Loki asked. 

‘Alexia dealt with him.’ Thor informed his brother. 

Loki looked to Alexia who grinned. ‘I said I would, didn’t I?’

‘So it is just him?’ Loki pointed to Bálor.

‘Just him.’ She confirmed. 

‘Well then, we shall be off this blasted realm in time for dinner.’ He grinned gripping Gungnir tightly. ‘What did you find out?’

‘He can create fire, but not manipulate it. He can cause drought and death as a result, and as you can see, his body is well protected.’

‘That does not inspire hope of us defeating him.’ Rogers commented. 

Alexia looked over at him. ‘You could never wish to defeat him, you are no match for him.’ she stated as though dismissing a small boy from a fight against a full grown man. ‘You are a risk to yourselves even being here. Wanda is your most able and one swat and she is nothing more than a bug on a windshield.’ Wanda gave her an unimpressed look.

‘And you won’t?’ Alexia turned to Fury. ‘You’re as human as she is.’

Alexia, Loki and Thor chuckled. ‘No, she is nothing like you mere mortals.’ Loki looked at Fury.

‘I stated previously, Lady Alexia has been through some changes,’ Thor grinned. 

‘Like what exactly?’ Coulson demanded. 

Alexia glanced at her father for a second before looking at Bálor again. ‘If you live through this, I will let you know.’

‘You seem confident you will.’ Fury noted. 

Alexia’s gaze never left Bálor, who was contemplating his next move. ‘I know I will. And if you dare even dream of setting any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after me, I will strangle, drown and suffocate each and every last one of them to death slowly and painfully.’ She swore, ‘then I will make a smokeless fire engulf you and you will suffer as you burn from the feet up, feeling every last lick of the flames until your innards boil and your icy heart explodes in your chest.’ She hissed as Pyra skulked towards Fury, clearly angered. Fury took a step back and said no more. 

‘Well, that got dark, very quickly.’ Wilson commented. 

 

‘Can’t say I blame her, it’s not like she and S.H.I.E.L.D. are on good terms, are they?’ Stark added. 

‘Enough.’ Loki growled. ‘Let us deal with this, go rescue kittens or whatever else you call employment and leave us deal with this.’ He looked to the Einherjar. ‘Oppmeskohmet’ They stood to attention. ‘Fram! Vidreign.’ the Einherjar marched forward, weapons ready. 

‘Will they…?’ Rogers pointed to the soldiers. ‘If they are not strong enough…’

‘What is their duties?’ Fury demanded. 

‘Protect Asgard and the innocent of the Nine Realms with their lives.’ The thunder god responded. ‘They live to protect.’

‘Not die to protect?’

‘Those who are willing to die and only die for a cause, seldom win, they have nothing to live for.’ Loki commented, walking forward. Bálor seemed to be summoning some form of energy to him. ‘It is time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppmeskohmet - The Norse command for Attention
> 
> Fram! Vidreign - The Norse command for Forward, Into Engagment.


	56. The Fight To The Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Loki, Alexia and Thor fight against Bálor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way too long since I wrote some of this.

‘Not wanting to put too much of a downer on this, but do we actually have a plan?’ Loki looked to his brother and partner.

‘Lady Alexia, what did you read in our absence?’

‘Waterproof, fireproof, effectively bombproof, hates the world and enjoyed a bit of apocalyptic mayhem. so all in all, he is sort of a worst nightmare scenario. But think of it this way, we’re his.’

Bálor bellowed before calling upon fire once more only for Alexia to immediately quell it. ‘He does not wish to give up on that, does he?’ Thor commented.

‘I'm not sure what he's expecting to change.’ Alexia scoffed. She focused on the lake above them and brought down a torrent of water and with the aid of wind, forced it at the demon with tremendous power. It caused him to stumble slightly, which led once more, to an angered screech. ‘Do you ever shut up?’ 

Loki found himself chuckling slightly before taking Gungnir, focusing his power, and unleashing a beam of pure seidr at the creature exactly where Alexia had struck before. Again the creature seemed to react somewhat to the blast, but not overly, it also caused its attention to go from Alexia to Loki.

Thor swung Mjolnir round and round until he was brought into the air in front of the creature, then calling upon his own powers, he brought forth lightning and again struck the creature in the chest where the others had. ‘It is not much of a learner.’ he noted. 

‘Is it that he is not learning, or that he is learning?’ Loki commented, watching the creature.

‘You think he is seeing what we have, so we can figure out a way to try and stop us?’ Alexia asked.

‘I think so yes.’ Loki watched him analytically.

‘Then we really need to do this fast.’ Thor began to look for weaknesses once more. ‘The plates overlap.’ 

Alexia had Pyra grown in size again and had it leap forward and at the creature, it tried to stop it by waving its hand, but the firefox encased the limb and raged with the intensity of an inferno. Loki used Gungnir to prevent the creature from being able to stop the fire from burning and Thor launched a focused attack on the limb also to intensify the attack. The Avengers were forced to watch helplessly as the heat of the fire intensified. They were forced to step back slightly from it, yet all three closer to it remained where they were. The warrior allies of Thor also seemed unbothered by the immense heat also. 

‘How…? Rogers asked, pointing to Alexia. 

‘She is the one controlling the fire, so it is probably a lot like that Game of Thrones thing of “Fire cannot hurt a dragon”.’ Stark suggested.

‘Ah, yes, she showed us one of those beings.’ Volstagg beamed on understanding the reference. ‘Odd creatures.’

‘Wait, she showed you a dragon? How did she show you a dragon?’ Barton asked. 

‘She made it of fire.’ 

‘Why do I know that there is a story to this that we need to know more about?’ Stark asked worriedly. 

‘Not the time.’ Thor shouted back at them, having had to cease his attack for a moment, his ability to focus his attack as Loki could with Gungnir not as effective. ‘NO!” He watched Bálor, who had broken free of Gungnir’s power used his uninjured arm to swipe both Loki and Ariella, colliding forcibly with the both of them and sending them through the air and crashing to the ground over ten meters away, scraping along the ground as they did so, leaving a clear furrow in the ground along where they had been. The pair righted themselves immediately, shaking off the dirt and Alexia handed Gungnir back to Loki. 

‘Now hold up, what the hell is that?’ Fury demanded, pointing to Alexia. ‘I can understand his ass surviving that, but no human should be still alive, much less still standing.’

‘As I stated, Lady Alexia is different now.’ Thor stated smugly before getting Mjolnir and using the hammer to go through the air once more and fly at the beast, but at the last moment, Bálor struck him from the sky. Before any harm could come to him, Alexia had some water come downward and cease him being hurtled any longer through the air before depositing him on the ground again. 

‘Lexi!’ She sensed it before she saw it, Bálor called upon fire again to try and cremate them. 

She immediately dispersed the flames again. ‘What part of that limited brain of yours is failing to see how that is not going to work?’ She shouted, her tolerance for the situation reaching its peak. She clenched her fists and raised them up, causing two large arms of rock and earth to rise from in front of the demon and grab onto it, she forced them to pull the creature from both sides while having the ground swallow its feet again. She also called on the water from the sky and brought it to her and then what small section of the fire that she had held beside her grew again, this time it grew in size and with earth and air that she had called upon also, Alexia hurtled everything at him with full force, all four elements struck him with immense power, but still he did not fall. ‘I'm not sure what to do,’ she admitted to Loki, looking at him in concern.

‘You are having considerably more luck than any Midgardian could ever hope to have.’

‘But how do we stop him?’

‘There are three of us and one of him, we merely have to play the numbers game and wear him out.’ Thor shouted.

Loki gave the other god a look of distaste and annoyance. ‘Would you like to broadcast that any louder, I think there may have been a being on the other side of the Galaxy that may not have heard you properly.’

Thor had been about to retort himself to his brother’s quip when Bálor decided to attack the trio again, Thor flew out of his way, while Loki grabbed Alexia and pulled her to him. As soon as the great creature’s clawed limb struck the pair, they dissolved into nothingness. Utterly confused, Bálor looked at his clawed hand before looking around in search of them. The first he knew of their new location was when Alexia used Earth to grab his head and pulling backwards, forcing him to fall to the ground. The force of the large creature when he impacted the ground, caused the Earth to shake. While he was down, Thor, from his position in the sky, used both gravity and his own strength, along with his lightning to strike Bálor with Mjolnir. Loki then focused Gungnir on the position that Thor was about to strike and the pair coordinated an attack. 

To those of regular Midgardian hearing, they would not have heard the subtle crack of some of the plating shielding his skull after the attack. But with the close proximity and their more acute Asgardian and Jotunn hearing, the brothers heard the subtle noise. ‘Lexi, we need fire now.’ Loki ordered, shouting over his shoulder at the element wielder.

Alexia did as requested and used her firefox once more, focusing on the point that Loki was using his seidr to show her where to hit. She increased the heat and intensity as she focused on the point that Loki and Thor had already struck noticing that the flames were not smoothly going over there, as it had done before. She felt the crack as the flames licked against it as though touching it with her own hand. With a vicious grin, she blanketed Balór in earth and mud as well as adding water that she had held above him, to make something akin to a straight jacket, preventing him from getting up. She then used more mud and rock, as well as fire, to pull at the separation in the plates caused by Loki and Thor’s attacks. 

It did not take the brothers long to realise what she was doing, though they had stepped back to allow her to do what she required, they stepped forward again, though not too close. Thor pointed Mjolnir at the spot which she was focusing her attack and unleashed lightning, Loki did the same with his seidr. With all of their attacks combined, there was a loud explosion and all three were thrown backwards. Due to Alexia’s concentration being hampered in the blast, Bálor was able to pull up, out of the mud, and to his feet, though he staggered because of his injuries.  
‘I cannot be the only person that is sick and tired of this?’ Alexia looked between the two brothers.

‘If you would have had your fill, do not think we wish to delay you should you want to finish this.’ Thor groaned as he got to his feet.

Alexia licked her lip, tasting blood. She patted it gently with her hand, then looks down at it, noting the crimson fluid on her fingers. ‘How much force does there have to be for that to happen?’ She looked around at Loki only to realise he had a small cut on the bridge of his nose, while Thor had a cut eyebrow.

‘Considerable, I assure you.’ Loki gave her a small grin.

Alexia looked at the creature, who seemed to glare at them indignantly and inhaled deeply. ‘I've had enough of this.’ She walked forward, towards the creature, allowing the water above them to crash to the ground, though keeping the Avengers, the Helicarrier and the Aesir soldiers dry. Bálor tried to hit her with flames, earth and even a warning bellow, but her advance never faltered. ‘You think you know how to manipulate fire?’ She scoffed, her anger rising. ‘I will show you fire.’ She looked up and laughed, clouds filled the sky and began to act as though rain was coming, Alexia sent up some fire, which rose above the clouds. For a moment, rain began to fall, but as quickly as that happened, it altered, the drops that fell; were no longer of just water, every individual drop was on fire. 

The drops fell to Earth and remained alight yet not scorching the grass. Next, Alexia focused on the sky once more and twisted the clouds into a circular pattern. For a moment no one knew what she was doing, but as the wind picked up, it was Barton that seems to click it first. ‘You have got to be kidding me.’ He took a fearful step backwards.

‘Wait, so the fiery raindrops don't freak you out, but some wind does?’ Wilson laughed. 

‘She's not making just any wind.’ Barton explained.

They watched as the clouds began to come down towards the Earth in the shape of a cone. They watched in awe as the tornado made contact with the ground below, before growing in size and sucking much of the debris and loose particles of the countryside into it. Though it was clear it was windy, and with it in such close proximity, they knew they should have been sucked in, but it did not affect them in any manner, not one single hair on their heads seemed to worried by the wind. When it hit the fiery grass, the flames were fuelled before being sucked up into the Vortex and added to the tornado. With a vicious smile, Alexia caused all the water that had fallen to the ground to travel towards the tornado before it too was added to the mixture in a separate strand to both the fire and the wind. With that done, she added earth last, resulting in a large tornado, the equivalent of an F3, consisting of the four elements and brought it closer to Bálor.

The creature seemed to realise the severity of the situation and began to fear the tiny being causing such a havoc. Knowing with its injury, it could not risk too much more damage, it decided to launch an attack, hoping that its adversary was too preoccupied with her own weapon to realise what he was doing. The result, however, was Alexia causing the tornado to engulf them, as well as Loki and Thor, leading to a small but protected battlefield.

The Warriors, the army and The Avengers could only watch and wait to see who will be victorious. Would the elemental tornado disintegrate to reveal a destroyed demon or would it disintegrate at the demon causing such damage to Alexia that she could no longer keep it going or worse killed. All they could do was wait.

Within the Vortex, the trio continued their assault on Bálor, trying to weaken him further. Because of the damage already caused to his skull, the demon was being more cautious and trying to protect the wounded area. But taking up a triangulated position, the trio insured he could never truly have his back to all of them. When it went to face one, the other two would attack from both other sides, meaning the creature with spinning in circles constantly, getting dizzy, and permitting them to coordinate attacks on particular weak points that were beginning to show in its armour. After several minutes of this, Bálor emitted the highest and most shrill of it cries throughout the fight causing Alexia to focus the tornado around Bálor and intensifying the elements within it. She felt the plates of his armour become brittle and crack as the elements rubbed against them telling her everything she needed to know. She again increased the heat of the fire and pressed it in harder against Bálor’s body.

When at last, there was no sign of fighting on the demon’s behalf, she allowed the elements to pull back, revealing the demon to them, clearly very injured but still standing.

‘Geysa.’ Thor bellowed loudly, which caused the Aesir soldiers to begin to match forwards with their weapons drawn. Even the warriors followed suit. ‘Alexia, have him fall again as you did before.’ he requested. 

Alexia did as he asked, pulling on the demon’s legs with her abilities, this time he did not seem to even fight as he fell. ‘You can do all the damage you want,’ she stated. ‘But it will only we can weaken him, they have never managed to find the way to kill him.’

‘Better than nothing I suppose.’ Thor shrugged as he joined in the battle once more. 

Again Alexia forced Bálor to remain on the floor while the army and the Warriors used the damaged armour to their advantage. After a moment, Wanda and Stark joined in. 

Though weakened, Bálor was still not able to be defeated, and as the attacks continued, he forced himself to his feet again.

Somewhat tired from everything she had done, Alexia, who had been standing back allowing others to do some of the work, stood forward once more. ‘Everyone get back.’ Doing as they were told, everyone fled, leaving the demon to look worriedly as to why they all did so.

Alexia put her hands out in front of her and concentrated on feeling for everything she needed under the earth's surface. When she found what she was looking for she gave a grin and began to make movements with her hands as though trying to pull something up. The ground cracked open, the noise was sickly, rocks were snapped in two, boulders turned to dust as she pulled and pulled until finally what she was seeking came to her. Molten magma was forced from within the Earth's crust up to the surface to form lava. Alexia found herself having to use earth and water to create a protective force field Around The Avengers, Warriors, and soldiers to defend them from the intense heat she was now bringing upon them. She used wind to add Thor and Loki to those being protected, leaving her and Bálor as the only two beings surrounded by a river of molten rock. 

For all have control over the elements, not even Alexia could prevent lava from scorching the Earth. She looked at the demon who seemed to realise the severity of the situation and gave a sweet smile. ‘I would say thanks for visiting, but I just really want you dead now.’ She inhaled deeply once more and had the lava climb up his legs, and engulf his body. As he shrieked in pain, Alexia caused a nearby fissure to widen and continue until it got to where his legs were, with the combination of his weight and the weakened ground below him, Bálor quickly fell down the chasm. She made it that he was jammed between the two partings of earth before having what lava she had pulled to the surface, cascade down on him, boiling him alive inside of his already damaged armour. She felt it as his last breath was taken before allowing him to be crushed, shattered in the fissure she had made as she brought a boat areas of land back together again. With that done, she put all the water that was still available back into the lake as well as took down the protective mound she had placed around the Avengers and the Asgardians.

They looked around in search of the creature, to find no sign of it anywhere. ‘Friday?’ Stark asked his A.I. system.

‘It would appear that there is no sign of life matching that of the creature that was here before, Sir.’ the system told him. ‘Okay Al, where is it?’

Alexia, exhausted by her exertion simply collapsed to her knees, her brow drenched in sweat. ‘Gone.’ she stated simply. ‘Permanently, you're welcome by the way.’ Loki and Thor rushed over to her, Loki getting to his knees beside her, causing her to lean into him. ‘I am going home, I am going to bed, and I am not leaving it for a month.’ She declared. ‘Honestly, I will kill the next person to even suggest I do anything other than sleep.’

‘What about eat?’

‘Okay maybe that too, as long as I don't have to get out of bed.’ She sighed as she leant against him more comfortably, moving her legs so that they were now in front of her as opposed to her kneeling. When she sensed somebody else coming close to her, she opened one eye to look at him. ‘If you seriously are trying to test me, I will not be held responsible for my actions.’ she stated to the S.H.I.E.L.D. commander standing over her. 

‘How did that thing not kill you, how did you do all of that?’

‘You were informed she is not like you anymore,’ Loki explained with a grin. ‘She is no simple Midgardian.’

‘Meaning what exactly?’ Rogers asked curiously.

‘When we wondered what caused the helicarrier to not fall into the chasm, a comment was made that perhaps your comment made it to a God, or perhaps a goddess. Gods and Goddesses are almost impossible to kill.’ Hogun explained.

‘Wait, so you are saying Alexia is a Goddess? Her?’ Barton point it to Alexia.

‘Alexia Coulsondottir is the Goddess of the Elements.’ Sif confirmed. 

‘So what exactly does that mean?’ Romanov asked.

‘That's for the next four to five thousand years, Alexia will be the most terrifying and deadly enemy to any who think it wise to annoy her.’ Thor smiled. 

‘Four to five thousand years?’ Coulson, who had sustained an injury in the chaos looked at his daughter in shock.

‘Yes it is ironic really, most parents fear that child not outliving them, with me, there is a considerable chance I will see Earth implode on itself’ Alexia explained.

‘If they keep acting as they are.’ Fandral stated looking around. ‘The place is somewhat of a mess.’

‘There was literally just an apocalyptic event here.’ Wilson pointed out.

As the Asgardians and The Avengers argued the overall state of the planet, Loki looked at Alexia in concern. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I'm incredibly tired.’ She admitted.

‘That is understandable, I was not aware that you could do that.’

‘The more tired I became, the angrier I became at him, the more I got scared that he might actually win, I could feel it, deep below the earth's surface.’ she curled up against him. ‘I really just want to go home.’ 

‘We will have that arranged as soon as possible. You can rest as much as you need to when we get there.’

‘I'm sorry I was a stubborn cow. I shouldn't have left you come alone.’

‘I did fairly well by myself, need I remind you.’ Loki chuckled slightly.

‘When, before or after you got eaten by the snake?’

As they made plans for the return home, the pair failed to see her father watching them closely.


	57. Starting Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia is exhausted, but that does not mean she gets to rest.

The army was sent back to Asgard immediately, but The Warriors, Thor, Loki and Alexia remained for a time after, something Alexia was none too pleased over. She was still sitting down on the grass, surveying the damage that had been done when her father came over to her, Loki had gone to discuss a matter with Thor. ‘So you…’

‘What?’

‘Are immortal, is it?’

‘Sort of.’

‘Explain that to me.’

‘I sent a letter with Thor.’

‘I assume with the large serpents killing of Polynesian islanders, he forgot.’

I ate a magic apple that means that I will live as long as Thor and Loki now and I am of a higher density and durability.’ She explained, not able to get to her feet and walk away. ‘Is your arm alright?’ She looked at the damaged limb which clearly had been injured, perhaps even broken. 

‘I have had worse, I was stabbed in the chest after all.’ Alexia did not miss how he looked over at Loki as he made that statement. She said nothing in return. ‘You seem closer now.’ 

She looked up at him, her lips twitching slightly. ‘Well no point in lying is there, I am seeing him now, well dating, whatever you want to call it.’ 

Coulson’s nostrils flared and he took a moment to compose himself. ‘What?’ 

‘I am going to assume that that is a statement of disbelief rather than incomprehension since it is really simple to understand. I know you hate him, I know this is something you will remain angry at me for, I get it, but it is that, regardless of what you think. Loki is different away from here when he is not being seen as some form of monster.’

‘He tried to take over our planet.’ Coulson snarled. 

‘He was being forced to. You don’t get it, there are things in this universe and beyond that are far more terrifying than anything you have ever dealt with. I have seen things in my short time on Asgard that you cannot fathom. Earth is nothing more than a little child in a battle of men. The weapons here are useless, humans are not durable enough, they are not big enough, sturdy enough…’

‘You are one.’

‘I was. I’m not one now.’ 

‘You cannot even get to your feet and Thor and he are walking around.’

‘There’s a big difference between what I did and what they did. I pulled tonnes of molten lava from fifty miles below the Earth's surface in ten seconds and made sure not to fry your asses, seriously, you have no idea how hard that is.’ She stated angrily. 

Immediately, Loki seemed to appear from nowhere and stand beside her, sensing her upset. ‘Is everything…?’

‘That is not your concern.’ Coulson snarled. 

‘If it concerns Lexi, then yes, it does concern me.’

‘You are only using her.’

‘Interestingly, you do not even believe that, you are using such words to disguise your anger and disgust. But if you want to get angry, do so at me, not Lexi.’ 

‘You do not get to call her that.’

‘Only those she permits are allowed call her such, you lost your right to call her that a long time ago, and that was long before I came along so you cannot blame me for it.’ Loki growled. ‘She is exhausted and weak after saving this world so it would be better for you to not push this because she deserves to rest and my pain threshold is exhausted resulting in my having a lesser tolerance for fools.’

‘What are you going to do, stab me through the chest again?’

‘I will literally throw you into the lake, I swear.’ Alexia stated exhaustedly as she tried to get to her feet, she found herself falling over again immediately. ‘Crap.’

‘You need to rest.’ Loki immediately sat beside her and pulled her to him. ‘You did something so incredible, you need to recuperate.’

‘Can we just go home?’

‘You are too weak, the Bifrost takes a lot out of you, it is not advisable that you use it at present.’ 

‘What about you?’

‘Venom burns are not deemed as dangerous.’

‘So why don’t you go back?’

‘Because I know you want me here.’ She curled closer to his side and began to doze off. No sooner than she had done so, he looked to the still angered looking Coulson standing next to them. ‘Hate me all you want, I am not bothered, but she is trying to involve you someway in her life again and you getting angry at her when she is permitting you to know more personal details about her will not aid you.’

‘You did something to her.’

‘Yes, I was there when none other was, we know this already. I treated her the same from the moment I realised she was not like the rest of you and saw her for who she was, not what she can do and as a result, she thought me worth seeing in return and sees passed what occurred on this measly realm.’

‘You are controlling her in some way.’

‘No one can control her, look at what she did here today, no one can manipulate that. Odin, the most powerful king in the realms cannot get her to do as he wishes, only she decides what she does.’

‘They will never leave her alone now.’

‘You have no idea what occurred on Asgard since your departure, she decided the outcome of an inter-realm war. She is known, feared and revered among the realms, beings like that she fought today know of her and want her dead. If nothing else, my ability to remain alive when I really should die is something you should want her to be able to do also.’

‘None of this is inspiring much confidence in me.’

‘It does not have to, by the time you age and die, as all beings do, her hair will be the only thing to alter of hers. She will not age in the time you take to pass away of old age, should you get that far.’

‘I won’t, the likes of me seldom do.’

‘You can take solace then that your genes will live on in one like her, for thousands of years.’ Coulson looked at him in a way that made it easy for Loki to assume what he was thinking. ‘Yes, she can bear young, if she chooses to.’ He answered, then he smirked at Coulson’s glare at him. ‘That would kill you I would assume.’ Coulson did not get a chance to answer, a moment later Thor landed beside them, Mjolnir in hand. ‘What?’

‘They are coming for her.’ 

Loki looked at Alexia and shook her slightly, but she did not wake. ‘She is too tired.’

‘I think that is the point.’ Thor looked at her too ‘They want her while they can harm her.’

‘Over my dead body.’

‘That is more of an incentive to them if anything.’ Coulson stated, earning a displeased look from Loki. ‘Wake her.’

‘She literally altered the Earth’s tectonic plates this afternoon, you get that, don’t you? To create a situation where there was lava here, she had to break one to do it, you get that, right?’ Stark interjected as he walked over. He looked at the exhausted Alexia. ‘What’s the plan?’

‘Who is behind it?’ Coulson asked. 

‘The Council, of whom this council is, I am unsure, but they are adamant, Alexia is to be dealt with post haste, and the manner in which it was said is not suggesting a thank you.’

Loki looked at her in fear. ‘She is too weak to be brought back yet, she needs to rest.’

‘I know.’ Thor held Mjolnir in his hand. ‘We will protect her as she protected us.’ 

They stood their ground as several large machines landed not too far from their location. ‘What is the plan?’ Stark repeated. 

‘We do not let them anywhere near her.’ 

‘I gathered that much.’ Stark stated. ‘What’s with the stick…..thing?’ He pointed to Gungnir. 

‘Loki.’ Thor looked to him.

‘No, that will obliterate them and I am not leaving her side to use it.’

‘Father never had to move from his seat.’

‘Thor, he used it to summon the Destroyer, which, as the name suggests is not recommended.’

‘Why do you have a thing called the Destroyer?’ Stark asked curiously. 

‘It was called the Destroyer, but Loki sent it to Midgard to...did you actually plan to kill me with it?’ Thor finally asked the question that had irked him for a time. 

‘No, obviously not, just stop you from being an idiot.’ Loki dismissed. 

‘What happened it?’

‘Thor destroyed it, fifteen hundred years of protecting the weapons vault and you obliterated it.’ Loki looked at his brother angrily. 

‘It was about to obliterate me.’ He stated defensively. 

‘You would have lived.’ Loki growled. When those that had come from Alexia came into view, he frowned slightly. ‘They have been waiting.’

‘Leave now.’ Thor ordered. ‘There has been enough fighting this day.’

‘She is too powerful.’ The woman to the front of the grouping stated. 

‘You say those words yet think it is wise to test her.’ 

‘We have kept an eye on everything, she is currently weakened.’

‘What is the purpose of this?’

‘To neutralise a threat to our planet.’ The woman spoke as though there was nothing concerning in her words. 

‘Only after she has done the work for you, where were you when Bálor required dealing with?’ Loki snarled. 

‘You need to hand over that staff and I would suggest not fighting us, you still have not received justice for your actions here.’

Loki snorted slightly. ‘It is one thing thinking you can dictate to me, that is laughable enough, but you think you can make a command on Gungnir, Odin’s staff? You mortals are more stupid than I thought.’

‘Why should Asgard relinquish anything to a realm that is so incapable of controlling itself with weapons, in the space of my lifetime alone you have made your realm suffer endless wars based on beliefs you call religion, invisible lines you call countries and invisible differences you call race, you are not mature enough to be permitted true weapons, what ones you possess are in the hands of idiots, egotists and megalomaniacs, and that is not even taking into account more than the nuclear weapons you possess.’ Thor declared. ‘It has long been decided by the Council of Realms that Midgard is neither stable nor mature enough to sit upon it.’

‘We were not informed of this Council.’ The women stated indignantly. ‘What gives any the right to assume we do not belong on it?’

‘You love war too much. You convince men to fight enemies they do not truly have and claim it is for their freedom, inciting hatred of their fellow man, this is why you cannot be trusted, you cannot work as a unit for the betterment of your own species, you see no wrong in allowing the weak to starve and suffer all for something that is only paper, life does not have a price, yet you hold the world to ransom for it, how can anything a realm that sees no issue with mass death and suffering.’ 

‘It is rich of you to say we want war, that is all you have brought.’ The woman pointed to the destruction. 

‘Balór was your demon, not ours.’ Thor growled. ‘You will leave Alexia alone.’

Loki held Alexia close to him. ‘We cannot do that, she is too closely allied with him.’ 

‘We want nothing more than to get off this realm and have nothing to do with you, so leave us be for another small period of time while she recovers and we will not be back willingly again, I can assure you.’ 

‘That cannot happen.’ The woman made a hand gesture. ‘She won’t even feel it.’ 

‘She will not take kindly to this.’ Loki warned. 

‘She is not awake.’ 

The earth began to shift under the woman’s feet, the ground cracked open and several men fell immediately to their deaths. ‘I tried to warn you.’ Loki shook his head.

Pyra, who none had paid any sort of heed to, grew in size and stood in front of the agents that caused Thor to look at Alexia for a moment, but Loki gave him a look that told him a lot. He said nothing as Pyra grew more and more before turning into a dragon as it had on Asgard, a large circle of intense fire ensnaring the agents as they did so. ‘I cannot believe you are that stupid.’ The Avengers turned to see Loki helping Alexia to her feet. ‘Do you honestly think I would have stayed here if you were a threat to me?’ She caused the fire to become hotter, the people within the circle beginning to fear for their lives. She walked forward and through the flames to the woman that led them, her clothes unbothered by the fire. ‘You cannot kill me.’ 

‘You kill us.’

‘In counterstrikes, there is a huge difference between you coming here, all guns blazing and me going to your office and harming innocent people.’ Alexia growled. ‘I am not like you, you think you have power, I actually have it.’ The flames disappeared as though they had never been there, though Pyra remained as a dragon not far from her. ‘So this is what is going to happen, you are going to go back to whatever little insidious hole you crawled out of and leave me alone and I will return to Asgard as soon as I get some lunch, I have missed some foods from here and I am going to eat them before I go home.’

‘Home?’

‘Yes home, Asgard is my home, I walk around there and people are not automatically trying to kill me, it’s a nice feeling really.’ She stated. The woman looked behind her to her agents and ended up staring in disbelief at them before looking to Alexia again who was smirking. ‘So, with them neck deep.’ She looked at the buried agents, who were buried up to their noses without the woman noticing. ‘One-on-one, do you really want to play with me? I will obliterate you.’ She snarled. ‘But that is the way you do things, isn’t it, attack when the victim is down.’ The woman acted fast and grabbed a gun she had hidden on her and shot at Alexia. There was a moment of silence before everyone even figured out what happened. The woman nearly shrieked when Alexia stood in front of her still, completely unharmed. ‘Really? I just took on a demon that backhanded me full force with only a cut lip and you think a bullet will work on me?’ She scoffed before lifting her fingers and earth coming up and gripping the woman around the throat tightly, causing her to gasp and choke for her breathe. 

‘Are you going to try and stop her?’ Fury looked to the two brothers. 

‘Why should anyone? That woman tried to kill her, she failed, leaving her to face her consequences.’ Loki pointed out. ‘Why is it okay for her to try and kill but when it is shown she has not got the advantage others should interfere and protect her? I refuse to, Thor?’

‘Do you see me moving?’ Thor growled. ‘I told Lady Alexia before that in this life, she will have to defend her existence, by any means necessary, this is one such time, I feel no guilt for advising her as such or an obligation to stop her. I would suggest however a swifter death, it is not kind to toy with beings.’ 

Alexia pursed her lips, tightening the earth for a moment more before having it fall to the ground, the woman choked and coughed as air finally got back into her lungs. Using wind, she threw the woman and her subordinates onto their vehicles once more and then placed them in the lake. ‘They can stay there until I am leaving.’ She stated as she walked away. 

‘What have you done to them?’ Her father asked worriedly. 

‘They are locked down there under earth and water until I am leaving, I will let them out again when I am. I am sick of death and destruction but I want to rest and eat unbothered and then go home, they can’t hurt me in a lake.’ She explained, walking away. 

‘Did you hear us…?’ Her father asked. 

‘You and Loki, yes, I did.’ She looked at him unimpressed. ‘I do not interfere with your choices, you do not get to interfere with mine, you chose to keep back, so you have no say.’ She stated firmly.


	58. Goodbyes and Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexia says farewell to Midgard again and returns to Asgard with Loki and Thor

Alexia sighed as she ate the last of her food, she had never felt hunger like she was feeling at present. Her body decided to compensate for all she had done by taking in, according to Stark, was the equivalent of a World’s Strongest Man competitor during competition in calories and not once in the approximate ten thousand calorie intake did she seem uncomfortable with what she was eating. 

The Avengers watched in shock while Loki and Thor thought nothing of it. ‘What?’ Thor asked, looking at them all. ‘I have eaten more than that on a normal day.’ 

‘You are three times her size.’ Roger’s pointed out. 

‘But she uses more energy, I manipulate one element, she manipulates four.’

‘Yeah, about that, how come she can manipulate them, but not thunder, if they are all elements?’ Barton asked curiously, grabbing the last chicken drumstick before Alexia had a chance to take it. 

‘They are the four base elements, all others are not as essential.’ Thor explained. 

‘Wait, so she is more important that you?’ Barton asked. 

‘Yes, it is my duty to defend her with my life….though considering what she has done, it is safe to say she defends mine.’ Thor smiled at her. 

Alexia winked. ‘Ah Thor, always the equalist.’ 

‘Is that not what you all call feminism?’ He asked confused. 

‘Same difference.’ 

*

Alexia looked at her father as she readied to Heimdall to be called on to open the Bifrost. He stood awkwardly in front of her. ‘Say it, whatever it is.’

‘I…’

‘Don’t approve, are convinced he is using me, both, more. What?’

‘Those, yes, I won’t lie, but I am also really proud of you, I think your mother would be terrified of what you are doing, but proud of you too.’

‘Because of course, you knew her so well.’ Alexia responded sarcastically. 

‘I did actually, we worked together for a few years, she was on my team, so yes, I did.’

‘Screwing a subordinate, really?’

‘She had already left when we…’ He paused awkwardly. 

‘Made me?’

‘Yes. that’s the best way to put it.’

‘Well, it doesn’t change anything regardless, though I should probably thank you for your messed up genes doing this to me.’ She scoffed. 

‘I should probably be grateful that it happened, if it didn’t, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, I don’t think it would have been stopped if you were…..normal?’

‘Yeah, that is about right.’ She gave a small smile. ‘Look, I know the whole thing with Loki is impossible for you, I do, but it doesn’t change it.’

‘I am aware, as he said, it is useful having someone so elusive on your side.’

‘In this universe, it actually is.’

‘Is it really as bad as all that?’

‘You have no idea.’ Alexia looked at him for a moment. ‘I better go, the oxygen is running out in that plane...thing.’ she moved the earth and water covering the plane that was under the lake.’I hope you don’t get in too much trouble for this.’

‘I am not in command here.’

‘Good. Bye.’

‘Goodbye, and if you feel the urge to write, have Thor deliver it.’

‘Yeah, sure.’ She walked forward and stood next to Loki, who gave her an encouraging smile. ‘You look at ease carrying that thing.’ She indicated to Gungnir. 

‘It suits me, does it not?’ He smirked. 

‘You have to give it back.’ She reminded him. 

‘Don’t ruin this for me.’ He warned, causing her to laugh slightly. 

‘Heimdall?’ Thor looked to the sky. 

‘How are you with the Bifrost?’ Loki grinned as he looked at her. 

‘Fine actually, it doesn’t bother me.’ She beamed back. Loki’s brow rose.’Does that disappoint you?’

‘Slightly, yes.’

‘Sorry, not sorry.’ She laughed just before the light began to increase above them. ‘Try not to get in too much trouble down here, I am not overly fond of the idea of working visits.’ She looked at the Avengers. 

‘You’re welcome anytime you want at the Tower, light bulbs be damned.’ Stark shouted. Alexia could not help laughing as she heard the last of his words over the roar of the Bifrost. 

When they landed on the other side, Loki landed first, readying himself to catch Alexia, who, as he predicted, was stumbling out of the Bifrost. When they righted themselves, they turned to see Heimdall looking at them from his post. 

‘All well here, my friend?’ Thor asked nonchalantly. 

‘Asgard is well, as are the realms at present, but it never takes long for trouble to start.’

‘True, yet we wish for not to be so.’ Thor commented. ‘Is Father awaiting us?’

‘You need to ask?’ Heimdall indicated to Muninn, who was perched on a golden ledge above them. 

‘We best report to him so.’ Thor commented. 

‘If you want to go ahead with your mallet and begin without us, I doubt Lexi will be too heartbroken, I know I won’t.’ Loki indicated. 

‘Sure.’ Thor rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. ‘I will relieve you of that, Brother.’ He eyed Gungnir. 

‘If you must.’ Loki begrudgingly gave over the staff. 

Thor chuckled before swinging his hammer and flying to the palace. 

‘What was that in aid of?’

‘I want us to have some time to talk without someone eavesdropping.’

‘How much trouble am I in?’

‘What do you think you are in trouble for?’ Loki eyed her carefully. 

‘Going into that cave and risking everything, carrying you out, not coming in the first place and my plethora of actions with Bálor.’

‘That is a fairly accurate assessment of your crimes.’

‘I didn’t let myself get eaten though, did I?’ Alexia challenged. 

‘No, I must concede you did not. In my defence, my will to care for such things was hampered because of a certain Goddess I am inclined to love abandoning my side.’

‘Are we calling this off?’

Loki looked at her worriedly. ‘Do you wish to?’

‘I don’t, but you might want to.’

‘I do not; if you wish to, I have to accept that, but as it stands, no, I do not. Do you?’

‘No.’

‘Then we are going to remain as is.’

‘More talking though.’

‘I agree.’

‘Loki?’ He looked at her. ‘I have a weird feeling.’

‘What is it?’

‘I am not sure I will ever see Phil again.’ 

Loki frowned and pulled her to him. ‘With his line of work and your vastly different lifespans, and in turn, concept of time, I cannot lie and say what you are feeling is absurd, There is a very real risk you will not.’

‘I tried my best to be nice before leaving, but….I don’t feel anything.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t hate Phil. for a while I did, but now, looking at him, I feel nothing. I don’t want harm to come to him, but the same way I feel about everyone I am not overly close to, you know? I would be far more upset if something happened you, I don’t feel a familial bond with him.’

‘I do understand. For so long I was desperate to get Odin’s approval, then I realised I never would never achieve that, and I stopped trying, leading to me being very angry and hating him. But now, I feel nothing, I see him and I feel none of the resentment or other emotion.’

‘What does it say when we both have this lack of love for our fathers?’

‘That we have experiences that led to this, do not feel guilty, I realised after a time that you are not morally or legally bound to love a parent.’

‘I miss my mother.’

‘That is a sensation that I am aware of also.’ Loki acknowledged. ‘It is unsurprising we ended up seeking company in one another.’

‘Is that what you think this is, simple seeking company?’

‘No, I feel it is what started our deeper understanding of one another, which led to this.’ He noted the way she nodded her head. ‘Does that quell any concerns you have?’

‘I am not concerned. Not overly. I just….I don’t want to be hurt.’

‘Understandable, your only knowledge of males in your life is being disappointed by them, but have I let you down?’

‘Not once.’

‘Then hold onto that. I beseech you.’

‘If you do let me down?’

‘It will be forgetting you wanted apple juice instead of orange juice.’ 

She could not hide her smile. ‘I don’t know if I can forgive that. I rather you stand me up for an evening than mess with my food.’ 

*

‘So, Midgard is secured, none of our men lost and all of our warriors safely home, a successful mission then. Well done.’ Odin commended. 

‘We did only what was required.’ Thor stated. 

‘I saw it all, Lady Alexia, your power is unparalleled, you are a resourceful and terrifying creature’ 

‘Thank Thor for his recommendation that I fight for my right to live and Loki for his invaluable training.’ She smiled. 

‘And Diarmaid.’ Loki reminded her. 

Alexia pulled up her sleeve, which revealed a leather tied rope and a trinket on it. ‘I will forget Diarmaid and what he did for me. How he died for me. But he would not have had a me to work with if both of you did not get me to him.’ She pointed out. Both brothers looked at her, before looking at one another, and finally, puffed out their chests in pride. ‘I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you two lugnuts.’

‘Is that an insult or an affectionate term?’ Odin asked his sons. ‘I am not one for the Midgardian lingo, it changes so fast, last time I was there, a pork meatball was called a name that nowadays is a slur against a homosexual, odd realm like that.’ Both of his sons just shrugged. ‘Midgardians, you cannot keep up with them.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I moved to rural Wales in the summer, and here, a faggot is a meatball made of liver or heart of pork or sheep, not a slur, which is a fascinating change to me, seeing as the word came into the Oxford dictionary for this food in the 1850's and clashes with the American slur term. That's a random little thing. Obviously, the word is not used for that here.


	59. Time Waits For None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, people age, but in their lifetime, the Aesir do not, leaving Alexia, and indeed Thor, to learn how to outlive once allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly some death in this chapter :(

Alexia was right, that was the last time she physically saw her father, but they spoke for a time before he stated he had to go into hiding. When it came, he left a message for her. He was proud of her and he was sorry for his slights again her as a father. For all her comments regarding being indifferent years before on the Bifrost bridge, there was a slight thawing in relations between them, so much so, he even asked if she and Loki were still happy in their correspondence after a time. She was suspicious that he was hoping for a declaration that she had “come to her senses” but as she read it, if he felt that, he hid it well. Loki held her silently as she processed his final words to her. She did not weep, she merely processed. 

The Avengers aged, as all beings on Midgard did, and in doing so, through battle, disease and age, they began to pass away. Natasha died first. She sacrificed herself for the team. Alexia returned to Earth for that, even those that were against Romanov were forced to stand in her honour,such was the heroic nature of her deed, she saved an entire city, millions of lives, all saved with her sacrifice, the world watched as the Black Widow, the world’s most feared assassin, a woman, died willingly for others. Rogers and Bucky were next, a similar tale, they truly stayed with one another until the end of the line. 

What made that hard was Tony reached his breaking point at that point, at the ripe old age of fifty-five, he started to fall apart. His previous PTSD was nothing on the suffering that occurred as his mind replayed each horrifying thought over and over in his head. Alexia cried when she visited him, he was on so many meds, she was surprised he didn’t dissolve in water when he showered. His love of tinkering with gadgets had been obliterated, the sight of computers and electronics caused him to hyperventilate. He had destroyed his suits at the beginning of it all, sent Pepper away, but she refused to leave, she stayed with him. Tony knew who Alexia was, it helped that she stayed looking the same, unfortunately, he revealed to her that Phil had died a particularly horrible death, wasting away, that shocked her so much that S.H.I.E.L.D. were alerted to the realm by her reaction. She had to stay away for months after that, when she returned, it was because Tony had passed away also. Wanda and Pietro were still around, as was Wilson, but they aged and died of it. 

The day came when none were still alive, she drank herself into a stupor that night on Asgard, Thor beside her, in an equal state. Both talking about their favourite memories of the friends they had once shared. Love, happiness, friendship, that was how she swore to remember them. Alexia had known the day would come that he would be in this position, it did not make it any easier. 

*

War broke out on Vanaheim. It was a brutal one, but with the arrival of the Aesir, Thor, Loki and Alexia, it was quickly quelled. Alexia’s reputation preceded her, and with one well-placed use of fire, she caused a swift surrender. 

Her training continued. In truth, training was the only way she really got to do anything in recent times with her gifts. One uttering that she arrived on a realm to quell an issue and things generally settled quickly. 

Odin went into an Odinsleep from which he did not wake, leaving the realm to mourn their king before celebrating a new one. Thor’s first order of business was to make Alexia and Loki his top council on all things diplomacy and war. It was a popular decision all around by Asgard and her allies, though her adversaries were somewhat angered. The high position of the Element Goddess with the Aesir royal family made many comment that they could abuse her power. Alexia, they soon realised, was no pawn. Thor and Loki watched on more than one occasion as she tore arguments asunder and left more than a few men quivering in her wake. 

*

‘You need to get up.’ Loki kissed Alexia’s shoulder as she curled in on herself more, pulling more of the blanket around her. 

‘No, I don’t.’ 

Loki chuckled. ‘You do, you have to help me marry my idiot brother to that poor woman today.’

‘No, sorry, sleeping. The weather’s about to take a change, you can’t get married if it’s pouring rain, new rule.’ Alexia’s voice was muffled by the blanket. 

Loki’s brow raised. ‘You have been tired for a few days, are you alright?’

‘Yes, just tired.’ She dismissed. 

‘Then you will have to battle through it.’ Loki magicked the blanket away. 

‘I hate you so much when you do that.’ She groaned, curling in against him. 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Alexia looked at him to tell him he had her attention. ‘Do you ever want to get….?’

‘Married? No.’ 

‘Why?’

‘I never saw the point of it, it is a social construct that never really interested me. I am happy as we are, I don’t need that stupid ceremony to feel how I do.’

‘Wait….your issue is the ceremony, not the act of being married?’

‘Suppose.’ she considered. ‘Does it matter to you?’

‘Not overly…’

‘Is it so you could stake claim on me?’ She smiled playfully.

‘I do not need to stake claim on you, you are not a possession, you are a living being and a very opinionated and strong one, you cannot be claimed. I am not foolish enough to consider doing anything like that to you.’

‘Smart man.’ She grinned before giggling as he moved her to her back and lay over her. 

‘I am no mere man.’ He growled as he leant down and kissed her.

*

‘You have not eaten or drunk much today.’ Loki noted as Alexia stared at the plate in front of her. ‘Are you sure you are alright?’

‘I’m fine, I just…..none of them are here.’ 

Loki frowned. Seldom, but on occasion, Alexia’s difference in lifespan to those she knew caused her to become upset. She missed them, after two hundred years, she had returned to Midgard to deal with different things only to realise the sheer alterations to the world was so vast she could not recognise anything that had been her home realm. The days she thought too much about it, she became somewhat gloomy. ‘I know but you know they would be upset by you refusing to live on happily.’ 

‘I am happy.’

‘You’re staring sadly at a plate.’ He informed her. 

‘I am just feeling a little under the weather.’ 

Loki’s frown grew into all-out worry. ‘You are never ill.’

‘Well, I am today. I just feel like I have a bit of a stomach bug or something.’

‘I have not seen you ill….’

‘Loki, before the whole learning how to control me situation, I was rarely ill, so really, this is fine, I am fine.’ Alexia stated firmly. ‘I just need to rest.’

Loki said nothing for a moment. ‘I will strike you a deal.’ Alexia looked at him sceptically. ‘I will say no more on it tonight, but if you still feel like this tomorrow, you go to the healer.’ 

‘Fine, yes, I agree.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘You are a terrible worrier.’

‘Excuse me for loving you enough to care.’ He scoffed back, pulling her to him. 

*

The following morning, Alexia was worse, not better, leading to Loki calling on Eir while she was sleeping, having thrown up twice during the night. Though acting slightly betrayed, Alexia let the healer check her over. ‘Well, what is the verdict?’ The unenthused and tired Goddess asked.

‘It will pass, with time.’ Eir stated plainly. ‘As for the cause, it is going to be interesting.’ she smiled. 

‘What is?’ Loki asked worriedly. 

‘What is the product of a seidr wielder of the highest order impregnating the element wielder.’ 

For a moment both stared at her plainly before Alexia glared at Loki. ‘I hate you.’ She declared before lying down and pulling the covers over her. ‘If anyone needs me, I am hibernating for the next few months and apparently getting fat.’ 

‘What is with Midgardian women and correlating pregnancy with fat?’ Eir threw her eyes. 

‘How many pregnant Midgardians have been here for you to make that statement?’ Alexia asked curiously. 

‘You are the first, that I have dealt with, but in preparation for such an event as this, I have researched the Midgardian females, you have an enviable pregnancy duration, ten months, it is fascinating how much a Midgardian grows in that time.’

‘Wait, what is it usually here?’

‘Close to three years.’

Alexia looked in horror. ‘And for…...Loki’s….?’

‘About five years, they need to be stronger to deal with the harsh climate of Jotunheim. But considering Prince Loki’s smaller physique and appearance being vastly different to any Jotnar I have ever witnessed, I can only assume he is not fully Jotnar and as a result cannot assume the ageing process of a child formed of you both.’

Loki looked apologetically at Alexia, who scowled at him. ‘I should probably say sorry, but I didn’t do it by myself.’

‘If I ever feel well enough to get out of this bed again, I will bury you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, after two years, I say goodbye to this story :( I sort of came to a natural end really for me. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed over the 2+ years, your comments were my encouragement and my inspiration.


End file.
